Sonic-MLP: Sonic the Stallion
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: Take two self acclaimed fastest things alive, add a monster that lives to consume and absorb and a couple of friends that have a tendency to put themselves in the middle most of their worlds problems and what do you get... the answer, this. (to clear any confusion, the story takes place directly after the events of Equestria Girls.)
1. The Snake

_ My first sonic and MLP cross-over, In this chapter Sonic and Tails are trying to find the chaos emeralds (again) but end up finding something much more dangerous._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The planet Mobias, home to some of the most unusual creatures around, our story begins. Within a large and ruined village, a long-blue streak can be seen running along the ground at a speed far too great to be seen. Throughout a ruined region, the creature begins to search through and around every pillar, wrecked building, and sand dune; frantically searching for… whatever it was searching for. Soon it finally decides to stop and rested on top of the largest of the pillars in the village. The figure was shown to be a large blue hedgehog standing on two legs like a man; the hedgehog was wearing a pair of large white gloves and red and white striped shoes, he had five large spike like quills coming out of the back of his head, blue fur on most of his body and head, a small black nose and large green eyes. "Hey tails" he said into a communicator on his wrist, "Tails, can you hear me."

"Loud and clear Sonic, is there a problem?" Tails responded

"I'll say, are you sure that the emerald is here, I'm starting to get tired of looking around in circles." Sonic responded

"Positive, my scanners are picking up a large amount of the chaotic energy coming from that location, it should be somewhere."

"Great, but by any chance can you be a little more specific, just give me a clue or something?"

"Alright let me see, I might be able to pin point it if I… got it, I think I see it. It's about a mile straight ahead of your position, just head…" before tails could finish his sentence sonic had already arrived in the location he had told him to go, "Alright, tails I'm here, anything else" he said in a sarcastic manner.

"Oh, that was fast." Tails said

"Did you expect any less?" Sonic bragged

"Alright show off, do you see it now?"

"Ha ha, alright let me see", sonic begins to look around until he finally saw something shine just ahead, "Tails, I think I might have found it" sonic says as he rushes to the object and sees it under a small pile of rocks. "Well?" tails asks, "Did you find it?"

"Yeah" Sonic responds "No doubt about it, this is it, a Chaos Emerald. Way to go Tails"

"Thanks Sonic, same to you. Now that you got it, you might want to get out of there."

"Oh, but I was hoping to do a little sight seeing after I finished here. I mean it's not every day that I get to come to… where did you say that I was again?"

"Sonic, you're in Sumaya, which is exactly why I think you should get out of there as soon as possible"

"Man tails, why are you getting so worked up", as sonic spoke, something had begun to "slither" up right behind him.

"… don't you remember what I told you about that place, about all of the weird reports about people going there and, after leaving, feeling like they 'left a bit of themselves behind'"

"What's that even mean?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it."

"Tails just relax; I can guarantee there is no way that anything is going to get the jump on…" before Sonic could finish his sentence, he felt something bite down on his ankle, "Ow!" "Sonic! What's wrong, did something 'get the jump on you'" Tails yelled. Sonic looked down at his leg to see a tiny snake looking creature still attached to his ankle, "huh, ohhh… so are you what all this commotion has been about little guy" Sonic said to the creature still clamping down like a little vise. "It's alright Tails", "are 'you' alright Sonic" Tails said, sounding almost scarred.

"Don't weary, just a little snake bite"

"'Snake bit!' How is that fine? Stay calm, I'll be over right away, just don't panic!"

"Oh, I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm telling you it's…", Sonics body started to feel really heavy as he tried to calm his worried friend. He soon found that it was beginning to get hard to stand and had to sit on a nearby bolder. "Ahgg… what's going on," Sonic couldn't help but see that the snake was still on his ankle and did not seem to want to let go. "Are you… what are you…", Sonic did not know what was going on, not only was it strange that a snake could actually bite through his dense skin, but this one did not feel like it was putting venom into him, but almost like it was taking something out, but not his blood. The realization caused Sonic to go into shock, "you… your taking my…" at this point Sonic tried to reach for the creature to pull it off but before he could, he began to feel all of his strength slip away and soon after he began to lose consciousness and fell over. "Sonic!" Tails yelled over the intercom, but there was no response, "Sonic come in!" still no response, "Sonic can you read me, come in!" still no response, "hold on partner I'll be there soon, just hold on!" the sound of Tails plain activating it's booster rockets was the last thing heard before the transmission cut off.

* * *

><p>The snake had finally let go of Sonic and had begun to slither closer to his head. The creature had gained a lot of energy from Sonic, energy unlike any he had ever had before, energy that it desperately craved more of. Just when it was about to latch back onto Sonic and drain the rest of the energy out of him, it had sensed an even greater source of power coming from the emerald Sonic had dropped after passing out. The incredible energy was irresistible to the creature. In a flash, it struck and latched down hard onto the emerald with its jaws. The emerald began to glow with an immense blue aura as its energy drained away. The creature knew that it could not hold onto the power for long, and after only a minute of absorbing, the massive energy became too much for it to handle. It began to flail around in pain as the energy tried desperately to get out, bouncing back and forth in the creatures body, threatening to tear him apart if he did not release it, but the creature stubbornly held onto it with out letting even a small amount get free.<p>

A pair of wings began to rip from the skin on the snakes back and it began flapping them in a last attempt to escape the pain. Once it reached far above the Sumaya ruins, the same light from the emerald began to radiate from the skin of the creature, causing it to give a loud humming sound as its skin began to vibrate and tear away at itself. Once the pain became too much, the creature gave out a loud roar that echoed through the land and shattered building after building as it continued, and as it roared the energy grew still, until finally a large blast came from the body of the beast once the energy finally had been unleashed. The blast engulfed the land in its aura and power until, as quickly as it appeared, the energy had vanished, and the creature had regained control.

The creature merely hovered over the ruins, completely exhausted after the power struggle had ended. As it tried to regain its strength, it could hear something, like a large mass of electricity cracking at once, coming from its side. It saw a large flash of light coming from the direction of the sound that appeared to be growing bigger and bigger until it grew into a large portal the size of one of the walls of the larger building in the ruins (before they were destroyed). It looked into the light with wonder as if thinking, "What could be in the other side?" Until it noticed that the emerald, still on the ground, began to float up as it got sucked into the portal. The creatures attention grew as it watched it's power supply fly away to who knows where. As it focused more on the portal, it began to fell a great power that was coming from the other side, one that might be able to match that of the power source he had just lost. All doubt had disappeared; it knew what it was going to do.

All the commotion had caused sonic to awaken from his little 'nap' just long enough to see the creature staring deeply into a large portal and begin to fly inside, following the emerald. He lifted his hand toward them, as if trying desperately to stop the scene before him, but before he could make one more move, he fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"…onic, Sonic" the sound of the familiar voice brought Sonic back to his senses again. "Sonic, wake up! Common Sonic, say something!" he finally woke up to see a small yellow and white fox standing just over him. He stood on two legs just like him and wore similar gloves and shoes, and had two fox tails about the size of his body. "Ta… Tails," Sonic tried to get up while tails tried to support him with his hand. "Easy Sonic; man you don't look so good" Tails said with concern.<p>

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Sonic said in contrast.

"Sorry, what happened to you?"

"That snake thing, it latched onto my leg and wouldn't let go, sort of reminded me of Amy," The very thought caused Sonic to shiver a bit. "How long was I out?"

"If I had to guess, I would say about three hours"

"Three hours! Wait, the snake" Sonic looked behind him and noticed that the large portal had greatly shrunk, but was still hovering above them. "We have to go after… ow," as Sonic tried to get up his injury caused him to go back down.

"Easy sonic," tails kept him from falling completely.

"Man what's wrong with me"

"I have a theory, but that's not important right now, we have bigger problems"

"Huh?"

"Sonic, what happened to the Chaos Emerald?"

"The emerald, oh man, it kind of flew into the portal."

"I thought so, but I really hoped that I was wrong. Sonic, I don't think that that was the only emerald to go through."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, when I was on my way to find you, I saw something in the skies."

* * *

><p>Tails begins to recall the moment after he got the distress call from Sonic (well, sort of a distress call). After he heard Sonic fall he quickly changed the course of his plane, <em>The Tornado 2<em>, a large plain, as blue as Sonics fur with four wings in an x-like formation on the front, a single large booster on the back and tails symbol (two tails together) on the top two wings. "Hold on partner, I'll be there soon, just hold on." Tails waists no time hitting the booster on the plane causing it to increase from it's already mach 2 to mach 5, at least for a little while. "Darn it Sonic, couldn't you just have listened to me? I swear you had better still be alive." While tails began to head to Sonics position, he soon noticed something from behind coming straight at him. "What the?" as he looked back, he noticed five different colored lights flying extremely fast towards him, "are those missiles" before he had time to find out what they where, they had gotten too close, "oh man, no time to find out, gotta move." Tails slammed the throttle to the side and just barely avoided being hit by the lights. They had gotten so close that he was able to see just what they were, "wait a second aren't those the…" in the middle of his thought, tails engine began to rumble, "Hey, what's going on?" he shouted. From the front of the haul, a chaos emerald (the one he uses to power his plane) burst out of its originally position and followed it's brothers to where ever they where going. "The emerald! This is not good," without the emerald the plane began to lose altitude and was in danger of crashing. "Oh man, switching to back up power, adjusting to cruise speed," with Tails piloting skill, he was able to avoid crashing, but just burly. "Okay at least I have control again. I have a really bad feeling about this; hold on Sonic, helps on the way." He continued to Samaya.

* * *

><p>"Once I got here, I saw the portal and just put two and two together, where ever that 'snake' went, the emeralds all followed after." Tails stated as he continued to observe the hole.<p>

"Well then we'll just have to follow after them."

"What, Sonic don't be so hasty. For all we know the emeralds could have entered into a world that's completely uninhabitable."

"Maybe, but really has that ever stopped use before"

"Well," tails had to admit, he had a point there, "I guess not"

"Well, should we get going then?" Sonic started walking towards the Tornado 2, getting ready to go.

"Actually, we can't use the Tornado 2, not without the Chaos Emerald as a power source, and all the reserve power was used up just trying to get here."

"Really, darn and it's always so good to have in I pinch too, oh well. So tails, do you think you could get use up to that portal." Sonic says as he points up to the portal that is a good 20 feet off the ground.

"Well… okay, no problem" Tails Said he began to twist his tails around, making them look like a small propeller, lifting him into the air. Sonic holds his hands out as Tails reaches for him and starts to fly them both to the portal. "Next stop, well… where ever it is this thing leaves us" Sonic says as he looks through the dimensional window. Tails begins to look at the portal edge and begins getting a little nerve (again), "This thing is not going to stay open for very long this might be a one way trip." Tails informs.

"No problem, as soon as we get the emeralds back I can just open another, so what are we waiting for" Sonic says.

"(It must be nice being so care free), alright, lets go!" Tails and Sonic both Head straight into the portal, not knowing what lays ahead for them, but ready to face it no matter what it my be.

* * *

><p><em>Well I hope you enjoyed, more should be out soon.<em>


	2. A new look

_ In this chapter, Sonic and Tails find out that they're not just in a new world, but that they have an entirely new look; meanwhile, a couple of citizen of the a certain locale town find something that they really should not be messing with._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Uhgg," sonic grunts as he starts to rise, "man, what a head ach; Tails… Tails, are you okay?" Sonic starts to look around the area for his little fox friend. "Sonic!" Sonic hears his name from a distance, but when he looks around, all he can see is the wide grass lands, and besides some trees and ponds, there was nothing to be seen. "Tails, Where are you?" Sonic shouts. "I'm down here" Tails responds causing Sonic to look down. When he looked at him, Tails still looked like a fox but not his usual self. His coloring, eyes and tails had stayed the same but his legs and arms had been replaced with front and rear paws, his snout had grown longer and his chest had grown broader.

"Oh man…," the sight started to make Sonic laugh under his breath, "Tails what happened to you" he said, still laughing.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure it isn't as bad as what's happened to you." Tails started to stare at Sonic, looking worried.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic, go take a look over there, and try to keep calm." Tails was pointing to one of the ponds in the area. Sonic started toward it while getting increasingly more nervous at what he was going to see. As he tried to walk, he found that it was difficult for him to walk on two legs. He stumbled a bit but soon made it to the water, and once he looked down, he had absolutely no words to say (how rare). Sonic's nose had turned into a small horse muzzle, his entire body had become blue as his fur, his quills became a long mid-night blue main with a horse-like tail to match, and his arms and legs had been turned into two sets of hooves with white horseshoes on the fronts and red on the backs. "Wow, well… this is a different look, Kind of exotic." Sonic began to admire his new look through the pool of water.

"Exotic? Sonic, you're a horse" Tails Said excitedly.

"Well it beats being a Were-hog"

"(How does he always stay so calm) what do you think happened to us?"

"No idea, but we can't worry about that now. We still need to find that snake and the emeralds."

"Well, where do you think they could be?"

"Only one way to find out, come on let's see if we can't find a town out here." Sonic tried to walk again, but he quickly lost his balance and fell onto his face. "Uhgg… this might be harder than I thought" Sonic muttered, his face still in the grass.

"You might want to try walking on all fours, you'll find that's its much easier to move."

"You know, you could have told me that before I fell on my face."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Sonic got up off the ground, this time with his front hooves down, to support his balance. "How does it feel" Tails asked. "Different, really different" Sonic said, "Well I'm just going to have to get use to it, come on." Tails started to twist his Tails and flew onto the top of Sonics back, "Alright lets get moving, Ha!" Tails shouted as he kicked Sonics side with his rear paw. "Excuse me?" Sonic said irritated towards Tails, "What, you're still faster than me; this will make the search go quicker." Sonic turned his head back to his front, "you had better not make this a habit Tails, I mean it." Sonic crouched down really low and pushed forward with all of his might, the newly stallion Sonic ran with all his speed in the direction he guessed a town would be in, while Tails held on for dear life. "Whoaaaa, I can see that you haven't lost any of your speed! (Where are the seat belts on this thing?)"<p>

"No kidding, I'm starting to like this form; I feel faster than ever." Sonic continued to run, again too fast to be seen, hoping that he was running in the direction of a town, or anywhere he could find people. (Or something like that…)

* * *

><p>Equestria, home to some of the oddest creatures around (sound familiar); the main residents of the Land are a race of intelligent Ponies: Unicorns, Pegasus, and Earth-ponies alike. This story leads to a village in the heart of the Land, called Ponyville. This was the home to all kinds of ponies, including a curtain six special ponies.<p>

Within a large boutique, a pure white unicorn, with a curled purple mane and the mark of three jewels on her flank, could be seen working on a piece of fabric on a small sewing machine until… "Rarity!" a loud shout came from the out… "Rarity, Rarity, Rarity. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh you're never going to guess what I just found, go ahead guess, guess." A pink pony, with a dark pink puffed up mane and a mark of three balloons on her flank came inside. Rarity tried to open her mouth to speak, "No wait! Don't, because I bet that you can't, then again you might so go ahead, no wait…" "Pinkie Pie!" The designer shouted in hopes that her loud friend would stop, "yes?" she stopped. "Pinkie, darling, we've been over this. Take a breath…," the pink pony took along breath in, "good, now just…," Rarity noticed Pinkie's eyes began watering, and her body was shaking, "you can let it out!" Pinkie let out the breath and began to gasp for air. "Okay… now what was it that you wanted to show me?"

"OK, you'll never guess what I found, it's absolutely, unbelievably, unbelievable!" she starts to reach a hoof into the satchel that had been slung across her back. From inside she grabbed a large white crystal that appeared to be giving off its own light. Rarity found herself to be at a loss for words when she saw it. "Oh my goodness" she finally said, "what an absolutely marvels looking gem." she snatched the gem from Pinkies hooves at an incredible speed, "I've never seen such a thing before; perfectly cut in every area, and such an amazing glow coming from it, it is absolutely flawless. Pinkie, Darling, where did you come across such a magnificent crystal." Well that's just it" Pinkie responded, "you see a few days ago, I was up at the middle of the night, not so sure why, the cake said it had something to do with sweets but I don't know how the sweets could keep me up if there all the way downstairs and I'm in my room, anyway on that night I saw something really weird in the sky. A bunch of lights were shining and at first I thought that maybe there was some sort of party going on, but I quickly forgot about that because we all know that there isn't a party out there that I don't know about. I mean no party can really start without…" As Pinkie continued on her painfully long explanation, Rarity was still in shock by the absolute perfection of the gem, "(this gem truly is one of a kind; there isn't any indication of it ever being tampered with. Who ever cut this must have been a master crafts-pony. I shan't get another opportunity like this.) I must use this diamond in my designs!" Rarity yelled, Pinkies voice still going on in the background. "…and that's when I jumped into the bowl and started to, what?" Pinkie's banter had been interrupted (thank Celestia). "For the work of an obvious master of gems not to be displayed in the most elegant and refined of ways would simply be a crime to all that I stand for, and I simply will not stand for such a thing." Rarity placed the gem down on her counter and began to walk to a large group of dresses being hung on a bunch of manikins shaped like ponies. "I know that it's here somewhere, where did I… Aha, there it is."

"What is it?" Pinkie asked

"I have been working on this ensemble for quiet some time now but I could never quite finish it," Rarity holds out a manikin wearing a purple dress with a single strap on the right shoulder, a silver sash across the waist and a slash going down the side of the left hind-leg, "it is meant to be a sort of formal meets modern pony look, but it just always had something missing, and now…" her horn began to glow with an aqua aura as a piece of shining silver fabric, surrounded with the same aura, began to fly over to the dress. It wrapped itself around the neck and tied into a bow in the front. "…with this gem, I believe I can finally complete it."

"Wow! That really is a nice dress Rarity."

"It's about to get better" Rarity's horn begins to glow again, "now let's see how you…" as the energy started to surround the crystal, it began to glow more intense the longer that she held onto it. "What in Equestria?" after seconds of holding, the energy began to swell in the crystal until finally it all released. "Oooo, shiny" Pinkie admired, "Get Down!" Rarity yelled as she jumped on top of Pinkie to have her duck under a pile of fabrics on the ground as the light engulfed the shop.

* * *

><p>The light faded and the shop hadn't been messed with at all. Rarity began to get off of Pinkie and looked at the emerald. "Wow, Pinkie, are you all right?" Rarity asked concerned, "That… was cool, do it again, do it again"<p>

"Absolutely not, what in Equestria was that anyway? I thought that my boutique was going to explode."

"Wow that would take a really big explosion. I mean Sweet Apple Acres big. Seeing that would be really…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Ok"

"…now, that diamond is most definitely no normal gem"

"Yeahhhh, it's like some kind of magic emerald or something, filled with some kind of power that came here from another world."

"Now Pinkie, I would not go that far, but there is definitely some kind of magic inside it. Maybe Twilight will know something about it."

"Of course she will. There is no pony in all of Equestria that knows more about magic than Twilight Sparkle. Hey maybe she can find a way to let us go to where ever that emerald is from, I've always wanted to go to an alien world, I could be 'like we come in peace' and they could be like 'hurray a friendly pony' and then I could be like…"

"Pinkie, enough, I have already told you this is not an alien… why do you keep calling it an emerald?"

"I don't know, it looks like an emerald."

"Pinkie it's…" Rarity wanted to correct her apparently color blind friend, but didn't, "never mind, come on, let's just find Twilight"

"Yes Ma'am." Rarity picks the "emerald" up (with her hooves) and places it in her own saddle bag as she and Pinkie walk out of the Boutique and begin to head in the direction of there other friend, Twilight, to discover anything about the strange stone.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed, more should be out soon.<em>


	3. Welcome to Ponyville

_ This chapter tells about how the ponies become much more interested in the emerald when they discover that's it's not the only one of its kind; Sonic and Tails start to take a look around the town of Ponyville and soon hear about someone who peaks Sonics interest._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Sonic! Do you even know where we're going?" Tails yelled, still locked to Sonics back.

"Not really, but I can just feel that we're getting closer" Sonic responds

"Closer to what? I can't keep holding on like this for…," Sonic stops suddenly, causing Tails to fly off.

"We're here."

"Where's here?" Tails said while getting back to his feet.

"Where ever here is" Sonic points a hoof towards the town. Sonic and Tails have arrived in the town of Ponyville, ponies of all types can be seen both walking through the streets, and flying through (and I mean through) the clouds. Shops, small homes and cart venders can be seen throughout the entire town and in the distance a large farm can be seen. "'Welcome to Ponyville'" Tails reads from the large sign on the outside of town.

"Well that explains why I look like this" Sonic notices

"Our bodies must have changed form to match the residents of this world, but I don't get why you turned into a… pony, when I stayed a fox."

"We'll figure it out, until then, let's take a look around," Sonic sped off into the town leaving tails at the entrance.

"Sonic! Wait for me." Tails began to fly off after him.

* * *

><p>On the other side of town, within a large tree, a lone purple Ali-corn, with a dark-purple hot pink lined mane and a mark of a shining star on her flank was sitting in the middle of her library, reading a scroll when she saw her… "Twilight, Twilight. Oh my gosh, your never going to believe what we found, it's got to be the most unbelievably unbelievable discovery in all of Equestia." …her friends on the outside of her home. "I bet that you're never going to guess what we found, but then again…" as Pinkie continued still, Rarity jumped in, "Pinkie Pie! Just let me handle it, if you would be so kind"<p>

"Okie Dokie Loki" and Pinkie finally stopped talking (for the moment)

"Sorry about that Twilight, it's very good to see you again" Rarity said to Twilight.

"Like-wise, and not that I mind, but is there something you might have wanted to show me or something."

"Definitely, show her the gem Rarity" Pinkie said (that didn't last long)

"I'm showing her the gem," Rarity pulls the crystal out of the bag and shows it to Twilight.

"Wow Rarity, you've found a lot of gems, but this one has to be one of the best yet. Be careful that spike doesn't see that, you know how he can get around gems."

"'Be careful that spike doesn't see' what?" from the upper level of the library, a small purple and green scaled baby dragon started to come down the stairs to where Twilight and the girls where.

"Doesn't see this of course" Pinkie said as she held up the gem that she had gotten out of Rarity's hoof.

"Wow" spike took the gem into his claws, "That is one handsome looking gem, the kind that any dragon would… be tempted…to" spikes tongue started hanging out as he moved closer to the gem.

"It's Not Just Some Ordinary Gem!" Pinkie shouted in spikes face, causing him to drop the emerald.

"When did she get that, I thought you where holding the gem," Twilight said to Rarity.

"So did I," Rarity responded

"This gem is very important. It came here from another world, wielding a power like nothing we've ever seen on Equestria; A power that in the wrong hooves could mean the very end of all life as we know it" Pinkie stressed.

"Wait, what?" Twilight was very confused.

"Pinkie, I told you that is not what it is." She looks over towards twilight "Twilight, we came here because we need your help to find out exactly what this gem is. When we had it back at the Carousel Boutique, it showed us that there is some kind of odd power inside of it. Is there any chance that you can find out what that is."

"Hmm, let me see it. Spike!" she shouted at the dragon still looking at the emerald like it was his next meal, "Spike hoof-it over"

"But… oh okay," he hands her the emerald.

"Now Twilight, what ever you do, do not use magic on that thing. Just trying to pick it up with my magic nearly cost me my life and worse my gowns."

"Right…" Twilight looked at rarity with some confusion. Once twilight had the emerald in her hooves, she could immediately tell that there was some sort of energy inside of it. "Hmm, where did you girls say that you found this again?"

"Pinkie did, she said that she found it… where did you find it again?"

"Well a few days ago I was up in the middle of the night for some reason. The cakes told me…,"sensing a long story, Twilight jumped in "Pinkie, can you just skip to when you found it."

"Okie Dokie, well I found this one near the lake, but I couldn't find any of the others."

"Others!?" Twilight said with extreme worry in her voice.

"Yeah, this is just one of the seven lights that were flying across the sky a few days ago" Pinkie responded.

"How many days ago Pinkie?"

"Hmm, five maybe six days ago"

"Oh no"

"What's wrong Twilight?" Rarity said

"You guys were right to be worried about this thing. Just holding it I can tell that it has an incredible amount of power in it, and although I'm not so sure where they came from, that much power could be very dangerous in any-pony's hooves. There's only one thing to do, Pinkie, are you sure that there were only seven lights?"

"Sure as sugar is sweet"

"Okay then, girls get yourselves ready, and get the others while you're at it, we're going jewel hunting." Twilight led the two out the door while she stayed behind to get herself ready for there trip.

* * *

><p>Sonic, still revving through town, eventually stops at the large Ponyville hall. "Hmm nice place" Sonic says. Eventually tails catches up to Sonic and lands right next to him, "darn it Sonic" Tails says out of breath, "…do you know how hard it is… to catch up with a guy… going 100mph." "Hey, you just got to move faster," Sonics comment got Tails a little mad, but he was use to all the jokes by now, so it didn't affect him so much. "Oh, why hello there" a voice said at the top of the stairs to the hall. When Sonic and Tails looked up, they saw a grayish-yellow mare with a light-grey mane and a mark of a scroll on her flank; she wore yellow glasses and a white collar with a blue ascot. The Mare was looking down at the two from the top of the stairs with a kind expression on her face. "I've never seen the two of you before, are you new to Ponyville." The mare asked, "actually yes, we where just taking in the sights" Sonic responded. "It is very nice to meet you" Tails said as he and Sonic went up the stairs to the hall, "my goodness, you can talk. This is the first time I've ever seen a talking fox in these parts." Tails felt worried about what they might do to a creature that they were not familiar with, "Well it's nice to meet the two of you as well, my name is Mayor Mare, and might I ask your names." They both felt relieved that the mare had accepted Tails so quickly, "my name is Tails, and this my friend… umm," Tails wasn't sure what to say, "Sonic Stallion" Sonic answered, lifting a weight off of Tails shoulders. "Well Sonic Stallion, Tails, welcome to Ponyville, one of the nicest towns in all of Equestria. If you like, I would be more than glad to arrange a tour of the town, if you wish to make your stay here a little simpler."<p>

"Thank you very much, but we already took a good look around the town, it's a very nice place." Sonic answered

"Well that's good to hear, if you have anything you my want help with, just feel free to ask"

"Actually" Tails added, "we could use some help, by any chance have you heard of anything strange going on recently."

"Strange, Strange how?" the mayor asked.

"Just anything out of the ordinary, something that doesn't usually happen, or something that a lot of people talk about."

"'Something a lot of ponies talk about,' well many ponies have been talking about the seven lights lately."

"'Seven Lights!'" both Sonic and Tails said excitedly.

"Yes, apparently about a week ago, seven lights that sort of looked like small comets, lit up the night out of nowhere. Not every-pony saw them, so I don't know how true it is, but there's even a rumor that one of them landed close to the town. Does that help?"

"Very much, thank you Mayor Mare" Tails said in gratitude.

"Yeah, thanks" Sonic agreed.

"Anytime, if you need anymore help just find me or ask one of the locals, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you." With those last words, the mayor said farewell and left the two to there own.

* * *

><p>Back at Twilight's library, she was still getting ready for the trip at hand. Once she's about ready, her friends… came through the door looking ready to leave as well. (Finished it) "Twilight, we have returned" said Rarity as she led every-pony inside of the library. "Howdy Twi, Rarity said you could use some back-up," said an orange mare, wearing a brown cow-girl hat over long tied blond-hair, small freckles on her checks and a mark of three apples on her flank.<p>

"Hey Applejack, great to see you" Twilight said

"Same here, always good to see one of my best friends." Applejack responded

"Oh yes I agree entirely"

"Coming next was a shy pail yellow mare with a great long-straight pink mane and a cutie mark of three butterflies on her flank" Said the pink mare that came after. (That apparently wants my job) "Well thanks for the description Pinkie" Twilight said very confused, "anytime" Pinkie responded.

"Right, so Twi, any ideas on how we're supposes to find these gem thangs" Applejack asked.

"No problem, we can find them using this," Twilight holds up a small glass screen with brown vines decorating the edges and the emerald tucked snuggly in a small vine pocket on the right side of the device.

"Twi, what in tar-nation is that thang suppose to be" Applejack asked again.

"I used the gems unique energy signature to modify this looking-glass, now no matter how far away the others are we should be able to spot them if we just look in their general direction with this. Come on I'll show you." Twilight leads her friends outside and starts to look in all direction. I think that I might, almost…," finally Twilights looking-glass begins to react once she points it in the direction of the forest, "alright! I've got a reading. There should be a gem just inside… the… Ever Free Forest (why do we always have to go in there)"

"Twilight, Darling, are you sure that the gem is in that dreadful place." Rarity said with obvious discord.

"Well there's no reason to believe otherwise yet, so we might as well give it a try, but first, Applejack." Twilight called

"Yeah"

"Would you mind going and getting Fluttershy?"

"No problem," Applejack found Fluttershy hiding in the bushes of the library, "Common sugar cube, it's time to go"

"Wait, Applejack, please stop." Applejack started pulling Fluttershy by her tail and dragged her back to the group.

"Fluttershy, you can't get out of this one, this is way too important and we're going to need all of us to find these things" Twilight enlightened.

"But… I don't…" Fluttershy mumbled.

"Speaking of which, where is Rainbowdash"

"She finished up her work early today so she went back to Cloudsdale to rest"

"Great, well we don't have time to go all the way to Cloudsdale; we'll just have to go without her. Alright every-pony are you ready."

"Yeah!" everyone but Fluttershy said

"Fluttershy… come on, we'll all be there with you, there's nothing to worry about," Twilight says while looking down at the hiding Fluttershy. Fluttershy got up and hesitantly agreed with Twilight, "Alright then, let's move out." All of the ponies began to march past Twilight's house and headed into the forest in search of the second emerald.

* * *

><p>"Man, this is quickly becoming a drag" Sonic said while resting on the branch of a large tree on the outside of town. "Come on Sonic, we have to keep looking," Tails tried to urge him out of the tree. "Tails we must have checked every spot outside of the town, I'm telling you It's not here" he replied.<p>

"Well then where else could it be, the mayor said someone saw it on the outside of the town."

"She also said she wasn't sure it was proven, didn't she?"

"Well yeah, but we don't have anything else to go on, everyone we asked said that they didn't see exactly where It landed. Plus what if someone found it, you more than anyone knows what could happen if someone got there hand… uh, hooves on it."

"I get that," Sonic jumped from the tree branch and landed in front of Tails, "but listen buddy, getting worked up isn't going to help anyone, what we need to do is wait until we get a solid lead on one of the emeralds and once we do I'm sure you can find a way to get the rest."

"Well I guess"

"So just chill-axe man, I bet anything that a real clue will come to 'us' in no time." Eventually Sonic and Tails began to hear something that sounded like a little motor, getting closer to them. "What is that?" Tails started pointing his paw in the direction of a small orange filly wearing a purple and white striped helmet over her indigo colored mane, with no cutie mark on her flank; she was riding towards them at incredible speeds on top of a small blue scooter. "Dash! Hey Dash, long time no see" the filly yelled until she finally got close enough to see that Sonic and Tails were not who she was looking for. "Uhh, hey kid" Sonic said slightly embarrassed at the confusion, "huh, who are you?" "Oh well my names Sonic Stallion, and this is my friend Tails, and you are?"

"Scootaloo and I thought that you were some-pony else, sorry."

"Oh well do I look like the pony?"

"Actually, you don't look a thing like her"

"(Her)," Sonic felt even more embarrassed now.

"I saw you moving through the town; when I saw how fast you were… how can you move so fast, you don't even have wings"

"I use my legs"

"…" the comment didn't amuse Scootaloo

"So you're saying that there is some-'pony' out there who is as fast as me?"

"No way, she is much faster, I'm sure about that, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria, the one and only Rainbow Dash."

"(Equestia, so that's where we are) any chance you might know where we could find her now."

"Well I haven't seen her in Ponyville for a while so she might be in Cloudsdale."

"And where can I find that."

"It's just a few miles in that direction" Scootaloo points her hoof in the direction of Cloudsdale, "the train should get you there in an hour or two."

"Thanks kid"

"It's Scootaloo, not kid"

"Right, Thanks Scootaloo, Tails lets go," Sonic moves his head indicating Tails to follow him.

"Wait, what? You're planning on finding this Rainbowdash character aren't you?" Tails says annoyed.

"Of course I am"

"Sonic, do I have to remind you…"

"Look we don't have any actual leads yet, so there's no harm just taking a break; plus this Rainbowdash could be fast as me, that could come in handy, twice the speed."

"Well I guess so, but still…"

"Then it's settled," Sonic grabs Tails Tail's with his jaws and slung him onto his back, "now hold on tight." Sonic faces in the direction Scootaloo pointed out, "Thanks again Scootaloo, see you around," Sonic starts revving out of sight until he was completely out of view.

"Bye," she starts awkwardly waving her hoof, "(did that fox just talk; those guys are really weird.)" Scootaloo got back on her scooter and rode back the way she came, unable to forget the strange pair.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed, more should be out soon<em>


	4. the new fastest

_The ponies have entered the Everfree forest in search of the emerald and find that it's with an old friend. On the other side of Equestria, Sonic has found a new rival in a certain Pegasus. (everyone should know who by now)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Within the Everfree forest, the five ponies continued to follow the signal they hoped would lead them to the next emerald (if it was even there to begin with). "I'm sure that the emerald will be there, twilight is never wrong about anything and there's no way she would start now" (…) the pink pony said to "no one in particular," "uh, thanks for the vote of confidence Pinkie, but who are you talking to?" Twilight responds to her confused friend, "I'm not sure, it just felt like something that I should say," "okay (I'm never going to get her.)" As the group continued to walk, eventually…, "the light on the watch-thingy is starting to shine more" right the light on the watch thi… on the looking-glass started to react, as pinkie so kindly pointed out. (Thank you)

"You're welcome" Pinkie responded (though the others didn't know to who)

"She's right, the looking-glass is reacting, that means that the emerald isn't much further away." Twilight stated.

"Thank goodness, because my hooves can't take this much walking, especially through such a ghastly place like this." Rarity complained.

"Well it looks like you won't have to anymore, because according to this, the gem is in… there." Twilight points to a small hut in the heart of the Everfree Forest, covered in what looked like tribal masks, spears and hanging potion vials.

"Why ain't I surprised that some mystic do dad would end up at Zecora's hut of all places?" Applejack stated.

"I know, it's almost like some force beyond our control brought the emerald to the only pony besides us who could possible understand what it is." Pinkie stated.

"Pinkie, we still don't understand what this thing is" Twilight corrected.

"We don't, well we should probably find out, do you think Twilight might have a book on it in her library"

"Pinkie we already… let's just get moving. If we're lucky maybe Zecora found out more about these gems than we could."

"Okie dokie lokie" Pinkie said as the group headed to the hut hoping to find the answers that escaped them.

* * *

><p>On the other side of Equestia, Sonic was still revving while Tails continued to hold on for dear life. "Sonic… SONIC!" the shout of his fox friend caused Sonic to come to a sudden stop, launching tails off of his back again, "Oh, sorry, you okay Tails" Sonic said (obviously not that sorry), "This is starting to get old" Tails said getting back to his fee… paws.<p>

"Sonic, by any chance do you even know where we're going" Tails said, still irritated.

"Of course, Scootaloo said all we had to do was keep going in this direction and we would find Cloudsdale"

"We've been heading this way for what feels like hours, you'd think that we would have found it by now."

"Hmm, well… I don't know what to say, as far as I can see, we seem to be in the middle of nowhere; not a town for miles"

"Great, we have no idea where Cloudsdale could be, and now a bet we couldn't even find Ponyville again if we wanted to. What are we suppose to do now?"

"I'm not sure Tails, you're just going to have to put that brain of yours to work," Sonic still seemed to maintain his cool, even though he had just got them hopelessly lost.

"Ahggg, I don't know, the place is called Cloudsdale and we know that this Rainbowdash is 'the fastest flyer in all of Equestia,' so she's probably a Pegasus; maybe we just have to keep looking up." Tails felt embarrassed of his simple plan. It was at that moment that sonic had noticed that massive shadow that they had been standing in for sometime now and looked up to see something he didn't expect. "Huh, good instincts Tails" he said, Tails wasn't sure what he meant. Sonic point a hoof in the air, urging Tails to look up, and once he did he could not believe his eyes.

A massive cloud, with a whole city, had been floating just above them, including large castle-like buildings and water falls of pure light. "Amazing, a whole city in the sky" Tails said in wonder, "Not like it's the first one that we've ever seen" Sonic responded, "well never like this, hold on I want to get a better look," Tails began to fly up to the floating city while sonic stayed below. "(well I guess he hasn't lost his sense of adventure after all) Hey Tails see if you can find that Pegasus while you're up there, will you!" Sonic shouted to the fox, Tails looked back and gave a nod that he would, as he entered the city.

* * *

><p>Sonic laid back on the grass plain as he waited for his friend to come back from his visit to the cloud city. He closed his eyes for a moment, expecting to have a long wait, but was soon awoken by an unfamiliar voice. "Hey there" the voice said, causing Sonic to look in its direction. "What are you doing laying all the way down here", the voice revealed itself to belong to a light blue Pegasus with a multi-colored mane and tail, and the mark of a cloud shooting a rainbow-like lighting bolt on her flank; the Pegasus was looking down at him from on top of a small cloud. "Oh, I'm just waiting for a friend who went into the city, he should be back soon" Sonic said while closing his eyes back up. "Just sitting here and waiting, that sounds boring, why don't you just go up after him."<p>

"Unless you have an extra set of wings in that cloud of yours, I don't see myself flying up there anytime soon" Sonic says sarcastically.

"Well I don't have extra wings, but there is a depot where you can get a balloon."

"'A depot?'" Sonic shot open his eyes.

"Yeah, just over that way, near the train station" The Pegasus points a hoof behind her to show Sonic the balloon depot, just a half-mile away.

"Huh, how'd I miss that? Well thanks; if I get up there now we should be able to find that flyer way faster."

"You looking for some-pony, I bet I could help, there's not a soul in Cloudsdale who doesn't know me, then again, there's probably not a soul in Equestria who doesn't"

"Well there's one," the statement brought the pegasus's eyes to Sonics.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I haven't really seen you around before"

"I'm kind of new here, the name is Sonic Stallion, and you are."

"Glad you asked…," the Pegasus zipped back a little, "… because flying before you is the fastest and coolest Pegasus in Equestria," She began flying wildly, showing off her speed, "next great Wonderbolt," she began a few aerial stunts, "the one and the only…" she landed just before Sonic "… Rainbow Dash!"

The display caused Sonic to chuckle a little, not to Rainbow's amusement, "hey what's so funny?" she said while getting in his face, "sorry I'm not really laughing at you, just the irony." Rainbow was a little puzzled, "'Irony,' what irony?"

"You see, the Pegasus that we came to find was… you, 'the fastest flyer in all Equestria' is how Scootaloo described"

"Oh, is that right (leave it to the kid to spread the word, good going), so why where you looking for me, you hoping for an autograph," She said with a wide smirk on her face.

"Not really, actually I came with a message."

"'Message,' what kind of message?"

"I guess you could call it a challenge, you see, I heard that there's a new comer in Equestria who says that 'he's' the fastest in all of Equestria."

"What! I have yet to meet any-pony that I couldn't smoke easily. Where is this new comer?"

Sonic couldn't believe she didn't get it, "(might as well play along)." He started to look around for a location, "Do you see that large mountain in the distance," he finally said

Rainbow started to look in the direction of a large rigged mountain, with a flat peak in the distance, "Yeah I see it," she responded

"well the guy said that he would be waiting at the peak if you're interested in proving that you're as fast as you claim to be." Rainbow took another look at the mountain and could feel a little irritated, but mostly excited to meet her challenger.

"alright," said Rainbow "if this guy wants a demonstration, that's exactly what he is going to get," she began to fly high into the sky, with a determined look on her face, "nice to meet you Sonic Stallion, but I best not keep my 'new admirer' waiting" she said as she darted toward the mountain to meet her challenger.

"Yeah, neither should I," Sonic began to revv in the same direction.

* * *

><p>As the mountain began to get closer Rainbow couldn't help wonder about the one claiming to be faster than her. After all of her accomplishments to date there were few ponies who didn't know just how fast she could be, new to Equestria or not. Who ever the pony was, they would have to be pretty fast to try and claim her title (even if it's only one that she gave to herself). The more that she thought about it, the more excited she seemed to get; her heart started to pound out of control and she could actually feel her wings get lighter and lighter with every flap that got her closer. After flying for a few minutes she had finally reached the large mountain peak; she could feel the rush of adrenalin as she landed and eagerly awaited her opponent.<p>

"Hey! I made it; if you still want that proof, I'm ready and waiting!" Rainbow screamed as she looked around, but all she could see where a number of gagged rock faces, and a large steam vent, probably excess of an active volcano underneath, creating a dense fog that warmed the entire area, and the already heated Pegasus. "(What a location, at the rim of a freaking volcano, and where is he. Could he have already left? I swear to Celestia, if he did I'm going to…)" "Well it's about time" said a voice in the distance, "I must say from what I heard about you, I expected you to get here a little quicker than that." Rainbow looked in the distance to see the silhouette of some-pony through the steam, "are you the one claiming to be the new fastest thing in Equestria," "I guess you could say that…" the figure stepped closer to reveal who he was, "Rainbow Dash"

"Sonic Stallion… but how did… where did… I thought I left you…, oh I get it. The new comer who claims to be the new fastest thing in Equestria; I bet you think your real cool coming out of the smoke like that."

"What, that, that was just a happy accident, I had no idea that steam vent was there. Got to admit, it made a pretty cool affect though."

"(actually it was kind of cool) so you said it was a challenge message."

"Kind of, you see, where I come from, there has yet to be any one that was faster than me. When that kid mistook me for someone else, I knew there had to be another speedster in this w… uh, area." Sonic had to watch that he didn't reveal that he was from another world.

"(The kid mistook me for him, thanks a lot Scootaloo) so then you want to see if you're still the fastest around, is that it. Well I hate to break it to you, but like I already said, there has yet to be any-pony that I couldn't smoke easily. (If you don't count any of the Wonderbolts that is)"

"Really, well if you can't get any faster then what I saw coming here, I'm sure that I don't have much to worry about" Sonic said with a confident look on his face.

"(Ok, now he's really starting to piss me of)" Rainbow looked at that smug look on his face, and instead of getting angry; she gave one of her own, "(but still…)"

"…but just in case, how about a race; been a while now since I've had a real work out"

"You really want to race me, of all ponies"

"If you're up for it."

"Oh it is so on."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed, proceed to the next.<em>


	5. a royals determination, The race is on

_Zecora is able to give them the help that they wanted, but Twilight is not completely happy with all she has to say. On the mountain top Rainbow Dash and Sonic Stallion are getting ready to start there race._

_(P.s. sorry about Zacora, I'm not the best with rhymes)_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Knowing that the emerald was inside, the five friends entered Zecora's hut hoping for a few answers. Inside, there was more tribal looking pieces of decor around; either relics from her home or objects for her medicines. In the rooms center stood a zebra wearing gold rings around her neck and front-right hoof, an earring on her right ear, and the mark of a spiral surrounded by small triangles on her flank. She looked to be creating one of her many herbal remedies in a large caldron when the girls attempted to get closer in order to speak to her

"Excuse me, Zecora" said Twilight, causing Zecora to stop what she was doing and look her way. "Sorry, did we come at a bad time; we could always just come back later."

"Oh I am never to busy for you five" Zecora answered back, "so what brings you to the place which I thrive."

"Well actually, we're here looking for something. Zecora, by any chance have you seen anything unusual or out of the ordinary in the forest." Twilight asked

"If I do recall, if I may gest, do you not find most thing strange in this forest." Zecora answered back.

"Yes, but we mean big time completely freaky, out of the ordinary, unlike the usual amount of freaky." AJ added.

"Hmm… what you speak of I may know," Zecora begins looking for something in one her many cabinets, "for I had found this not to long ago." She shows them a large blue gem, giving off a similar glow to the one in twilights hoof. "I could sense it had great power deep inside, though I know not how much help that may provide."

"That's it, Zecora that is exactly what we where looking for" Twilight exclaimed

"That's good; I'm always glad see when some-pony gains help they need from me." said Zecora

"Zecora, if you really wish to help us, is there anything that you may be able to tell us about these beautiful, yet highly dangerous gems." Rarity asks with the sound of urgency in her voice.

"I fear I may not know more than you, but allow me to tell you what I do," Zecora began to explain. "On a night when seven lights flew through the skies, an immense power they held as far as I could realize. Power I was sure is foreign to this world, at that moment I knew something big had unfurled."

"'Foreign powers,' are you telling me that these jewels really 'do' come from another world." Rarity said, both scared of the gems and hearing the one who originally had that theory

"That statement is true, and I sense one of you already know."

"The gang all looked toward pinkie pie, knowing that she already knew that the gems where from another world, they wondered how she could have know that, but also just how the gems could have gotten to this world and what they could do." (…) yes, what the pink one just said.

"Again, thank you for the narration pinkie, but you left out one thing" Twilight said to her odd friend.

"I did? What?"

Twilight looked back towards Zecora, her confusion now replaced with determination, "Zecora, do you have any idea where the other crystals could have landed?"

Zecora looked at the pony with a lot of concern, "I'm not sure I should grant such a request, for I believe avoiding such a danger would be for the best."

"Look Zecora, if these things are really as dangerous as you say they are, then the longer that they stay out there for any-pony to find, the more of a chance for some-pony to get seriously hurt, or worse."

Zecora began to get annoyed, "which is why they should be avoided at all cost, I fear that to be to close, means that your life could be lost. If it does lay in the hooves of one with wicked intent, its best left to the princess not her student…," now Twilight was getting annoyed. "… It would be most wise for you to leave the gem where it lies."

"You don't get it," Twilight yelled, "it's because I'm the princess's student that I have to go. Princess Celestia trusts me, she believes in me; she has sent me on plenty of mission where the fate whole villages or all of Equestria where at stack, and that's because she knew what I was, that I was meant for this…," Twilight extended her wings to show them to Zecora and get her point out there, "she knew that I was meant to be a protector, a leader, a princess. She knew that with my friends by my side, there was nothing that I… that we couldn't do. That's why I can't just sit by while my home is in trouble, and I would hope that my friends felt the same." Twilight looked back at her friends to see if they would agree.

All of them, including the shy Fluttershy, stood tall behind her, "they stood in a way that said that they would have her back no matter how dangerous the journey got." Said the pink one.

"That no matter how dangerous or filthy it got…"

"Not even if some screw-ball or psychotic pony got there hands on them…"

"Umm… right… we would always have her back, no matter what." The four said in assurance to Twilight. (And now there all taking my job.)

"Do you get it now Zecora, whether you help us or not, we will find those gems and protect Equestria, no matter what the dangers," Twilight turned her back and began to leave the hut, "come on girls, we still have a job to do," they all began to leave the hut behind them.

"Wait" Zecora said as she tossed the emerald toward Twilight, "this may come in handy on your journey." Twilight caught it and started to look at Zecora in confusion, "perhaps I let myself fell to much worry, I know you have all been called upon in Equestria's time of need, which should be enough for me to know that you will succeed" Zecora stated. Twilight looked at the gem in her hoof them back at Zecora and smiled.

"Thank you Zecora, and I promise, we will not fail." Twilight assured.

"Yeah, bring it on, we can handle anything that comes our way" Pinkie said in her usual hyper manner, "how can I not be hyper, we're about to save Equestria again. This is going to be awesome." (Stop doing that)

"Head to your home town if you wish to continue, for I believe that some-pony has left something there for you." Zecora said as she let them out,

"Thank you again Zecora, good-bye" said Twilight, "Bye" said the rest.

Zecora just waved good-bye with a smile on her face, but inside she could not help but feel uneasy, "(Why can I not shake the feeling as of late… that going down this path has only sealed our fate.)"

* * *

><p>"Alright, so are you clear on the courses path" Rainbow says, still at the top of the volcano with Sonic, and about ready to start there race to see who is the fastest in Equestria (in there opinion that is). "It's alright, I got it, but just to be sure" Sonic responds.<p>

"Oh come on, I can't make this easier," Rainbow Dash responded, "first we race down the mountain side, then over the grass plains, down into Ghastly Gorge, and I mean into, not around it."

"…Or over, right?" Sonic says with an accusing tone.

"Hey they're my rules, it's not like I'm going to break them (mostly), any way after that we go into the Everfree forest, through Ponyville, and the first one to get to the top of the Ponyville hall steps wins. Got that?"

"Sure, sounds easy enough," as Sonic says that, the geyser behind them erupts and sends out a large amount of boiling water that almost scorches them both, "Whoa… how about this, why don't we let our new friend here start us off? Next eruption?"

"Works for me, whatever"

The two take their stances at the rim of the volcano, waiting for their "friend" to blow. At the line Rainbow couldn't help but look over at Sonic, and see the determination in his eyes but a big smile on his face, showing that even with his will to win, he was going to love every minute of this. She had to respect that because she noticed that it was the exact kind of face that she had; he was definitely felling the same way about this race as her and she could tell that he had the same love for speed. The first puff of smoke came from the geyser Now Sonic couldn't help but look over at the blue Pegasus, thinking the same as her, feeling the competitive spirit and love for speed, he knew there, that it was going to be a race like no other. The second puff of steam came from the geyser, they both had there eyes glued to the trail, mapping the course in there heads, before it began, and the moment that both of there focus was peeked, the geyser blew, and the race was on.

* * *

><p>Rainbow flew in an arched angle down the mountains face, while sonic hopped and slid until he straightened out and began to run down it. When he finally got to the bottom, Rainbow had flown low enough to be at his side, but she was going relatively slow for even her average speed. "So you finally got down. Are you sure that you don't wont to just give up on the race, I mean 'if this is the best you can do,' I wouldn't mind stopping" Rainbow said smugly.<p>

"Race?" sonic responded, "I thought we were just using the plain as a warm up before the real thing," Sonic began to gallop backwards (to show off) as he continued speaking, "I guess that was my mistake, well, see you then."

Rainbow wasn't sure what he meant by 'see you' since she was still ahead, then suddenly sonic had tucked his hooves close to his chest and allowed the hair on his main and tail to wrap his body into a sort of dark-blue ball. Rainbow flew while looking back to see what he was doing as the ball began to get farther and farther out of sight, "is this for real… Wait, what the," she noticed that the ball appeared to be spinning in place, even though it wasn't moving. When it finally moved, it gave off a massive boost of speed that not only quickly caught her, but completely left her in the dust in 5 seconds flat. "What in Equestria," Rainbow was slightly in shock, but knew that she couldn't stop to be amazed now,

"hurry up slow-pock" Sonic shouted as he uncurled and began to increase his speed to match the balls and beyond.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy" said Rainbow as she gave herself a major speed increase, to catch up.

* * *

><p>"(I wasn't sure I could still do that, that's lucky)" sonic thought as he reached the gorge's entrance. Once he looked back, he saw that Rainbow had been catching up fast… and he was psyched. Sonic jumped into the gorge and began to follow along one of the paths beside the water, but suddenly he began to feel something, causing him to slow a little, and in that instant Rainbow had begun to take another lead.<p>

"So long chump" she roared back, Sonic quickly began to close the gap again. Rainbow came up to a large thorn bramble, and had to slow a little so she could get though without getting hurt. "(It's in the bag; no-pony can get through these thorns faster than me, at least not without getting torn apart. No way he could be that crazy)," as she finished her thought, she noticed something moving past her at great speed as it ripped through the thorns like a buzz-saw. "Huh," after looking closer she noticed it was the same ball that Sonic had curled into to pass her before; now she was getting really annoyed, "what the hey, who is this guy," to gain speed, she followed the path opened by Sonics spin, "there is no way that I'm letting him beat me on my own… whoa!" Rainbow had forgotten about the eel nests which Sonic didn't have to worry about since he was on the ground.

"Having some trouble Rainbow-Crash" Sonic slowed to say.

"What did you call…ahh!" another eel tried to make a meal out of her.

"You better stay focused, or you may become lunch, later" Sonic said as he revved away, leaving Rainbow to the eels.

* * *

><p>Sonic had finally made it out of the gorge, but couldn't help but worry if Rainbow was going to be okay. He thought about turning around, but quickly changed his mind when he saw her come out of the gorge a minute later, and began to increase his speed again. To his left, Sonic could see Ponyville just a few yards away, and right in front of him was the entrance to a dark forest. He slowed his pace a little so he could get to Rainbows side, "hey nice to see you didn't get eaten, I was about to turn around to get you, honestly," Sonic assured her<p>

"How sweet, but don't think I don't still plan on winning this thing" she responded.

"Of course not, just remind me, we're suppose to head into the Everfree forest and then through Ponyville right? Because it's right over there," he pointed toward the town.

"We go through the Everfree forest first. If you don't like it, you can always just quit."

"Hey, I was just making sure, so you better pick up the pace then," Sonic increased his speed again trying to get rid of her but this time she anticipated it and increased hers too.

"Not this time blue-boy," they sped forward into the forest.

* * *

><p>After meeting Zecora, the five friends started to head back home like she urged them to do. "so what do yal think is waiting for use back at Ponyville anyway" AJ asked,<p>

"I know, maybe every-pony is throwing us a party to congratulate us for saving Equestria, AGAIN, that's right," Pinkie exclaims.

"Pinkie Darling, we have yet to save any-pony, why would they throw us a party now?" Rarity states.

"It was just an idea," Pinkie said, pretending to be disappointed

"Well whatever it is, we can't get it if we don't get out of this forest first," Twilight says

"Right, so no lollygagging, every-pony forward march," they all begin to follow pinkie as she starts to march forward (no idea why).

After awhile they start to hear a big commotion coming from behind them. "Halt" Twilight says as she starts to listen to the sound of breaking branches and ruffling bushes coming from behind them, "What is that?"

"Whatever it is, it's… getting…closer" Fluttershy says as the sound continues to get louder and louder until finally, two streams of light rush past them extremely fast. "Ahhh" Fluttershy screams as the two lights pass, followed by large gusts of wind that nearly knock the ponies to the ground.

"What in all of Tar-Terris was that!?" Twilight screamed

"I reckon one of them was Rainbowdash, but who the hey was the other" AJ said.

"It could have been some-pony that challenged her to a race," said Pink

"But who in their right mind would ever challenge Rainbowdash to a race of all thing, besides maybe Applejack," Rarity Stated.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out. I'll go on ahead, met you back at Ponyville." Twilight flies over the trees and starts to head in the direction the two left in.

* * *

><p>Both Rainbow and Sonic are currently neck-and-neck and neither can gain an inch of ground. "(She is good, I haven't tried this hard since I raced shadow, but I won that one and I don't intend to lose this one.)" Sonic said while trying to get a little more speed out, "(I can't go much faster… unless…)"<p>

"(I didn't want to do this, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice any more)" Rainbow Dash thought, as she slight increased her attitude, "good race blue-boy, but I'm ending it now." Rainbow increased her speed again until a small cone of air began to form around her and kept getting thinner and thinner, until finally it broke. From the following blast, a sonic-boom in the form of a circular rainbow blew through the forest, demolishing all of the trees in the blast range and almost knocking sonic down. Rainbow herself had increased her speed to almost double as she blasted clear out of the forest with a massive colorstream following.

"No way! Looks like I'm out of options now, hope that this works," sonic begin to get his stance down lower as a massive blue aura begins to surround his body as his continued to increase by bounds at a time.

* * *

><p>After Rainbow hit super sonic-speed she was positive that the race was hers, "(no way he can catch up now, but I had better end this quick, I can't do this forever.)" After the thought, Rainbow immediately heard a loud cracking sound coming from behind her. "No way…" She knew the sound, but she couldn't believe it. She took a quick look back to know for sure and the sight left her speechless, not only did sonic create his own Sonic-rainboom, which looked like hers only with a dark blue stream instead of a rainbow one, but he seemed to still be increasing speed, and that blue aura was still surrounding him.<p>

It did not take him long to get to her side and gradually start to pass, "They don't call me sonic for nothing" Sonic said as he continued to get in front, but she wouldn't allow it.

"I don't care if they call you SonicStallion or Lightspeed, I won't lose,"Rainbow said as she matched his speed. Now they where neck-and-neck again, each threatening to pass the other, with the town hall stairs just in front of them. Sonic jumped with all his might, so the stairs wouldn't slow him down, while Rainbow arched up her flight path. Both of them saw victory up ahead, but before either of them could hit the top step, a large flash of light appeared on it, and from it was the purple Ali-corn, Twilight. Faster than either Dash or Sonic could react, her horn started glowing with an intense aura until the same aura appeared around them both, stopping them in there tracks. The force pushed twilight back a way, but besides that, she had completely halted both of there movements.

"That's enough, both of you," Twilight yelled while struggling to hold them up after feeling the affects of stopping two pony-sized bullets, "this race… Is Over!"

* * *

><p><em>Race results: Winner (Twilight)<em>

_I hope you enjoyed, more will be out as soon as I can. _


	6. let me introduce you

_ After the big race had ended, Sonic gets a chance to meet Rainbow's friends before they get an important message from some-pony very high-up._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The three ponies stand at the top of town hall after twilight had stopped the two's destructive race. "Are you two out of your minds!?" Twilight screams at Sonic and Rainbow, "what in the world could have possessed you to go through Ponyville at those speeds, just look at the town." Sonic and Rainbow looked behind them and see the damage. Carts that use to be on the sides of the roads where reduced to piles of splinters, fruits, cider and sweets had decorated both the streets and the buildings of the town, and any plant or tree unfortunate enough to be on the trail had either been up-rooted or completely torn to shreds.

"Twilight, I can explain," Rainbowdash pleads,

"Really?" Twilight responds, "I'd love to hear it." Rainbow explains how Sonic and her met, the challenge, and his speed the best she could. "So your names SonicStallion" Twilight asks

"At your service," Sonic bows in a joking manner

"Well I'll admit, the name defiantly fits, I've never seen any-pony keep up with Rainbow so well, let alone by running; did you really have to go at those speeds for a race?"

"Well I didn't want to; I know how destructive a sonic boom can be," Sonic explained, "but after this one went "super sonic", I had to choose between losing the race, or risk the speed. The choice wasn't really that hard."

"(great, just what we need, another Rainbowdash) and what's your excuse?" Twilight starts glaring hard at Rainbow Dash.

"Like I said, he was fast" Rainbow responds, "I thought that a Sonic-Rainboom would finish things up nice and quickly, how was I suppose to know he could do it too."

"'Sonic-Rainboom?'" Sonic asked

"The move we used at the end of the race, the massive boom that gave us that speed," explained Rainbow

"So that's what you call it here"

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"SonicStallion, exactly where did you say you where from again?" Twilight asked

"Oh…, I'm just from a land that's kind of far from here" he answered

"Really, so what brings you to Ponyville then?"

"Well me and my friend… oh no," Sonic relived his mistake

"What up Sonic?" Rainbow asks

"Tails, I forgot, I left him back in Cloudsdale."

* * *

><p>While Sonic started to look back at his blunder, the pony team had finally caught up with Twilight after what felt like hours of running through the forest.<p>

"Twi… Finally… caught up with ya" Applejack said, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah Twilight, you're like super fast with those wings, we had to keep running and running and running to get out the Everfree forest, but you were just like, 'I'll go ahead,' and 'poof' you're out in 2 seconds flat," Pinkie said.

"Quiet right" rarity adds, "You really have started to get the hang of those wings of yours."

"They're right , you're already flying faster than me" Fluttershy adds.

"Got that right, well sort of. You're a real natural Twi" said AJ.

Twilight started to smile in embarrassment at her friend's complements; "well thanks, but I'm still not that good" Twilight assures the others. "So who's your friend there?" Pinkie asks.

"My name is Sonic Stallion, Equestria's newest speedster."

"Well nice to meet you 'Sonic Stallion, Equestria's newest speedster,' I'm Pinkie Pie, your local resident party-pony."

"A pleasure, my name is Rarity, designer extraordinaire"

"I'm Fluttershy, um…I guess… caretaker."

"The names Applejack, owner and ranch hand of Sweet Apple Aches."

"And I'm Twilight Sparkle, sorry that I forgot to introduce myself earlier, I'm the Golden-oaks library owner, and a student spell caster. I believe that you've already met our head weather-pony, Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, I'm not just some weather-pony, I'm also…"

"I got the rest back in Cloudsdale, remember," Rainbow was a little annoyed by the comment, again.

"So Sonic Stallion," Twilight said

"You can just call me Sonic," he responded.

"Ok 'Sonic,' you still haven't told us what brings you to Ponyville."

"Well me and my friend have actually been looking for a few things scattered all over the place, but as I said, I kind of got side tracked with your weather-pony friend here and kind of left him back in Cloudsdale."

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good at all," Rarity pointed out.

"It's no big deal, I'll just rev back to Cloudsdale now, knowing him he probably hasn't even noticed that I had gone yet." As Sonic tried to "rev" in the direction that he guessed Cloudsdale was in, he suddenly felt his legs begin to tighten-up on him and he fell to the ground and down the stairs of the town hall. The girls rushed to his side.

"Are you ok," Twilight asked as she and Rarity started to help him back to his hooves.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sonic replied, "I forgot, after going that fast for that long," Sonic started to fell his legs, they had begin to pulse rapidly, but it could hardly be felt or seen through the dense skin, "…it'll just take a while for my legs to get back to normal," he clopped his hooves on the ground in an attempt to stretch them out a little.

"I know what you mean," rainbow responded, "after all that, my wings are killing me; it would probably be a good idea for me to ease on the flying,"

"Are you?" asked Twilight

"I said it was a good idea, I didn't say that it was my idea," Rainbow started to flap a little faster, trying show off, while also trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

Twilight looked at her friend with her usual "my friends are crazy" stare of hers before speaking, "well if you can't run, I'd be more than happy to help you get there, she said. We can get to Cloudsdale in no time if we take my balloon, and you could save bits on the depot balloons."

"That's real nice and all, but you really don't have to do that, and its best if you don't." said Sonic. "Once I find my friend well probably be heading off, and I wouldn't want you to waste the trip."

"it's really no problem at all," Twilight quickly waved away the rejection, "plus, if you really are new to this area, you probably need some-pony to show you around the land anyway, not to mention that earth-ponies can't step on clouds without my spell, so again, I'd be more than happy to help. (I have a feeling that I should stay close to this guy for a while, he claims to be from a far away land and we just happen to run into him on the day that we start finding these weird crystals; that can't be just a coincidence)"

"Well if you really want to, I guess I could use a guide. (This girl looks pretty curious but she's right, I could use the help. I just hope, for both our sakes that she doesn't get too curious.) Alright, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Awesome, and if she's going I think that I might tag along too," Rainbowdash offered, "after all, like I said, there's not a pony in Cloudsdale that doesn't know me, and there isn't a pony that knows that city better than me."

"Well… thanks again, (how many of these ponies are going to want to tag along)"

"If that's settled, should we get…"

"Twilight!" a voice in the distance interrupted Twilight mid-sentence. In the distance, Spike could be seen running towards the group.

"They all looked on in curiosity and wonder at what the little dragon could be so…"

"PINKIE!" Rarity snapped.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Twilight yelled as Spike closed the distance and eventually stood at the hoof of his boss.

While trying to catch his breath, Spike spoke with an urgent tone in his voice. "Twilight… we have an urgent message from the princess."

"What!?" Twilight yelled. Spike held out the message that had been in his claw and twilight snatched it as fast as she could, and began to read. As she read, her face grew noticeable more worried, causing her friends to get worried as well. "Looks like there's going to be a change of plans," she finally said, "girls, Spike, Sonic, we're heading to Canterlot"

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you enjoyed. Proceed to the next chapter<em>


	7. Celeatis's orders

_While heading to Canterlot, Twilight uses the opportunity to get a little more information about Sonic and his world. Once they arrive and meet the princess, they are shocked by the state that they find her in._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"The eight friends, after getting the mysterious letter, quickly boarded the next train to Canterlot by the orders of their fair princess Celestia; eagerly awaiting and anticipating the wonders and possible perils that await them in the royal city," Pinkie Pie continued to narrate their trip as the rest of the ponies were too occupied with their own thoughts to say anything to her; "what could the princess want?" "How does this have anything to do with Sonic?" "Is it connected with the crystals, or something worse?" these questions continued to rattle around in the girls heads as they got closer and closer to the princess; they couldn't help but feel uneasy, and deep down, scared."

"Pinkie Pie"

"'Sonic addressed the cute pink pony that was standing in the walkway at ears length of his seat.' Can I help you?"

"Yeah, Pinkiepie, that is your name right?"

"Last time I checked my I.D. it was," she pulls out her I.D. from the saddle bag hanging on the trains storage shelf and show it to him, "see."

"Uh… that says 'Pinkamena,'" Sonic stated

"it does…" she looks at it herself, "oh, would you look at that."

"Anyway… Pinkie Pie, who exactly are you talking to?"

"Well I'm talking to you silly," Pinkie clears

"No, I mean when you start describing the things that we're doing, exactly who are you telling this stuff to."

After a second of thinking Pinkie gave her answer, "I really don't know; it just feels like something that I should do; like that information is something that some-pony, somewhere could really use; and if I don't do this, I can't think of any-pony else who could." (I'm going to ignore that)

Sonic was at a loss for words; he really had no response for an answer like that, "it's best if you just take her word for it'" Twilight spoke as she started to enter the train car with the others, "you can't really explain the things that Pinkie Pie does, in time you just learn to accept it,"

Pinkie gave a big smile at her friends description of her. Sonic smiled at her response too, "I get it; at least she speaks more sense than some people that I know back home."

"So why don't you tell me a little more about your home, like where is it, for one thing," Twilight asked with a desperately curious tone.

"Well the thing is, I'm not really sure where it is from here. When I got to this… land, it was half on purpose and half by accident. You see me and my friend where chasing some… pony that stole something from us, and when we went after him, we suddenly found ourselves in a place that we didn't recognize and we had lost the thief, so we… well I started to run until we found Ponyville."

"So you're after a thief, what exactly did he take from you?"

"Before I answer that, you never told me, why exactly we are going to this city… 'Canterlot,' if I remember right"

"I guess you deserve that much," Twilight's horn starts to glow with its violet aura; an open scroll appears right before her and she guides it over to Sonic. "This is the message that Spike came to give me, it's about you," Sonic starts to read the message aloud.

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Twilight<em>

_ It has come to my attention that a small group of travelers have arrived in Equestria recently. Although I do not believe that these guests pose any immediate threat, I fear that they have brought a force unlike any that we have ever faced before with them; a force that I fear could mean the end of Equestria and all her citizens if left unchecked. As my number one apprentice, bearer of the element of magic, and newly crowned princess, I am trusting you with this task of the utmost urgency; if you are to come across any of these travelers, I would like you to bring them to my palace at your earliest convenience. Do not worry about intruding, I have already alerted all of my guards to keep a watch for you or the visitors, and lead you to me immediately. I will be expecting you soon._

_Your teacher and companion_

_Celestia_

_P.S. one of the visitors has already been brought to me, a yellow fox with two tails. He describes his friend to be solid blue cult with a darker blue mane and the cutie mark of a gold ring on his flank, keep your eyes open."_

* * *

><p>Sonic looked toward his flank and saw that he really did have the mark of a gold ring on his flank, "('Cutie mark,' is that what they call this thing) I guess I'll be able to find Tails after all," said Sonic<p>

"'Tails?' that's the name of your friend right?" Twilight asked

"That's right, we came here together, but I guess your princess found him before I could. So you're a princess too huh?" Twilight felt a little embarrassed by Sonic realizing her title, "That's pretty cool, but why is a princess living in the library of such an out of the way town?"

"Well it's sort of a temporary thing until I move back to Canterlot with the princess so she can teach me how to be a princess, but for the time being, I'm just happy that I can stay close to my friends for at least a little while longer."

"I can respect that," Sonic begins to think back to his home and all of the friends that he left behind, "I'm usually traveling a lot with what I do, I don't like staying in the same place for too long, but I don't know if I could live without knowing that all my friends are nearby and that they always have my back when I need them, that's why I'm always going to have there's."

"That I can understand," Twilight starts to look at all of her friends sitting in the chairs just in front of them, talking, resting and waiting for their stop to come, "I'm not sure what this threat is that princess Celestia is talking about…" she looks back towards Sonic, "but whatever it is, I'm sure that it can't have anything to do with you. Any-pony who thinks like you can't possible be a threat to any-pony."

Sonic gives a confident looking smile, "well I wouldn't exactly say that," with the last word, Sonic starts to lay his head down to get a little rest before they arrive to the city.

Twilight looks at the now sleeping colt and can't help but hope that what she just said was right; that Sonic was a genuine good guy and not just a gifted actor.

* * *

><p>After a few more hours of riding though Equestria, the train finally reaches the station in the city of Canterlot. The conductor gives a quick "be careful while exiting the train" warning while the ponies and dragon got their luggage from the top shelves, exited the train, and began to make there way through the city to the castle. As Sonic looked around he was in wonder at how different the city was compared to Ponyville. The whole town looked as if it was part one giant castle; the buildings looked like they where made of a marble like material and towered stories over anything that could be found in Ponyville. All of the citizens looked as if they were either from rich families or at least raised by nobles. At the very end of the town was a large castle, towering over all other building; surrounded by tuff looking colts, dressed from head to hoof in gold and blue armor, and looking almost like they were on the look out for something major (which of course they were).<p>

"This place is awesome," Sonic said while still looking around like a first time tourist.

"I know, it's simply magnificent isn't it," responded Rarity.

They did not walk too much longer before they were approached by one of the unicorn guards patrolling the grounds. "Princess Twilight," he bowed his head in respect to her majesty, "We have been told that you would be arriving soon," he raised his head back up, "the princess is awaiting your arrival." The guard lead the group to the castle gates and handed them over to a pair of pegasus guards that led them into the castle, after showing their respect to princess Twilight of course.

"Wow, you must be a pretty good princess; all of these guards seem to just love you." Sonic said

"Well they're just showing respect for my title, I haven't really done anything that great," Twilight tries to convince them, but not even Sonic believed her.

"Oh Twilight is just being modest, if it wasn't for her, all of Equestria could be a giant pile of ruble and broken buildings by now," Spike points out

"That's right; Twi here has saved the kingdom, and us, more times than we can count." Applejack ads

"Oh, so you're not just a princess, but also a local hero huh?" Sonic asked

"Well…" Twilight was too embarrassed to say anything

"Heck yeah she is, and of course we were always there to back her up when she needed it." Rainbow Dash "kindly" pointed out

"Yeah, but we wouldn't have made it either, if it wasn't for Twi's leadership and courage" Applejack added again

"Well of course, that's what I meant, she always has our backs."

"Alright guys that's enough," Twilight said, "The fact is that I could have never done any of those things if I didn't have you girls at my side, and the only reason that I had all that courage is because I knew that you would be there for me if I messed up."

"(Isn't that what I just said)" Rainbow thought to herself

"We'll if you ask me, that's the only kind of true courage there is," they all look at Sonic with interest, "I'm not exactly a stranger to battle myself, and the one thing I keep learning is that, even when I'm fighting alone, I'm never really alone, because I can always trust my friends to have my back. It's them that give me the courage to fight and give me something to protect. I knew that as long as I had them, everything would be alright, just like you." The response got the admiration of the friends; any doubt that they had about him had disappeared; for now.

* * *

><p>After walking for a while, they finally entered the princess throne room. All around the room, large windows showing images of tales could be seen; some showing images of twilight and friends in their battles. The eight walked along a long red carpet that leads to a large throne, which sat the princess. The guards walk ahead of the group and stand at the princess's side, "behold her majesty; ruler of all Equestria; she who raises and lowers the sun periodically; princess Celestia of Equestria."<p>

The guards used their wings to draw attention to the Alicorn sitting atop of her throne. Her coat was white as the winter snow; her mane and tail shined multiple colors as bright as the very sun she commanded; she wore four long golden horseshoes on her hooves, a golden necklace, and a large gold tiara, with a purple gem decorating the middle, on her head; the mark of a large sun dressing her flank.

"So you must be this SonicStallion that I've heard so much about," Celestia addresses Sonic.

"That's me," Sonic places a hoof to his chest to address himself.

The gang all begin to bow to her, Sonic watched the display and began to do the same, "we are honored to be in your presence princess," Twilight responds.

"Oh Twilight, how many times must I tell you that it's not necessary for you to bow every time that you see me, that goes for all of you of course," Celestia responds.

"Of course princess, we were just trying to show you the proper respect." Twilight responded

"Well you've shown it very well," the princess points out, through what sounded like pained gaspes

Twilight quickly lifted her head, until she notices the large red cloak draped across the princess neck and back, and couldn't help but wonder what it could be for. "Princess, are you feeling ok?" Twilight asks the princess.

"Why do you ask?" Celestia responds

"Well it's not exactly very cold in here and…"

"Oh the cloak…," Celestia interrupts. The rest of the friends lift their heads and all begin to wonder why as well. "It's nothing to worry about, I've just been feeling under the weather lately, actually that's another reason that I requested your presence here." As they begin to look at her a little closer, she was showing signs of being sick; her eyes looked tired and saggy, like they were about to close at anytime; she seemed to be struggling just to sit on her throne, and her main looked messy and undone; it looked like she had not slept in days.

"Princess, are you sure that you're feeling alright, should you even be out of bed." Twilight said with obvious worry for her mentor

"The truth is Twilight, I haven't really been able to get any sleep since the day of the seven lights," All of the ponies looked shocked and worried at this response, "…but I have a theory about why that may be, thanks to a friend."

"Ohhhh, you made a new friend Celestia, how exciting, so did we," Pinkie yelled. "We'll show you ours if you show us yours, so who is; WHO IS IT!"

"That would be me," the friends turned there heads behind them in the direction of the voice. They where all shocked to see what they did, except for Sonic who was the first to speak up.

"Tails."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed; continue to the next chapter. <em>


	8. The Ancient one

_ The ponies finally get the explanation that they were waiting for, and with it, the knowledge that there is a new, and deadly threat in Equestria._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

The two tailed fox stood at the doorway of the throne room entrance while standing next to another Alicorn. This ones main was blue as the mid-night sky with the appearance of the stars to go with it, and her coat was darker than that; She wore silver horseshoes, a black necklace with the picture of a crescent moon on it, and a pointed-black tiara, and had the mark of another crescent moon, surrounded by a cloak of darkness on her flank.

The gang were all speechless at the sight of such a strange creature, well most of them anyway.

"So did you enjoy your visit to cloudsdale" Sonic said in his usual sarcastic manner.

"oh yeah, and I definitely enjoyed the extended version the trip," Tails said. Sonic smiled and placed an embarrassed hoof over his head, "I can't believe you just left me up there; what could you have found that was so…"

Tails was interrupted by the feeling of a certain pegasus rushing quickly past Sonic and grabbing Tails up, "oh my gosh," Fluttershy says, "you are just so cute; I've never seen a fox with two tails before, that's just so amazing!" Sonic was both confused and amused at the display of his friend being hugged to death by the shy little pegasus, but the rest of them only looked on with looks that said "same old Fluttershy."

"Well Luna, I trust that you made his stay as pleasant as possible," Celestia said, a cunning tone in her tone.

"Yes, I do believe that we catered to his needs the best that we could, (damn it Tia, do I look like a tour guide to you; why did you assign me to such a menial task).

"That's good to hear, and then Tails, should we tell them about our theory," Celestia requests.

"Of course princess, in just a minute," Tails was still in Fluttershy's grip and was trying desperately to get free, "excuse me… ms. pegasus, could you be so kind as to stop trying to crush me so I could get to the princess side, please."

Fluttershy finally let go of Tails, who immediately fell to the ground in exhaustion, "I'm sorry, I guess that I got a little carried away," she said, no one was very surprised that she did.

Tails finally got to his feet and started to make his way towards Celestia, who begins to speak, in-between her laughter, "anyway, now that we're all present, I think that's it's time that we discuss the matters at hand." she said

"Well it's about time." Rainbow Dash said

"Rainbow!" Twilight urges her to stop talking, "please princess, you said that you knew something about the strange power that could threaten Equestria."

"Well, you have some-pony with you that has a better chance to answer that question than I." they all start to give Sonic a curious look, all except for Twilight. "Twilight, don't you think that's it's time that you showed him what you have in your bag." Sonic started to look at Twilights bag as she reached a hoof in it and took out the white and the blue crystals within it.

Sonic looked at the gems in "oww" as he quickly realized what they were, "Those… those are Chaos Emeralds," the very name struck a note with the girls, they felt as if there theories were confirmed; Equestria was in danger yet again.

* * *

><p>"'Chaos emeralds?'" Twilight said in wonder<p>

"Yes, that's the name that Tails used as well," said Celestia

"The emeralds are a source of great power for our world, but now that we brought them into yours, we can only fear the worst," Tails added

"Wait, world," Rarity said, "… does that mean that you two are…"

"Exactly; the truth is that… Pinkie, please allow me to say it," Celestia caught Pinkiepie as she tried to give the explanation herself.

"Okay," Pinkie responded.

"… the truth is that both Sonic and Tails are not just from another land, they're from another world completely." The ponies and spike simply could not believe what they were hearing, well except one,

"That's what I was going to say," (I'll let you guess who said that)

"So Sonic really is from another world, as well as these 'Chaos Emeralds'" Rarity said in shock

"But I don't get it, how in tar-nation could these two possible get here from another world completely," said Applejack

"The chaos emeralds; they're the ones that brought us here, and they did a little more too." Tails answered

"What more?" Twilight said in wonder

"Back in our world, we don't exactly look like this, "Tails explained, "I really I'm a fox, but I'm more use to walking on two legs than four and I had hands, not paws."

"Again with the hands," Rainbow responded, "do all others worlds use hands instead hooves."

"No, some us tentacles," Sonic said

"What?"

"Never mind, forget he said that," Tails said while giving a look Sonics way, "Anyway, Sonic actually changed more than I did; normally, he's not even a pony"

"Well than what the hey is he" said AJ

"My real name is 'Sonic the hedgehog,' why don't you take a guess," Sonic said in his usual snug voice.

"Ooo let me… I bet you were something super fast, like a cheetah, or a stallion, or an ostrich." Pinkie guessed (sort of)

"That was a good try" Sonic answered

"You were a hedgehog," Rainbow said in confusion

"Oh, that was going to be my next guess" Said Pinkie

"…and you've always been that fast?" said Applejack

"Ever since I was born, yes; well maybe not as fast, but close," Sonic felt a certain pride from his response

"…and Tails, have you always had two Tails?" Fluttershy asked the fox

"I've had them since 'I' was born, but they're for more than just looks," Tails began to twist his Tails and flew through the room while the friends looked on in "ow."

Twilight was both amazed and a little scared of the two newcomers; she realized just how different their world must have been from the last world she had visited. "Just what world did you guys come from?" she finally spoke up.

"Despite all of their abilities, Tails and Sonic are not the main focus in this situation Twilight," Celestia said with a noticeable urgency. "The real threat comes from the third visitor."

"Third!" all but Sonic, Tails, Luna and Celestia yelled.

"Sonic, do you remember when I told you that I had an idea about what that Snake was that bit you," Tails said, landing back next to Celestia.

Sonic quickly thought back to the ruins of Sumaya, when that snake-like thing bite him and absorbed a lot of his energy, "how could I forget."

"Well the princess and I did some looking in on it, and we confirmed my suspicions." Said Tails.

"Does that mean that you know what we're fighting?" Sonic asked

"The Ancient-Ones," everyone looked toward Celestia.

"'Ancient-Ones,' who are they?" asked Spike

"Dragons," now they looked toward Luna as she stepped next to her sister, "but like no other dragon that you have ever faced before."

"Along time ago, before even mine and Luna's time," Celestia explained, "there lived a near unstoppable race of dragons, known only as the Ancient-Ones. Unlike most dragons, they do not feed off of greed and they can't grow with age. The only way that they knew to live, grow, and breed, was by stealing the energy of any and all species that they could get there hands on. This ability made them a danger to all, even their own kind."

"It was said that they died off a long time ago," Luna said, "but somehow, a single one must have escaped their extinction, and now threatens Equestria and all lands once again."

"…but wait," Spike said, "If these dragons are from Equestria, why was it found in their world." The rest of them couldn't help but wonder the same thing, it wasn't making sense.

"There was a rumor…" said Luna, "…that these dragons were not affected by the fabric of time and space, so it's possible for them to have ended up anywhere. And what's worse, if this one was to get his fangs on these 'chaos emeralds'…"

"Or something similar to them…Twilight," Celestia added, Twilight thought for a bit but eventually understood.

"Yes, 'or something similar,' its power could become almost unlimited, and if that happens, then not even me and Tia together would stand a chance against him." Everyone was again in shock. They know first hand just how strong the sisters were, and to think that there was something that would be able to beat them so easily, it was too much to believe.

"So then… what are we suppose to do princess," Twilight couldn't hide the fear in her voice.

"I think that's pretty obvious, don't you," Rainbow said, causing them to look her way this time, "If this parasite of a dragon never gets his hands on those emeralds, then we should be able to take him down no problem."

"She's right," Celestia agreed, "if we can find all of the emeralds and bring them to a single location, we just might be able to, not only stop him from increasing his own power, but maybe we can even lure him into a trap of our own." They all started to look at the princesses, then each other; confirming that they all understood the plan.

"But princess…" Fluttershy mumbled, "if you don't mind me asking, how are we supposed to find all the emeralds in time.

Twilight was about to take out her looking-glass, but Celestia stopped her, "I have that covered too, Luna," her sister began using her magic on a large block in the middle of the floor, lifting it and revealing a large dome-like devise with seven platforms surrounding it, each having a small hole in the center of there surfaces.

"Wow, Princess, what is that?" asked Twilight

"It's similar to the looking-glass that you have there," Celestia's words caused Twilight to look toward the small looking-glass in her hoof, "but instead of only looking in short distances, this one is able to map out all of the areas that the emeralds might be, within a much wider area. Let me show you," Celestia reached a hoof within her cloak and pulled out a yellow emerald. For a minute, Luna could have sworn that she saw something strange under the cloak, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Celestia placed the emerald in one of the platforms around the large looking-glass; as she did, a blurry image-map of Equestria showed up in the dome with a dim light over one of the areas, but it was too blurry to tell which.

"Princess this map is amazing, I've never seen anything like it; I didn't relive how intuitive you were," Twilight said

"Excuse me," Celestia said, pretending to be upset

"Oh no, I didn't mean… I meant of course you're intuitive, I just didn't think you could do this. Not that I'm not sure that you couldn't do anything that you wanted, I mean you're the princess of all of…"

"Calm down Twilight, I was only joking," Twilight felt a huge boulder off her back, "the truth here is that I can't really take the credit for this one. The designs actually came from my new little fox friend." They all started to look towards Tails, wondering how such a young fox could make such a thing; of course Sonic wasn't surprised at all,

"I was pretty good with my hands, when I had hands, back on my world; it's no big deal, Tails feigned modesty. "The dome is designed to increase its power and clarity depending on how many emeralds are placed in it; Twilight Sparkle, if you would." Twilight nodded her head and began to place her emeralds in the open spaces on the dome. As she did, the picture began to get much clearer, although it was still blurry, and the light became clear as could be. "There we go, the first emerald is in this location," Tails pointed to the dot on the map, "I know that area," Rainbow Dash said, "That's Cloudsdale, you can just let me handle this one; I can be there and back in 10 seconds-flat no problem."

"No, I think that it would be better if I went instead," Tails argued.

"What! Why you? You just got here," Rainbow asked annoyed

"I spent the whole day walking around Cloudsdale, mapping it out in my head, before princess Celestia's guards came to take me to Canterlot. Before they did I was pretty sure that I saw the emerald, but I couldn't just leave the guards to go and get it, so I settled for going back later."

"…but how are you so sure that you can remember where to find it again, you've only seen it once; I'm telling you, let me go, and that thing is as good as ours."

"I know I didn't spend that much time there, but I'm positive that I can…"

"Look, I'm telling you the smart thing to do is to just sit back and…"

"That's enough you two," Celestia said, admittedly enjoying the show, "You two can decide who goes in the morning."

"What!?" they all yelled.

"Just look," Celestia guided them towards the open window and they saw it was already far past noon. "it's about time for me to lower the sun," now Sonic and Tails were confused. "The emerald hunt is best left until the morning, for now you all should just get your rest."

Twilight was not so sure that the princess was right on this matter, "Princess, with all due respect, the longer we wait to collect the Emeralds, the more chance that the Ancient will get them before us; we should take the opportunity while we have it."

"No, there is no need to worry about the Ancient tonight,"

"how are you so sure?"

"I wasn't just twirling my hooves all day Twilight," Celestia began to show sign of getting more tired herself, "our research showed that the Ancient Ones never 'hunted' at night, they were strictly day hunters; during the nights they had to rest in order to stabilize any energy they absorbed in the day, and that's exactly what we should be doing." Celestia let out a long yawn as she began to walk to the window, Luna following, "I'm going to lower the sun and then I'm going to get some rest, and I expect you all to do the same; your all free to remain in the castle as long as the hunt is going on. So now I will wish you all good night, come sister, let's go." Luna nodded her head and followed her sister out the window, moments later the sun had suddenly lowered from its previous position and the moon had taken its place.

* * *

><p>The group stood together and thought what exactly they should do next. "So what exactly do you think we should do next," Pinkie pie repeated (me),<p>

"You heard the princess, we best just hit the hay," Applejack said as she started off toward the directions of the bedrooms.

"Hold on a second," Twilight interrupted, "can we really do this. How can we just go to sleep knowing that at any moment, that parasite could be out collecting more of the emeralds, or worse, what if he goes after the elements of harmony? If that happens, then there really would be no way to stop him."

"Twilight we're all worried, I mean it's very hard not to be," Fluttershy said, "but the princess is right, even if we found the emeralds, if, Celestia forbid, we ran into any… danger, we would be too tired to protect ourselves (or run away)" She explained.

"'The Elements of Harmony,'" Sonic asked, "what are those?"

"Well explain later," Rainbow said, "I'm going to have to agree with Fluttershy with this one Twi, even awesome athletes like myself need rest every now and again…"

"(it's pretty much 24/7 for that athlete) Rarity and Applejack thought

"…and that goes double for princesses too."

"I know…but…"

Rarity cut Twilight off with an arm around her shoulders, "come now Twilight, we'll get a good night sleep, get an early start tomorrow, and hopefully the 'athlete' and the little scientist can decide who will get the crystal," she said, making Tails and Rainbow stare her down.

"It's decided then, time for bed," Spike said,

"Sounds good to me, lets catch some Z's" said Sonic.

Twilight finally agreed that getting some rest was the best and followed the others as they headed down the hall to get to there rooms and rest for the night.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed, more chapters will be posted as soon as I can. (I'm thinking about a few more stories so it may take a little longer)<em>


	9. A ruff night

_The ponies, fox and dragon are getting ready to get to sleep, but a few unanswered questions kept nagging at a few of them, and none could sleep until they were answered._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The friends make their ways to the rooms, although Twilight is still a little unsure about them just going to bed now.

"Alright," she says as she looks down the hall with six doors on the side walls, "there are only six guest rooms here, so some of us are just going to have to room together this time. Spike and I can share, but what about every-pony else."

"Well me and tails can share one," Sonic responded without much hesitation, but the rest seemed like they were having trouble choosing.

"Well I guess that I can share with some-pony," Rainbow responds, "so who's going to be lucky enough to room with me." They were all hesitant to answer.

"Rainbow," Applejack was first to speak, "maybe you should take a solo-room; (no one is going to be able to sleep with her snoring all night.)

"And why's that?" Rainbow said accusingly

"Well I'll take the room Dashie" said Pinkie

Rainbow shuttered at the thought, "on second thought, maybe I will take a solo-room,"

"Oh, okay. Any-pony else then," no one responded

"Umm… perhaps Applejack and I should just share the room dear,"Rarity suggested, now Applejack was shuttering.

* * *

><p>While the rest continued their "discussion," Sonic had snuck away to try and get a better look at the castle. He arrived at a large balcony and walked out to rest his head over the rail and get a better look at the city. "So this is where you snuck off too," Sonic turned to see that Rainbowdash had followed him.<p>

"Don't you have a room to argue about," Sonic mocked.

"We came to an understanding (I just took Fluttershy because she's the only pony bearable in her sleep)." She flew up to the railing and rested herself on top, "So what are you doing out here 'hedgehog,'"

"I was just thinking."

"What about?"

"Mobius, my friends, the world that the emeralds dropped me in; just the basic stuff."

"'Friends' huh, you must miss them."

"I guess so," Sonic started to get a little down.

"Hey don't sweat it; we'll get those emeralds back in no time. After that, finding a way to get you back shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Sonic looks at her and starts to smile, "yeah, you're right"

"Just stick with use while you're in Equestria, I can guarantee you won't find a better group to show you the ropes" Rainbow Dash gave him one of her confident smiles, and he gave one right back.

As Rainbow starts to sit up, Sonic can't help but notice the cloud shaped mark on her flank and doesn't even notice how much he is staring at it.

"Hey, are you looking for something or what," Rainbow says giving him a seductive smile, Sonic starts blushing and backs off,

"Sorry, I was just wondering." He assured

"About what exactly?" she teased,

"No it's not… I was wondering about that tattoo on your hip," Rainbow looks down toward her flank, "you guys called it a 'Cutie Mark' right? Ever since I got here it seemed like every-pony has one, even me," he looks at his own for a minute. "Are these things supposed to mean something?"

"Actually they are. You see, a Cutie Mark is something that ponies get when they figure out what it is that sets them apart from every-pony else. As you can see, my lightning bolt obviously stands for my crazy speed?"

"Really?" Sonic starts to look at it again and can't help but think, "(does that mean that all of the ponies in this world have something unique to them, now that's a lot of talents)"

"Ahem," Sonic looks up at Rainbow again, "you just really enjoy looking at my 'tail' don't you?"

Sonic backs off, again, and looked even redder than before. "No, I swear, I'm not…"

Rainbow can't help but start to laugh, "Calm down I'm only kidding." She continues to laugh and soon Sonic joins her.

"I wonder," he stops laughing and looks over at his Cutie Mark this time; "(I wonder what this ring stands for? Maybe it represents ring collecting, but that's not really a talent I can use here, is it? Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out eventually.)"

"I think that it's about time that we head back," Sonic says as he gets off the rail with Rainbow following, "yeah, I got a big hunt tomorrow after all," Rainbow pointed out.

"Well maybe?" Sonic reminded.

"There's no 'maybe' about it, I'm not letting that fox show me up." Sonic shacks his head and motions Rainbow back toward the guest hall where they both headed to their rooms, "well, good night," Sonic says,

"Night," Rainbow responds, and they both head into there rooms for the night.

* * *

><p>Within Spike and Twilights room, spike tries to get to sleep but Twilight is still wide awake and shows no sign of sleeping anytime soon. She was pacing back-and-forth across the floor, just mumbling to herself about the Ancient-One, the Chaos emeralds, the fate of Equestria, and other things over and over again. Soon Spike could not just sit quiet anymore.<p>

"Twilight, you should really get some sleep," he said, "you're going to drive yourself crazy if you keep pacing like that, (or crazier' anyway)."

"Spike how am I supposed to sleep with all that's going on," she answered, "out there, somewhere, is a giant dragon that could, as we speak, be increasing its own power while we just lay here."

"Twilight, we've dealt with dragons before."

"Yeah, but none of those dragons had the ability to destroy not just Equestria, but the entire world around it."

"Twilight, there's nothing we can do about it now, besides, the princess said that Ancient-One's never hunted at night."

"Well maybe it changed; I mean we are talking about a being that's older than princess Celestia after all."

"So let me get this straight, you're saying that you don't trust princess Celestia's word."

"What… what, no… of course not; I would never doubt the princess. I trust Celestia with my life."

"Well alright then, just take her word when she says that we have nothing to worry about tonight. Now try to get some sleep, it's going to be a big day tomorrow," Spike goes back to sleep while Twilight tries to do the same.

At the edge of the bed, she stops as she begins to think again "(I hope your right Spike; for some reason I just can't lose the feeling that something bad is happening now." She can't ease her mind, but soon she is able to get to bed, which is more than can be said for some.

* * *

><p>Back in the Sisters chambers, Luna can't help but worry about Celestia, so she heads over to her room and peaks in to check on her. As she looks in, Luna can see Celestia, but she isn't sleeping on her bed. Instead she was looking out the window, up at the stars, while still wearing that large cloak.<p>

"I know you are there, sister," Luna was not shocked that she did, she always knew when she was near by.

"I'm sorry sister, I was worried." Luna said

"You shouldn't be sorry about caring," Celestia didn't turn around as she spoke.

"Why are you still awake? Even you can't go on without sleep forever. Please Celestia at least try to get some rest."

"They were a lot like you Luna."

"What?" Luna walked into the room and stood next to her sister

"…Ones who did not choose how to be born, but embraced it. The very moment they requested just a little more, led to there extinction, or there imprisonment. How is that fair?" she spoke too low to be heard

"Tia, what are you talking about?"

Celestia looked over to her sister with a large smile on her face, "I'm just thinking out loud. I'll get some sleep in a bit Luna, so I suggest that you do the same. I'll need your help tomorrow just as much as the rest," she points her head back at the sky while Luna begins to walk out.

"You promise that you will get some sleep," she says back at her.

"Of course, now goodnight," again she didn't bother to turn.

"Goodnight," Luna walks, still uneasy about her sister, "(what did she mean, 'you are a lot alike,' is she sympathizing with those creatures)." She waves off the thought for a moment and just heads back to her chambers to rest.

Celestia looks back as she hears the door slam behind Luna, and quickly looks back, "it will not be long now," she said, "soon all the emeralds will be in one place, and then… it really begins.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed. More will be posted as soon as I can. (Sorry that this one was so short, but there wasn't much left to be said.)<em>


	10. Mission Start

**Sorry for the long hiatus, just some personal stuff, not important. **

**A lot of stories have disclaimers so, just in case; I'm going to start these too so…**

**My little pony is property of Hasbro and Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sonic team and Sega**

**Now with that out of the way, please enjoy. **

_After a long night, the ponies, and fox, and dragon… the group are ready for there missions and Celestia had plenty to give. Luna is continuing to get more worried about the situation. Celestia puts her at ease, but soon things get a lot more 'Chaotic' for some._

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

After one restless night, every-pony met back in Celestia and Luna's throne room.

"Did every-pony have a good nights rest," Celestia addressed the rest from her throne with Luna by her side.

"I feel as if we should be asking you that princess," Twilight says while looking at her teacher, looking even worse than yesterday, "Princess, are you getting any rest at all."

"Perhaps not as much as I would like, but that's a price I'm willing to pay if it means that Equestria is safe. I'll be able to get more sleep after we've captured the Ancient-one."

Twilight looked on at her teacher, concerned that the sleep deprivations would eventually really take affect.

"Have you two decided who is going to make the trip to Cloudsdale today," Celestia addressed both Rainbow Dash and Tails. The two began to look at each other competitively, giving Celestia her answer. "Well that's good to hear, because I've already made a decision myself." They stopped looking at each other and started to look toward Celestia, "…Tails, I would like you to retrieve this emerald…," Rainbow grew a little disappointed at the decision. "…Wait, my decision is not quite done yet," Rainbow grew curious, "…in these missions, I would prefer that no-pony go alone, so I believe that there should at least be two ponies for each search, so…" Rainbow Dash got ready to fly up, "…Fluttershy, I would like you to accompany Tails on this search."

"WHAT THE B…!" Twilight covered Rainbows mouth before she could finish that sentence.

"Princess, is there any specific reason for choosing them," Twilight said, still holding Rainbow's mouth shut.

"Well Tails was an obvious choice, since he is the one that saw where the emerald was, and Fluttershy knows Cloudsdale enough to keep him from getting lost. I understand how much you wanted to take this one Rainbow Dash," Celestia began to address Rainbow, "…but this emerald is the closest one to our location, that's why we can see it with such little power. I think it best if you hold out for one that is a little farther in distance, ok?"

Rainbow started to calm herself down, and Twilight finally let her go.

Tails and Fluttershy stepped up to Celestia's throne and sat before her. "Okay you two," Celestia says, "do you understand what you are to do?"

"Go to Cloudsdale, find the emerald, and bring it back here. It seems pretty straight forward to me." Tails responds

"Good, and Fluttershy, do you believe that you are up to the task."

"Well…" Fluttershy mumbled, "I guess that I'm sort of ready, well maybe not as much as I should. I 'can' promise that I'll try my best… if it's to help my friends."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Alright you two, feel free to go when you're ready, we'll all be awaiting your return." The two give a quick bow to the princess and begin hovering above the ground. They gave a quick wave to there friends, and flew out the balcony window to head towards the next emerald.

* * *

><p>As for the rest of you…" Celestia said.<p>

"Excuse me, princess," Sonic called, a smugness in his voice, "I have a question. I saw that you have a few guards in this town, so tell me; when they want to keep in shape, where do they go?"

"Huh…" Celestia was a little confused by the familiar tone Sonic was using, "well… we do have a training facility on the castle grounds, if that's what you're…"

"That'll do thanks." Sonic turns his back to the princesses.

"Excuse use, but what do you think that you are doing," Luna said annoyed

"Well if I'm not looking for the emeralds myself, I have to find something fun to do. See you around," Sonic revs out of the room at top speed, leaving every-pony confused.

"Why of all the disrespectful; if he thinks that he can just leave our presence without notice, he has another thing…"

"That's alright sister," Celestia interrupted

"But Tia…"

"Tails did worn us that he was a little… free-spirited"

"I do believe that the word is 'insolent' sister."

"Well I'd hate to interrupt such a family moment so…" Rainbow Dash said as she started toward the rooms exit.

"…and where do you believe that you are going young pegasus?" Luna yelled

"Like he said, if I'm not needed, I guess I should find something to do, and a good workout does sound good to me. Princesses," Rainbow gave a sarcastic bow and made her way out the door. Luna just grew even more irritated, and although Celestia found this funny, the girls were all terrified at her increasing anger.

"As for the rest of you, unless you wish to find something else to do, I do have jobs for each of you as well," Celestia stated, still giggling. "Applejack, with the threat of the Chaos Emeralds, you can imagine that things are pretty hectic around here. That's why I would like you to assist the guards patrolling the ground. The last thing that we need is some-pony, with some new found power attacking out of no where," Applejack nodded. "Rarity, I understand that your talents are mostly for designing formal wear, but you have a good eye for quality and we could use that now. At this moment, the blacksmiths are working on armor that could be useful for repelling the chaotic energy of the emeralds, I need you to assist them on completing it, "Rarity agrees. "…and finally Twilight, this could be the most important job," Twilight listens closely, "The Ancient-One is going to be after large energy sources, like the emeralds. So I must ask you, if you are here now, then who is guarding the elements back at your library in Ponyville." Twilight was in shock at her flop-up. "I believe you know where I'm going with this; get the elements and bring them back here as quick as possible, and Spike I need you to accompany her, understood." Both Spike and Twilight agree and, without waiting for another word, they headed for the door and were gone in no time.

"Well they seem to understand; and you two, can I trust you with these jobs." Applejack and Rarity were not too sure about their jobs; AJ wasn't a soldier and Rarity was no Blacksmith, but before they could answer, Luna spoke up.

"Understand you two," she shouted, "this was not a formal request. With the new threat, our forces are spread throughout all of Equestria, and we will require all the assistance we can get, so unless you are in any immediate danger (which you may be if you refuse), we will expect you both to participate. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" AJ and Rarity shouted as they ran to there appointed jobs, too scared to look back.

* * *

><p>Luna finally calmed down and started looking towards her sister. "Sister," she said, "Is this really wise?"<p>

Celestia looked toward her, "what do you mean?"

"I understand that the girls are very powerful, especially when they are together, but should we trust so much to them alone. Should we not call for more assistance?"

"I have already informed all of the surrounding kingdoms about our situation, but I wouldn't expect them to send any reinforcements. Be aware that they have there own lands to protect and can not lessen there own forces for our benefit. Just trust the girls, and the boys. I am sure that, with them, everything will go just as planned."

Luna is still skeptic, but she accepts the suggestion, "okay, I will trust you. If you think this is for the best, then it must be"

"Thank you, that means a lot coming from you (Oh Luna, I do enjoy how you can trust me so completely, it'll make the rest of this so much simpler)… but Luna, if you really worry so much of our own security, can I ask you to assist the guards as well?"

"What!?"

"Like what you said, our numbers have been diminished very much as of late, and although our guards are plenty capable, I am sure that every-pony would be much safer while under your eye.

"…but Tia, should we not be at your side to protect you; and what of the emeralds?"

"Luna, we both know that I am more than capable of handling any-pony that may wish harm upon me. As princesses of Equestria, you realize that our first priority is to protect our little ponies correct?"

"Of course…"

"Then please, stop worrying of me, and remember your duty as princess."

"…, of course sister…" Luna turns toward the exit and begins to walk away.

"Luna," Celestia stopped her, "the people are lucky to have such a princess to watch over them, and the night could not ask for a better ruler." Luna smiled at the compliment and left the throne room.

* * *

><p>Within the castles Gymnasium, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were still in the middle of there workout, if it can be called that. "Come on, is that all you got," Sonic shouted as he was rushed by five guards holding spears. Just before they hit, Sonic sped out of the way, making them crash into each other (luckily, no one was impaled). As they got back up, one of the guards spotted Sonic and tried to get to him, but he was just tripped up by the Stallion that had appeared just before him. The rest swung there spears like staffs trying to hit Sonic, but he just back and side stepped until he decided to attack. He knocked the four guards out in seconds, and the fifth, once he tried attacking from behind after getting back up. "Time!" Sonic shouted as Rainbow Dash pushed a small stop watch on a stand to the side, "thirty-three seconds." She said while looking at the clock.<p>

"Really, these guys were tougher than I thought. I'll say this about the princess, she defiantly trains good men."

"Man," Rainbow said, looking at the damage, "where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Back where I come from, I didn't have much of a choice. I could either learn how to fight, or become a slave to a maniacal doctor."

"Wow, your world is pretty screwed up, isn't it?"

"It was, but thanks to me, and my friends, it's a little more bearable. You guys must have had your share of problems here in Equestria right?"

"Well, yeah"

"…there must have been a time where you had to fight right?"

"Of course, one time, my friends and I and had to fight back a whole army of changelings by ourselves. To put it simply, we put those guys in there place without much trouble at all."

"So you can fight then?"

"Heck yeah I can."

"Well then, what do you say we put that to a test? I could use a better challenge than those guards." The guards over heard him, "Not that you guys weren't plenty strong," they just let it go, "So what do you say?" back towards Rainbow

"I say 'anytime you're ready," She crouched down into a charging stance.

"Alright then," Sonic did the same. "Let's go," he rushed towards her as she started flying towards him.

"Oh my, this looks like fun," a voice said from nowhere. "Would you two mind if I joined you as well." Both Sonic and Rainbow stopped in there tracks at the voice. Rainbow Dash started to look noticeably more worried, "oh no," she said, "not him."

A tall figure, having the head of a goat and a chaotic amount of other animal parts appeared in the gym from a large flash of light.

"Discord!"

* * *

><p><em>More chapters will be on the way, hopefully sooner this time.<em>

** My come back chapter, sorry that it's not very long, but next should be better. Reviews if you liked it, if not, well review anyway. Like I said more chapters will be out as soon as I can. **

**Until then… **


	11. The hunt is on: Part 1

**This one came out a lot faster than the rest; hopefully I can do that with all the rest too.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is owned by Sonic Team and Sega**

**Enjoy the tale.**

_Sonic and Rainbow are confronted by Discord, Twilight and Spike try to get the Elements, and Tails and Fluttershy are trying to find the next emerald. Basically the ponies are all keeping themselves busy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Sonic and Rainbow looked on at Discord as he floated in front of them with this cocky smile on his face. Every-pony else had just ran out of the gym after seeing him appear inside. (Such brave soldiers)

"Discord?" Sonic said

"…the spirit of Chaos" Rainbow Dash answered

"Yes," said Discord, "A title that I believe I am sharing now," an emerald appeared in his claw, "…ever since this one brought these little gems into our world."

"What the…" Sonic couldn't believe it, the red emerald, which they hadn't found yet was right in his claw. He was more surprised to see it disappear a second later. "Where did you find that?"

"Oh, just around"

"Discord, what are you even doing here?" Rainbow Dash screamed

"What, I can't get a little work out every now and again?" Discords arms turned big and muscular, "do you think that I get this look naturally," he flexes before his arms go back to normal.

"Whatever," said Sonic, "it doesn't matter why you're here, what does matter is that you have the emerald, and we need it."

"Really," The emerald appears in his claw again, along with a small magnifier in his lion paw, "…but ruby doesn't really suit you. You look more like a sapphire kind of guy, although I can also see you in pearl." The emerald and glass disappear and a case of jewels took its place. "Can I interest you in our two for one special," Discord now looked like a jewel clerk, "I'm sure your sweetheart there would appreciate it."

"Huh…" Sonic and Rainbow started to blush, "…I'm not trying to accessorize, you have no idea how dangerous that 'gem' you have is."

"…an untapped source of almost limitless power; probably the most dangerous thing in your world; could drive a pony mad just by looking too deeply into it." He looks deeply into the emerald while the colors in his eyes begin to swirl.

"Uh… okay, maybe you 'do' know what it is," Sonic admitted

"Hmm, I'll tell you what. Why don't we have a little competition? If you win then I'll give you the emerald, I may even offer you some help."

"Sonic, don't," Rainbow said. "You don't want to challenge this guy. He's not exactly known for playing fair."

"Who, me?" a small halo appears over Discords head, "Why Rainbow Dash, I'm hurt."

"Too bad"

"Sure, I'm in," Sonic finally answered

"Sonic…"

"Calm down Rainbow. I did say that I was looking for something fun to do, and what could be more fun then challenging a chaos spirit."

"You're confident, I like that."

"So then what's the challenge Discord?"

"We'll, Sonic Stallion, its simple enough. To win, all you have to do is hit me. If you do that, you win."

"Huh, that's it?"

"…Should be easy for a 'pony' as fast as you right, then lets get started." A small ball of light appears in Discords Talon and it fires towards Sonic.

"Huh…" Rainbow is surprised, but Sonic gets out of the way easily.

"Did I forget to mention that this is also an evasion challenge," a large ark, made up of the same orbs appeared over Discords head, "think fast," they shoot towards Sonic.  
>"Bring it on," he ran to avoid them, but all the ones that didn't hit the floor kept on following him, matching his speed. Rainbow flew over to Discord, clearly irritated.<p>

"What the hey Discord? Are you trying to kill him or what?"

"My goodness no, but what fun would a challenge be if there was no 'challenge' to it. By the way, when I said 'heads up,' I was talking to you as well." Discord pointed behind her.

"Huh…" Rainbow looked behind her and saw a large group of the light orbs just floating there. "Oh my gosh!" started to fly away while the orbs chased after her. Discord began to snicker at the sight of the two ponies running, and flying, around the gym, being chased by his light orbs.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Twilight and Spike had finally arrived home to get the elements that had been left at the library. Twilight couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy as soon as she got out of the train.<p>

"Burr," she shivered as chills went up her spine

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Spike asked

"It just feels weird. I feel like something bad is happening back in Canterlot."

"Oh you're just being paranoid again. We just left like ten minutes ago; I don't think something bad could happen that fast."

"Yeah, I guess so. Come on, let's get moving."

Spike and Twilight arrived at the door to Twilight's library after a few minutes of walking.

"'The Golden Oaks, it's been a while since we've been back here."

"Spike, it's only been a day since we left."

"I know, where does the time go?"

Twilight headed to the case which held the Element of Harmony, while spike took a trip down memory lane. "Good, there still hear. I can't believe that I just left them alone like that, how could I be so stupid," Twilight said reluctantly.

"Come on Twilight," Spike said, "How could you have known that there was some kind of ancient parasite dragon that feeds on large sources of energy loose in Equestria?"

"Still, I should start taking better care of these." Twilight starts gazing at the elements deeply.

"These should definitely make handling those… uh…'Chaos Emeralds,' easier." Spike said

"Yeah; Chaos versus Harmony…" answered Twilight.

"Sort of like when you guys fought Discord."

"Yeah, I'd hate to do that again."

"Well it's a good thing that Fluttershy rehabilitated him, so he shouldn't give use too much trouble anymore." (If they only knew)

"Hmm…I wonder how Fluttershy is doing; looking for the emerald with that fox boy."

* * *

><p>Across Equestria, within Cloudsdale airspace, Tails and Fluttershy were flying just over the city of clouds.<p>

"Here it is, Cloudsdale, Still such an amazing sight. A whole city in the sky made completely of clouds. I've never seen anything like it before." Tails said in admiration

"It is kind of nice," Fluttershy agreed, sort of.

"So Celestia said that you knew your way around the city?"

"Umhmm… Rainbow Dash and I use to live here before we moved to Ponyville."

"Oh, so you guys grew up together."

"Not really, we never really started to hang out until we went to Ponyville, but she has always stood up for me when I needed her. If any-pony started to pick on me she would get them to leave me alone."

"She sounds like a good friend."

"She's nothing if not Loyal to anyo-pony she sees as a friend." Fluttershy landed inside of city with Tails landing just next to her, "so what about you and Sonic; how long have you two known each other. (yes, Tails can stand on clouds too)

"Well sonic has been like a brother to me ever since I can remember. I didn't really get a chance to know my family, so for the longest time he was the only family I knew, him and the rest of the Freedom Fighters."

"Freedom Fighters?"

"Just a team we made to help us protect our world. Actually he was the first person to call me 'Tails.'"

"…So, Tails isn't your real name?"

"My real name is actually Miles, Miles Prower, but I'm use to people just calling me Tails."

"'Miles,' that's a nice name too"

"Thanks," he blushed a bit at the statement. "So 'Fluttershy,' is that your real name."

"Yes, I've had it since I was born,"

"It makes you sound sort of timid"

"Well I am a little, maybe a lot."

"You didn't seem so timid when you were hugging me to death back in the castle"

Now Fluttershy was the one blushing, "sorry, I just kind of get that way when I see all animals, especially such cute ones," Tails blushed again, "…but when it comes to any-pony else I try to keep my distance."

"I was actually like that too, before I met Sonic." They both started to smile at their similarities while they continued walking to where they thought the emerald was.

* * *

><p>"Okay this is where I saw it," Tails said, pointing Fluttershy's attention to a large fountain in the middle of the city's square. He climbed to the top, using his new fox paws to grip the curved edges of the fountain. "(These things are actually starting to come in handy)" He thought as he looked around the fountains top, only to see that there was nothing there. "It was right here, I'm sure of it."<p>

"Miles…" Fluttershy called, getting Tails attention, "Was the emerald red and really shiny."

"Yeah, why?"

"…Is that it?" Tails looked toward where Fluttershy was pointing and saw a blue pegasus, wearing a white work jacket and helmet, going into a large factory with the red emerald in his hoof."

"Hey, Wait!" Tails yelled as he flew off of the fountain and ran toward the pony with Fluttershy following behind, "Wait, did you just call me Miles"

"Sorry…"

"I don't mind, it's just been a while since… wah!" Tails forgot to look where he was going and tripped into a vat of red Rainbow-resonance. After awhile, he finally popped out.

"Ahhh! Hot, Hot, Hot," he quickly jumped out of the vat, shook off the resonance from his fur and started to use his paws to try and get the rest. "What is this stuff?"

"Its resonance, the pegasi use it to make rainbows."

"Make Rainbows? Of all the un-scientific, Fantastic… where did the pegasus go?"

"In there," Fluttershy points to a large factory with different colors coming out of the massive pipes from the side.

"What is this place?"

"The Rainbow factory, it's where the resonance is created. Not many ponies outside of the factory really know how it's done though."

"Well we're about to find out. Come on, we have to follow that emerald." Tails began to run around the side of the building in order to find a way to get inside.

"Hey, wait for me," Fluttershy ran after him, but stopped to look back up towards the resonance flowing out of the pipes, "why do I have such a bad feeling about this?" She started to follow Tails again."

* * *

><p><em>More to come soon<em>

** If you're wondering what happened to the rest of the ponies, know that this is only the first part of the day. Any questions should be answered in the next chapter. Review if you liked it, or if you didn't, and more should be out soon.**

**Until then… **


	12. The hunt is on: Part 2

** The next chapter in this tale of magic, friendship and fuzzy animals (now if only it was that innocent). It got a little longer than I would have liked, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is owned by sonic team and Sega**

**Please enjoy the story **

_Pre: the first day of the hunt is about to come to a close, Sonic and Rainbow are about to finish there "workout," and every-pony is finishing up there jobs for the day._

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Sonic and Rainbow dash where still running around the gym, trying to get away from Discords attacks, but to no avail. Discord was just lying down in a floating lawn chair while he looked at the two running away.

"Yes, just keep trying to out run them. I'm sure it will work eventually."

Sonic starts to run next to the low flying Rainbow dash, "hey there, holding out alright." He said.

"Oh yeah, I'm just flying for my life from a bunch of deadly light things, how could I be better."

"Oh, well I was going to tell you how to get rid of them, but if your enjoying it so much…"

"Sonic!"

"Oh, so you do want to get rid of them. Tell me then, do you guys know how to play chicken on this world"

"Chicken?"

"Well get ready to learn," Sonic runs ahead of Rainbow, the orbs still following.

"Hey wait, what are you…"

Sonic doubles back and starts run directly toward Rainbow, "don't turn." He keeps running with the orbs getting closer and closer.

"My, what is this?" Discord starts to get interested in the battle again.

"Sonic are you sure you know what you're doing?" Rainbow says, feeling worried

"When I say 'now', fly lower," Sonic says while running closer and closer to Rainbow, "not yet," they were only feet away.

Rainbow starts to get worried,"Sonic…," she screams

"Ok,"Sonic kept going until, "now!" Sonic jumps high into the air as Rainbow Dash flies low enough to touch the ground while he jumps over her and curls up into a ball. The orbs go over and around them both to collide with each other and cause a large light blast.

Discord ports a pair of sun glasses over his eyes to look at the sight. "Ahhh, I guess the games over, and he was such a good player too." Before Discord could say another word, Sonic jumped out of the light and sprinted towards him. He tries punching discord by jumping, but he just teleports himself and his chair out the way. He quickly teleports behind Sonic and launches another orb his way; Sonic quickly curls up again to absorb most of the impact, and lands safely on the other side of the gym.

"That is a handy trick isn't it, a little strange for a pony to use though."

"I forget to mention, I wasn't always a pony," Sonic curls again, revs up and launches towards Discord, but he just teleports again.

* * *

><p>Rainbow watches the event from above, where she flew after the blast. "(This isn't going to work; he can see everything that Sonic is going to do)," she thought. Discord continues porting left and right, but Sonic just keeps attacking the same way. "(Why doesn't he try something else?)" Sonic gets out of his ball form and starts to run quickly around Discord. A small tornado starts forming around him, but Sonic just goes back to his first attack method before it can finish forming. "What was that? Isn't this attack getting tiring yet?" Discord says, but Sonic keeps going.<p>

"(What 'was' that? He started to do... something, but stopped, why?)" Rainbow thought for a bit, but then remembered that, just before sonic ran around Discord, he looked her way. "(So that's what you were saying)," she smiled, "(ok then)"

* * *

><p>"This is just boring now. What do you say that we just end this," Discord says and forms a light orb much larger than before, but before he can throw it, he notices that a small twister started to form around him again, but this one was forming into a full tornado. "You are a naughty little pony there Rainbow…" he quickly spots Rainbow in the wind wall, "…didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to interrupt others." Discord swings his Tail, easily striking her out of the twister, and sending her flying across the room. "Well now that that's done, let's… wait a minute," Discord looks around the floor only to see that Sonic his disappeared, "…Where did that fake pony go?"<p>

"RIGHT HERE!" sonic shouted as he appeared just over Discords head and launched himself into a homing attack headed right for discords face. Just before Sonic hits, Discord gives a small smile. After the attack, he begins to spin back from the shear force of it.

"Ohhh…you got me. Oh the pain of it all," Discord starts to do phony pain poses and eventually floats down to the ground, "…such a brutal attack, I don't know if I can go on." Sonic and Rainbow just look at him, un-amused. "Discord, what gives?" said Rainbow, "Sonic didn't even hit you, I saw you dodge out of the way at the last second."

"Wwwwhat, mwaaa?"

"That's not all…" Sonic added, getting Rainbows attention, "Those attacks you where doing, I felt it, even if I hadn't blocked it, the most they could have done is hurt us a bit. Were you even trying to win?"

"I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about," the halo came back, "I assure you, you're giving me for too much credit. Anyway, a deal's a deal I suppose."

"Well then, where's the emerald," said Sonic

"Well I seem to have misplaced it."

"What!?"

"Don't worry; you'll see it again soon."

"…and when will that be?" Rainbow shouted

"…After a bit of a… messy visit to the 'city of clouds.' Well I would love to stay longer, but I do believe that the writer believes that I have overstayed my welcome."

"The what?"

"…oh, but wait, didn't I say that I would help you a bit?"

"…"

"Ok then, here's a tip, those who are the closest to you, will always hurt you the most. Well that's all for now, ta-ta." Discord disappears in a flash of light, and this time for good. (Or at least for now.)

"…what was that all about?" Sonic was confused.

"Just forget it; I would rather try to understand Pinkie Pie before ever trying to get that guy. (Hmm… 'those who are the closest to you will always hurt you the most,' what did he mean by that?)"

* * *

><p>Within the rest of Canterlot, Applejack was still on patrol with the castle guards. "Tar-nation, where the hay could that girl be?" she said. "Cloudsdale ain't that for from here."<p>

"We are sure that the emerald is just more difficult to locate than the fox had originally believed," A voice came from the sky and got Applejacks attention. She looked up to see Princess Luna flying down to her.

"Princess Luna," she bowed her head, "Pardon me for askin', but what are you doing outside of the castle."

"Our sister believed that we would be of more use if we were to keep watch out here.

"But wouldn't it be better if you helped princess Celestia guard the emeralds back inside, I mean, she cain't do it all on her own."

"A princess's first duty is always to her subjects, so our watch should be for them, not for my sis… I mean, for the emeralds."

"…well alright, if you say so."

The conversation was cut short by the sound of some-pony galloping toward them with something steel rattling along side of them.

"Princess Luna," Rarity, the source of the sound, bowed before the princess, "I am so glad that I could run into you. It would be ever so wonderful if you could tell me what you think of this." Rarity shows her a single golden steel, pony-shaped, suit of armor, with a single purple gem in the chest and precise purple paint streaks along the legs and torso to match. "The Blacksmiths and I have been working on this prototype for the anti-chaos armor all day; I would love to hear how the princess likes it. (After all of the sweat and dirt I had to go through to finish this, you had better damn well like it.)"

"It is lovely miss Rarity. You and the forge have done a wonderful job," Rarity glowed at the complement.

"Yeah, it's nice," Applejack still seemed worried

"Applejack, what's wrong darling."

"It's Fluttershy, she still ain't back, and I'm really starting to get worried."  
>"Oh…," now Rarity was starting to fell the same concern as AJ<p>

"Do not fret my little ponies," Luna got there attention, "a have spent plenty of time with Tails, and he has proven to be quite the clever fox, and you two know how clever Fluttershy can be when she needs to be. Just have a little faith." Her words started to calm down both Applejack and Rarity.

"You're right, we just have to trust Tails and Fluttershy," Said Applejack

"Quite, I'm sure that they will be back soon." Rarity assured

"Good, now you two should really retire for the night, it is about time for me to raise the moon," Luna points there attention to the sky.

"Yeah, we best hit the hay,"Applejack agreed

"Alright, goodnight princess," responded Rarity

"Goodnight girls." The two bowed to the princess and headed for there rooms to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>Twilight and Spike had finally made it back to Canterlot from Ponyville. Unnoticed by any-pony, they made there way back to the princess's throne room where she was still waiting for their return.<br>"Princess…" twilight bowed in respect, Spike followed, "…I have the elements…" she puts the trunk she had been carrying on the ground before her, "…luckily it looks like no pony got there hooves on them."

"Good," the princess walked up to Twilight, "just leave them here, you should get to bed."

"What, you just want me to leave them?"

"I'll handle watching them from now on; it will be one less task that you will have to worry about."

"Oh… I understand, as you say then princess," Twilight started walking away, feeling completely down on herself."

"Twilight…" Twilight looked back "…understand that whoever has the largest source of energy, will be the first target for the Ancient-one to go after. I could not sleep at night if I knew that I was putting my student in such danger."

"But I thought that you weren't getting much sleep now," Spike said, before Twilight slap the back of his head, "ow."

"Ha, ha, yes, and I would hate to lose more. I can handle the Ancient if he arrives, but I would not want you to face that burden. I am proud that you could keep them safe for so long, but just leave it to me for now," Twilight started to cheer up. "Okay, now I believe it is time that you two to get some rest. I'm just about to lower the sun, and you will need all the rest you can get."

"Of course," She bows, "goodnight princess."

"Goodnight my student, and to you too Spike."

"Goodnight," the two start to head back to there room.

Once the two leave, Celestia opens the trunk, and takes a look at the content within. "('The Elements of Harmony,' not quite as powerful, but they should come in handy non-the-less.)" Celestia closes the trunk, and gives a slight smile before, lifting it and heading for her quarters as well.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rare…"<p>

"Yes Applejack."

"I just realized; have you seen Pinkie Pie anywhere?"

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her all day. Oh dear."  
>"What's wrong?"<p>

"It's never a good thing when you don't know where that pony is, I can only imagine what she is doing"

* * *

><p><strong>Luckily none of the readers have to imagine it; you just have to wait for me to tell you. Unfortunately, this will be the last chapter for a while. I'm going to focus on another MLP Fanfic for now, look out for it (A journey of Hearts). <strong>

** Comment on the story if you liked it, or if you didn't. More chapters should be out soon**

** Until Then…**


	13. What could happen in Equestria?

**Such a long hiatus (blame life), oh well, my next chapter is finally out.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My little pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story.**

_Pre: After a tough journey, Tails and Fluttershy finally return with the emerald in hoof (man these phrases are annoying), but all of there friends are in shock to see the state that they're in._

_(Warning: slight M content through the chapter.)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13:<strong> What could happen in Equestria?<strong>

The sun shines down on Canterlot castle. The young adventurers began to rise out of their beds, ready for the days wonders and challenges that laid ahead of them. Or that's what I would like to say at least.

"Yo, Rainbow Dash," sonic shouted as he entered her room.

"Huh… wha… what is it," Rainbow Dash muttered as she slowly got out of bed.

"Wake-up, we have to go."

"Go, go where?"

"Its tails and Fluttershy, they got the first emerald."

"What! They found it! That's awesome news," a devious smile formed on Rainbows face, "(now it's going to be my turn to find the next)" she thought.

"Princess Celestia wants us to meet them in the throne room, so hurry it up and get ready."

"Alright," Rainbow quickly jumped out of bed and onto the floor, "ready."

Sonic smiled, "fine, then lets go… but first, Rainbow, do you really need those up when you're walking," Sonic gestured to Rainbows wings.

"What?" Rainbow looked back to see that her wings had been standing stiff in the air, "…GAH!" she jumped back under her bed covers

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sonic wasn't sure what was going on.

"Nothing! It's nothing! I changed my mind, I'm not ready yet.

"But you just said…"

"I said I'm not ready, I'll just meet you in the throne room later, NOW GET OUT!"

Sonic ran from the room as fast as he could, as Rainbow quickly closed the door after him, "(Man, what's her deal) I guess I'll just meet up with you later then," Sonic yelled from outside of the room?

"Just leave already!"

He got the message and left without another word. (smart choice)

* * *

><p>While walking down the castles halls, Sonic eventually walks by Twilight, coming down a separate hall. She was looking a little out of it, so when she noticed Sonic, she quickly fixed herself up the best she could before crossing his path.<p>

"Good morning Sonic," Twilight says as she meets him.

"…Huh, oh, hey Twilight," Sonic finally notices her, "I guess you got the message too" Sonic responded

"I did, Tails and Fluttershy actually found the next emerald, which means we're that much closer to finding them all! Oooo… this is so exciting."

"Right… really exciting…" Sonic said as he and Twilight began to walk together.

As the two continued to walk, Twilight couldn't help but wonder about Sonic and the world that he came from. She began to ask him about everything; his home, his friends, the emeralds and what they did exactly. She started to sound a bit like Pinkie Pie, with her none stop questions, but Sonic didn't seem to mind. Eventually the two arrived at their destination.

* * *

><p>"…and once I have all seven that's when I turn into…" Sonic halted his sentence when he noticed that they had both finally arrived to the throne room. All the others, excluding Luna and Pinkie Pie, had already arrived long before them and had been waiting.<p>

"Well it's about time the two of you got here." Applejack stated.

"Sorry about that," Twilight apologized.

"It's not like you to oversleep Twilight," Princess Celestia had pointed out, "Is everything alright?"

"Uhh… wow princess, you're looking well today. I see that you have been getting your rest lately," Twilight pointed out. The rest of the group looked toward the princess to see that she was right, Celestia did look a lot more rested; however she was still wearing the large cloak. It was a little strange but they didn't seem to mind, or at least most of them didn't.

"Well thank you for noticing, but I'm afraid that I can not say the same to you." Celestia noticed how tired Twilight looked once she entered the room. Twilight's mane was still a mess and her eyes looked like they were struggling to stay open (similar to Celestia on their first day). "You did get your rest like I had asked you to last night, correct."

"Well…," Twilight hesitated to answer.

"Yeah, I mean, when you weren't in the room, I just assumed that you already woke up and met with the princess without me, what happened?" Spike asked from Celestia's side.

"...Alright, the truth is that I didn't really spend last night in our room. After I messed up by letting the elements out of my sight in such a dire situation, I thought that I should do a little research on the Ancient-ones myself, so I could be more prepared from now on, but I guess that I just lost track of time."

"(great, looks like we have two Tails's now… ha, 'two Tails')" …uh, Sonic thought to himself. (I swear that joke was not intended)

"Hmmm… same old Twilight it would seem," Celestia stated, "Well did you discover anything new?"

"Well actually…"

Before Twilight could finish her response, she was interrupted by the sound of two Canterlot guards entering the room.

"Princess, I am pleased to inform you that the pegasus Fluttershy, and the Fox Tails have arrived," Said one of the guards.

"Excellent, please send them in," Celestia responded

"Ma'am," the guards said as they made their way out of the room to escort the two inside.

"Wonder how they did," Twilight said toward Sonic, "I hope Fluttershy is alright."

"Don't worry, she had Tails by her side, and this isn't exactly the first time that he's done this." Sonic assured her

"…Even so, Fluttershy is known to buckle pretty easily under pressure; I just hope that it didn't get in the way of her helping with the emerald search."

"Relax, I mean what's the worst that could have happened to them in Equestria?"

"I guess…"

As the two spoke, they soon noticed that both Tails and Fluttershy were making their way down the hall to the throne room.

"Oh, Tails, great to see that you guys made it back. So how was the…, what the…" Sonic paused when he noticed Tails and Fluttershy's condition.

"Oh my…" Twilight did the same. Once Tails and Fluttershy walked in, they were noticeably wounded from head to hoof; both were covered in cuts and bruises across their entire body; their coats and mane were stained red with blood, though not all their own, and neither could walk without stumbling a bit.

"Wow," Sonic finally spoke up, "Looks like you two had quite the adventure huh?"

"Sonic," said Tails, "you have no idea," he walked closer to his friend with Fluttershy sticking close to his back.

"So…," Sonic motioned to be handed something.

Tails reached a paw into the saddle bag at his side and pulled out the red Chaos Emerald, "We got it."

"Alright Tails, way to go," the two… 'hoof'-bumped as Sonic grabbed the emerald from Tails paw, only to discover that it was stained with blood as well, but was hard to see, "(So that's what he meant by a 'messy visit to Cloudsdale.' Discord, just what are you up to?)"

The rest of the ponies were all still in shock at the sight of the blood stained fox and pegasus. None of them said anything until a late arrival finally entered the room.

"Alright, I made it. So, what did I miss," It was then that she noticed the two arrivals standing in front of Sonic, "ahhh, so the 'little scientist' has returned huh. So did you find the emerald where you thought it was? (I bet I know what happened already)"

"Well no," Tails responded, "the emerald was actually taken away and we had to get it."

"Ha! I knew something like that would happen, that's why I said that I should have been the one to go instead.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, "This is really not the time for this." She walked over to Fluttershy, in concern.

"Yikes," Rainbow fly's over to Sonic, "what's wrong with her?"

"Heck if I know, she's worried I guess," answered Sonic

Twilight was too worried about her injured friend to pay much attention to the clueless pair.

"Fluttershy, dear Celestia, are you alright," Twilight asked while sticking close to Fluttershy

Fluttershy nods her head, "Yes, don't worry Twilight, I'm fine," she said in a weak voice. It didn't take long for the rest of the girls to join Twilight at Fluttershy's side.

"Good gravy girl, what the hey happened to you?" Applejack asked

"Getting the emerald was just a little tougher than we thought," Fluttershy answered

"'A little tougher,' Darling, you look like you walked out of a horror film. Where in Equestria was that emerald?" Rarity added

"It was just in the cities Rainbow Factory," Tails answered, "Oh, and princess," Tails addressed princess Celestia, "you might want to send some-pony to go check that place out, we didn't exactly leave it in the best condition." The princess nodded in agreement, but she still looked a little confused; in fact they were all confused.

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash said, "For a pony covered in pony-blood, you seem to be pretty calm."

"(You didn't even seem to notice a few seconds ago)" Twilight thought

"I think I worried enough on the way here, but if it wasn't for Miles, I think I would still be loosing it right now. Through out the whole 'horrifying' event, he was able to keep so calm, I guess that just helped me a lot." Tails was a little embarrassed at Fluttershy's appraisal, and Sonic's teasing wasn't really helping him much.

"(Miles...?)" Twilight thought to herself

"Well, it's good to see that you're back safely, both of ya'll," Applejack said, "…but I think it's time for…"

"THE PARTY!" shouted a familiar high pitched voice from the castle ceiling. As every-pony looked up, they saw Pinkie Pie falling to the floor with a massive amount of streamers, balloons, confetti, and more stuff of that like.

"What the," cried Rainbow, "Pinkie Pie, where did you come from?"

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure when my parents decided that they won't another daughter, they…"

"Not That!" Rainbow interrupted, "I mean when did you get to the throne room? I was the last pony to get here."

"Come to think of it, we haven't seen you around the castle since yesterday morning." Rarity said.

"Well duh," Pinkie answered, "I've been here the whole time; I had to get everything ready for the big 'Fluttershy-and-Tails-find-the-chaos-emerald' party."

"I was in the throne room all day yesterday, when did you have time to…

"That my dear princess is a secret, between me and writer."

"'Writer?'" Twilight asked

"He is a secret as well"

"Ignoring that, Pinkie I think that having a party right now would be a little…"

"…wonderful" Fluttershy finished.

"Right, wonder… wait what?" Twilight wasn't sure what she meant

"Fluttershy, are you sure that you wouldn't prefer to get a little rest now?" Celestia strongly suggested, "After an ordeal like you've had…"

"…After such an ordeal, I can't think of a better way to relax than to just be with my friends, besides, I can rest anytime, and Pinkie has already gone through such trouble, so…"

"Hmm… Tails, what do you think?" Celestia asked the little fox

"huh... oh, I don't mind," he answered, "and she does have a point. As fun as that adventure was, a party does sound like a good time."

"I heard that," Sonic agreed.

"Sounds good to me," Rainbow agreed.

"Well, girls, your thoughts?" the girls were all uncomfortable with celebrating after seeing Fluttershy and Tails , but they both seemed to be on board, so they agreed. "Alright, then it's settled."

"Let's Get This Party Started!" Screamed Pinkie as she pulled out a small cannon, loaded herself, and launched into the air, followed by more party décor. The rest of the girls smiled at the sight.

"But first," Celestia interrupted, "Tails, Fluttershy, you two might want to wash up first. It's sort of starting to smell like a morgue in here." Tails sniffs his fur, and had to agree.

"Ha, right, no problem," Tails answered. So the two leave to wash up, and hopefully wash away the memory of there horrible trip to the Rainbow Factory.

* * *

><p>"Spike," Celestia addresses the baby dragon at her side, "You have been oddly quiet down there. Are you ok?"<p>

"F…F…Flutter…shy, she was… covered in…blood, and she looked just fine." Spike mumbled.

"It did seem a bit strange, but I suppose that was just Tails influence on her. He really is a very brave fox."

"He didn't look affected either, and neither did Sonic, well neither was Rainbow Dash, but she's a masochist. Just what kind of world could these guys have come from that they're so comfortable around this stuff?"

"Try not to think so much about it Spike. Sonic and Tails world may be a bit more… intense than we are use to, but once we find all of the emeralds, we'll be able to make everything right again."

"Really?"

"Of course, I promise."

"Ok, if that's what you believe princess," Spike said, unsure of how to feel about her response. Eventually, Tails and Fluttershy return…

"And the party can begin."

* * *

><p>"The Party Goes On For Hours And Hours. Soon more ponies hear the loud music coming from the palace and decide to join in on the fun. Not long after, the guards start partying too, then the neighboring villages, then the neighboring countries. Eventually the whole world was dancing to the beat. So much partying was going on that the Ancient-One knew that he couldn't win and just left Equestria forever, never to be seen again…"<p>

"Pinkie Pie!" Rarity shouted, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm just telling the best way for this story to end. Who wouldn't want a hero's tail to end with a great big party?"

"As fine an ending as that sounds, I highly doubt that shall be the outcome of this."

"Well a pony can dream, can't she? Hmm… what's that shiny thing your holding." Pinkie Pie points to a large version of the suit of armor Rarity showed Princess Luna just the other day.

"Oh, this is the suit of armor Princess Celestia asked me to help the blacksmith ponies to create. This one was made specifically for the princess at her request. Since we have a little free time while the celebration is going on, a thought I would use it to show her."

"'Free Time!' This isn't free time, its party time," Pinkie pointed out, "and party time is to be used to party, not to show off things to princesses."

"I understand that, and I will. Right after I show this to Princess Celestia, I Shall party down with the rest of them," Pinkie began to give Rarity a death glare, "I promise."

"Pinkie Promise?"

"Yes, Pinkie promise, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Hmmmm…," the glare grew more intense, "well…ok," it disappeared, "but I'm watching you," It came back as she backed away, "I slooowwlly backed away, come on writer, try to keep up." (...) she 'slowly' backed away, while Rarity walked towards the princess.

Rarity finds the princess next to a table of food that she had some of her servants bring in (right by the cake of course)

"Princess, there you are," said Rarity

"Oh Rarity, can I help you?" asked the princess

"I have the armor that you asked me to craft for you, and I would love it ever so much if you could give me your opinion on it." The princess grabbed the armor and looked it over with a judging eye. Once she finished, she gave a slight smile and looked Rarity's way.

"It's perfect; I knew I could count on you for this task." Celestia praised

"Perfect, well that is quite a kind complement princess, thank you (Damn right it's perfect, did she really expect anything less from me. Fabric or iron, my works are always guaranteed to be the best.)" Rarity thought as she quietly praised herself.

"I really do appreciate this Rarity, thank you for agreeing"

"Of course (Did I really have a choice with your psychotic sister breathing down my neck?)"

"I'll keep this with me okay," Celestia said.

"Of course" Rarity agreed

"…and as for you, I believe that you have a promise to keep to some-pony, am I correct?"

"Of…course (she's watching me, I know Pinkie's watching Me.)" she was right, "Then excuse me princess," Rarity bows and heads back to the party, to keep her pinkie promise. Princess Celestia continued to look at the armor with wonder before placing it down and continuing with the party.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chap: Tails has found a handy new pair of assistants<em>

** One more chapter down and only a bunch more to go. I can't say what happened to Tails and Fluttershy in the Rainbow Factory without bumping up the rating of this story, so I'm making a separate one, telling the "adventure," (the Rainbow Factor begins?) look out for it. **

**Until then…**


	14. I've got a proposal for you

**Here is the next chapter in Sonic and Tails Equestrian adventures. some new faces are going to be joining the story in this chapter, ugly faces. I just thought that it would add a bit of a twist to the Tale.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Pre: After the days celebration, Tails and the princesses are working hard to locate the next emerald from the looking-glass's new coordinates (sort of). Later that night, at the ends of Equestria, a deal was being made with an old 'friend.'<em>

Chapter 14**- I've got a proposal for you.**

The party came and went as the day soon turned to dawn. It being so much closer to the night, Princess Luna had finally woken up and was able to join Tails and Celestia, who were now the sol residents of the throne room. Every-pony went about their own business while Tails and the princesses began to triangulate the coordinates for the next emerald. With the four emeralds in their hooves, and paws, the signal of the looking-glass had, once again, grown in intensity, and gave another faint signal of an emerald of a much farther distance.

"So ladies, what do you say?" Tails addresses the princess.

"That's 'your highnesses' to you" Luna responded, irritated.

"Be calm Luna, there is no need to be so formal amongst friends," Celestia pointed out

"Right, friends, so 'ladies,'" Luna got even more irritated, "(hehehe, looks like I got a bit Sonic's mischievous side) do you have any ideas, on this one."

"We regret to inform that we are unaware of this location," Luna announced.

"Well it is obviously close to Ponyville, I can see that, but the location seems a bit open." Celestia pointed out.

Tails and the princesses continue to ponder just where it is that the emerald could be located. The area on the map, indicating that the emeralds location, seemed to be an open field very close to Ponyville, but in an area that was bellow the surface. The indicating light was giving a very wide area of search and it was difficult to get an exact location.

"We have the coordinates, but without any instrument to calculate them, how will they know if they're in the right location," Tails theorizes.

"Perhaps if they had Twilight's looking-glass they could…"

"No," Tails interrupted Luna, "the area is still too wide, and I won't have anyway to communicate with them if they go too far. Maybe…, Celestia do you think you can zoom in on the image," Celestia follows Tails instruction. Her horn starts to shine its golden light and the image map starts to zoom in a bit, but so does the indicating light. "That's enough, now let me see, Luna," Tails looks toward the night princess, "could you try lifting one of those emeralds, but not all the way." Luna's horn starts to glow, in an attempt to lift one of the emeralds up, "Wait, Luna!" The scream causes Luna's horn to stop glowing, "Remember what Twilight and the others said, we can't use magic on the emeralds or we may risk blowing up your entire palace."

"My apologize I forgot," Luna apologized

"Well be more careful, unless of course you and Celestia are thinking about getting a new home," Tails joked.

"I quite like where we live now actually," said Celestia

"Well tell that to Luna," Tails added

"Luna, I quite enjoy where we live."

"I Understand Already!" Luna began to lift the red emerald up, with her hooves this time, while Tails guided her.

"Alright, a little bit higher," Luna raised the emerald, and as she did, both the map clarity and the indicating light's intensity grew dimmer and dimmer. "Okay, that's enough," Luna stopped while Tails inspected the location again, "I can see it now; the emerald seems to be inside some kind of large fissure in the ground."

"Yes, I recognize it now," Celestia claims, "that's the gorge just outside of Ponyville. The name escapes me, but it is suppose to be very dangerous to those who do not know where they are going."

"Dangerous huh, looks like it's time for us to call in our pair of daredevils," Tails suggests.

"I agree," Celestia responded

"Quite," agreed Luna

"Alright then, it's final. Good work team, a fox could not ask for better assistants," Said Tails.

"Come again," Luna was not happy about her new title.

"Well, the day grows dim, and I believe that it's time that we all get our rest, so I bid you goodnight," said Tails as he began to leave for his room.

"Oh, is there anything that you would like us to bring you sir," Luna said sarcastically, "…some warm milk, your slippers perhaps."

"That's very kind of you to offer, but I think that I can manage."

"Well goodnight then professor," now Celestia said sarcastically

"Goodnight Celestia and goodnight Luna." Luna's anger was clear on her face at this point. Her eyes had been blazing with dark energy and her horn was even more so.

"She says goodnight as well," Answered Celestia, while Tails left down the hall and toward his room.

* * *

><p>"You relies that he was trying to annoy you right." Celestia addressed Luna as the two began walking the castles many halls, attempting to reach their chambers.<p>

"We can not stand this insolence any longer," Luna shouted in response. "Visitors or no, to show such disrespect to their superiors is simply unforgivable. Calling us, the rulers of the land of Equestria, his assistants…"

"Technically we were assisting him. We have no clue how that devise works; Tails is the one that created it, and without him we may never find the emeralds."

"That does not excuse it!"

"Luna calm down, remember that both Sonic and Tails are risking their lives for us in order to help protect our world, a world that is unfamiliar to them, it is probably taking its toll. Making jokes could very well be their way of coping with this".

"Yes but…" Luna began to calm herself.

"…and recall, in their last mission, Tails protected Fluttershy from whatever Tatarin' like events went on in the Rainbow Factory, so that shows just what a good person he is, right?"

"I suppose…"

"So there you have it; next time he tries to get under your skin, just remember that. Can you do that for me?"

"…alright, 'I' shall try."

"Good, now we should probable get some rest. Goodnight sister," Celestia said as she began toward her chambers

"Goodnight Tia," Luna said as she did the same. However, before she reached her room, Luna could not help but look back at her sister, who was still wearing that long cloak. "(Why does that cloak give me such a feeling)." The more she looked, the un-easier she felt. Luna tried heading to her chambers and just push back the feeling, as she had done for so long now, but it proved far too difficult this time, "Tia..."

* * *

><p>Celestia reached her chambers, where she could be alone with her thoughts. "(Our little guest really did get under Luna's skin today,)" she thought to herself, "(not that I really enjoyed that taunting myself, but I suppose the benefits will just have to out way the costs this time. At least I will only have to deal with this for a little while longer)," Celestia began to stare at the Chaos inhibitor armor that one of the guards had hung in her room at her request. "Only a bit longer..."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, far out on the outskirts of Equestria, deep within a dark cave were light struggled to escape, a large group laid in wait, the Changelings. The pony-shaped, bug-like, parasitic creatures, which feed on the very love and feelings of friendship that Equestria runs on, took refuge in this cave after their last run in with Twilight and her friends. Within the caves core, their queen, Queen Chrysalis, stood within her nest, deep in thought.<p>

"Curse that Twilight Sparkle, and her pathetic pack of friends," she muttered to herself in her echoed voice. Chrysalis had a similar black, cell covered body and insect-like wings that her changelings did and a long mint green mane and tail; she was as tall as Celestia herself with a horn to match; and her mouth was fanged like a bats, for draining the love out of her victims. "My children and I can not reside in this sorry excuse for a home forever. If things continue as they do, it will not be long before I wither and die, and my children shall not be too far away," Chrysalis looked over toward her 'children;' while many of them fought and fed like normal, a lot were noticeable weaker and slower than the rest. "No, I refuse to quit, I will find a suitable source of nourishment for my family if I have to destroy the princesses and their little followers myself to do so."

"Such a devoted mother, I must say that I respect that."

"What the…" Chrysalis turned her attention to the cave entrance path, toward the source of the comment.

"So your family is in a bit of a famine," The voice said, as the source walked up to Chrysalis, "Well I might be able to help with that." A tall pony, rapped from head to toe in a black cloak walked across the path. Her voice echoed, similar to Chrysalis's and was definitely that of a mares.

"Who are you?" Chrysalis asked in anger

"That's not important, I'm offering you the chance to save this infestation of a family, do you want it or not?"

"Infestation…, you know, I think you already gave me a way to save my family. Children…," all of the Changelings began swarming around the stranger at their mothers request, "…feeding time," they launched toward her in a feeding frenzy.

"Pathetic," before they could get close, three massive snake tails appeared from under the cloak and began striking the changelings from out of the sky with blinding speeds. The stranger began walking closer and closer to Chrysalis as the tails continue mercilessly attacking the changelings around her. Chrysalis began backing up in fear as the stranger kept getting closer and closer still. Once the last changeling fell, the tails contracted together and struck right above Chrysalis's head, causing the sealing the collapse. Before the ruble could crush the Changeling queen, the tails smashed through it, causing them instead to land around her, crushing the nest and any unborn changelings with it.

* * *

><p>Chrysalis looked back toward her nest in terror, "My children!" she screamed, "you…"<p>

"Yes…," the stranger appeared right in front of Chrysalis's turned head, causing her to jump back into the ruined nest. She looked around the cave to see that every one of her changelings, that were not hiding by now, had been completely incapacitated.

"Huh…what do you want?" she said through fearful pants.

"Oh, so you're ready to listen now? Well then I have something for you." She reaches a hoof under her cloak and began to pull something out. Chrysalis prepares for the worst. The large pony pulled out a large diamond and held it out to Chrysalis.

"A gem, what I'm suppose to do with that?"

"And I thought that you were so magically inclined. Fine then, allow me to demonstrate," she held the jewel high above her head, as it gave off a great light, That breathed life back into all of the downed changelings and gave them far more energy than before, including Chrysalis.

"Huh… so much power," she looked on as the changelings started to fly around the cave after being on the ground only seconds ago. "What did you do?"

"You changelings like to absorb the magic of love in order to survive right," Chrysalis nodded, "that's cute, but this, this chaos emerald, can give you far more than that."

"Chaos emerald," she was interested now.

"These emeralds absorb much more than just their wielders love, but also their hate, their happiness, their sadness, their pain, their triumph. Just one of these emeralds is enough the feed your family for 100-lifetimes," she tossed the emerald to Chrysalis, "just think what you could do with all of them."

"All of them?"

"There are seven of these emeralds in all, each one just as powerful. Right now three more of these emeralds can be found at Canterlot castle, as well as a devise that can be used to find all of the rest."

"Canterlot Castle!?" Chrysalis wasn't too thrilled to hear about that, "What makes you think that I would risk attacking that fortress of a kingdom?"

"…Because this is your only chance to do so," the stranger sternly pointed out to Chrysalis.

"What do you mean?" Chrysalis said in absolute confusion.

The stranger was smiling, it was so easy to get Chrysalis interested, and all she needed was one more push. "I won't go into detail, but let's just say that a series of events have been set in motion that leave that kingdom almost completely defenseless; their ruler is far too exhausted to defend herself; their forces have been spread out through Equestria; and the best part is that Twilight Sparkle and her 'pathetic friends' can not use the elements against you."

"How do you know all this?"

"…Because I'm smart enough to find my every advantage before entering my targets home; a habit that you don't seem to have." The strangers tone changed to a smugger and insulting one

"Come again?" Chrysalis was not thrilled at the comment coming from her already unwelcome guest.

"I heard of your last invasion on Canterlot, if you can call it that. You tried getting rid of your last obstacle by sealing her in the same cell as your first, but those obstacles happened to be a being of immense power that knew ever inch of the cell and another being that could give her strength. Not the best option." Chrysalis was not enjoying all of the mocking. "Lucky for you, I don't leave things to chance. If you follow my instructions, you will be granted more power than you could ever possibly imagine."

Chrysalis was doubtful about trusting her (with good reason) "Why do you need me? You came into my nest and laid waist to all of my Changelings with little to no effort at all, why do you not just take the castle yourself?"

"I have my reasons. I'll only say that my own ambitions will become more possible after, you have taken Canterlot. So what is your answer?"

Chrysalis was still not sure; the emerald she already had could feed her entire family for her whole life (and that's far longer than any pony's life).

"I'm promising limitless power, a chance at complete triumph, and most importantly, revenge," the stranger stressed. Chrysalis heard revenge and somehow the stranger became much more trusting, "can you really pass on such a chance," She looked into the emerald again and gave a large smile as its light continued to feed her and her changelings. Her decision was clear.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow Dash:<strong> OH man, oh man, oh man. _Rainbow was flying around her room eagerly_

**Fluttershy:** Rainbow Dash, are you ok. _Fluttershy was ready to get some sleep_

**Rainbow Dash:** it's my turn next, I know it. I was cheated from the search last time be new egg-head, but this time, I'm going to show them just what a mistake they made.

**Fluttershy:** well shouldn't you get to sleep then? You won't be in any shape to tomorrow if you don't.

**Rainbow Dash: **How can I sleep when I'm just so psyched!

**Fluttershy: **Fine, you can stay up, but you're going to have a partner, and if you're tired, they'll probably find the emerald before you do.  
><strong>Rainbow Dash: <strong>What! _Rainbow rushed to bed and went right to sleep._

**Fluttershy: **Goodnight Rainbow Dash. _She went to bed too._

* * *

><p><em>Next Chap: Anyone wondering why Celestia wears that big cloak yet? (I bet some people already guessed, smart guys)<em>

** That's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. I'm trying out a new writing style, if you didn't notice; I just think it will make the story a little more enjoyable. The next chapter should be out by next week.**

**Until then…**


	15. Celestia's Secret

**The next chapter in my story is out at last. I tried to make this one a bit emotional, but I've never been too good at that. I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Pre: Tails has the location to the next emerald, now he just has to send the next team to retrieve it. Meanwhile Twilight finally addresses an issue that has been nagging at her mind since they arrived in Canterlot.<em>

Chapter 15**- Celestia's Secret**

Early morning the next day, Tails woke Sonic and Rainbow Dash to tell them the "good" news. After dragging the two to the throne room, Tails began explaining everything that he and the princesses discovered last night.

"Alright you two," Tails said, "do you understand the situation?"

"Yeah," responded Rainbow, "You finally came to your senses and found out just how badly you need my speed for this hunt. It's about time fox boy."

"Right, that's what it is," Tails was use to comments like that by now. "Alright," Tails held out a small piece of parchment, "This is where you'll find the next emerald," Rainbow snatched the paper out of his paw, "we're not really sure about it's exact location, but our search shows that it should be in some kind of large fissure in that area. You two will just have to…"

"Ha ha ha," Rainbow laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked

"…Just the irony; check it out Sonic," she held the image to Sonic's face, "look familiar to you?"

Sonic looked over the image, "What do you know, that's the gorge that we were racing in, isn't it?" He said, "What was the name you used again?"

"Ghastly Gorge," Rainbow answered.

"Yeah, that was it, (That explains the weird feeling I was having during the race. This should make things easier)"

"(So they already knew about it; why am I not surprised that Sonic found the place in a race?)", Tails thought.

"Alright," Rainbow screamed, "now we know were to go, so let's go!" Rainbow tries to rush right out of the room's exit, but Sonic cuts her off.

"Whoa," Sonic said, "slow it down, (man that was weird to say)"

"What do you mean 'slow it down?' We know just where the emerald is, so let's just head over and get it already."

"Rainbow, the emeralds are tricky to find; for all we know, it could be buried a few miles under the ground. If we don't know exactly where to look, even I could end up looking for days and find nothing."

"…which is why I made this for you," Tails says as he tosses over a small metallic object to Sonic, "it might come in handy on the search."

"(I knew he would have something else) Great, what is it?" Sonic wondered

"It's Twilight's looking-glass, I just made a few minor modifications," it looked completely different; the looking glass was now a small, angled, metallic panel, with a shining crystal on it's bottom half (not a chaos emerald), and a watch glass on the top. "Once you get in the emeralds general location, it should start to react. Just follow its trail and you'll find the emerald in no time."

"Always the inventor, nice work Tails," Sonic stated

"Where would you be without me? Oh, and I also added a few other features that might come in handy."

"Like?"

"You'll know when you see it."

"Alright, you have Tails's little Toy, now can we get going," Rainbow Dash said eagerly.

"Yep," Sonic tossed the looking-glass to Rainbow. She wasn't expecting that, so she almost drops it. "Now that that's done, let's get going," Sonic ran out of the room, leaving Tails and Rainbow far behind.

"Wait what… hey!" Rainbow scurried to put the looking-glass in her side saddle-bag.

"What's taking you so long?" Sonic ran back to Rainbows front, "Now we know where the emerald is, so let's hurry up and get it already."

"What…I…"

"If you don't hurry, I'll already have the emerald by the time you get there," he speeds back out of the room.

"Hey, no fair blue-boy, wait up!" Rainbow finally flies out of the room after Sonic.

Tails was left behind, looking at the speedsters rush toward the emerald. "Well it's nice to see that Sonic hasn't lost any of his…'charm' from our world," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Once the two were long out of sight, Tails headed toward the floor panel that hid the large looking-glass. "(I wish I could check on the emeralds down there,)" he thought, "(but I can't get in without one of the sisters. Let's see, Celestia is busy raising the sun right now, I still don't get that, so maybe Luna…)" Tails thought back to last night and quickly re-thought his idea, "(…on second thought, maybe I should just leave them be for now)." Tails started to leave the room, in search of something to do, "(maybe I'll go check on Fluttershy; She's probably still shaken up from that whole Rainbow Factory adventure)," remembering the Rainbow factor, made Tails start to feel a little crummy. "(Man, all those ponies, I can't believe what these emeralds are doing to this world. For everyone's sack, Sonic and I had better leave as soon as possible. The sooner the emeralds aren't poisoning this land the better," With that final thought, Tails left the room to go find Fluttershy.<p>

* * *

><p>During mid-day, after another study session, Twilight remembered that she had forgotten to tell the princess about her research results and begun to look for Celestia.<p>

"(I had better find Celestia soon, she has to know what I found about the Ancient-ones)," Twilight thought as she searched. Since she could not find her in the courtyard or the throne room, she had hoped to find her in her chambers. "Princess," said Twilight, "I'm sorry to barge in like this but…" Again, she was no where to be found, but what Twilight did find was the, princess red cloak lying on the floor of her room, "The princess's cloak?"

Twilight picked the cloak up out of curiosity and was drawn to its under-story, giving off a brilliant shine from it's purple coating. She quickly found that the longer she looked into it the more she seemed to have trouble looking away. She looked so deeply that it seemed like the cloak threatened to swallow her whole if she continued, until finally…

"Twilight!" The voice of the princess shouted, snapping Twilight out her trance. "What are you doing here?" Twilight turned around to see Celestia standing right behind her, healthy and without a large cloak around her shoulders for once.

"Uhg," Twilight was still a bit in shock from the cloaks influence.

"Oh," said the princess, "My cloak," she grabbed the cloak out of Twilight's hooves, "Thank you Twilight; I knew that I had forgotten something today," she slung it back over her shoulders.

"(She wasn't wearing that thing all day?) Princess, please tell me what is going on," Twilight snapped.

"What do you mean?" Celestia looked genially confused by the question.

"That cloak was never to keep you warm was it? Just holding it made me feel like it was trying to swallow me up. What is that thing really?"

"…," Celestia was hesitant to answer the question, "Twilight Sparkle, always just too smart for your own good," Celestia began to walk closer to Twilight. "If you truly insist on knowing," Celestia removed the Cloak from her back again, "I warn you though, this may hurt a little bit." Celestia draped the cloak over Twilight's shoulders and rested it on her back.

"Princess, what are you…?" once the cloak was firmly placed; a flood of images began to run through Twilight's mind.

* * *

><p>The images came across a scene that looked like a large group of dragons hovering above a landscape. As she looked closer, Twilight noticed that these dragons were a group of Ancient-Ones, each floating over a different landscape, as if they were each in different regions at once. The vision went deeper, and the deeper it went, the more she saw: images of ponies, humans and other beings giving themselves as sacrifices to the Ancient-Ones; Whole villages being destroyed by the creature's wrath; Energy being forcibly drained from any and all creatures below, and much more.<p>

* * *

><p>The images only grew worse the farther she went, until soon Twilight couldn't take anymore. Thankfully Celestia pulled the cloak off of her before Twilight lost herself completely.<p>

"Twilight…" Twilight was in a complete daze and Celestia was having trouble getting her out. "Twilight, wake up," eventually, Twilight awoke from the daze. She shook her head to clear the images from her mind and looked toward Celestia, her body trembling in fear.

"Princess, what…" Twilight struggled to speak.

"Are you okay Twilight? Perhaps that was too much for you to handle. I'm sorry."

"Princess, why are you… What is that cloak!? Why are wearing it!? What were all those vision that I saw!?"

"Twilight…"

"What Is Going On Here!?"

"Twilight, Calm down! And please, one question at a time."

"Fine…" Twilight tried to calm herself, "…what is that cloak?"

"It's a relic; a relic from the Ancient-Ones."

"But why are you…"

"…why am I wearing it? I wear it because I must," Celestia stressed

"'You must,' what do you mean you must? Where did you even find that thing?"

"I didn't, it found me." Celestia explained just how she managed to acquire her cloak.

* * *

><p>Celestia's story took place within the royal garden during the mid-night, on the night of the seven lights. On that night, a massive power surge worked its way throughout all of Equestria; a surge that could only be felt by ponies conditioned to feel such power, and Celestia was one of those ponies. The power draw her out of bed and toward the window in an attempt to find out just where they were coming from, but the energy had left as fast as it came and Celestia was unable to find out where it had gone. She decided that it wasn't of any importance and tried to go back to sleep, but before she could, another power source had spiked and she could track this one to her own garden.<p>

"As I followed the energy source, I could feel it begin to increase the more I walked toward it," Celestia explained. "At the very moment I felt that I had found it, the energy had vanished. I looked around the garden, but I couldn't find anything that could give off such a large power source. I was a little… ok a lot irritated that I had lost the energy signature. Two massive power sources and I lose both in the time that it would take a normal pony to find a lost watch, I couldn't accept that. It was when I felt the most irritation that I could hear something from behind me, like it was drawn to it. As I turned around, I saw… well actually I don't know what I saw. It looked like a large snake at first glance, but its body was a pure crimson and seemed to circle the entire garden, and me; instead of scales, it was almost like its skin was made-up of cloth; most important, it had no face. I watched as the snake moved back and forth before me, almost like it was dancing. Soon I found that I could not look away from it no matter how hard I tried. As I was in its trance, the beast lunged toward me, and all I could do was flinch, firmly shutting my eyes in response."

"When I opened my eyes back up, I noticed that I was unharmed, and the snake was nowhere to be seen. Once I tried moving, I felt something wrapped around my neck. When I reached for it, I noticed that it was only a string, a string to a cloak that I didn't recall putting on. I tried to take it off but then the cloak started showing me the very same vision that you saw and I knew it was trying to tell me something, so I decided to continue wearing it."

* * *

><p>Twilight couldn't believe what she was hearing, "princess, I don't understand. Why would you want to keep something from creatures like the Ancient-Ones?" she asked.<p>

"Well, it is quite stylish" Celestia answered

"I'm serious; it was the cloak that was making you feel so bad wasn't it; the cloak that was keeping you from sleeping?"

"Probably"

"And you keep wearing it?"

"Twilight…"

"Why are you torturing yourself like this!?" Twilight was seconds away from exploding; she just couldn't see the point to Celestia's disregard to her own health.

"Twilight," Celestia tried to explain her reasoning, "Do you remember what I told you would happen if the Ancient had his way with Equestria?"

"Of course I do, so what?"

"This relic does more than just flood my mind with horrible images; it allows me to get into the very minds of the Ancient-ones; let's me think how they think, know what they know. As long as I wear this, we can stay a step ahead of him."

"But what if…" Twilight was horrified for her tea… for her friend. The cloak almost drove her to madness after wearing it for only seconds; she couldn't imagine what could happen to some-pony wearing it for as long as Celestia has. The very thought almost drove her to tears.

"Twilight," Celestia placed a hoof under Twilight's chin, "please don't worry about me. The worst is over. I've barred it for this long; I can manage for a bit longer." A tear ran down Twilight's face, but Celestia wiped it away, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Before Twilight could respond, a large explosion from outside of the castle interrupted the moment. Two pegasus guards flew toward the princesses at full speed.

"Princess Celestia; Princess Twilight," the guards said as they kneeled before them.

"What is going on?" Celestia almost yelled the question

They rose up "it's the changelings your majesty, they're attacking the city!"

**To be continued**

* * *

><p><strong>Rarity: <strong>oh Applejack, there you are, finally. _She ran with another suite of her special armor_

**AJ: **Rarity? What's wrong?

**Rarity: **Oh nothing darling, I just need a bit of a favor from you is all.

**AJ: **A… favor? _Applejack saw that deviousness in her eyes and got very nervous _(Ah boy.)

* * *

><p><em>Next chap: The calm before the storm<em>

**That's another chapter down, I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be out about the same time next week unless something comes up. If you liked it, review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Until then… **


	16. Some down time? Nope

**Wow, over twenty reviews in only fifteen chapters. As a writer I call that a victory. Thanks to all those who read this story, even those that didn't review. Now back to what you're waiting for.**

**Disclaimer: **

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic Team.**

**Now to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: After a ruff few day Tails and the rest of the ponies in Canterlot were hoping to get a nice relaxing day while Sonic and Rainbow got the next emerald. Shame things won't go as they planned<em>

Chapter 16- **Some down time? Nope.**  
><span>

_**Canterlot Castle: morning **_

After prepping Sonic and Rainbow for their emerald hunt, Tails decided to check on Fluttershy to make sure she was okay after the little adventure that the two of them had together (again). Once he opened the door to her room, Tails saw that Fluttershy was still asleep. After the events in the factory, flying non-stop to Canterlot and a huge party to top things off, Tails couldn't really blame her. He was about to leave her room, but before he could, the sound of Fluttershy moving under the covers caught his ear.

"Miles," she called as she started to wake up.

"Oh, Fluttershy, sorry to wake you," Tails apologized, "I'll leave so you can get more sleep."

"No, I've gotten more than enough sleep. Please come in," Fluttershy invited the fox.

Tails closed the door and walked into the room, "Did you sleep ok?" he asked

"Um hm, I slept fine thanks."

"And… are you ok?" Tails had more concern in his voice this time.

"Miles, for the dozenth time, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you have to stop worrying." Fluttershy got out of bed and started toward Tails.

"How can I," Tails sat down in shame, "after all that's happened; after…"

"Miles, what's done is done. We've got the emerald back and the factory is safe now, it's over."

"That's just it, it's not over. It won't be over until the emeralds are all found and out of the hooves of ponies that can be harmed by them."

"Then we'll find them all quickly, we have two of the fastest ponies in all Equestria to help us after all."

Tails lowered his head, "and in the time between, the emeralds will continue hurting any ponies that are unlucky enough to get too close. They never should have even been here in the first place… and now…" Tails stopped when he noticed a pair of soft yellow wings wrapping around him.

"Miles, you have to stop worrying, or you're going to make yourself sick." Fluttershy said trying to comfort him.  
>"But…" Tails calmed down a bit<p>

"Hey," Fluttershy said inches from his ear (Tails tensed up again), "I've been meaning to ask you something (maybe this will help him relax)."

"Ask me…uh, what? (what is she doing)," he was not relaxed.

"Your name, 'Tails,' when were you first called that?"

"Oh (is that all), well Sonic started calling me that not too long after we met."

"Do you like the name?"

"I'm use to it, and it's better than some of the other names that I've been called in the past."

"'Other names,' what other names?" Fluttershy asked in curiosity

"Back in Mobius, it's not really normal for foxes to be born with two Tails, so most people just called me 'Freak,' or 'Mutant.' Sonic was the first person to give me a name that wasn't an insult, and after a while it just kind of stuck."

"(So he was picked on too, I guess that's just another thing that we have in common.)" Fluttershy thought back to the days when ponies where constantly teasing her because of how slow a flyer she was. Thinking of how Tails must have been going through the same was almost enough to bring a tear to her eye, and she started to notice how Tails own memories where affecting him too. "You know 'Tails,'" Tails looked back at her, "I use to have a bit of a nickname myself."

"Really?" now Tails was curious.

Fluttershy smiled at her own thought, "a while back, ponies, well mostly spike…"

"Spike, you mean the dragon?"

"Um hm, he uses to call me, Flutterguy."

"Flutterguy, why in the world did he call you that?"

Fluttershy smiled, "back when we were chasing this zebra women, into the Everfree forest, the girls and I accidentally stumbled into a bunch of blue leaves called Poison Joke. It changed all of use, but it made my voice sound so low that I started to sound more like a stallion than a mare."

"Wait, what?" now Tails was starting to laugh a little.

"Yeah, and because the poison joke made Pinkie Pies tongue swell up, when she wanted to sing this song she made of her, she had me sing it instead. I sounded like some kind of old blues pony."

Tails started thinking of Fluttershy singing in a voice that low, and as soon as the image got in his head, he really couldn't contain his laughter anymore, "uh…mmm… ah ha ha ha!" Tails started to laugh out loud.

"(Now that's better), you know it really wasn't that funny at the time…ah ha ha." Fluttershy couldn't help but to start laughing too.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Canterlot Castle: Noon<strong>_

The rest of the day went the about the same way for the two. They started walking around the castle, sharing stories and a few laughs too.

"…you really did that," Tails said as he started to grab two bottled drinks from the inside of a cabinet in the castles kitchen, "you were able to tame a spirit of chaos with nothing but your own kindness?"

"It really wasn't as difficult as you're making it sound," Fluttershy said as she grabbed one of the drinks from Tails paw, "(I guess he's starting relax now, thank goodness, we can't have him going around Equestria feeling so crummy) I never really thought that Discord was as evil as the other ponies made him out to be; I think he was more lonely than anything. In his entire life, he never really had any friends, so how was he supposed to end up?"

"Evil or lonely, that's still a pretty big accomplishment. (I guess she really is healing just fine after our mission. I knew that she was braver than she was giving herself credit for.) When Sonic and I had to calm down a spirit of Chaos, it took a lot more than some kind words to do the job, although they did help a lot in the end."

"Oh yeah, you told me about that. That's when you and Maurice…"

"Sonic," Tails interrupted, "remember to call him Sonic. Unlike me, he reeeeally hates when anybody calls him by his real name (and he'll kill me if he finds out that I told you)."

"Ok, then when you and 'Sonic' fought that doctor guy right?"

"Dr. Eggman, another nickname, for his egg shaped body."

Fluttershy laughed at the thought, "that was it… ah ha. He really sounds like a big meanie."

"A big meanie with a bigger army at his back (good thing I never told her about what that army was made of, I've gotta keep some of her innocence)" he thought. "Man, I'm glad that equestrian doesn't have anything like that." Fluttershy decided to keep a few things from Tails too.

While Tails tried to take a sip of his drink, a big, continues, thumping caused him to spill it over himself. He new immediately what the thump was, "well so much for that," he stated. Tails flew up to the top of the kitchen to look through the windows, expecting the worst. "What are those?" Tails said in shock. Outside was an army, exactly what Tails thought, but it was made of things that he had never seen before.

Fluttershy flew up next to him to see what was outside for herself.

"Fluttershy, do you know what those things are?" Tails said as her pointed toward the strange figures in the distance

Fluttershy grew noticeably more pail as she watched the approaching creatures. "Oh no," she said, because she new what they were, and also that they were in big trouble.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle courtyard: Noon<strong>_

Just outside of the Castle, Applejack stood surrounded by five Canterlot guards, armed with spears (sound familiar)

"Alright, Applejack darling, are you ready?" Rarity said from a short ways away, standing right next to a stop watch on a stand.

"As I'll ever be," Applejack responded. Looking closer, Applejack could be seen wearing a pair of Rarity's chaos inhibitor armor, surprisingly, without her hat.

"Alright then, ready," Applejack and the guards all readied themselves in fighting positions, "Go!" Rarity shouted as she hit the stop watch, and the guard ponies sprinted towards Applejack.

The fastest guard tried attacking her by swing his spear like a staff, but he was quickly knocked down from Applejack sliding under his attack and bucking him in the chest, fracturing the armor and sending him flying back. Two more guards from the side tried charging toward her together, but Applejack just used her front hooves to hit their weapons into the air and throw the guards off balance. Before they could recover, she placed her front hooves under their chest plates, lifted them into the air, and slammed them straight into the ground. The force of the impact cracked the armor and the stone floor beneath it, knocking them both out. The fourth guard was smart and tried attacking just after Applejack lifted the two guards, when her guard was down, but she noticed and quickly side and back stepped to get out of the way, just after the two guards were on the ground. After a few attacks, she rose onto her hind legs again, snapped the spear in two with her fore-legs and tried to quickly drop him before returning to all fours. Before she could finish, the last guard came from behind, and used his spear to pin her down, preventing her from returning to her front hooves. The fourth guard took the opportunity to get a shot in, but Applejack caught his attacking hoof with one rear leg, kicked him away with the other, head butted the guard to her rear, and tossed him onto the one in front by returning to her stance. They were all down.

* * *

><p>"Time," Applejack shouted as she got back to her starting stance.<p>

Rarity hit the watch and checked the time, "twenty-one seconds," she said, "not bad Applejack."

"Thank ya, now kin I have ma hat back!" Applejack shouted while pointing to a small magic bubble at Rarities side, which did have her hat inside.

"In time, but first you must tell me, how did the armor handle. Do you feel it may have locked up at times, perhaps it was a bit uncomfortable in some places?" Rarity was noticeable eager to know the answers to her questions.

"It worked fine, but why exactly I'm I the one doing this?"

"Well because this armor was specifically created for you of course."

"Why? I'm only doin' this for a bit while we look for those emerald thangs. Wha' didn't you jus make the suite for one of the Canterlot guards that already work here?"

"That's simple enough to explain. You see, I didn't exactly have the time to take the measurements of any of the Canterlot guards, so I just used the measurements of you girls that I had from past projects. Of all our friends you have the most stallion-esc figure by far, so you were the obvious choice."

"Pardon," Applejack was not happy being called 'stallion-esc'

"…Uhg, by that I simply mean that of all our friends you are simply the most heavily built," she was still not happy, "…and of course I mean the most muscular." Rarity got more nervous the more irritated she noticed Applejack get, "…I mean, you certainly showed here where all that extra…uh… what you did with those guards was simple…'"

"AMASING!" Pinkie Pie shouted, as she ran out from the inside of the castle, "that was so awesome, Applejack, how you kicked that one pony right in his armor, and how you lifted those other two up and slammed them down…," Pinkie imitated all of Applejacks moves as she gave the play-by-play.

"(Woo… Saved by the Pinkie)" Rarity thought as she gave a deep sigh of relief.

"…you are just so cool AJ," Pinkie finished.

"Well shucks Pinkie Pie, twun't nothin' really," Applejack place a modest hoof behind her head.

"I'm sure that those amazing moves are going to come in really hand with that Changeling army that's coming to Canterlot," Pinkie stated.

"Yeah, I guess that they… wait what changeling army?" Applejack said in confusion

* * *

><p>"Pinkie darling, is this something else that this 'Writer' fellow that you have been telling use about has told you?" Rarity asked. (Leave me out of this please)<p>

"Of course not silly," They were a more confused now.

"Then how do you know there's a changeling army comin'?" Applejack asked

"…Because their walking up the castle path right now, see." Pinkie points to just behind the two ponies.

As Rarity and Applejack looked back, they indeed saw an entire army of changelings in the distance, walking up the path to the castle, like they belonged.

"What in Tar' nation?" Applejack said

"Just what do those disgusting changelings think that they are doing at the castle?" Rarity stated in hysteria.

"I don know, but I do know how they're goin' to leave," she stands tall and smashes her fore-hooves together, "the hard way!"

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you," Pinkie stated.

Applejack didn't listen and tried to rush the changelings alone, why not, there were only like one-hundred of them. Seeing her coming, one of the changelings flew far ahead of the path and quickly walked to meet her.

"Confident huh, let's just see what that gets ya." Applejack jumped high into the air, spun, and tried to strike the changeling with a powerful axe-like kick from her hind leg. The changeling rose on his hind legs and blocked her kick with a single fore-leg, from the leg that just cracked open Canterlot guard armor, and tossed it away like it was nothing. As Applejack tried to spin back around and get her balance, the changeling caught her fore-hoof before she could land, flew into the air as he spun her around and tossed her all the way back to were she came.

Applejack slid as she hit the ground, until Rarity and Pinkie Pie stopped her as she got to their hooves. After looking at her downed friend, Rarity soon noticed that the same was happening to a group of guards that tried the same thing, apparently the charge in first tactic is a favorite of many ponies of Equestria. Any that were not tossed away and knocked unconscious, regrouped at the castle gates, spears at the ready, and waited for the changeling to get in range. Applejack regained consciousness quickly enough to see the same scene.

"Applejack," Rarity said in concern "darling are you alright?"

"I warned you not to charge them," Pinkie pointed out, "just look at them." Pinkie Pie guided the ponies eyes toward the changelings again, more specifically, their eyes.

They looked closer this time and noticed that the changeling's eyes had been blazing with power, as if their bodies were over flowing with it, but the reason was still unclear.

"It must be them Chaos emeralds,"…uh, Applejack said.

"I was thinking the same, that Ghastly Chrysalis must have got her horrid hooves on one of them," Rarity added. Apparently it wasn't as unclear as was believed.

"Well of course not; it was a little obvious," (…). "So Applejack, what do you think," Pinkie Pie asked, actually looking a little nervous, or as nervous as she could get at least.

"Well, the odds look to be at least 10/1 in the their favor, those parasites are feeding off of an energy source we know little to nothin' about, and one of them was enough to throw me twenty feet away, so I think… we screwed."

"Applejack," Rarity said sternly, "language."

"Do ya have a better word for it?" Applejack asked

Rarity took another look at the marching changelings before answering, "…no, I do believe that we are screwed," she admitted

"I do believe you are correct," Pinkie Pie imitated.

* * *

><p>Once the changelings got to a certain distance, they gave out their blood thirsty hisses, and started to fly into the air, one after the other, darting towards the castle walls. Many of the guards stood strong and waited for the attack, but some of them were shacking with fear while others went so far as to try and sneak away. None of them were familiar with such large scale combat, and a lot were frightened of what could happen.<p>

"I don't know about any of ya'll," Applejack addressed the girls and the guards, "but I don't plan to go down without a fight. Princess Celestia appointed me a guard as long as we have to find those emeralds, and ain't it a guards job to protect their town and kingdom, no matte what," Applejack looked toward the guards, and they looked back. "maybe we cain't win this, but I'll be damned if I let these bugs get to the princess while I'm still hear to protect her; I won't be the pony that just stood there and did nothin'!"

"None of you want that either right?" Pinkie Pie addressed the guards now.

At this point they were all standing tall, standing together, and ready to die for their kingdom. Once the changelings finally got close, the guards began charging forward with their spears held high. Canterlot Castle had become a full-out war-zone.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Somewhere outside of Canterlot: Morning<strong>_

**Rainbow Dash: **finally, time to get this hunt going. _She was flying at high speed with sonic at her side._

**Sonic: **well as long as I'm here, we'll find that emerald in no time at all.

**Rainbow Dash: **to hey with that. You just try not to get in my way.

**Sonic:** oh I'll do my…huh. _He stopped suddenly_

**Rainbow Dash: **Hey, _she stopped too; _see you're already slowing me down. _she flew back to Sonic's position. _What's wrong with you?

**Sonic, looking back towards Canterlot: **I don't know. I just feel like something is wrong.

**Rainbow Dash: **so now you're psychic

**Sonic: **No, but…

**Rainbow Dash: **Oh, you're just imagining things. Come on, the sooner we find that emerald, the sooner I can rub it in that egg-headed foxes face. _She sped forward_

**Sonic: **Hey wait-up. _He followed after. _

_ Next Chapter: challenges on both sides of Equestria_

* * *

><p><strong>Who knew that Applejack could fight like that, or that Changelings could get so powerful? Things are only going to get harder from this point. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review if you did or didn't, and the next chapter should be in about another week.<strong>

**Until then… **


	17. Eels and insects

**Hmm, looks like I missed a few days of posting… oh well. The next chapter is finally out.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Sonic and Rainbow start single minded-Ly looking for the emerald, not letting anything distract them (right…). Meanwhile, back at Canterlot Castle, the ponies are busy trying to protect the ones they already have. <em>

Chapter 17: Eels and insects  
><span>

_**Near Ghastly Gorge: midday**_

Sonic and Rainbow had both been racing side by side toward the gorge ever since they got the location from Tails. Neither one wanted to give an inch to the other, so they refused to stop for even a second. Finally, after hours of travel, the two found themselves on the outskirts of Ponyville, standing at the base of the massive valley.

"Man, finally made it," Rainbow said between breaths, noticeably exhausted after flying for miles to get to the gorge.

"Yep, one of the scenes from our race and where we should find the next emerald," Sonic responded also panting from exhaustion, "now all we have to do is find it." Sonic reached a hoof into Rainbow's saddle bag and started to feel around.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing blue boy?" Rainbow pulled her bag away from the nosy stallion, but not before he pulled out the looking-glass that was been held inside.

"Alright," Sonic pointed the glass toward the gorge, "let's get started," he jumped down the side without warning.

"Hey wait up," Rainbow followed, getting more annoyed by the second.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Within Ghastly Gorge: pasted Midday <strong>_

Sonic and Rainbow walked cautiously through the gorge, trying not to disturb any of its hazards as they followed the glow of the looking-glass to the location of the emerald. They both new just how much danger there was in the gorge and the last thing they wanted were any extra obstacles. (Seriously, who do I think I'm kidding?)

"Man this is boring," Rainbow said, flying behind Sonic, "how much farther are we gonna to have to go?"

"Heck if I know," Sonic answered, still holding the looking-glass as it kept shining brighter the farther they went, "I'm just following this thing."

As the two kept walking, and flying, they eventually arrived at a narrow stretch of the gorge.

"Huh, look at that," Rainbow said

"What?" Sonic asked, looking at Rainbow as she started pointing a hoof up towards the eel nests along the narrow walls. All of them were hanging out, looking down at the two with an odd glaring gaze.

"What's up with them?" Rainbow asked

"I don't know. This is your world, you tell me." Sonic responded

"Well… I don't know. The eels usually stay in their nests unless something disturbs them."

Sonic thought for a moment and then started to look at the looking-glass in his hoof. "I wonder?" he started to move the glass back and forth and noticed the hanging eels started to follow their gazes toward where ever it went, "so that's it."

"What's it?"

"Watch this," Sonic launched the looking-glass into the air towards the eels.

"What are you doing!?" Rainbow said as she readied herself to launch toward the glass, but quickly stopped after seeing the blue blur dash past her.

The eels saw the glass come toward them and started toward it. All of the eels quickly lunged for it as soon as it got in range, only to be denied when a certain 'dark-blue' speedster jumped between their jaws and caught it before they could close them. Sonic caught himself on the side of the wall and began running along it as the eels chased after in frenzy.

"Rainbow," Sonic shouted from the wall, "Looks like these guys are hungry for more than just me." Rainbow looked as he kept going; she quickly got tired of just watching.

Sonic had a big smile on his face as he dodged the constant mashing jaws. He soon got careless and didn't notice that he was running toward one of their nests. The eel within the nest shot out and rode its jaw along the rock face right toward Sonic. He saw the attack coming but failed to noticed that there was no where to dodge with all of the wall eels at his sides.

"Sonic!" Rainbow shouted as she flew just outside of the eel bunch. Sonic smiled as he got the message.

"Catch," Sonic threw the glass to his side, through the large wall of eels. All of them, including the one before him, shifted toward it and tried to catch it in their jaws, but Rainbow caught it first and started flying around them.

"Hey Rainbow," Sonic had been running along the back of the eel that tried to catch him from his front.

"Here," Rainbow tossed the glass as Sonic jumped forth to catch it. The eels tried getting it first but Sonic grabbed it and used the tops of their heads to stay out of reach.

Sonic and Rainbow kept passing the Looking-glass back and forth as they flew and jumped through the narrow spaces between the eels and their jaws. With so many eels and so little space, a lot of them accidentally bit down on each other. It didn't break their skin but quarry eels are not known for being patient with those that attack them, even their own kind, and stared to attack each other. More and more eels did the same until the entire wall was filled with eels mashing at each one another. Sonic and Rainbow took this chance to get out of the bunch, working their ways through and around shutting jaws and clamped down eel heads until they could see the sight outside of the eel nests. Some eels still tried to get them, but they lunged too far and where caught with their Tails out of their pockets, and since practically every eel was tangled up by now they caused the entire bunch to fall to the canyon floor.

Sonic and Rainbow looked behind to see the knot of eels, some knocked out, and some still trying to get free. They couldn't help but start laughing at the sight as they turned around and headed back toward the signal.

* * *

><p>"Ha, man that was awesome," Rainbow laughed.<p>

"I didn't think that you would jump in, ha. You're pretty good at dodging those things," Sonic said, still laughing too.

"You kidding; I was taking those things on since way before you ever got here."

"So it's defiantly more than three days then?"

Rainbow forgot just how long ago he got here, "Well… you know what I mean," she said in a huff as they kept on forward. "So Sonic, what was up with those eels anyway?"

"My guess is that they were being attracted by the looking-glass."

"That was kind of obvious; I meant why were they attracted to it?"

"Well Tails probably used some of the emeralds chaos force to make this thing, so the eels were just attracted to that, a lot of creatures are."

"So they attacked us because of the gadget that that fox gave us?"

"Yeah, Pretty much."

"(I better remember to hurt that fox once we get back), so do you think that has something to do with what happened to him and Fluttershy in the Rainbow Factory?"

"It could be. Apparently the emeralds influence is just as strong here as it was back in our world. Some-pony probably just got their hooves on it before them."

"Wow," Rainbow was a little worried about the emeralds influence.

"'The Rainbow Factory,'" Sonic looked towards Rainbow Dash, "that sounds like someplace that you would work 'Rainbow,'" he said sarcastically

"You think I would work there, yeah right. I did get an offer from them once, but I turned them down; I'm not going to be cooped up in some factory all day. The freedom of the clear skies is where I really belong, I wouldn't give that up."

"I can get that," Sonic agreed with the pegasus, knowing he could relate with the feeling of freedom, rushing through the wind and sky back home and now here. He admired Rainbow for her similar thoughts.

"I guess I made the right choice after seeing what happened to Tails and Fluttershy."

"Yeah, it did seem like it was pretty messed up. Well at least they can get some rest back in Canterlot; they could use a day off."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle: Past Midday<strong>_

The changeling army was starting their attack on the Canterlot Castle grounds. The attack quickly turned from a controlled assault, into another frenzy; it looked like a massive swarm of locusts flying unopposed though the Canterlot skies. With The guards not being able to stop the majority of them, many changelings made it into the castle walls and could do the same throughout the multiple halls and rooms, including the castles dinning hall, which is where Tails and Fluttershy had retreated.

"So much for getting the day off," Tails yelled as he flew from a small group of pursuing changelings, knocking down any that got in front of him.

"This is much worse than when we were in the Factory," Fluttershy said while running from a single changeling. Another changeling landed right in front of her, ready to pounce, causing her to curl up and make the first trip over her and crash into the second. She got back up in time for a third changeling to start flying at her from the side and making her run again. "What are we going to do?"

Tails flew in and used his Tails to knock the changeling chasing Fluttershy out of the sky before hovering again. "Follow me Fluttershy," Tails flew in front of her, "We have to get to the throne room, now!" Tail flew ahead with Fluttershy following close behind.

* * *

><p>Within the corridors outside the princess's chambers, Twilight and Celestia had been sprinting down the halls infested to the brim with more changelings. They tried attacking, but the princesses just blasted the majority with rays from their horns while just avoiding others all together.<p>

"Hurry Twilight, we must get to the throne room, and quickly," Celestia said as she guided Twilight through the halls.

"But princess, what about the elements," Twilight said in response, remembering that they had forgotten the Elements of Harmony back in Celestia's chambers.

"We can not go back now. The changelings are not going to go after the elements anyway."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Twilight was getting worried again as she continued to run and gun the changelings along with Celestia.

"Just look at them," Celestia pointed out one the changeling using her eyes.

Twilight took a good look at the indicated Changeling and started to notice the strange glow coming from its eyes, "wow, what's going on with them?"

"Does that glow look familiar?"

"Familiar," Twilight thought for a second before remembering where she's seen it before, "The emeralds, that glow is from them," she finally said

"Exactly, I don't know how, but I think the Changelings got their hooves on one of the emeralds. If that's the case, then they will be attracted to a source of similar power. We have to get to the throne room before they do," Celestia said with urgency in her voice.

"…Alright, let's go," Twilight said as the two kept fighting while making their way to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh, are you leaving so soon," An echoing voice said in the distance as a large group of changelings flew in front of the two, blocking the door that led to the next section of the corridor. "We were just starting to have fun," the voice said again from behind the two.

As Twilight and Celestia looked back, they saw the figure of the large changeling queen flying just behind them.

Celestia's eyes widened as she gritted her teeth and spoke the hated name of their assailant, "Chrysalis!"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Courtyard: past Midday<strong>_

Changelings had been attacking the castle relentlessly, but the castle guards refused to quit.

**Rarity: **Oh my, this just seems to never end; _she looked on at the two armies battling for there lives; _just when will these horrid creatures give up?

**Applejack:** You know; _she was locked with a changeling; _This would go a whole lot faster if you would leaned a hoof or four Rarity; _she lifted and dropped the changeling to the ground._

**Rarity: **What? I could never participate in such a horrid act of violence.

A changeling tried attacking her from behind, but Rarities horn basted the thing away without her realizing it.

**Applejack: **Right… of course not; _Another came from Applejack's side, but she just knocked it away with one of her rear hooves; _Well aye just hope that the rest of the girls are doing better than us.

**Pinkie Pie: **Well I'm doing pretty good; _a group of changelings were chasing her; _these guys really aren't so bad; _she runs far out of their reach._

**Rarity: **Who I'm really worried about is Mr. Sonic and Rainbow Dash. If we're dealing with such a situation, what could they be going through?

**Applejack: **Come on Rare, this is Rainbow Dash we're talking about, and that Sonic feller looks like he's just as stubborn as she is. I'm sure that they'll be just fine.

**Pinkie: **Yeah, like she said; _Pinkie stops in front of them; _those two are both really stubborn; _she stands tall and holds out her front hooves, causing the chasing changelings to crash into them; _There's no way that some giant eel could beat those two together.

**Rarity and Applejack: **…...

More changelings headed their way

**Pinkie: **Ooo, more badies, I got um; _she runs toward them._

**Applejack:** …wait, they headed to the Ghastly Gorge right?

**Rarity: **…Oh, right, the quarry eels, that explains it.

More changelings flew in.

**Applejack: **looks like we still ain't done yet.

**Rarity: **Quite…

The battle continued.

_Next chapter: I think Pinkie told you enough (Keep in mind, she said 'Eel,' Singular)_

* * *

><p><strong> Eels, Changelings, and queens, oh my. It looks like things in Equestria are starting to pick up. Here's hoping that the ponies and the Mobians will be enough to handle it (spoiler: I have no idea). Two more chapters should be posted this week, to make up for the lack of content.<strong>

**Until then…**


	18. Who is the True enemy?

**This is one of my longest chapters yet, so it took me forever to finish, but here it is the next chapter in Sonic's Equestrian adventure. (Warning, a few graphic parts in this chapter, but only a few, you've been warned.)**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Chrysalis is about to see what happens when you corner a pony. Meanwhile Sonic and Dash have one more of those eels to handle, but since they just took on a nest, one shouldn't be so bad right?<em>

Chapter 18: Who's the true enemy?  
><span>

_**Canterlot Castle: past Midday **_

Within one of the many corridors inside of the Canterlot Castle, Twilight and Celestia had been surrounded on all sides by the endless changeling army while their queen hovered above them, just out of reach.

"My my, I honestly can't express just how overjoyed I am to see the two of you as you are," Queen Chrysalis said in her dark-sadistic tone.

"What is it that you want, you parasite?" Celestia screamed at the arrogant queen.

"Me, nothing, but my children have a few demands. An endless source of nourishment, and a side of vengeance should be more than enough to satisfy them. And with this," Chrysalis summoned the white chaos emerald in the air space just in front of her, "I believe those demands are not too far out of reach anymore."

"(The white emerald, but we already have that one. Did the Changelings already find the emeralds?)" Twilight thought as she started to grow increasingly more worried.

Chrysalis noticed the young pony and took the opportunity to add to her worry. "I suppose that it is true then," Chrysalis spoke, "you do know what this is. If that's the case we can skip the introductions and get right the matter at hoof." She finally landed and started walking towards Twilight and Celestia, her Changeling bodyguards keeping close to her. "So tell me then, where can I find the rest of the Chaos emeralds?"

Twilight just kept growing more worried as the Changeling queen kept getting closer to them. From where Twilight was standing, she was able the feel just how powerful Chrysalis was by just holding one of the emeralds; a power that far surpassed that of the already overly powerful Changelings she commanded, and although she wouldn't admit it, maybe even that of the princesses Celestia and Luna as well. The thought of what she would become if she was to get all of the emeralds was enough to bring a cold chill up Twilight's spine.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" Chrysalis stopped walking, growing impatient waiting for the two ponies to answer. Celestia just stood there without moving an inch, perhaps frozen from terror, and she was showing no signs of answering Chrysalis. Twilight was more shaken by the changeling queen, but she also showed no sign of talking. "I will find those emeralds you understand, whether you two are kind enough to tell me yourselves, or if I have to gain the information from some-pony else. Perhaps one of the town ponies would be willing to help, but of course I don't plan on asking them so nicely."

The thought made a chill run up Twilight's spine, again. She couldn't let Chrysalis gain more power than she already had, but how could she let innocent ponies suffer for that. What was she going to do?

"Twilight," Celestia finally spoke up, getting her student's attention, "Go." Celestia's horn started to blaze with power as she began to charge up a spell. Chrysalis tried to stop this by sending her Changelings to attack her, but she quickly finished the charge and shot a large energy ball towards the exit of the corridor, blasting away all of the changeling by it and any unlucky enough to be in the balls path.

Twilight was amazed by the strength of that spell. She knew Celestia was strong, but she had never seen a spell with that kind of strength, even from her.

"Now Twilight," Celestia shouted, "You know where to go, you must hurry. I'll keep the changelings from following." She turned to face Chrysalis again.

"But…" Twilight stuttered; she was against leaving Celestia alone.

"There is no time to argue!" Celestia turned her head to Twilight, "I'll be fine on my own. You know what's more important in this situation, now go!"

Twilight looked at the expression on Celestia's face. It had a curtain urgency in it, but that was expected, what was odd were her eyes. They were so sharp and had so much intensity in them; like the eyes of a warrior looking down at their next target. Celestia was starting to scare her more than Chrysalis herself. Twilight didn't argue and started to rush for the exit of the room.

"That's not going to happen," Chrysalis shouted as she led her children toward the retreating pony, but Celestia shot Twilight with another spell before they could get close, but this one was a shield that protected Twilight from any of the changeling's attacks. With the shield active, Twilight made it out of the room.

"Damn it," Chrysalis was not happy that one of her targets got away, "you're going to pay for that." The remaining changelings flew around Celestia at Chrysalis's command and got ready to attack. Celestia only smiled as Chrysalis gave the order and the changelings started mercilessly lashed at the pony princess; Chrysalis was the one smiling now.

* * *

><p>As the raid on the castle continued, Changelings were still flooding into every inch of the castle, despite the guard's best efforts. No areas in the castle had been nearly as packed as the throne room, which housed what seemed to be a hundred changelings, maybe more. They had been searching every inch for any sign of the chaos emeralds or any clues to where they might be. While they were looking, they neglected to watch their own backs for any attacks on 'them,' which worked for Tails as he tore through most of the bugs before they had a chance to see him coming. After flying for so long, he and Fluttershy had finally found themselves within the throne room.<p>

"Looks like they haven't found the emeralds yet," Tails stated, "let's keep it that way then." The changelings that were still up tried attacking the two, but Tails was fast enough to get him and Fluttershy out of their path and hide her behind the princess's throne. As he left, Tails took down another group of changelings to get them to follow him, keeping Fluttershy low on their priority list.

Tails fought hard against the seemingly endless attackers, and was able to take down a good amount of them, but not nearly enough. With the changelings powers increased so high, Tails struggled taking down even one, let alone a-hundred. He was much faster than any of them, but even he couldn't avoid their attacks forever. After only minutes of fighting, Tails body was almost at its limit; being covered in wounds his speed greatly slowed, but he kept going.

"Miles look out!" Fluttershy shouted as she kept hiding behind the throne (luckily no changelings noticed). Tails looked back toward her to see, instead, another bug charge in and rammed into him like a bulldozer, knocking him off of his paws. The rest took this opportunity to increase their attacks. "Miles!" Fluttershy shouted as she looked at the scene; her new friend being attacked over and over again; his body covered in bruises; a giant gash in his skin from the ramming changeling's horn; and nothing she could do. "Stop," she whispered, still hoping they wouldn't find her, and obviously they didn't. "Please, stop," tears ran down her face but she still wasn't heard. "(This can't be happening)," she thought as they kept attacking, "(This… this just can't be real)." Within the changeling group, Tails was still fighting hard, barely keeping on his paws, but fighting. "(…He's still going, even after all this, and I'm just hiding?)" Fluttershy could actually feel her blood boil as she got angrier and angrier until she couldn't take it anymore. "I SAID STOP!" she screamed as she jumped out into the open.

The shout caused the changelings to look her way, their eyes still blazing with power, and bloodlust.

"No Fluttershy, don't come out!" Tails shouted while being pinned down by a changeling on his back, but his scream was pointless. The changelings noticed Fluttershy now and a group of them started to fly toward her. "Move, Fluttershy you have to get out of here!" Fluttershy tried doing what he said but she was petrified again while the changelings were flying like large bullets toward her.

"I… can't move," she said. Tails tried to get to her but the changelings wouldn't let him up. "Please… help," another tear rolled down her face while they got to her only to be blasted away by a large blue beam of energy before they could get any closer.

The same thing happened to all of the others as well; any changeling that was in the throne room had been blasted in rapid succession with one another. The new fear that was placed in them quickly got the better of them and they all scrambled out of the room.

Tails, now freed from the changelings, looked up to see where the blasts were coming from and was glad to see the source.

"It seems that we can not even get a day's worth of rest as long as thine' emeralds remain scattered across our once peaceful land," the moon princess said as she flew down to meet the two.

"Luna," Tails said

"Princess Luna," Fluttershy said 'properly'

"Every-pony gives the proper respect as they address us, why does this appear to be so hard for thee?"

"Sorry, I'm still working on it," Tails said sarcastically, with a smug smile to match. "Come on," Tails smile faded as he made his way to the looking-glasses covering, "Luna, I need your help." Luna did nothing as she looked at him with anger in her eyes. Tails got the message, "'Princess Luna' I need your help," Tails corrected; She smiled and trotted toward the fox, Fluttershy following. "Please, open the looking-glass," Tails urged the princess, "We're going to need it." Luna used her magic to lift the large stone cover over the looking-glass at Tails request, allowing it to rise out of its pocket and reveal the large dome encircled by the emeralds that have been collected (including the white emerald).

"I don't understand," Luna announced, "would it not be better for use to keep these hidden?"

"We will, but I need it right now," Tails answered.

"Why," Fluttershy asked.

"This isn't only a tracking devise," Tails moved his paw on top of the red emerald, "I just hope it works, (who am I kidding, I made it, of course it will)." He turned the emerald on its panel, activating a small-clear interface in front of him. "I hope you still have it… Sonic."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>(…Warning…<strong>_

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

_**This area alone contains material that could be considered M rated. If this is not okay with anyone, just skip it. You won't miss much of the plot)**_

Back with Celestia, the worst had happened. The sight of the already horrific room had only increased after the attack, but not in the changelings favor. All of the bugs that had been unlucky enough to be at the queen's side had either been knocked to the ground, in shock, loosely grasping to life, or just dead all together. The worst of the lot was the queen Chrysalis herself (and that included the ones already dead). Her whole body looked as if it had been mercilessly slashed at over and over again, covering it in a green looking blood that was still spilling out of her; all of her legs were damaged badly, one scarred and fracture, and the rest visible broken in multiple areas; one of her wings had been shredded up while the other was torn off completely, bringing a chunk of her back with it; and of course her horn, broken in two, and unusable.

"Uhg," Chrysalis was struggling just to keep conscious, fearing she may never wake up if she didn't. She looked around at her slain family as a tear started to roll down her face from both the pain of injury and loss. "How?" she cried, "this can't happen." She saw the emerald in front of her, just out of her reach. "This was…," she tried to reach for it, "she promised… this would…" Before Chrysalis could reach the emerald, another pony got to it first and put it out of her reach completely. "Huh…," Chrysalis looks up in surprise to see that the pony was the very same that brought her here in the first place, still wearing the same black cloak to cover her body.

"Hmm… surprisingly good work," The stranger said as she held the emerald in her hoof.

"You… You promised me!" Chrysalis screamed with the last of her strength, "You said that if I came back that Canterlot and the emeralds would be mine!" In her rant of hysteria, Chrysalis's pain grew to a point where she could not hold her tears back any longer, "you said that you accounted for everything!"

"I do and did," the stranger said as she took the hood that covered her face off. She was revealed to be wearing a golden-round mask with four purple streaks highlighting the edges and a small purple crystal in the center of the forehead; around the edges, she could be seen to have light grey skin and long lime-green hair tucked under her cloak. "Do you remember what I told you exactly?"

"You said I would have power I couldn't imagine and revenge on the elements," Chrysalis answered, still struggling to even talk.

"If I recall, I told you I would grant you a chance. You had both Celestia and Twilight in front of you and you let them get away, so your chance is forfeit." The grey pony stepped closer to the fallen queen, "as for the power, you will have it," the gem on the ponies mask started to grow until it was the size of one of the princesses horns, "it's just a shame that you won't be the one to use it."

As the pony got closer, she started to charge her horn, causing it to give off an intense white aura, "I thank you for following my instructions to the letter, but I'm afraid that your part is over now."

"…that magic…, I would know it anywhere…," she finished charging, "I see…, so we were both just puppets weren't we," the stranger cast the spell, "AHHHHH!" that scream was the last thing out of Chrysalis's mouth before her whole world turned black.

_**(…Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

_**You are exiting the M rated portion)**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>The Ghastly Gorge: past Midday<strong>_

Rainbow Dash and Sonic had made their ways through the Ghastly Gorge, and all of its hazards, until they found themselves in a large section of the gorge, standing next to the widest area of its river.

"Dang it, how long have we been looking for this thing," Rainbow said as she flew next to Sonic who was walking at a slow pace (as hard as that is to believe).

"I stopped keeping track an hour ago," Sonic said as he was looking closely at the looking-glass and 'hoping' the thing would give off a stronger reading already.

"UHgg, this is ridiculous. I wanted to find this thing so I could rube it in that foxes face, but we've been looking so long that now all I want is to find it so we can just leave already!"

"Calm down Dash, just be patient."

"'Being patient' is one of the few talents that I do not have."

"(Well who I'm I to talk anyway)," Sonic thought as he was still looking at the looking-glass, "(I've always hated when these hunts went past 2-minutes. I wish this thing would just…)" before Sonic could finish his thought, the looking-glass started to react (finally). "Hey, check it out," Sonic drew Rainbow's attention to the looking-glass. The crystal on its base started to give off a massive yellow light which kept growing until a long beam shot out of it, focused through the lens, and made a path that seemed to lead them into the river.

"What is that?" Rainbow said in wonder at the weird beam of light.

"My guess is one of those secret features that Tails was talking about," Sonic answered. "I bet if we follow this, it'll lead us straight to the emerald."

"Good, finally, so let's finish this already." Rainbow Dash looks at the guiding light and followed it to the rivers surface, "the thing must be in there, so let's go."

"'In there,'" Sonic looked at the river and felt his heart start to beat harder, "yeah, that's not happening."

"What do you mean 'that's not happening?'" Rainbow asked eager to finish this hunt already. "After walking for hours, the emerald is only a few litters down, and now you want to quit. What's wrong?"

"The river…" Sonic answered hesitantly

"What about the river?"

"The thing is… I don't really know how to swim."

"…Mmm…ah…" Rainbow was trying really hard not to laugh… but failed miserably, "AH HA HA!" she fell to the ground laughing, "are you serious blue boy, you really don't know how to swim?"

"What can I say; I'm just not built for it."

"A twig like you, I'm surprised that you don't float on the top."

"What," Sonic looked at himself to check (He was kind of slender compared to the average build of the stallions in Equestria; in short, he 'was' a twig). "Me, a twig, with all this muscle," he actually started to flex (no comment).

"Ha, I guess it is a good thing that you brought me along after all. Don't worry, I'll go in the big bad river and you can just wait for me up here." She chuckled as she walked over to the river's edge.

As Rainbow got closer to the edge, the looking-glass's trail seemed to be shortening even though Sonic, who was still holding it, was standing still, and he noticed. "Um… Dash," he tried to worn.

"Calm down, I'll be fine," she said, too caught up in her shallow victory to notice the large shadow coming from the lake.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Are you really that scared?"

"No, but you should be" the glass's trail grew dangerously close.

"Why would I be?" after saying that, Rainbow heard a large splash coming from the river while her head was turned toward Sonic. She turned back in time to so another eel coming out of the river, but this one was about 20-times the size and length of the rest, and looked a lot hungrier. Rainbow froze in place with a nervous grin on her face as her eye started to twitch. The eel eventually saw her and let out a massive screeching roar, trying to show just how powerful it was, which apparently worked, because Rainbow didn't take long to turn again and quickly fly behind Sonic while screaming like a little filly.

"…That's why." Sonic said smugly.

"Oh ha ha," Rainbow said a little irritated (but mostly scared).

"Well I guess this is where I step in."

"What!?" Sonic started toward the eel with a confident look on his face, "Sonic, you're not really planning on fighting that thing are you."

"Yeah, I kind of was."

"But wait… wait a second," before Rainbow could even finish her sentence, the eel attacked Sonic without warning. "Sonic!"

"Just relax," Sonic said from the side the eel's head, having dodged the attack with little difficulty, "I'll be done in a minute."

* * *

><p>The eel was striking fast, but not fast enough to keep up with Sonic's movements. "Just keep on attacking me. I'm sure that it will work eventually." After another failed attack, the eel raised its head into the air and let out a large roar directed towards Sonic, but not to show its strength this time. The sound waves had been enhanced with chaotic energy making them much more destructive than before. The force of it enhanced within the gorges enclosed space; traveling along the walls; splitting through the rocks; causing massive avalanches, but they didn't do much. The attack caused Sonic to freeze in place for only a moment, but that was a moment that gave the eel the chance it needed to lung at him with a strike that was way faster than the ones before, also enhanced by the Chaos Force. Its attack was so powerful that it crushed a yard of rock under its massive head, but unfortunately, or fortunately I suppose, it misjudged its own vitality, and accidentally knocked itself out.<p>

"Sonic!" Rainbow Dash shouted in concern.

"What?" …but it all faded when she saw Sonic standing on the head of the large and knocked-out eel. "Well that was a pretty good try," Sonic said to the eel, "Except for the knocking yourself out part." Sonic looked into the eye of the eel as it began to wake its self up from its 'nap,' and noticed that an emerald, the cyan emerald, was lodged in the left pupil. "So that's where the emerald is. Well then, I guess I can finish up now. Rainbow," He got her attention, "do you have any ways to make electricity by any chance."

"Huh…," she wasn't sure why he wanted to know that, "uh, yeah, why?"

"I'm going to need it." The eel woke up and tried to launch Sonic off of the top of its head by slinging it back. Sonic saw the action coming and back stepped off of the front of his face. Once the eel got its senses back, it tried attacking Sonic again, but he just started running faster than before and toward the river at the eel's base.

"Wait Sonic, what are you doing? (He can't swim, what is he thinking?)" Her thought was proven wasted when she saw that Sonic's hooves had been moving so fast that they didn't have time to sink in the water below him. "(No bucking way. There's no way he's that fast?)" It didn't take long for the water around Sonic's hooves to start getting sucked up in the massive vortex of air and start to create a large water spout around the eel. "Huh…" Rainbow couldn't believe her eyes. The spout grew until it was well over the height of the eel; soaring into the skies and through the clouds before it finally stabilized. "Ah…" she could only look in shock at the magnificent cyclone.

"Yeah it's pretty nice, huh" Sonic said.

"What the…" Rainbow didn't even notice that Sonic was standing next to her.

"You know, if you plan on shocking the thing, now would be a good time to do so," he ran back into the spout before it had time to reduce.

"Right, I guess it's my turn then, (no way am I letting him do everything)." Rainbow Dash saw a large group of clouds floating under the spout and new what to do, "Alright, Let's do this!" She flew up to the group of clouds and began to do her part.

Once she got to the right height, Rainbow flew at high speed, though not as fast as Sonic's, and started funneling the clouds to the top of the spout. At its top, the smaller clouds collected to form one massive storm cloud that started to spin along with it. Rainbow flew to the top of the storm cloud once it was complete and readied herself at its center. "Alright, you want electricity, try this on for size!" She flew a mile high into the sky before darting back down and smashing into the cloud at full force.

The force from the impact spread through the surface of the cloud and started to spread it throughout the area. The sky of the Ghastly Gorge turned dark as the clouds grayed and a massive storm blew through the area. Thunder began to crack through the gorge as heavy rain began to cover the area and powerful lightning lashed out wildly. The spout, in the center of the formed storm, took the majority of the strikes; it began to surge with electricity causing it to shine with energy and boil from its intense heat. After only minutes, the storm began to die down and the spout began to shrink. Sonic and Rainbow exited their respective positions and stood at the side the river, looking at the storm in wonder at their accomplishment, or at least Rainbow was.

"Wow," Rainbow said as she looked on. With all of her experience as a weather pony, storms of this magnitude are usually only accomplished by large groups of pegasi; for it to be done with only two, especially when one of them was an Earth-pony…

"Dash," Sonic said, "you know, I only asked for some electricity. I didn't think you would make a monsoon."

"Neither did I. I was just trying to match that twister of yours."

"Well you defiantly did that," Sonic said while looking around at all the damages. The lightning from the storm wasn't only hitting the waterspout; large portions of the gorges side walls were being struck by the bolts and crumbling down in large rock slides, "To think that this place was so nice once." Rainbow gave an embarrassed smile at her actions destroying such a massive area (like that's uncommon).

* * *

><p>The cyclone finally shrunk down enough for the two to see the giant eel on the inside; its head had been facing straight at them but it was clearly unconscious; every segment of its skin was burnt and still charged with more electricity than it could hold. It finally lost its balance once the storm and cyclone faded completely; dropping its head down to the rivers edge while it's tail was still submerged in the water. Sonic and Rainbow Dash looked as they stood just before it.<p>

"Is it…" Rainbow muttered as she looked at the beast which had stopped moving completely.

"Relax, the things only knocked out," Sonic said as he galloped onto its head.

"Oh…" she was relived; as tough as she was, Rainbow Dash had never taken the life of anything, aside from a few bugs, and she didn't intend to (Spoiler: she will before the story is done).

Sonic gave her a smile and turned back to the eels face. He raised a hoof up to its eye, causing the emerald inside to react, until it finally worked its way out and began to float in front of his hoof.

"Wow," Rainbow said as she flew next to Sonic and looked into the cyan crystal, "so that's it; the chaos emerald."

Sonic nodded and smiled as he placed the emerald into Rainbows saddle bag. "Well looks like we're done here," Sonic said, "now we should probably…" before he could finish, he could hear a light ringing sound coming from Rainbow's side. When he looked to see what it was, he saw a small glow coming from the bag, but it wasn't the emeralds light, so he reached in to see what it was. He found that the looking-glass was the source of the sound and pulled it out of her bag. "What the?" he opened the looking glass.

"When did you even put that back in my bag?" Rainbow asked Sonic, forgetting that she was even still wearing the thing, but he was too invested in the looking-glass to answer.

As Sonic kept looking into the looking-glass's light, a small yellow screen appeared in front of his face.

"Sonic… can you hear me Sonic," Tails said as he appeared on the screen.

"Tails?" Sonic said, surprised to see his friends face inside of the looking-glass. (Well not really)

"What in all of Equestria is that?" Rainbow said, actually surprised.

"Good I got through" said Tails, his voice a bit fuzzy sounding coming from the glass. "The signal still seems to be a bit weak; I thought I would have a much clearer reception with this many emeralds, weird."

"You put a communicator in this thing too?"

"I can't believe that you're surprised."

"I'm not, but couldn't you have made a better way to get us to the emerald instead."

"Hey these things are still in the prototype stage, so get off my back." Sonic laughed at his friends response, but Rainbow was still trying to figure out how in Tartarus Sonic was talking to Tails when they were miles away from Canterlot. "...but that's not important right now," Tails continued, "You and Rainbow Dash have got to get back to Canterlot now!"

"Why, what's going on?!" sonic responded, sensing the urgency in Tails voice.

"We really need your help. We're being…" a loud crashing sound in the background interrupted Tails.

"Miles, they're back!" Fluttershy's voice said in the distance

"Oh no," a large group of shadowed figures could be seen flying around in the background accompanied by a rapid buzzing sound, "Sonic get back here quickly, we need…" the signal cut off.

"Tail, what's going on…Tails!" the signal had been lost, "…"

"Sonic, what happened?" Rainbow dash asked. All Rainbow Dash could catch from their conversation was the loud crashes and the sound of the cut signal, and that was more than enough to worry her. Sonic didn't bother answering before he started to bolt out of the gorge; "Hey!" it took him seconds to exit the gorge, "Sonic, wait up!" Rainbow Dash flew after the stallion, hoping to get an answer to what was going on, but she would not like the answer that she got.

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot outskirts: Evening<strong>_

**Discord: **Finally, another scene with me in it, now we can have some fun.

Discord was standing on a tall hill on the outskirts of Canterlot; looking down at the city under attack (Why he wasn't down there helping them, I don't know)

**Discord: **Oh they don't need my help, but if you really think that they need help…

(Could you please, just tell everyone why you are up there.)

**Discord: **Oh my, talking directly now are you; for shame writer, for shame.

(I know you can hear me, so it really doesn't matter if I talk directly or not.)

**Discord: **I guess you do learn. As for why I'm here, I thought I would tell your viewers what is happening in the next chapter.

(Go ahead)

**Discord: **On second thought, you're taking rather long to finish this story, so why don't I just finish it for you. Now listen up folks, the main plot twist of this story happens like…; _mysteriously, Discord's voice had been toned out by some unknown force even though his mouth was clearly still moving. How strange; _…and to think that it all began because the ponies thought the wrong leader was screaming for help. Funny how things work isn't it.

(Thanks for 'informative' preview Discord. Can we get back to the story now?)

**Discord: **Well seeing as no one heard most of what I said, sure.

(What…? Oh what ever, this scene is over.)

_Next Chapter: A scream was heard, but whose was it?_

_**Discord: **__here's a hint, it wasn't Celestia._

_(The chapters over, go home already!)_

* * *

><p><strong> Well that was an interesting chapter. One more should be out before this week ends. To balance things out, it's one of the shortest that I've written, but still good. Comment on the story, fav. if you liked it, and I hope to see you in the next chapter.<strong>

**Until then… **


	19. It can't be

**The next chapter is finally ready. Hopefully we won't have any interruption in this chapter, like last time.**

**Discord: Are you talking about me behind my back writer. Didn't your mother teach you better?**

**Darn it, the story hasn't even started yet.**

**Discord: I know, but you always make these things so boring.**

**They're not supposed to be fun, I'm just…**

**Discord: time for the Disclaimer:**

**Discords land of chaos (it's My Little Pony), whatever, is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**The Rodent Runs (Sonic the Hedgehog!), that works too, is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**And a big hurrah to all of you**

**(And I thought Pinkie Pie was the only one that I had to worry about the fourth wall with.)**

**Pinkie Pie: Huh, did some-pony call for me?**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Tails, Luna and Fluttershy have lost communications with Sonic and are still neck deep in changelings, but soon that is going to be the least of their worries. <em>

Chapter 19: **It can't be**

_**Canterlot Castle: Evening**_

The castle throne room was still crawling with changelings, but compared to before, there were very few. Luna was just holding them off at this point, while Tails messed with the looking-glass's communicator and Fluttershy just tried to stay out of the way.

"Young fox, are you about done with this task that you seem to favor over purging our kingdom of these parasites," Luna said as she fired into another small group of changelings, causing them to scatter.

"Come on," Tails said to the large looking-glass as he tried to get its signal back, "Come on… ahh, damn it," he yelled as he struck the console in frustration. "It's no use, these bugs damaged the communicator; I can't get the signal back. Oh well, Sonic got the message (I hope), he and Rainbow Dash should be back soon."

"Well in the mean time, would you mind helping us?" A small handful of changelings remained in the throne room with no intention of retreating.

"Alright then," he got back in the fight.

* * *

><p>It took only minutes for the three (well really the two) to get rid of the remaining changelings. The fight had left the throne room a mere shadow of what it once was; the glass windows had been shatter to pieces; the castle walls were full of gaping holes and cracks from the impacts of the attacks; the center throne had crumbled to no more than a few loose stones and shredded fabric. Luna, Tails and Fluttershy all met in front of the looking-glass to try and get their second-wind during this brief period of rest.<p>

"'Sigh'… I'm glad it's finally over," Fluttershy said in relief.

"Do not get too comfortable young pegasus, for the enemy can return at any instant," Luna said sternly.

"'Shesh' Luna, can you be anymore 'optimistic?'" Tails said in sarcasm.

"Yes, I do suppose I could be," Luna said, clearly not getting the sarcasm.

"…," Tails was not in the mood to respond.

The group didn't get much time for rest before they heard the sound of 'something' making it's way toward them through the side entrance of the room. They got back to their hooves and paws as they waited for the new challenger to enter, but let down their guards when they saw that the sound was just coming from a scarred Twilight making her way toward them.

"Twilight," Luna called, "it is good to see that you are well."

Twilight stopped before them, "you too," she said trying to catch her breath, "but we have to skip the greetings. Where are the emeralds?" Twilight was shouting in hysteria.

"Twilight, calm down," Tails answered, "They're safe; they're right over here." Tails guided her to the looking-glass and assured her that all of the emeralds were still in place.

"They're all here; but… the white one."

"What about the white one?" Tails was starting to get a little worried as Twilight began to inspect the emerald so carefully.

"Chrysalis…" the room grew tense once Twilight said that hated name.

"The changeling queen; she's here too?" Fluttershy said as she began shaking with fear again.

"We should not be surprised, these little pests never go very far from their mother," Luna stated.

"Yeah, she's here. Celestia and I just ran into her at your chambers, but she had the white emerald with her."

"What," Tails said, running up to the looking-glass.

"That's how all of the changelings got so powerful."

Tails took another look at the looking glass, but nothing seemed out of place to him. "That's not possible," he said, "If they got their hooves on one of the emeralds, we would have noticed. Besides, the white emerald is right… wait a minute," Tails grabbed the white emerald off of its stand. He looked it over very carefully until he came to the realization that he was afraid to admit. "No, this isn't the white emerald."

"What!" the girls shouted; they really didn't want to hear what Tails had to say next.

"This is just a Chaos shard."

"A what?" Twilight responded

"A chaos shard; it's just a normal crystal that has been enhanced with chaotic energy. Someone must have switched it out for the real thing."

"But who would do such a thing?" Twilight said, split between feeling scared and hurt at this clear sign of betrayal.

Tails knew who it had to be, but he hesitated in making such a major judgment, "making Chaos shards isn't exactly an easy thing to do," he said, "I myself was only able to make one once, and the only person that I told how to make it was…"

"AAAHHHH!" Before Tails could finish, a loud high-pitch scream echoed through the castle corridors, catching the attention of the group.

"What was that?" Fluttershy said in a panic.

"Some-pony screamed, it sounds like they were in pain," Luna said as she wondered who the scream could belong to; as loud as the scream was, it was much too far away for them to make out who's it was. All they could tell was that it belonged to a mare.

"That came from Celestia's chamber, that's where I left Celestia with Queen Chrysalis," Twilight admitted, definitely feeling guilty about her decision to leave.

"Wait, you left my sister back in her chambers, with Chrysalis, ALONE!" Luna shouted with anger. The thought of her sister having to face these things was bad enough, but the thought of her friend willingly leaving her behind…, "How Could You Do Such a Thing Twilight Sparkle," Luna flew right in front of Twilight face, "I Thought That You Cared For Her, How Could You Be So Heartless!"

"She didn't give me a choice," Twilight pleaded, "I didn't want to go, but she told me that the protection of the emeralds had to be top priority."

"Is That Suppose To Pass As An Excuse?!" Luna was moments away from exploding with rage, and Twilight was in the blast radius.

"That's enough Luna!" Tails shouted, "Taking this out on Twilight is not gong to help anyone. We have to get to Celestia."

Luna's Magic energy was starting to spike in reaction to her anger, but luckily for Twilight, she decided to use it to rap her body in magic energy and fly at mach speed in the direction of her and Celestia's chambers. (Wonder if anyone knows where I got that from.)

"Luna, wait!" Twilight screamed as she flew after Luna, just not as fast.

"Come on Fluttershy," Tails said as he hopped onto Fluttershy's back, "we have to catch up to them."

"Uh…right," Fluttershy responded while flying into the air. Tails started twisting his tails as Fluttershy flew; increasing her speed far past her usual and helping her catch up with the others as the group raced toward Celestia.

* * *

><p>Luna was the first to make it to the hall where Twilight last saw Celestia, hoping that the source of the scream wasn't her sister. She was shocked to see that what was waiting for her wasn't anything that was expected. The hall was a complete wreck and covered with changeling blood, but there was no sign of Celestia, the changelings, or Queen Chrysalis. The only one in the room was a lone, tall pony wrapped up in a large black cloak, facing away from her.<p>

"Huh, who arret thou?" Luna asked the stranger.

"'Who arret thou,' you always did have such an odd way with words," The stranger said with familiarity towards the moon princess.

"Why doust thou speak to me with such a familiar tone? I repeat, who arret thou, and what has't thou done with mine sister?"

"Luna, can you please stop talking like that, it's starting to get a little annoying." The stranger's voice changed from her normal echoed tone to a much lighter and familiar one as she turned toward Luna.

"Huh…," Luna was shocked at her new voice; realizing that she had heard it before, "your voice…, who… who are you," she said in worry.

"That's better; ponies will communicate a lot better with you if you don't talk like you're from the first century," the stranger said in a friendly tone as she started to smile and chuckle underneath her mask.

"…no…" tears started running down Luna's face as she realized who the pony under the mask really was.

The rest of the group finally made it to the hall in time to see Luna frozen in place while another pony stood before her.

"Luna, what's going on?" Twilight said as she, Tails, and Fluttershy landed next to the frozen princess. As they looked around to see the damage, the same questions started to go through their heads as in Luna's, "What happened in here?" Twilight said; she worked her gazed toward the pony across the room, "Who are you? Where is Celestia and Chrysalis?"

"'Sigh,' such simple minded questions, and I thought you were suppose to be the smart one of your group," the stranger said in her normal echoed tone.

"Excuse me!" Twilight said in irritation at the ponies comment.

"Fine then," she tossed off the cloak to reveal herself to the group, sort of. Under her cloak, she had been wearing the large gold and purple Chaos Inhibitor armor, which was made for Celestia, over her light grey coat; both her long mane and tail were the same lime-green color; three long-reptilian tails could be seen just under her mane and stretching across her back. "If you really want answers to your questions," a pair of large bat-like wings began to rip out of the sides of the tails across her back, letting her fly into the air, "then you will just have to come and get them." The purple gem in the mask on her face began to grow into a horn again. The same white aura as before began surrounding it and her body as she, like Luna before, used her magic to increase her flight speed and fly out of the room through the same hole that chrysalis used to get in.

Wait; come back!" Luna yelled after the escaping pony, "Tia!" she screamed while rushing through the hole after her.

"Tia!?" both Fluttershy and Twilight said in confusion, but Tails just stood there with a disappointed stare on his face; He had already know the truth.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Courtyard: Evening<strong>_

The changelings still refused to quit, even though their numbers were starting to dwindle faster now that their new powers had begun to fade away. Applejack and the rest of the guards were having little trouble taking down the rest.

**Applejack, locking two Changeling heads under her front hooves: **Man, this ain't even a challenge anymore; _she knocked the two heads together, knocking them out; _looks like these little pests lost all their fight. What do you think happened?

**Rarity, filing her hooves next to Applejack: **Personally I am not looking a gift pony in the mouth darling. All that matters is that I managed to get through this horrid event without chipping a hoof.

**Applejack: **Well yeah, I'm the one who did the most fighting.

As the two spoke, a group of still charging changelings was being torn through in the distance. It didn't take long for the source, or sources, to find and rush towards Applejack and Rarity; showing that is was their friends Sonic and Rainbow Dash.

**Applejack: **Hey Rainbow, Sonic, you're back. So how was the hunt?

**Rainbow Dash, remembering the events back at the gorge: **…Fun.

**Sonic: **Girls, do you know where we can find Tails?

**Applejack: **Sorry Sonic…; _another changeling tried jumping Applejack, but she just caught and slammed it on the ground; _…but we've been dealing with these things all day. I haven't seen him out here, so you could probably find him in the castle.

From inside the castle, loud echoing laughs could be heard coming from the highest towers (the princess's chambers), causing the group to look up. A massive ball of white light bulleted out of the top while being followed by a pair of similar blue and purple lights and a small figure in the distance which, from closer inspection, was revealed to be Fluttershy and Tails.

**Rarity: **If I had to guess, I would say that they are up there.

**Sonic: **good eye; _He ran in toward the lights. _

**Rainbow Dash: **I'm getting tired of being left behind; _she looked toward the girls; _you girls going to be alright without us.

**Rarity: **By all means don't let us stop you. Go and chase after your man.

**Rainbow Dash: **All right then, well be back… wait what; _she was turning red; _he's not my… oh forget it;_ she flew after the Stallion_

Just as the two left, Pinkie Pie came running in_._

**Pinkie Pie: **Wait Rainbow, come back; _she was already well out of vocal range; _oh phooey, I'm too late.

**Rarity: **Pinkie Pie, where have you been?

**Pinkie Pie: **Oh Discord just needed my help with something; _(…)._

**Applejack: **With what exactly? (I'm scared to know)

**Pinkie Pie: **He told me not to say. Oh well, it's not that important, but I do wish I could have told Rainbow Dash that message before she left. (I guess that Discord will just have to tell them); _the three saw that only a few changelings were left in the town; _I guess we should finish up with these bugs huh.

**Applejack:** Right.

**Rarity**: If I must.

The group started completing Canterlot's pest control.

_Next chapter: I fear what Pinkie and Discord did when I wasn't looking -)-'_

_Discord: don't be so pessimistic, it was just a bit of poetry_

_(Ummm….)_

* * *

><p><strong> Putting the impending fear aside, I believe that this chapter went pretty well. It was little bit longer than I planned (blame the chimera) but still good. Anyway, give me your comments below, fav. if you liked it, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter.<strong>

**Until then… **


	20. Eve of the blood moon

**Discord****: Finally, another chapter of…; **_**his voice seemed to get toned out somehow.**_

**I already told you to stop doing that! Anyway, another chapter of _Sonic the Stallion_ is finally out. **

**Pinkie Pie:**** It really has been a while since you made more of this story.**

** Well I'm sorry; I do have other things that need my time too you know.**

**Pinkie Pie:**** Oh, but while you're gone, people wont know what comes next. How can some-pony just start something and not finish it; if you have the strength to start something, you should have the strength to finish; don't ever let the masterpiece remain…; **_**her voice got toned out as well, now how could that be happening.**_

**This is what I have to go through now, anyway…**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story…**

**Discord, UN-toning out his voice:**** By the way, there is a very interesting part of this story with me in it. I promise that it should be a very 'revealing' experience for you all.**

** (That wasn't even clever)**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Luna's anger just keeps growing while her team keeps chasing Celestia to 'she' knows where. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are right on there tails, but they seem to be having some trouble catching them. <em>

Chapter 20- **Eve of the blood moon**

_**Equestrian Outskirts: Evening?**_

It had been hours since Luna and the others had started to chase after 'Celestia.' It was already well past the time for the sun to lower and the moon to raise, but the sky had remained stagnant for obvious reasons. Every time the group started to get closer to Celestia, she would just increase her speed to keep them just out of striking distance (she was just playing with them). They had already been going much faster than mach 2 but Celestia didn't show any sign of slowing, and neither did Luna. Tails and Fluttershy were having some trouble keeping up, but Twilight was able to use some of her magic to increase their speed so they could stay close; not that she was doing much better herself.

"Wait, Luna," Twilight said while trying to catch her breath, "Hold up." Twilight was wiped from flying at these speeds for so long; her body and her magic couldn't take much more. When she looked back, she saw that Tails and Fluttershy were having similar problems. "Princess, we can't keep going like this. At this rate our bodies are going to give out on us before we ever catch her."

"Then what would you have us to do Twilight Sparkle?" Luna said as she started flying backwards to look toward Twilight.

"I… don't know, but…" Twilight couldn't bring herself to look her in the eyes. She was still hesitant to talk to Luna, and Luna wasn't so trilled to talk to her.

"Unlike you apparently Twilight, we do not believe in leaving a pony, that clearly needs our help, to her fate," Luna screamed in anger.

"Luna," Tails said as he and Fluttershy got closer, "Twilight is right; even if we could catch her now, none of us are in any shape to fight if she decides to attack. The best thing to do now would be to get back to the castle and plan our next…"

"Now you two listen!" Luna screamed, showing she didn't want to hear another word, "my sister is in danger; that accursed dragon has taken her body and her mind! I can't even imagine what kind of pain she must be going through; and I believe we relies why she is going through this, unless you have forgotten." She stared daggers at Twilight; daring her to say she had.

"That's enough Luna," Tails ordered (ain't he brave), "this was not Twilight's fault and you know it. She was obviously under his control from the beginning; that would explain the large cloak, don't you think?"

"Really? Allow me to tell you a little story from this morning then. I had just lowered the moon and was about to head to bed for the day. My sister happened to pass me by while she was heading off to raise the sun and I happened to notice that she was not wearing that large cloak. Maybe she forgot it or she just did not feel like wearing it today, I don't know. The point is that I did not see the Ancient-one on her either. Now Twilight, did you happen to see the cloak on her in her chambers?"

"Uh…no…" Twilight said in fear.

"A snake perhaps latched onto her back then? (I swear if you say yes)"

"…no."

"Really? So when do you think that it could have latched onto her then?"

"Uh…" Twilight thought for only a second before she realized what the best time for to catch her would be.

"I do not know if she was under the Ancient-Ones influence from the beginning, but it was no where to be seen this morning; until it found a moment when she had no allies to protect her, that is."

The realization hit Twilight like a tone of bricks, "(is she right? I left Celestia alone because she asked me to. Is that when it took her? But I didn't…" Twilight's mind was racing faster than her body as she tried to make sense of this new fact.

"Luna you don't know that," Tails said as he tried to defend Twilight.

"Well here's what I do know; my only family left is in mortal danger, and you want to stop from helping her because you feel a little tired," Luna pointed an accusing hoof at the lot, "well 'I' don't care how tired I get, I refuse to stop until she is safe and I don't give a damn if you assist me or not!" Luna turned as her spiked to a new kind of fast, leaving the rest of them in her dust.

Twilight was still lost in thought as she was feeling a little… actually a lot to blame for their situation now. "Twilight, don't listen to her," Tails said as he tried to calm the hurt Alicorn, "she doesn't mean what she said, she's just angry." Twilight looked his way, "right now it doesn't matter when Celestia got taken; all that matters is that we get her back." Tails sped his tails up from Fluttershy's back, come on we can't let Luna take her on alone, so we had better catch up. Twilight agreed and they started to catch up to the two Alicorns.

"Fluttershy, are you okay down there?" Tails asked, "You're being kind of quiet, (but then again a guess that's normal for her)"

"I'm fine," she responded, "it's just… that pony that we are chasing," she looked toward the strange looking pony, covered in white light and gold armor, "is that really Celestia?"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Equestrian Outskirts (farther back): Evening<strong>_

Sonic and Rainbow Dash had been chasing after the group who had been chasing after Celestia ever since they left Canterlot, but they were having trouble keeping up (seriously).

"This is ridicules." Rainbow shouted in frustration.

"What's wrong now?" Sonic asked.

"We've been chasing them for hours, why haven't we gotten any closer?"

"Heck if I know, just keep going." The two did just that.

Allow me to answer this one. Sonic and Rainbow Dash had just returned from locating the Fifth emerald before they started after the group. the trip took more out of them than even they had realized; while heading for the emeralds location, they refused to stop even once to take a break; the moment they got there, they were thrown into one battle after the other before getting the emerald; as soon as they finished their job, they get a call that forces them to rush home at almost twice the speed of arriving. To put it in short, including this moment, they had been moving for over 24-hrs already. Sonic and Rainbow's stamina 'were' through the roof, but not even they can keep going forever, and they knew it.

"Uh…" Rainbow groaned as she started to decelerate until she stopped altogether.

"Dash!" Sonic shouted as he did a quick u-turn and went back to her, "Hey, are you okay," he said, genially concerned.

"…Yeah…I just… need to catch my breath a little…, I'll be fine," she said between breaths.

Sonic just looked at the tired pegasus and started to feel just how tired he was, "(I can't blame her for being tired)," he thought, "(how long have we been going?)" His stomach started growling, "(huh… oh great)" he started to blush.

"Hungry huh," she gave a smile, "yeah, me too," it faded. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"Maybe we should just head back," Sonic said, not happy about just leaving after coming all this way.

"After coming all this way, you think we should just turn back now?" Rainbow wasn't any happier than Sonic.

"We're at our limits; they're going to be out of sight in no time," Sonic looked over to the group in the distance, "and we don't even know where they're going. I don't think we have much of a choice."

Rainbow was sulking knowing that he was right; she really wished there was an alternative. "Where do you think they're even going?" she finally said

"I don't know (didn't I just say that)," Sonic answered, "Do you have any ideas?"

"All I can say is that they're defiantly chasing that wired one," Rainbow answered.

"Wired one?" Sonic wasn't sure what she meant, weren't those all her friends.

"Yeah, that one in the white aura; the green hair is weird enough, but the snake tails on her head are just freakish."

Sonic tried to see what she was talking about, but all he could see from where they were, was a bunch of lights, "Wait," he said, "Can you actually see them over there?"

"Of course," she responded (Obviously not knowing her advantage yet, since she wasn't gloating).

"Huh, I just thought that the white one was Celestia."

"Celestia?" Rainbow kept that thought in her mind as she looked at Luna in the distance; she looked like she was yelling at Twilight about something. Rainbow realized that it was about the pony they were chasing. After shouting something at the lot of them, Luna flew away and tried to catch her. "You know, I think it might be," she said, half guessing.

* * *

><p>"What? Make up your mind already," Sonic said. He already didn't know what was going on in the distance, but now he didn't know what was going on in Rainbow's head.<p>

"Hmm…Sonic, what was that thing that Discord told us again?" Rainbow was recalling the fight they had with Discord a while back.

"Huh…uhh," Sonic started to remember as well, "I think it was, _'those closest to you will hurt you the most_'"

"…_And two worlds shall play a new guests host_," someone said in the distance.

"What the…" Rainbow and Sonic said as Discord appeared over their heads.

"_As a dark moon rises on a foreign land_," Discord continued, "_and a new threat flexes old might_." The chimera started to circle the two, "_a hurt friend holds out an undeserved hand, and all embrace a new light_," he finished… (Wait a minute)

"All right, you did not say the rest of that," Sonic pointed out to the chimera.

"Didn't I?" Discord said in a sarcastic tone. (…)

"So now you're going to extend you're riddle? What the heck?" Rainbow said in anger

"I am not extending, I simply did not have enough time to finish it last time. You can blame our dear Writer for that." (…)

"Could you at least tell us what it means this time?" Sonic asked politely

"Sorry, I believe that I am out of time again." Discord responded smugly

"Oh come on!" Rainbow screamed in frustration

"Calm yourself my little pony. I can't help with the riddle, but if you need help catching your friends, you might find the answer in that bag of yours," the two looked at the bag, "well that's all for me, good luck."

Rainbow looks back to Discord to see that he was already long gone. "Hey!" she yelled "get back here you little…"

Sonic thought as Rainbow ranted, "hmm…, oh, I get it," said as he reached a hoof into Rainbow's bag, again.

"What the…; would you stop doing that already. Haven't you ever heard of the words 'personal space'?" She moved away, but Sonic was able to get what he needed, the cyan emerald.

"This should make things easier," Sonic said, "now to catch up to our friends." Rainbow was trying to figure out what that little emerald could do to help "Dash," she snapped out of her daze, "Hold on to me."

"Huh…" she started to blush at the statement, "why would I…"

"Hey I'm going to need you once we get there," Sonic sits with his neck held out, "so hold on." Rainbows face started to look like a tomato, "just trust me," she listened and walked over to Sonic, wrapping her hooves around his neck like he asked. "Comfy," Sonic said smugly.

"Urg…" Rainbow grunted, "Why am I doing this exactly? (I swear to Celestia if this was just an excuse for me to hug him. What am I saying!?)"

"Because we are about to go really fast, and I can't have you falling off, so hold on tight," he lifted up the emerald.

Rainbow tightened her grip, "you don't have to worry about that," she said under her breath, "(dear Celestia, what did I just say?)"

"What?" Sonic asked

"Nothing, nothing, I was just talking to myself! I didn't say anything important! Ha ha." She started nervously snickering.

"O…kay," he just waved it off, "then can you tell me where the guys are?" the group was already for out of sight for Sonic.

"Yeah, they're that way," …but not for Rainbow, she pointed to where she saw them still flying.

"Alright then ready?" Sonic stood up

"Ah," Rainbow was lifted onto his back. "Uh, I guess," she was still blushing.

"Alright," Sonic lifted the emerald up, "Chaos Control!" he shouted

"Chaos what?" Rainbow said before she looked around and saw that the world seemed to change; colors were being distorted around them and everything seemed to be going slower.

"Let's go," Sonic started to rev at full speed toward the group.

"Good luck you two," Discord said in the distance as he waved the two off, knowing full well that they couldn't see him and know full well what they were rushing to. (Danger)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>(…Warning…<strong>_

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…:**_

_**Don't worry, this section is not really important at all. Feel free to just skip to next part completely, the story will continue from there.)**_

**Discord, still on in Equestria's outskirts: **do you really think that that little warning sign will stop the readers from coming here

(You know, I don't know. Which is what any character in this story should be saying if I asked them what is going to happen next!)

**Discord: **'Any character'

(What the heck Discord; how did you do that?)

**Discord: **Do what?

(That little poem of yours.)

**Discord: **Well I'm known for giving Riddle's in Rhyme. It's kind of expected by my fan base.

(Damn it Discord, that 'Riddle in Rhyme' just described events so far ahead that they're not even in 'this' story.)

**Discord: **Oh, is there going to be another story?

(Stop that! How did you know about them; I haven't even written them down anywhere.)

**Discord: **You know, those readers are right, that pink pony really is the best at peaking into your world. I should send her a thank-you basket for her help. Oh, and you really shouldn't think out loud, it's not a healthy habit.

(What…, now who needs to learn what personal space is?)

_**(…Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…:**_

_**Thank you for your cooperation, even though I'm sure that most of you forgot about the warning sign and read our little conversation anyway. Let's get back to the story.)**_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Outside Changeling Caverns: Evening<strong>_

On the outside of a dark cave Luna was waiting for… something. It didn't take long before Twilight, Tails, and Fluttershy got to the same entrance and saw Luna waiting for them.

"Luna," Tails said as the three ran up to her.

"She's in there," Luna said, "Celestia went inside."

"Princess Luna," Fluttershy said in worry, "what's wrong?"

"She waited right at the entrance for me to catch her," Luna continued, "then waved to me before entering; she knew I wouldn't attack," Luna gave a nervous smile, "it's playing with us; this is just a game to it, and we are just the pieces." Her eye started to twitch.

"Princess Luna, we're…" Twilight tried to say, but was interrupted when she noticed that it was getting brighter. She looked toward the sun and saw that its light was growing more intense as it started lowering. "Huh…" Twilight stuttered as she turned to see that Luna was doing this.

"I'll show her...," Luna's horn and eyes were blazing with energy, but a much darker energy than normal, "...just what kind of game she's playing." The moon started to rise, but instead of its normal white glow, it was giving off an intense red. "I am going to tear that that snake apart!" she rushed into the cave without thinking; her body starting to glow with the same dark energy as it wrapped around her.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Outside Changeling Caverns: "Night" -(-'<strong>_

"Luna!" Twilight shouted, but Luna was already far out of her voices reach.

"This isn't good," Tails said, getting both Twilight and Fluttershy's attention, "We have to get to Luna before she finds Celestia."

"I know, if she fights her like this, she could end up really hurting her," Twilight said in worry for the sisters.

"I'm afraid it's worse than that," Tails corrected her.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy said in curiosity

"Celestia still had the emerald with her when she left. If Luna gets too close to it in her state, there will be consequences." Twilight and Fluttershy shivered at the thought of that. Just what consequences was he talking about? Did they really want to find out?

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Changeling Caverns Core: Night<strong>_

Chrysalis was in the middle of her still ruined nest; mortally wounded and not healing. The grey pony flew into the chamber, a few feet from her.

**Ancient: **well it looks like my dear sister has decided to join us, and I'm sure that her friends will not be far behind.

**Chrysalis: **…why…why don't you… just kill me; _pain was visibly on her face as she spoke._

**Ancient: **You're useless to me dead; _she grabbed Chrysalis by the neck with one of her snake tails; _getting rid of such a delicious source of power would be such a shame; _she wrapped another tail around her own neck as something came out from under her mane._

The head of a large snake came up from the back of the pony body. The body fell as it did, only to be caught by the tail on her neck.

**Ancient: **I will be sure to put them to better us;_ the snakes voice had lowered to a more masculine one, but had the same echo; _and don't worry about your children; I'll take good care of them.

It struck Chrysalis with such speed that she did not even have time to scream in pain. As the snake fed, the grey mare's body was still trapped in the snakes grasp and could not move; but from the corner of her mask, rolling down the side of her face ran a single tear.

_Next Chapter: Is Celestia free?_

* * *

><p><strong> There goes another chapter. Luna seems to be getting extremely ticked off. Maybe if her aggression is toward the Ancient-one, things will still go good for her.<strong>

**Pinkie Pie:**** But Luna shouldn't get so mad, she should try to smile at her problems, not scream.**

**Discord:**** When you're sister is taken for food, I think it is justified Pinkie Pie.**

**Will you two cut it out already, anyway…**

**Pinkie Pie: Oooo, can I say it, pleeeeease.**

** Alright, go ahead.**

**Pinkie Pie, clearing throat:**** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your comments below and fav. and follow if you liked it. We hope to see you all in the next chapter. **

**Until then…**


	21. The consequences A fatal encounter

**Discord****: Hello readers out there. I am discord, the spirit of chaos.**

**Pinkie Pie****: And I'm Pinkie Pie, Crazy awesome party pony.**

** … Uh, Pinkie, Discord.**

**Discord****: And welcome to another chapter of the story, **_**Sonic the Stallion.**_

**Pinkie Pie****: A tale of drama, romance and endless action for our Equestrian Hero's...**

** Pinkie! Discord! What are you two doing?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Well your intro silly.**

**Discord****: And I must say your part seemed to be severely lacking in enthusiasm.**

** My part? Since when have I ever even done intros like this?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Never of course. You write the stories and you don't even know how you open them? You should start paying attention.**

** I know that, I meant…**

**Discord****: That's exactly why we were trying to shake things up a bit this time. What do you think?**

** (Oh boy) Guys, I really don't think it needs an intro like that. **

**Discord****: Really, well I do have some other ideas that we could try. Come Pinkie let's get ready; **_**he left the room.**_

**Pinkie Pie****: Okie Dokie; **_**she followed.**_

**Wait, what, hey; **_**they were long gone; **_**oh no. Well before they get back…**

**Pinkie Pie****: It's Story Time!**

** No Pinkie, (I thought she left)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Pinkie Pie****: oh yeah, I forgot about that.**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

'**Now' to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Luna was desperate to find her sister and bring the thing that stole her to justice; but once she finds her, things start to take a complete turn for the worst.<em>

Chapter 21**- The consequences; a fatal encounter**

_**Changeling Caverns: Night**_

Luna was still flying at high speeds through the changeling's home, eager to find her sister. Dark magic was still visibly surrounding her body as she navigated the tunnels. The power was so potent, none of the changelings guarding the surrounding walls dared get any closer in fear of what may happen.

"Celestia," Luna spoke under her breath, "this is all…; I will find you, I promise," The more that Luna spoke, the more she began to think of Celestia; and the more she thought, the more her anger, and her power, grew. "Ancient-one…, you will pay for this," the walls of the caverns started to ring from the force of her power as she continued to fly.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Changeling Caverns Core: Night<strong>_

It took only minutes of flying before Luna found herself in a large circular room surrounded by a hives worth of changelings, all cowering like the ones before. Standing at the other end of the room, in front of what looked to be a nest of ruined changeling eggs and fallen boulders, stood the pony responsible for all of the trouble in Canterlot, and all of Equestia for that matter.

"Ah, so you've finally made it, dear sister," the grey pony said in a friendly tone, "though I must say, you took a bit longer to get here than I had expected."

"Do not call me sister you monster," Luna said as she started walking closer to the nest.

"Oh, I apologizes Princess Luna," she said with a bow, "is there anything else you request of me your majesty?"

"I am not here to play games; you know what I desire." Luna stomped forward.

"Really?" she held out her hoof, causing the white emerald to appear before her, "are you talking about this?" Luna halted in near shock, "Well since you asked so nicely, catch," the Ancient grabs the emerald and tosses it Luna's way. She raises her hooves as it flew thought the air, allowing it to fall safely into them. Once in her hooves, the gem immediately started to react to Luna; giving off a strong, irresistible light, but she thought nothing of this and tossed it away like a piece of zirconium. "What's wrong isn't that what you came here for?"

"I could care less about these feeble gems," Luna shouted with a stern disposition, "what I want is far more precious to me."

"Is that right," the Ancient starts looking over Luna as the dark energy starts gradually increasing in her body, "how interesting, so tell me then, what is it that you want?"

"My sister," Luna's magic increased it's expanding, "you took control of her body and stole her away from our castle… our home…," her body shined from the dark energy, "You will return her to me at once!" Luna's magic spiked, shaking the entire cave, but the Ancient didn't seem fazed by this at all; the same couldn't be said for any of the changelings.

"(She seems angry; perfect) is that all? Well that is a bit of a tall order, but since we are friends, I don't see why not. Take her." The Ancients mask donned its horn and shined its white light again. Luna wasn't sure what she was doing until she started to hear the sound of something slimy being lowered from just above her. Once she looked up, she could only freeze in place at the sight. A large changeling cocoon, dripping changeling plasma, and hanging from a single strand of the stuff started to lower to her. The faint shape of the princess Celestia could be seen inside of the pod; eyes closed and not moving an inch (not even to breathe).

"'Gasps'…" Luna was speechless at the sight. The Ancient only smiled as she triggered a short burst of magic from her horn, causing the cocoon to tear open and dropping Celestia to the floor just before Luna; still motionless.

* * *

><p>"Princess Luna!" Tails yelled as he, Fluttershy, and Twilight ran down the Changeling Caverns corridors until arriving at its core, where both Luna and the Ancient-one were waiting for them. After entering, the first thing they noticed was Luna hanging over a fallen pony body, looking oblivious toward anything else. Their own hearts sank as they got close enough to notice that the pony on the ground was the very one they came to save; Celestia. She laid on the floor with her eyes closed tight, her breaths shallow and weak, and no sigh of waking. Tails almost immediately assumed the worst had happened, but he was alone on it.<p>

"Celestia!" Twilight screamed in horror. The group ran up to Luna and gathered around Celestia's fallen body, obviously forgetting the other reason they came. Tails checked to see if she still had a pulse and found that, although she did, it was weak; threatening to halt at any second.

"Oh no…" Fluttershy whispered as she raised a hoof to her mouth.

"You never did tell me what state you wished her to be in," The group looked at the Ancient-one as she looked back, "but I did return her to you, just like I had promised. Now aren't I a good friend?" Luna had no response; the sight of her dear sister in this state was simple too much for her to take all at once.

"You're insane!" Twilight shouted to the mad mare.

"Why thank you," she answered, "don't you realize that the most intelligent of ponies are always considered so? You should know all about that, don't you Twilight?" Twilight looked at her in confusion, not getting her joke. "Fell free to take her with you if you want, as a favor to my dear friend Luna. I've already had my way with that one anyway, and I must say that this one suits me far better." The Ancient-one rose her head and charged her crystal horn again as it's aura changed from white to green, and called the changeling's to her as it did.

Changelings quickly began filling the caverns core, flooding in from every corner of the caverns to come to their dear mother's side at her call, until the once grey-stone covered room was bleached black from the countless changelings filling its skies and floors. "These creatures are still rather repulsive," the ancient spoke, "but they are loyal to a fault, and that's all any ruler can ask from their subjects, isn't it?"

"She's controlling the changelings?" Twilight asked, "She must have taken over chrysalis's body now."

"It was only a matter of time," Tails stated, "the Ancient-one's were never really known for sharing their power, even with those that they consider their ally's"

"But why does she still look the same?" Fluttershy said

"Why shouldn't I?" the Ancient responded, "After all, I think that this look suits me, Don't you?"

"It's not that surprising," Tails told Fluttershy, "remember what we told you back in the skies?" Fluttershy started to think back to when the three where still chasing Luna.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Equestrian Outskirts: Evening<strong>_

"…Was that really Celestia?" Fluttershy asked as she, Tails, and Twilight were still chasing after Luna and Celestia, who were far out of their sight by now, "I mean… I just can't see Celestia doing something this… horrible; besides, that pony looked nothing like her."

"I'm sorry to say Fluttershy, but that pony was definitely Celestia," Tails said with no pleasure in his words, "All those days that she was sick, that must have been when the Ancient-one started taking control of her. She must have been fighting for days, but eventually it gained complete control, which would explain how she suddenly got better after days of weakness; it would have full control now; it could make her do anything it wanted."

"But…," Fluttershy was still having trouble accepting it, "… but what about her look; if that's Celestia then…"

"I can answer this one," Twilight stepped in, "I was heading to Celestia's room this morning because I found out something new about the Ancient-one's that she didn't mention. Apparently, adding to it's power of absorbing the energy and abilities of whatever pony it latches onto, if the Ancient-one was to stay clamped onto it's victim long enough, it would be able to tap into their genetic code and re-write it; they could make any-pony look like anything that they wanted. It must just be changing Celestia's code; that's why she looks like that."

"But then why would it need the cloak?" Fluttershy was beginning to accept the reality

"I don't know, maybe it can't change its own genetics," Twilight tried to explain.

"That could explain it, but we can't worry about that now," Tails intervened, "we should find Celestia and Luna before we deal with any of the specifics, and right now, I can't even see them anymore."

"That's no problem," Twilight added, "I think I might know where they're going. Follow me." Twilight flew ahead and Tails and Fluttershy did their best to keep up with the mach speeding pony.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Changeling Caverns Core: Night<strong>_

Back in the caverns, the Canterlot team was still huddling around Celestia while the Ancient-one just watched the group, snickering to herself.

"This thing could become anything that it could imagine, "Tails finally said, "I guess it just chose to keep this form for both hosts."

"Of course," The Ancient responded to the fox, "like I said, I look good like this." She slammed a hoof onto the ground, causing the stationary changelings to start swarming around the room. "As much as I would love to see how our brave hero's are going to get out of this one, I'm afraid that I have some business elsewhere," she spread out her large bat wings and took to the sky's, "'sigh' schedules can be so irritating at times; farewell." She flew toward the ceiling, blasted a hole in it with her magic, and flew into the open skies. (Apparently she does not believe in doors)

"Great, this again," Tails said as he and the girls grouped together in a circle, keeping no blind spots between the four… well three of them, and waited for the changelings to make the first move. "(So now we're completely surrounded and outnumbered) does any one have any ideas," the fox openly questioned the group, only to be responded to by complete silence, "Right, how about you Luna," Tails looked toward the lunar princess who was still sitting over her sister's body. As expected, tears had begun rolling down her checks and the dark energy within her began increasing again. The emerald, which had been tossed away before, seemed to sense the energy and started giving off an ire white glow as it faded from its crystal form into pure white light. The light rode along the ground until it found its way to Luna's body and disappeared within her.

"Oh no," Tails saw the whole thing, "Luna?" he tried to reach for her.

"'Grrrr'…" Luna suddenly felt a power, and anger, that she had never felt before; one that she had no hope of controlling. "Damn you. Get Back Here!" Luna screamed as she launched from the ground and busted through the dome of changelings without many problems at all. Following the Ancient-one's path, she left the cave through the same hole. The force from her exiting shook the whole of the cave ceiling causing it to collapse, crushing anything that was bellow, including the changeling and her team; or I should say it would have if Twilight hadn't thought ahead and placed a powerful force field around them. (The team, not the changelings)

* * *

><p>"Oh Luna," Tails said with a sigh.<p>

"(The consequences)," Twilight thought, remembering what tails had told them before they entered, "we have to go after her; she can not fight like this." Twilight said as she dropped her field and started toward Luna, but she was stopped before she got close with a tug at her tail by Tails.

"Hold on," Tails said as he held her back.

"What are you talking about!?" Twilight turned and yelled at the fox, "look at what she's done already!" Twilight focused Tails and Fluttershy's attention on the cave's floor, now covered with downed changelings and boulders, and it's once ceiling, now a massive skylight revealing the blood red skies above, "Just think what else could happen if we don't…," Tails halted her with a paw in the air.

"I get it," he said, "but…" Before Tails finished, a long blue streak cut him off and launched toward Luna before any-pony could make out what it was.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Equestrian Skies: Night<strong>_

The Ancient-one halted its flight above the Changeling Caverns to bath in the strong lights of the crimson moon. "My, what a beautiful moon tonight," she said. From behind her, the Ancient-one heard the sound of something flying toward her from the back and turned to see that it was the pony that she had been expecting. "Luna, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." (She's full of it). The Ancient looked closely at Luna's face to see the sheer hatred in it; her eye's had been filled with both darkness and blood lust; she was gritting her teeth so hard, they were moments away from shattering like glass; saying that she was angry wouldn't even begin to describe her now. "Oh my, you look a little upset. Is there something wrong?"

"I want to know why," Luna's voice radiated harshly through the skies, almost like the Ancient-one's; like it was giving off its own power.

"What ever do you mean?" The Ancient said with a friendly tone.

"I want to know why you got my sister involved in this; with your little power struggle!" Luna was putting so much power in every word; it was enough to make any normal pony run and hide, but this was no normal pony."

"Isn't that obvious," the Ancient gave a sadistic giggle between words, "her power is so vast, it's just irresistible," she answered. "Luna, I can't tell you how grateful I am that you stopped me from making the biggest mistake I could have that night. Celestia, with her morals, could never be more than just a meal for me, as was Chrysalis; but you… you are much more." She opened up her fore-hooves as she hovered lower, "with your powers, you could prove to be my most valuable ally, and I am currently in the market for a new one." Luna lowered her head at this point. "So what do you say," the Ancient stopped before her, "will you come with me?" she held out her hoof in friendship.

"Not a chance in all of Tartarus," Luna quickly refused her.

"I see, that makes me very sad," she lowered her hoof. "I guess that means that we will have to be enemies by default, oh well, it was worth a try." The Ancient flew back, "So, would you proffer to do battle with me instead? I am more than ready if you are."

Luna gave a smirk at the statement. "I wish to know one more thing before that." she stated.

"Of course, anything," the Ancient responded.

"What is your name; your real name."

"My name; well I've had many over the years, but I suppose the one that fits best would be…Quetzal. Why do you ask?"

"Ha…," Luna gave a chuckle as she raised her head, "I just wanted to know what I should put on your tomb." Luna showed off a broken face; a long smile ran across her checks, while wide, piercing eyes, still drenched in tears, looked right through 'Quetzal.'

"You would give me a tomb? How sweet. But you realize that this body is being shared right now, right?"

"I know; I'll be sure to bury you next to Chrysalis and Celestia; you can keep each other company in the after-life," Luna started charging her magic, making not just her horn, but her body, and even the moon itself increase their already brilliant shines.

"Well let's just put that to the test then," Quetzal charged her horn as well, waiting for the first move to be made.

* * *

><p>Before either could make their moves, Luna felt something land on her back and grab onto her neck, making it harder for her to fly. "Huh…," she shouted, "what is the meaning of this!? Un-hoof me at once!" she started struggling hard in a desperate attempt to shake the weight off her back.<p>

"No can do Luna," a familiar voice spoke, "I'm going to be really sorry about this."

"What are…'Ah.'" A heavy force hit Luna directly in the back of the head, causing her senses to go blurry as she started to loss consciousness. The light of her moon turning from its bloody-red light back to its calming-white, and an intense blue light flashing before her eyes were the last things she noticed before her sight started failing.

"What a party pooper," Luna heard just before all of her senses shut down completely.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Changeling Caverns Core (Ruined): Night<strong>_

On top of where the group had been waiting down in the ruins of what use to be the Changelings last home, a strong blue flash of light appeared in the middle of them. Inside of that light waited the blue stallion and pegasus, Sonic and Rainbow. Resting un-conscience underneath them was the alicorn princess Luna, now free of the dark energy that had once controlled her.

"Hey Sonic, took you long enough to get here," Tails said in a tone both sarcastic and relived.

"Well I'm sorry, next time you can get the emerald," Sonic responded, "and speaking of emeralds," Sonic pulled out both the cyan emerald that he and Rainbow Dash collected from the Ghastly Gorge and the white emerald that exited Luna's body as she was knocked out.

"Two for one mission huh," Tails pointed out, "way to go Sonic, you too Rainbow Dash."

"Guys, what happened to Luna?" Twilight asked.

"It's a long story," Sonic answered; half in fun, half in fear.

"Which we're probably going to hear about later," Rainbow added; completely in fear.

"But forget about that for now; are you all ready to get out of here?" Sonic asked.

"If you can remember how to get back to the castle, we are," Tails stated.

"Don't worry," Sonic tapped his head, "its right up here," he finished.

"Alright then," Tails flew to the ground near Sonic as he raised the emeralds up, allowing them to float and circle around him, "Alright every…pony, well need you to get as close together as you can."

"Uh, why," Fluttershy asked, although she was already moving closer to Tails, "if you don't mind me asking that is."

"Just trust me," Tails responded.

The ponies were still a confused, but they did as Tails asked. Twilight and Rainbow Dash took responsibility of lifting Celestia closer to the pack; Tails and Fluttershy lifted Luna off the ground and held her steady; as they did this, Sonic just sat up, focusing on the emeralds, and preparing their way home.

"You all ready," Sonic asked the group.

"For what exactly," Twilight asked, though some of them knew the answer.

"Just watch," Rainbow answered, "This is going to be awesome."

The emeralds started to shine bright as Sonic shouted the words, "Chaos Control!" The emeralds light began covering the friends until it consumed them completely. Then as quickly as it appeared, the light faded, with the ponies, and fox, following.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Equestrian Skies: Night<strong>_

The Ancient-one, Quetzal, was still hovering over the wrecked caves; looking up toward the moon light, which was now it's common white.

**Quetzal: **'sigh,' what a pity, it was so beautiful in that crimson light. Looks like that Hedgehog, or I guess stallion now, and that fox are going to be a bigger pain in my side than I had thought. Oh well, they will fall just like rest, in do time.

Her horn started shinning its beacon for her changeling's again. All that where still alive, buried, injured, or otherwise, answered the call and flew to their mother's side.

**Quetzal:** Come children, looks like it's time for us to find another home;_ she turned around and flew away from the caverns, her changelings following close behind. _

Quetzal led the group through the night sky, with a large smile on her face, leading them to a new land that they could call home. As she flew, Quetzal couldn't help but look back in the direction of Canterlot castle.

**Quetzal: **We'll meet again, dear sister; _she turned again and continued to fly through the night._

_Next Chapter: Some-pony has something important to admit_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright; One more chapter down, and more to go.<strong>

**Discord****: Well it's about time.**

** What's that suppose to mean?**

**Discord****: Well I'm sorry, but don't you think you're making these chapters a little long? I mean 2,000-4,000 words for one scene; can't you just get to the point already?**

** You do realize that even 4,500 words would be relatively short for some stories right.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Really, most of the books that I've seen haven't nearly that few.**

** (Pinkie reads?) Anyway, I'm just writing the way that's most comfortably for me, plus painting these scenes isn't exactly easy you know.**

**Discord****: Alright, but don't blame me when people stop reading. I'm telling you this whole thing is destined to go up in flames; **_**He leaves in a puff of smoke**_

** 'Cough, cough,' do you always have to be so dramatic Discord. Anyway, Pinkie, do you want to…, what the?**

**Pinkie Pie, reading a large book****: Hmm, oh sorry where you saying something?**

** Pinkie Pie, what are you reading?**

**Pinkie Pie****: I got this funny book from Twilight's library; **_**she buried her head back in the book;**_** just the title alone is hilarious. **

** Funny book; **_**the book's title was **__**The Divine Comedy**__**; **_**Pinkie you do relies it's not that type of comedy.**

**Pinkie Pie****: 'shushes' I want to see what happens to this Dante guy.**

** …Alright then, I guess I'll do this myself. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Fav. and Follow if you did. Leave your comments below, and I… we hope to see you all in the next.**

**Until then…**


	22. Forgivness

**OK, another chapter of… the story **_**Sonic the Stallion**_ **is finally out…. Um..., the ponies have just returned from their 'adventure' in the Changeling Caverns, now lets see how they cope with the news of Celestia. **

**(This is wired; Pinkie Pie and Discord should have jumped in by now; I have such a bad feeling about this…)**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story…**

**Discord and Pinkie Pie: He, he, he**

**What was that? 0_0'**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: Some of the ponies are having trouble believing the news about the Ancient-one and Celestia, and the one's who do believe are just have trouble accepting it.<em>

Chapter 22**- Forgiveness**

_**Canterlot Castle Courtyard: Night**_

In the Canterlot skies, a large purple light, seemingly coming out of nowhere, appeared over the castle. From it appeared a small group of ponies and a fox, a bit dazed from the energy.

"Woo," Sonic said as he floated in the skies, thanks to the emeralds power, "Alright, what I tell ya; welcome back to Canterlot castle."

Tails flew normally with the others while he looked to see that the buildings before them 'were' those of Canterlot, but… "Nice work Sonic," he said.

"Ok, that was your 'way to go genius' voice, I'm sure of it," Sonic pointed out, "What's wrong?"

"Sonic, look down," Tails instructed. Sonic did as his friend asked and looked down; in his confidence in the Chaos Control, Sonic managed to over look a slight navigation error and ended up porting them yards over the castle's peak. "Way to go genius," Tails added.

"Uh…," Sonic was at a loss for words as the power of the emeralds faded and he started losing his levitation. "Oh no," he fell, "Ahhhh!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>(Over) Canterlot Castle Courtyard: Night<strong>_

The gang was just flying in the skies, looking at the blue Stallion fall to ground very fast. "Um… should we help him," Fluttershy asked openly. Every-pony already had their hooves full trying to carry the still unconscious Celestia and Luna.

"Nah," Tails responded, "He'll be fine; He's use to this by now.

Sonic was still falling with the emeralds at his sides. "Ahhhh!" he was screaming, "Why does this keep happening to me!?" Sonic looked for a way to land, but he had ported too far from the castle to slide down, and the only thing below him was the granite Courtyard floor, (and some ponies that he didn't notice). "Oh man," Sonic just covered his face and braced for impact, but was surprised to feel nothing but air. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was floating inches from the ground, and in front of him was a certain white unicorn with her horn glowing purple.

"Hello there Mr. Stallion," Rarity said to the floating pony.

"It was nice of you to drop in on us," Pinkie said as she jumped up onto Rarity's back.

"Ya just had to say it didn't ya Pinkie," Applejack said, coming in from the courtyard entrance with a small, worn out army of guard ponies following. Pinkie just smiled as Applejack walked their way. The rest of the group flew down toward the ponies, and after a moment of casual greetings, they all decided to head into the castle.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle: Night<strong>_

Canterlot had taken a real beating from the invasion, and it was more than visible. Casualties were minimal, luckily none fatal (except for some changelings), and the collateral damages to the city were not that bad. The castle was a different story; Whole sections had been ripped through by the changeling assaults; smoke pillars formed from small fires within the castle walls; sections of the royal gardens had gone up in flames and the animals within were scattering to get away (good thing Fluttershy didn't see that).

The gang was walking through the remains of the ruined castle while the castle guards tried desperately to fix and save what ever remained of it. Tails took the emeralds and headed to the throne room to place them within the Looking-glass, telling the group to meet him there when they were done with the princesses. Sonic and Rainbow Dash were still too tired to do much, so the group agreed that the two should just try to rest for now. They headed to the guest chambers while Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Twilight moved the sisters to their chambers in the towers, which were luckily still in tact, though just barely. Rarity and Applejack took Luna to her room and tucked her into the bed to rest, leaving two castle guards to stand watch outside. Pinkie, Fluttershy and Twilight did the same for princess Celestia, but as soon as she was in bed, Twilight decided to stay beside her and refused to leave. Pinkie tried to ask if she was alright, but Fluttershy stopped her and led her out of the room and over to the throne room to met with Tails.

* * *

><p>Inside of the throne room, Tails had begun to explain the new situation to any pony that didn't already know it.<p>

"What!" Rarity screamed at the news flash.

"Ya cain't be serious," Applejack did the same.

"Celestia and Luna?" Pinkie followed, (see she doesn't know everything.) "(I already knew; I just didn't want to)" she thought. (Damn)

"How do you expect us to believe something this plumb crazy?" Applejack shouted in disbelief.

"Applejack, Miles is telling the truth," Fluttershy assured her.

"(Miles?) You too Fluttershy," Applejack still wasn't buying it.

"Applejack I know that you don't want to hear this," Tails said in regret, "none of us do, but it's true. Princess Celestia has been under the Ancient-one's control from day one. He was the one controlling all of our movements; leading us where to go; he even made the idea to bring all the emeralds together so we could trap him."

"Why would some-pony want help to trap themselves?" Pinkie asked. (I'll keep this one a secret)

"I haven't figured that part out yet," Tails was puzzled.

"Could the gathering of the emeralds just be another trick?" Rarity wondered, "what if the Ancient-one just wanted to bring them together so she could trap us and escape?"

"That's the obvious reason, but even so, if we did get all of the emeralds, I know for a fact that we, Sonic especially, could take care of the Ancient-one without much trouble."

"How can you be so sure about that little scientist?" Rarity asked, "What makes you so sure that he could win?"

"I'll just say that him teleporting us back to Canterlot was the least of what he can do with those emeralds." None of the ponies were so sure that he was right, but he hasn't given them a reason to doubt him yet, so they just nodded and accepted it.

"So what now fox boy," Applejack said with some attitude.

"Well…, nothing tonight," Tails looked through one of the holes in the ceiling to see that it was very late (I think; I really can't tell Equestrian time), "Right now, I think it would be best if we all just got some rest for now." The rest of the ponies started to relies just how tired they all were after he said that. It had been a long day and all of the ponies, surprisingly even Rarity, were all beat and filthy from the day's events, if you can call them that. It didn't take much convincing for the rest to agree and start to head to their rooms to rest for the night.

* * *

><p>"…So, do ya think this 'dragon's' going to be more of a problem now that it's got Chrysalis's powers too," Applejack asked as the group entered the guest chamber hall and approached Tails and Sonic's room.<p>

"Probably," he answered, "but we should just stop thinking about that for now. Right now, let's just focus on getting some rest," he opened the door and started walking in, "in the morning we can…," Tails stopped when he saw what was inside, "…what the, ha, ha," Tails laughed a bit at the sight.

"What?" Applejack asked.

"Ha, take a look," Tails moves aside, "looks like Sonic and Rainbow decided to spend a little more time together." Sonic and Rainbow Dash had both been sleeping in one of the beds in the guest room, even though there were two beds inside.

"Oh dear Celestia," I'm not even going to say what Rarity was thinking. (Just guess)

"Well they did have a hard day," Fluttershy stated, "I guess Rainbow Dash didn't want to walk all the way down to our room," (So innocent)

"Yeah, that must be it," Tails closed the door, still laughing, "what ever the reason let's just leave them be," He stepped away from the door.

"Uh…," Rarity had stunned herself with her own thoughts

"Alright you," Applejack said as she started pushing Rarity to her room, "Let's get you and that dirty mind of yours to bed."

"…uh…," she was still broken.

Applejack pushed Rarity into her room so she could rest up, while Tails walked beside Fluttershy down the hall.

"I guess I should find another room to sleep in tonight," Tails said.

"Well…," Fluttershy hesitated to give a suggestion, "You could always spend the night with me." (Apparently she wasn't that innocent) "I mean, since Rainbow Dash was my roommate, and now she's rooming with Sonic, my room 'is' free."

"Oh…, uh…," Now Tails was hesitant to answer, "Yeah…, that sounds like a good idea."

"Alright then, it's settled," Fluttershy started to blush, although she wasn't entirely sure why. (I take it back; again). Tails and Fluttershy headed to Fluttershy and Rainbow's room to rest; Applejack exited Rarities room and started to head to her own to do the same; I have no idea where Pinkie went. (That's never a good thing)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle: Mid-night<strong>_

Back in Celestia's chambers, Twilight was still at her side, stubbornly refusing to move. So many hours had gone by that the night was almost over, but Twilight didn't seem to mind, in fact she didn't seem to mind anything. She was just sitting next to Celestia's bed in a total daze, not crying, not sulking, just sitting there watching her rest.

Twilight snapped out of her trance when she heard something come in through the front door. She looked over and cringed as she saw the dark-blue mane of Luna as she came into the room. She slowly bowed her head and backed away from princess Celestia as Luna walked closer and stopped at the base of her bed, looking down at her sister.

"Princess Luna, I didn't realize that you were awake; I'm glad to see that you are okay." Twilight slowly began to make her way for the door while Luna kept looking toward Celestia, "I can see that you would like some time with Celestia, then allow me to leave you two alone," she turned toward the door and was inches from it.

"No Twilight," Twilight stopped in her tracks, "don't leave just yet; please come here." Twilight was scared, but she didn't dare go against Luna now, so she walked closer. As she made it to Luna's side, Twilight shrunk down into a ball and trembled at her hooves. Luna reached her hoof up, making Twilight flinch, but she moved it toward the back of Celestia's neck. "This scar," she rubbed a pair of holes on Celestia's neck that had a similar pair on the other side, "This is where Quetzal latched onto her; I doubt that it will ever really heal." Luna rubbed the scare, feeling the pain from it; a pain matching what Celestia might have felt.

"L…Luna…," Twilight finally worked up the nerve to talk, "I…I don't deserve your forgiveness; not after what I did," Twilight could finally cry, "I just want you to know, I am so sorry for what I did," Twilight stood up, trembling. "I never wanted this to happen; I know that I never should have left Celestia alone, I left her at the mercy of that monster. I will never be able to make this up to you, but please just know, I… am so, so, sorry," she lowered her head in shame.

Twilight raised it again when she heard Luna moving closer to her, but she didn't back away this time, thinking that she deserved whatever Luna had in store for her, and she was right. Luna lunged at Twilight, making her flinch, expecting the worst, but when she opened her eyes, Twilight felt Luna's hooves around her shoulders; not in a strangle, in a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for Twilight Sparkle," Luna calmed Twilight, moving away to look her in the eyes and wiping away her tears.

"But…" Twilight wasn't sure what she was doing, "after what I did?"

"You did nothing Twilight," Luna assured her, "what happened to Celestia was horrible, but it was un-avoidable. Quetzal planned this entirety out; he was leading us from the very beginning.

"But Luna…"

"I never should have let my anger get the better of me like that; I shouldn't have said all those things to you, or put my friends in so much danger; if any-pony should be sorry, it's me."

"But Luna," Twilight was acting hysterical by now, "That doesn't change the fact that I abandoned her; I left her when she needed me; I let 'Quetzal' take control of her." Twilight was convinced that this was her fault, but Luna knew better; now.

"Well then, I guess we are both guilty of that crime now." Twilight wasn't sure what Luna meant. "Twilight, when you went to see Celestia today, did she happen to tell you what she was doing on the Night of the Seven Lights?"

"…Y…yes…," Twilight said, hesitating to answer.

"I thought so," Luna looked back toward Celestia, "Well then I suppose it's only fair that I do the same.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (Past): Night<strong>_

_'…On that night, I of course was already awake; watching over my subjects as they dreamed; keeping them safe from all nightmare's,'_ Luna explained the situation. That night, she had been standing on top of her balcony, looking down on Canterlot, but seeing much more as she used her magic to scan through her subject's dreams. Her magic had been cut off once she noticed a strange power radiating through the skies, '_I had a clear view of the lights as they worked their ways across the skies, but I paid them no mind, fearing that to get involved with objects of such clear power could mean great trouble for our kingdom. It wasn't very long after the lights faded away that another energy source made itself known, but unlike the lights, this one had been closer. _Luna turned her head to see something lung at her back with great speed, but she was able to trap it in a magic bubble before it hit. Angry now the creature lunged up out of the bubble easily and spread a pair of bat like wings as it hovered above Luna's head. Luna flew up to meet the creature and was able to take a better look; a small, leathery, brown colored snake-creature; a pair of horns coming out of the back of its head; and of course, a pair of bat wings just below its neck.

"Who are you creature?" Luna asked, but she got no response as it lunged at her again, "oh," she quickly got out of the way. "You dare to attack a princess of Equestria!?" it was not listening; it just kept lunging at Luna without mercy, forcing her to dodge over and over. Luna tried catching it in another bubble, but it just pierced through it again, only to be caught in a stronger, multi-layered bubble field. The creature shrieked as it curled its body up and shot out, blasting a small burst of energy, shattering the bubble. Luna was not pleased, "fine then creature," Luna flew higher, silhouetting herself in the moon light, "if you wish me to get serious, I hope you are prepared for the consequences." The creature looked at the pony in the moon light and was near breathless as he looked her way. It just gave a smile as it turned from her and fled; perhaps in fear, perhaps for other reasons.

_'I didn't bother going after it,' _Luna lowered to the balcony,_ 'I assumed that it understood It's place and would not dare attack or shows itself again; I was a fool.'_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (present): Mid-Night<strong>_

"Do you see now Twilight?" Luna said to Twilight, back in Celestia's room with the still resting mare, "after I let it escape, it must have gone after my sister; I had a chance to stop this before it began, and I did nothing."

"You didn't know; that's not your fault," Twilight tried convincing Luna.

"Then it is not yours either," Luna stated, "Listen Twilight, casting blame and turning against one another is no way for us to go about this. If we are to defeat the Ancient-one, to defeat Quetzal, we will need to come together as a team now more than ever. That means no more blaming one another, no more going off alone," she put a hoof under Twilight's chin, "and no more guilt, ok?" Twilight grabbed Luna's hoof and nodded in agreement. "Good, now head to bed, you will need your strength tomorrow."

"Okay," Twilight walked toward the door and prepared to leave, "Princess Luna," she looked back and got Luna's attention, "thank you."

Luna gave a quick smile and nod, "good night Twilight," she said.

"Good night Luna, (good night Celestia)," Twilight took one last look at Celestia before she turned again and left through the door, leaving Luna to watch over the fallen sun princess.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Celestia's Chambers: past Mid-Night<strong>_

**Luna: **Oh sister; _she was still by her bed; _please awaken soon; _Luna began to feel drowsy; _(I suppose that I will have to raise the sun while you rest, but what of the kingdom); _she started having trouble keeping her eyes open; _(you are the ruler of the day not me; the kingdom needs you leadership so…); she _couldn't keep her eyes open anymore_; (It's still night, why am I so tired); _she feel under completely._

As Luna now rested at Celestia's side, the marks on Celestia's neck started to glow from a small emerald flame coming out of them.

**?: **Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha.

It was slight, but coming from inside of the room, a wicked laugh could be heard fading in the distance; but it was not coming from the princesses.

_Next Chapter: Their leader was a traitor; a new one must stand up._

* * *

><p><strong> Well that's another chapter down, I hope that you all…<strong>

**Discord and Pinkie Pie****: Surprise!**

**Ah! What are you two doing?**

**Discord and Pinkie Pie****: Happy birthday Writer; **_**they came in with a large cake.**_

**What?**

**Pinkie Pie: Happy birthday; it's today you silly filly**

**It is? Oh yeah it is.**

**Discord****: How did you forget?**

**I've been busy.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Well now, all you'll be working on is your partying, now make a wish.**

**Alright; **_**I blow out the candles.**_

**Discord****: Well what did you wish for?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Discord, you can't ask some-pony what they wished for; it won't come true.**

**Discord****: But I'm curious, what was it?**

**(For you two to stop interrupting my intros…) all right guys that's enough.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Right, because now, It's-Time-For-The-Party!**

**Pinkie we should probably end the story first.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Ooo, I love this part; **_**clears her throat; **_**we hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter and will stay with the story until the end. Fav. and Follow if you did and leave your reviews at the bottom; they are a great gift for Writer.**

**I do like reviews.**

**Pinkie Pie, smiling****: We hope to see you all in the next chapter too; **_**looks to me;**_** alright, time to party.**

**Alright Pinkie; **_**she drags me away;**_** Wah… Until Then…! **


	23. The moon raises

**Discord****: Welcome readers, to the tale ****Sonic the Stallion.**

**Pinkie Pie****: A tale of bravery…**

**Discord****: of horror…**

**Pinkie Pie****: and of a friendship that would transcend time-and-space.**

** Guys, what are you doing now?**

**Discord****: We thought we would go for the more cinematic intro this time**

**Pinkie Pie****: What do you think?**

_**(face palm)**_** it's fine, but this is not a movie trailer.**

**Discord****: Oh drat, and I thought that one was pretty good, oh well. Come Pinkie back to the board. **

**Pinkie Pie****: Yes Sir; **_**She and Discord vanish**_

** …, it's never going to end, is it? Anyway, let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: things are not going so well in Canterlot after news of Celestia's accident, especially amongst the team.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 23<strong>- The moon raises<strong>

_**Canterlot Castle (guest hall): Morning**_

After the events last night, Sonic and Rainbow Dash had pretty much collapsed once their heads hit the pillow. They slept side by side all night; Sonic's hoof resting under Rainbow's head, acting as a sort of pillow; her hooves folded on his chest, right over his heart. Neither of the two seemed to mind the arrangements, at least while they were sleeping that is.

Rainbow Dash was the first to start waking up, and from the events of the last few days, she 'was' expecting another 'exciting' day, but this wasn't what she had in mind.

"Hmm," Rainbow Dash yawned as she opened her eyes and looked toward the light flooding into the room, "Morning already," she raised her head, "(man, what a day)," she laid back down, "(maybe I should use today to rest; I'm sure Sonic would…)" Eventually, Rainbow Dash noticed that she wasn't laying on a pillow. "Wait a sec…," she looked at her 'guest' in the bed, "What the…?" Apparently Rainbow Dash didn't realize where she fell asleep last night. She was so tired that she just kept following Sonic until she found a place to rest; she had no idea that place was in his bed. "What… what…" she lifted herself off of the stallion's chest, "…what the hey is he…"

"Hmm," the commotion caused Sonic to start waking up, "huh, oh, good morning," he said to Rainbow Dash, obviously not surprised by her.

"'Good morning' my plot, what the hey are you doing in here!?" Rainbow shouted.

"Well this is my room," Sonic answered.

"It is?" Rainbow's face started turning red.

"You were so out of it last night; you kind of just crawled right into my bed. I would've waked you up, but you seemed so peaceful I decided against it." Rainbow had no response; she just looked away, still blushing. "Besides, you seem pretty well rested now."

"How do you figure?" Rainbow finally said, still not looking Sonic's way.

"That's how," Sonic pointed at her back.

She noticed, and looked at her back, to see that her wings had been sticking up again, "What the!?"

"Every time I see you, those wings of yours are up like that, so I figured it just means you had a good night," Rainbow was speechless, "hey it's not like I mind, it didn't bother me; fell free to spend as many nights here as you want." Sonic gave off a friendly smile,

"Argg," Rainbow grumbled under her breath

"What's wrong?" Sonic moved closer to her. (Bad idea)

"Sonic…" Rainbow said, shooting daggers at him. Sonic started getting worried. (Which he should have; I'll end the scene here)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (princess chambers): Morning<strong>_

Luna was raising the sun from the balcony of Celestia's chamber. Once it was in position, she walked back into the room to check on Celestia, who was still unconscious, which Luna was still having trouble accepting. She walked to Celestia without saying a word; she just fixed her blanket, rubbed her forehead, and left the room. Just outside, Luna stopped for a moment and started thinking to herself. "'Sigh,' keep it together Luna," she spoke, "getting worked up wont help any-pony now. I have to stay strong… for her... for them." Luna walked away, letting Celestia rest.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Morning<strong>_

Luna made her way to the throne room and saw that both Tails and Twilight had beaten her there. The two seemed to be messing with the castle Looking-glass, adjusting the emerald pedestals and the dome under story.

Tails heard Luna walk into the room and looked her way, "Oh, Princess Luna, good morning," he said.

"Good morning Tails, good morning Twilight," Luna responded.

"Good morning princess," Twilight responded, "How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you."

"…and…," Twilight was hesitant to ask, "…how is Celestia?"

"…," now Luna was hesitant to answer, "…I'm afraid that she has yet to wake up."

"Oh…" Twilight started looking down again, Tails didn't look much better. Remembering what Luna said, Twilight could quickly pick herself up, "Well, once we're finished here, we should have what we need to keep what happened to Celestia from happening to any-pony else."

"What exactly are you two doing?" Luna said, inspecting the Looking-glass that the two scientists were messing with.

"We had some ideas for this Looking-glass," Tails answered, "If it works we should be able to collect the rest of the emeralds in no time at all."

"That's good, (the sooner we complete this quest, the sooner Equestria can return to normal.)" Luna turned her view to the rest of the throne room and was a little surprised to see that it was completely empty, "Twilight, Tails, do you two by any chance know what has become of the rest of the ponies?"

"We've been working here since we woke up," Tails said, "none of them have come by."

"They're probably resting," Twilight added, "they didn't show it yesterday, but I think the news of Celestia hit them harder then they're letting on. They just need some time."

"I'm afraid time is a luxury we do not have right now," Luna stated, "Quetzal will not rest until he has all of the emeralds, and the longer we wait, the more of a chance he has to attempt to collect ours again."

The room grew silent as the group thought. Luna didn't show it, but she was having trouble saying something that felt so cold, especially after how she had been acting lately. These last few days were not exactly easy on any-pony; between their home being attacked by an ancient dragon, and their ruler and dear friend being badly injured in the chaos, it was difficult on every-pony, fox, and dragon. Luna was right when she said that Quetzal wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, and the longer they took to stop him, the more ponies suffer, but is that enough of a reason to put them through all this.

"Well," Tails broke the silence, "now that I think, Applejack did come by earlier. I think she said something about heading to the gym."

"Oh, thank you," Luna finally spoke again and started walking toward the exit.

"We should have this done by the time you get back; we just need to make a few more tweaks," Tails turned back toward the dome.

"See that you do," Luna looked back, "I'm sure that we will need it," She turned back to the exit and left the two behind.

Tails listened and went back to work, but Twilight was hesitant. She couldn't take her eyes off of Luna's back. In her eyes was obvious worry, but something else too.

"Twilight," Tails got her attention off the princess, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Twilight lied, "come on, let's finish this," Twilight went back to work. Tails knew she wasn't being honest, but he just shrugged it off for now and went back to work; it would have to come out eventually.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (gymnasium): Morning<strong>_

Luna made her way to the guards training facilities on Tails word. Once she got close, she immediately started to hear a large commotion coming from inside. She rushed over to see what the ruckus was and noticed that it was from the very pony she had been looking for. Applejack, still wearing her armor, had been in the middle of the training room, now in a wreck, fighting a ridicules amount of castle guards and not taking a scratch. Luna walked cautiously as she tried approaching the pony.

"Um, Applejack…" she called with worry in her voice.

"Argg… dah…," Applejack couldn't hear her over the sound of her own grunts as she kept fighting.

"Applejack!" Luna shouted this time.

"Huh…?" Applejack stopped mid combat, holding back a pair of charging guards, "oh, Princess Luna," she slammed the guards down, "sorry, ah didn't see ya come in. Can I help ya?"

"Uh, Applejack, what is…?" Luna tried to get an explanation to the frightening scene.

"Oh, I just thought I would get some sparring in today, the guards where kind enough to help. We got to keep ourselves ready right."

Luna looked at the gym and decided that this was much more than just a training exercise. All of the gyms weaponry and equipment was tossed around everywhere. Guards had been tossed much wider than that; at least twenty or thirty of them were scattered across the room. The only thing there didn't seem to be were holes in the wall (she should come back later).

"Applejack, doesn't this seem a bit excessive for a mere training exercise," Luna stated; her tone now much more stern.

"Hm…" Applejack walked to a hanging heavy bag, "If you ask me, this ain't nearly enough." She slammed her fore-hoof on the bag, snapping it off of the chain. "I ain't weak, with ma' work, I ain't allowed to be. I've been working ma' whole life to get my strength, and within' a day, those damned changelings knocked me on my plot without so much as a fight."

"I wouldn't say that; I would say that you and the guards did a commendable job of protecting the castle."

"We were getting our flanks hoofed to use the whole time! Until that freaky glowing went away, it was all we could do just to keep them from getting into the castle, and we couldn't even do that," Applejack shouted in frustration.

"That wasn't your fault," Luna tried calming her, "it wasn't any-ponies. They had the influence of the emeralds aiding them; no pony could be expected to fight such a force."

"Yeah, some alien crystals show up from another world, holding an energy we know nothing about, and suddenly the changelings are tossing my sorry plot ten feet through the air."

"But that will all the over soon. If we can get all of the emeralds before Quetzal, we can use them against him."

"Who?"

"Quetzal, it's the Ancient-one's true name."

"Oh, so it has a name now?"

"If we get all seven emeralds first…"

"Then we'll be even worse off than we already are!" Applejack interrupted in anger.

"Huh?" Luna was shocked by Applejack's sudden burst, "what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry to say, princess," she gave a sarcastic bow, "but getting these emeralds is an extremely stupid idea!"

"How could you say that," now Luna was angry, "if we do not collect these emeralds…"

"Than no one will, that's the point," Luna was taken by her words, "Twilight told us how the emerald that 'Quetzal' used was one we collected, and if I remember, wasn't it Celestia who told use to collect the emeralds in the first place, when she was already under his control?" Luna said nothing. "It makes sense don't it? After all, we're the only ponies with that Looking-glass, and we're the only ponies that can find them. That's wa' he attacked us, we already got the emeralds, now he just needed to collect."

"Well what do you figure we should do then!? Just leave the emeralds where they are, where they could hurt some-pony else!?"

"I 'figure' we take those emeralds, and that looking glass while we at it, and throw them down the deepest gorge we can find."

"Applejack we can not do that."

"Really, then if you need me, I'll be practicing here, because I refuse to go after anymore of those things."

"Applejack, we're going to need your help. Can you of all ponies turn your back on your friends?"

"Not on your life, but if we keep looking for these emeralds, the only thing that's going to happen is that Quetzal is going to have more of a reason to attack us, so I'll be here when that happens, and I know that my friends will agree with me."

With those last words, Applejack went back to training. Luna wanted to say something, but 'honestly,' she had nothing left to say. Applejack was right about the emeralds causing far more problems than salutations at this point, but doing nothing or discarding the them was far too big a gamble and Luna knew it. She didn't know what to do; she could try convincing her again, but she seemed to have her mind set; she could just force her, but that would cause more problems than salutations too. In the end, Luna thought it best to just move on.

* * *

><p>She searched around the castle for the rest of the ponies, secretly hoping that they might talk some sense into Applejack for her, but no such luck. Every-pony that Luna found was to preoccupied with their own personal endeavors to even listen to Luna, let alone help her. Every time she tried helping, she could feel in her heart that it only made things worse.<p>

Rarity was found in the castle forge, destroying all of the suits that she had helped to create (not counting the one still on Applejack). She claimed that she didn't want to be another part of the Ancient-one's plan and the suits 'were' part of it. Pinkie Pie was in her room, just sitting in the dark, holding onto some party favors. Once Luna got closer, she noticed something strange about the pony; her usual smiling face was just looking at the favors with great depression in them, and her large curly mane was now lower and hanging farther down her face (luckily not completely straight). Luna asked what was wrong, but only got the answer "my parties are ruined." Luna tried finding Rainbow and Sonic, who were still in Sonic's room, but after hearing a loud commotion inside, combined with what sounded like a Stallion yelling for help, she thought it best to leave.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (princess chambers): Past Morning<strong>_

Luna sat on the balcony outside of Celestia's room again, down on herself; failing to even get one of the ponies to join her in collecting the rest of the emeralds was getting to her. All she wanted was to end the conflict in Equestria, and thought that the best way to do that was to get the emeralds and use them to return Quetzal back to his world. She was so sure that every-pony would be by her side, but she never expected this.

"(What now?)," She thought, "(Oh Tia, what do I do)," she looked toward her sister, still sleeping behind her. "(I can't even get my own friends to follow me, what kind of leader am I. Sister, we need you…, I need you more than even you know)." Luna just kept looking back until she heard something flying toward her. She looked forward to see Fluttershy fly onto the balcony railing. "Oh, hello Fluttershy," she addressed.

"Good morning princess," Fluttershy responded, bowing toward the princess.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well actually..," Fluttershy stopped when she noticed the princesses face, "Oh my, I'm sorry princess, are you okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?" Luna said, trying to collect herself.

"Well, it's just…" Fluttershy was interrupted by the voice of some-pony very close to her. (I didn't write that)

"Oh there is no need to worry dear Fluttershy, our little princess is just throwing herself a little pity party is all," said the irritating voice (that I wrote). "(And that I heard.)" -)-'

"Discord…" Fluttershy said in discontent.

"What is it that you require you irritating, fallen-king!?" Luna said, adding frustration to her already depressed tone.

"My, that wasn't very friendly, and to think that I was about to offer my help," his body twisted around and pouted, "well I might just have to reconsider now," his head twisted back now, "Hm!"

"And how the blazes were you suppose to help me?" Luna said, admittedly curious.

"Hm…" Discord was keeping quiet.

"I suppose now you're not going to tell me?"

"Hm…" he was still keeping quiet. Luna's depression was defiantly fading, but it was being replaced with irritated rage.

"Now Princess Luna, I'm sure that he would be more than willing to help you if you apologized," Fluttershy suggested, but apologizing to Discord was the last thing that she wanted to do, and Fluttershy noticed. "Well maybe you could just tell me why you are so upset and I could try and help instead, if you would like to."

"I'm…," Luna realized how pointless it was hiding now. "'Sigh,' it's just… without my sister to lead anymore, I was so sure that I could take the role until she was to awaken, but when I tried to encourage the ponies to continue our search together, I couldn't get them to even hear me out let alone cooperate. If I can't even encourage something as basic as cooperation or camaraderie at such a dire time, within my own companions, how can I expect it from any of my subjects? How can I call myself a leader?"

"Well from what I've heard I'm not sure I would call you that," Discord finally said.

"Discord!" Fluttershy said to the hurtful chimera.

"What?" he feigned confusion.

"Was that one of your methods of cheering me up, because I must say, a real Tartar-an job you're doing," Luna said sarcastically, "I feel so much better."

"I'm just saying, you us a strange method of leading," Luna was actually listening for some reason, "Using your words to get ponies to follow you when you don't even believe them yourself."

"What?" Luna wasn't sure what he meant.

"Well do you believe them?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do?"

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Why do you believe that getting the emeralds will make everything better?"

"Because…" Luna didn't really have an answer; she was trying to encourage something when she wasn't even sure if it would do anything. "I…"

Discord sensed her doubt, "Like I said, different. Do you know what the most irritating feature of that sister of yours was?"

"What?" Luna said, only able to answer at this point.

"That darn determination of hers," Luna and Fluttershy listened closely, "When I was on the throne, Equestria was little more than ruins and chaos; it was so beautifully," he started spacing out, "anyway," he snapped out of it, "every-pony else pretty much gave up and just tried to live in the chaos, but Celestia, she just wouldn't. So much so, that she followed whispers of a myth to try and stop me. Such a small hope of victory, but still enough for her to follow it to the end, it made life so much harder. I thought you shared that quality too, but I guess I was wrong." Luna lowered he head in shame at the statement, "Now if only you were the ruler back then," a large case appeared in his paw and claw, "I mean look, what am I suppose to do with my jewel-incrusted scepter collection now," he shoved the case of scepters in Luna's face.

"Discord, this is not a good time to be talking like that," Fluttershy tried to explain.

"Oh, really," a watch appeared on his lion paw, "what time is good for you?"

Luna looked at her reflection in the cases glass top, until she couldn't anymore. "You're right," she finally spoke, "I've been going about this all wrong. I have to go," Luna ran to the door, "and Discord…," she struggled to say this part, "…thank you," she ran out of the room.

"I still haven't heard an apology," Discord yelled

"I'm sorry," Luna yelled in the distance, "are you happy now,"

"Hm…, yes," Discord said as he picked up Fluttershy.

"Hey," she said

"Come on, we have work to do," Discord said and disappeared with Fluttershy in claw.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Past Morning<strong>_

Back in the throne room, Tails and Twilight were still working on the looking-glass when suddenly they heard the sound of some-pony galloping down the entrance halls.

The two looked toward the door to see Luna coming toward them.

"Princess Luna, what's wrong," Tails said to the princess.

"Young fox, are you sure this will work?" Luna asked the fox in between breaths

"The looking-glass, yeah we just have to…"

"Not the looking glass," Luna interrupted, "The emeralds. If we are to collect them all, are you sure we can be rid of the Ancient-one? There is not a doubt in your mind?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean… look…," Tails was tongue tied, "if we can get all of the emeralds, I guarantee that me and Sonic can rid Equestria of the Ancient-one for good," he assured the princess.

"That's all I needed to hear," she walked toward the Looking-glass, "Are you done with those modifications yet?"

"Pretty much," Twilight answered as she began activating the Looking-glass, "As soon as we get an emerald reading, we'll be good to go," the Looking-glass started scanning for the emeralds.

"Good, hopefully it will be soon," Luna said, looking closely at the dome.

"We have five emeralds now," Tails said to the princess, "we've almost got them all."

"I know," she kept looking at the dome.

"So who is going to get the next one princess," Twilight spoke, noticing Luna's intense disposition.

"…me" Luna answered.

"You!? Princess, why would you go?" Twilight asked hysterically.

"Celestia condition seems to have affect the others more than we realized. They're not up to collecting the emeralds now, so I will just have to go in their place."

"But if you're gone, who's going to protect the castle if the changelings attack again," Tails stated.

"You and the rest of the ponies will be here, and the guards are not to be taken lightly either. As long as you are all together I'm sure you can handle any threat that came your way."

"Princess please, why don't we go instead, me and Tails?" Twilight said, desperately trying to get Luna to reconsider her decision.

"No, we can not overlook the fact that Quetzal could arrive in whatever location the next emerald is found. I'm the only one that could take him alone."

"But…"

"Listen Twilight," Luna interrupted, "So far I have only watched while you all risk your lives locating these emeralds. If I am not willing to take the same risk, I have no right to request anymore of you. She looked toward Tails, "young fox, I can not be positive that what you say about the emeralds is true, but you have given me your word and have proven that you are willing to put your own life on the line for it, now it is my turn." Tails looked at Luna closely and was happy to see such a confident look on her face; it reminded him of a certain hedgehog friend of his.

"Well shoot, trying to go all solo hero on us are ya," Applejack's voice called from the throne room entrance as she started walking inside.

* * *

><p>"Applejack," Luna was surprised to see the farm-pony.<p>

"Now I don't remember any-pony saying that you had to go savin' the day alone, do you?"

"But I thought…" Luna was sure Applejack wouldn't come anywhere near the emeralds.

"Now don't get me wrong, I honestly still think that the best thing to do would be to get rid of those jewels altogether," Applejack stated

"What!?" Tails yelled; he didn't know that's what she was thinking of doing.

"…But if you're dead set on doing this anyway, no way we lettin' you do it alone."

"'We?'" Luna said.

"Quite," Rarity said as she entered behind Applejack, "If you are going to do something so reckless, than it is the least we can do to have your back."

"Yeah!" Pinkie screamed coming into the room, "because that's what friends do right, they watch each others backs and fronts and sides and heads and…"

"I think we understand Pinkie," Rarity interrupted. Pinkie stopped and gave a wide smirk.

"What are you all doing here?" Luna asked

"I called them," Fluttershy whispered as she entered behind the rest.

"Fluttershy," Luna said in surprise, again.

"She told us to meet you in here," Applejack said

"But these two where a little harder to get," Fluttershy said, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey don't look at me," Rainbow said, entering the room, "I would have been the first person in here if Luna had asked."

"Sorry, but you seemed a little preoccupied," Luna answered.

"Yeah I'll say," Sonic said as he limped into the room, looking completely jacked up.

"Man Sonic, what happened to you?" Tails said, half worried, half laughing.

"Don't ask," Sonic said, looking toward Rainbow Dash who just pouted and looked away.

"Well looks like we're all here now," Applejack pointed out, "so it's your call princess."

"Yeah," Rainbow added, "just point the way and we'll take care of the rest," she said smashing her hooves together in confidence.

Luna looked on at the group of now ready ponies and couldn't help but feel a certain pride; the fact that they could trust her so completely meant so much to her, but there was no time to shed a tear. As they spoke, the looking-glass started to pick up the signal of not one, but two emerald's; the finally two. Luna noticed this and turned toward the Looking-glass, giving off another confident smile as she spoke, "alright, here's what we will do." The ponies listened as there 'new' leader explained her plan to end this hunt for good.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (guest chambers): Past Morning<strong>_

**Twilight:** Spike! Spike!

After the events in the throne room, Twilight had realized that her little assistant had been missing for some time now. Growing worried, she finally decided to look for the little dragon, bringing her to their room.

**Twilight:** Spike, where are you? (Where could that little dragon be? What if something happened to him in the raid? Oh no…) Spike! _Twilight looked through the covers on Spikes bed, but found no trace of him, apart from some drool stains; _Oh spike, where are you!? _She was growing increasingly more worried._

**?:** Mm…; _a voice came from one of the closets on the side wall; _Huh…,Twilight, what's wrong?

**Twilight:** Spike! _She ran to the little dragon and hugged him tight; _Oh Spike I'm so happy that you're safe, I don't know what I would have done if those changelings hurt you.

**Spike:** Changelings!? _He jumped out of her hooves;_ Where!? _He grew scared at the mention_.

**Twilight:** Where? Everywhere yesterday, don't you remember?

**Spike:** Not really?

**Twilight: **Wait, Spike, how long have you been sleeping.

**Spike:** Uh… since we went to bed after Tails and Fluttershy got back I guess.

**Twilight: **…What?

Let me explain; After Twilight left to find the Celestia, she had forgotten to wake Spike up. Since adult dragon can sleep for centuries if they wanted, and Spike is only a baby, sleeping for two days straight is no more than a few minutes in dragon time. As for the closet, a sleep walking problem mixed with the shock waves of the changeling attacks should answer that.

**Twilight:** Spike, are you seriously telling me that you could sleep through that entire invasion.

**Spike:** Invasion?

**Twilight:** Why you lazy little; _Twilight stopped herself before she said something that she would regret;_ alright, never mind, come on; _she grabs his claw and drags him outside of the room._

**Spike:** Hey; _he couldn't stop from being dragged across the hall;_ Twilight, where are we going?

**Twilight:** I'll tell you on the way, we have a lot of work to do today.

The two made it out of the hall toward their next adventure. (Sorry for the lame saying; I ran out of things to write.)

_Next chapter: the final hunt begins._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pinkie Pie<strong>**: I don't think it was such a bad ending; adds a little suspense to the tale.**

** Uh, thanks. Anyway…**

**Discord****: I like how you wrote my character in this chapter; someone really did need to give that princess a good kick in the plot.**

** …nice way of putting it. Anyway… **

**Pinkie Pie****: I don't know if I liked my part being so rushed though, there was such a deeper meaning to my sadness than just my party being ruined.**

**Discord****: Really?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Yeah, all the food that I made also went to waist. I had to eat 200lbs of cake all by myself. Wait I got to eat 200lbs of cake by myself, AWESOME!**

** Anyway!**

**Pinkie Pie****: Huh…, oh right, the ending**

** Thank you.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Well we all hope that you enjoyed this chapter of ****Sonic the Stallion****, Follow and Fav. if you did. Leave all you're comment below for us to read, and we'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Until Then…**


	24. Bathed in the light (pt 1)

**Pinkie Pie****: And alas, another tail comes to an end; why must the sun set on such a wonder world; why must every beginning have it's eventual end; why must…"**

** Pinkie, what are you doing now?**

**Pinkie Pie****: I'm just getting ready for the end, I really did have fun helping with this story writer, and thank you for having me here. **

** What are you talking about?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Well this is the last chapter right?**

** What makes you think that?**

**Pinkie Pie****: 'This is the final hunt,' isn't that what you said?**

** Yes, the final hunt, but this story isn't just about the hunts is it?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Do you mean…**

** Yes, it's not over yet.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Yippee; **_**Leaps into the air with joy; **_**this is so great, that means we get to play some more; **_**hugs me, extreeemly tightly. **_

** Uhg… right…Pinkie; **_**said between strangles;**_** we have…some more time…together (please help me). I'm just gonna… start the disclaimer; **_**still being strangled**_

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and The Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now… to the story… (Can't breath)**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: first stop of the emerald hunt, Manehattan<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 24<strong>- Bathed in the light (pt. 1)<strong>

_**Manehattan (Central Square): Past Morning **_

Manehattan, a metropolis-like-city on the edge of Equestria, and a site of great importance to the ponies (eventually), especially now. Within the cities Central Square, a large ball of light appeared out of nowhere, and within it appeared three familiar ponies… well, two ponies and a fox.

"Ugh," Twilight moaned as she picked herself up off the ground, "I don't remember us programming that to be so ruff."

"It's still in development," Tails said as he flew off the ground, "Trial and error right."

"Well I think that was mostly error," Twilight commented, "Rarity, are you okay?" Twilight looked toward her friend.

"Oh…" Rarity was frozen in place.

"Rarity," Twilight repeated, "what's wrong with her?" she asked Tails.

"Maybe it's a side-affect of the warp?" he answered the best he could, "Rarity?" he moved closer to her, "Rarity, can you hear me?"

"It's…" she responded finally, "so… Magnificent," she shouted as she ran to the edge of the curb. "Manehattan, such an absolutely amazing town, the abundant culture, magnificent theaters, wondrous harbors, and brilliantly constructed architecture; all so absolutely…"

"Rarity!" Twilight interrupted.

"Huh," Rarity snapped out of her culture shock induced trance, "What?"

"Rarity we're not here to site see," Tails reminded the side tracked pony, "try to remember the job at hand…uh, at hoof (uhg…puns)."

The group began recalling earlier in the day, when they were planning the next emerald hunt.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room (past)): Past Morning<strong>_

"Alright," Tails spoke as he messed with the emeralds around the dome of the throne room's looking glass, "just let me lock onto the signatures," the indicators on the glass lit up, "alright, that should do it." Tails walked away from the dome and toward Luna, "alright princess," he addressed Luna, "it's ready, now you just have to give the word."

Luna walked up to the looking-glass, "what is it that these 'tweaks' of yours are suppose to do again young fox?"

"If my and Twilight's calculations are accurate, and there's a small chance they're not," Tails explained, "by activating your magic and focusing on the emeralds, you should be able to increase your teleportation ability by a large amount. All you really have to do is focus on the location that you want." Luna took another look at the looking-glass's dome and focused hard on the indicating lights.

"So princess," Twilight spoke as she walked up to Luna, "have you decided who is going next?"

"Hmm…," Luna thought hard about her next decision, "I suppose I will have to stay here to work the looking-glass with these new modifications of yours, so…" she took a closer look at the dome, "This light seems to be in the locations of the city of Manehattan, Rarity," Luna looked toward the white unicorn, "you know that city pretty well, don't you?"

"What? Me?" She was getting a little nervous, "uh, yes… yes of course."

"Alright, I want you to go after this one then," Luna instructed her. Rarity had no response; she just stood their, petrified. "Sonic, Tails," Luna got their attention now, "you two know more about these emeralds than any-ponies do, including their dangers, so I want one of you to go on each of these hunts."

"No problem," Sonic said in response.

"I think I should handle this one then," Tails added, "I developed the teleporter, so I should be the first to use it, if only to see if it's safe."

"(Safe?)" Rarity thought; she was not looking forward to going at all.

"You didn't build it alone," Twilight said, "Princess, would you mind if I went along too."

"Are you sure?" Luna responded.

"Like you said, these hunts are getting more dangerous…"

"(Dangerous?)" Rarity thought. (I'm out of things to say)

"It's a good idea for more ponies to go in case something goes wrong, right?"

"Yeah, it is, Alright Twilight," Luna grabbed a saddle bag from the pair at her hooves, "you will accompany them on this hunt," she placed the saddle bag on Twilight's back.

Twilight nodded and started toward the looking-glass's dome, but doubled back when she noticed that some-pony was hesitating. "Come on Rarity," Twilight said as she grabbed Rarity's hoof and dragged her to the looking-glass.

"Uhg…but…but," Rarity had no time to speak before she was placed on top of the dome along with Tails and Twilight.

"Ready?" Luna asked the group.

"(No)" Rarity thought.

"Once you arrive, give me word that you have arrived safely and I'll send the next team," Tails and Twilight gave a quick nod at the request while Rarity just waited in dread.

Luna nodded back as she started the teleporter. As her horn began to glow, the emeralds did the same, shining intensely around the dome. Red, blue, cyan, white and yellow lights started to cycle around the dome's rim, along with small bolts of energy. The energy rapidly started to grow and increase its spin speed as it began closing around the three until it had engulfed them completely. Once closed, the now sphere of energy began shining brighter as it started fading bit by bit, until it faded away completely, the group along with it.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Manehattan (Central Square (present)): Past-Midday<strong>_

"Try to stay focused," Tails told Rarity as they all snapped back to reality,

"I will," Rarity responded, a clear doubt on her face.

Tails noticed her doubt but he knew that they were still on the clock, and it was running down fast. "Twilight," he called, and as if knowing what he was thinking, she reached a hoof into the her saddle bag, took out one of Tails small looking-glasses, and tossed it his way. He caught it and started using its communicator to call to Luna. Twilight how ever, couldn't just look past Rarity.

"Rarity," Twilight called to the worried unicorn, "are you alright?"

"Actually, no," Rarity responded, "I was really trying to forget the reason why we came here."

"Really, why," Twilight asked.

"I just don't think that I'm the kind of pony that can thrust herself into dangerous situations."

"Of course not, that's Rainbow Dash," Rarity gave a chuckle at Twilight's joke, "Look Rarity," Twilight put a hoof around Rarity's shoulder, "what we're doing is kind of dangerous (as in deadly), but we really do need your knowledge of this city, and if anything does go wrong (which it probably will) me and Tails will be right here to protect you."

"Hmm," Rarity could calm down a bit, "somehow, I knew you were going to say that," she moved out from under Twilight's hoof, "Thanks Twilight." Rarity took another look around, "well at least if we must handle such a dangerous mission, we got to come to such a wonderful city. As I said before, the architecture of this city alone truly represent pure pony ingenuity at its finest. Especially that," Rarity pointed to the cities largest building, "the Equine State Building, very few structures in all of Equestria can match it for its shear architectural brilliance, especially its iconic stallion head motif," Rarity started losing herself in admiration again.

"Well… it is a pretty nice…huh," Twilight halt when she notices a small but bright light coming from the left eye of the Stallion head, "wait a second…, Tails!" she shouted.

"Huh…," Tails cut his conversation short to listen, "…I had better go princess, looks like the girls found something, good luck." He headed to the girls, "everything alright over here," Tails looked at Rarity when he said that.

"Better, take a look," Twilight directed Tails to the top of the Equine State Building, and he quickly noticed the same glow. He held the looking-glass in its direction and confirmed their suspicions when a large white beam of light shot toward the building. "Does that mean what I think?" Twilight asked.

"Yes it does," Tails responded, "that was fast,".

"What?" Rarity wasn't sure what was going on.

"We found the emerald," Twilight said with joy, "way to go Rarity."

"Me?" she was still confused.

"You pointed out the building," Twilight praised.

"Really," Tails said, "I guess it really was a good idea for Luna to choose you for this hunt, huh?"

"Well, I didn't really do much," Rarity rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No time for modesty, come on," Tails started to fly toward the building.

"Right behind you," Twilight flew after him.

"Hey wait up," Rarity tried to chase after the two, "one of us can't fly you remember."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Manehattan (Equine-State Building): Noon<strong>_

After about an hour or two of flying, the two finally made it to the top of the building. Once they hit the top, they all but collapsed from shear exhaustion.

"Huh…huh," Tails panted and tried talking in between breaths, "huh…, finally; Why did the emerald have to...be so high up?"

"One-hundred… and three stories high," Now Twilight spoke between breaths, "This is one… of the largest structures in all of Equestria; the castle itself isn't even this large."

"I think Cloudsdale was closer to the ground, anyway lets get back to the…," Tails was interrupted by the looking-glass in his paw starting to react to something, "What the…," once he followed the glass's light to its source, he realized some-pony had already beaten them to the prize. "What? Rarity?" Tails was in shock now.

"Oh, hello," she responded, "it took you two long enough to get here."

"Rarity, how did you get up here so fast?" Twilight asked.

"I took the elevator," she pointed to the elevator on the side of the stallion head, "far easier than flying up here I think." The exhausted pair finally collapsed. Rarity just looked at the large purple gem in her hoof while the two caught their breath, "I guess we can count one more of these gems down," she said, "a shame that such horror could be caused by such lovely crystals," she started looking straight into the emerald, "and it really is lovely," she looked deeply into it as the emeralds light began to shine into her pupils, "So… so lovely."

"Huh…," Tails finally caught his breath, "alright, we have the emerald, now we just have to…," Tails looked toward Rarity and noticed her looking into the emeralds light, "(Oh no), Rarity," he called to her, "are you alright?"

"…Yes," she said to Tails, her eyes shining with a purple aura, "I'm… fantastic…"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Past morning<strong>_

The room had become very tense after the three had left for the emerald. Luna was two worried about Twilight and the rest to send the next group, so every-pony just waited. On the other side of the room, Applejack and Pinkie Pie were explain the situation to spike since he was a bit in the dark of the whole thing, and he didn't seem to be taking it so well (shocker).

**Applejack, explaining everything: **…and that's pretty much what happened.

**Spike, shocked by the news:** seriously, they actually got that strong?

**Applejack:** Strong enough to toss me like a hay stack in a county fair.

**Spike:** and about the princess, 'The Princess,' they actually caught her, how!?

**Applejack: **I ain't got a clue. We got her back, but apparently she still hasn't got up, that's probably why Princess Luna is leading us now.

**Spike:** Wow, and I was just sleeping for all this; _he lowered his head in shame;_ I can't believe it.

**Pinkie Pie, jumping in: **Well maybe you were having a really good dream; sometimes when I have dreams that are good, I never want to wake up.

**Spike:** Well yeah, the dream was pretty good; I mean a mountain made of gems is every dragons… wait, who cares about the dream.

**Pinkie Pie: **Spike, you should always care about your dreams. 'The day that we stop dreaming is the day that we stand still as a society'; _she said with a noble composure._

**Spike: **Pinkie that's not what I meant; _Pinkie gave a small chuckle; _I just mean, how could I be sleeping when all of you are risking everything against this Ancient, dragon, thing?

**Pinkie Pie:** Well you're awake now right?

**Spike:** Well, yeah…

**Applejack:** Well, we're still fighting spike, and we could use all the help we can get, and that includes you.

**Spike: **Really?

**Applejack: **We're gonna need you now more than ever. Just wait, you'll get your chance.

**Pinkie Pie:** Yeah, I mean who wouldn't want the help of an awesome fire breathing dragon?

**Spike, grinning at the two ponies: **Thanks guys (but really, what could I do?); _he looks back up at the princess, still looking desperately at the looking-glass; _(what can I do?)

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: the next location is a bit simpler than the last.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> That's another chapter down<strong>

**Pinkie Pie****: With plenty more to come after, right?**

** Yes, plenty more are coming later.**

**Pinkie Pie****: And I'm going to be here for the whole thing, so look forward that.**

** …Right, look forward to more Pinkie (oh boy). Anyway…**

**Pinkie Pie****: Hey, that's my part.**

** Oh, right, go ahead.**

**Pinkie Pie, grinning****: Well we hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, follow and favorite if you did. Leave any comments you have below and I'll be sure to make Writer read them…**

** What?**

**Pinkie Pie****: …and we hope to see you all in the next chapter.**

**Until then…**


	25. Bathed in the light (pt 2)

**Pinkie Pie****: Yippy, it's finally time! It's finally time for another chapter!**

** Yes it's finally time for another chapter of **_**Sonic the Stallion.**_

**Pinkie Pie****: I bet this one is going to have even more action, and romance, and even better, this one even has me in it. **

** Yes it does, but it won't if you don't get back to Equestria.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Oh your right.**

** Yes I am.**

**Pinkie Pie****: I had better get back, see you later Writer; **_**she leaves the way that she came (which I still have no idea what is.)**_

** Well I guess I have a little quiet for the time being, so let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: **

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic Team**

**Now to the story… (Hmm, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?)**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: AAAAppaloosa! Must I say more?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 25- <strong>Bathed in the light (pt. 2)<strong>

_**Appaloosa (town center): Past Morning**_

In the dusty town of Appaloosa, where ponies and buffalo alike live together in perfect harmony (now), another large ball of light began to appear in the center of town. Many town ponies and buffalo ran from the sight, but one certain yellow coated, brown maned stallion; dressed in a cowboy hat and vest; donning the cutie-mark of a large apple, decided to stay and see what it was. Soon enough, three ponies, Applejack, Sonic Stallion, and Pinkie Pie, appeared from within the light. Applejack and Sonic landed hoof first, while Pinkie landed back down.

"Well I'll be," the stallion said as he approached, "if it ain't cousin Applejack and friends."

"Braeburn," Applejack responded, "glad we could run into ya."

"Well actually you more 'poofed' into me," Braeburn stated, "where did you come from anyway?"

"It's a long story," Applejack answered, "but right now…"

"And it looks like ya brought another one of your friends," Braeburn addressed Sonic, "Howdy friend, names Braeburn," he shock Sonic's hoof, "and you'd be?"

"Uh…Sonic Stallion," Sonic answered uncomfortably.

"It's a pleasure to meechya' 'Sonic Stallion,' welcome to, Appaloosa!" Braeburn said in excitement.

"Braeburn, we don't have time for this, we really need to…" Applejack tried to say.

"'No time,'" Braeburn interrupted again, "horse pucky, why ever since you ponies arrived last, we've had all the time in the world now that we getting' along with the buffalo folk, just look," Braeburn directed their eyes toward the town, but realized that there was no one to be seen.

"Where is every-pony?" Pinkie asked, now off of the ground.

"Huh, it was bustling this morning; ya'll must have scared them off with that light show of yours."

"Well sorry about that," Applejack tried talking again, "but now we need ya to…"

"Oh, think nothin' of it, In fact if ya'll really want to see how far we've come already, just come with me." Braeburn started pushing the group through the town, despite them dragging their hooves and Applejack still trying to get the 'excited' pony's attention.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Appaloosa (apple orchard): Noon <strong>_

Braeburn had dragged the group all the way outside of town, and then some, to lead them into the Appaloosen Apple orchard. Both ponies and buffalo were all hard at work picking apple after apple, the way that only ponies and buffalo could. Settler ponies were bucking at the trunks of the trees, causing apples to fall to the ground, while some buffalo stampeded around the orchard and others rammed into trees, causing the same effect.

"Yes sir, a finely tuned machine it is," Braeburn said, looking at the sight with pride, "this is what happens when ponies and buffalo come together."

"That's great Braeburn (the last thing we need now is more conflict with these freaky emeralds around), but right now…"

"Wow," Pinkie yelled, "you were right; you all really learned how to share."

"How to share and to care, right?" Braeburn responded to Pinkie.

"Awe, you remembered, that's so sweet," Pinkie pretended to weep with joy (or maybe she was actually crying; I still don't get that pony). Applejack just slammed a hoof on her face in irritation; she was obvious not getting a word in.

"AJ," Sonic called the frustrated farm-pony, "What's wrong?"

"Do you think Pinkie even remembers why we're here," she asked.

"Hmm," Sonic thought, "maybe." Applejack dropped her head. The two started to recall their actual mission, while Braeburn and Pinkie… were just being Braeburn and Pinkie.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Past morning<strong>_

Princess Luna was still waiting eagerly by the looking-glass, hoping for Tails call to come in soon, even though they had only been gone for about ten minutes. Soon, as if answering her prayers, the interface for the looking-glass's communicator activated and Luna wasted no time answering.

"Princess, are you there?" Tails voice came through the interface.

"Tails," the princess said franticly, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking," he answered sarcastically.

"I meant all of you wise fox," Luna said in irritation.

"Ha, I know, I know," Tails said with a chuckle. "We're all fine," he said "The trip was a little shaky, but it was nothing that we couldn't handle. Feel free to send the next group out when ever you're ready."

"Alright, I'll leave you to your search then," Luna instructed Tails, "and Tails,"

"Yes princess?" Tails listened intently.

"Remember this; if you run into Quetzal, do not try to fight him, call me immediately," Luna put all seriousness into those last words, "agreed?"

"Of course prin…"

"Tails!" Twilight's voice shouted in the distance, interrupting the conversation.

"Huh," Tails now put his attention on her, "I had better go princess, looks like the girls have found something, good luck," Tails cut off communications.

Luna gave a big sigh of relief, knowing that the ponies and fox had arrived at their destination unharmed (well…mostly unharmed anyway). "Thank goodness their safe," she said, "now for the next." Luna took another look at the dome's indicators and was ready to send the next team.

"Well princess," Rainbow appeared right in front of Luna's face.

"Ah!" Luna jumped back in shock, not expecting Rainbow Dash to be there.

"All you have to do is give the word," Rainbow said, still flying in front of Luna's face.

Luna walked past Rainbow Dash and tried to collect her thoughts, "ahem," she cleared her throat, "Applejack," she called out, "come here please." Applejack listened and walked up to the looking-glass; "look here," Luna directed her eyes to the green indicator, "does this location look familiar to you?"

Applejack looked closely at the map within the glass's dome and quickly recognized the location, "yeah," she said, "That's Appaloosa."

"Then you realize what I'm going to say next, correct?" Luna said with certainty.

"Yeah I get it," Applejack answered back, "Ay know more about Appaloosa than any-pony else, so ya want me to find the next emerald."

"Correct," Luna went to lift to last saddle bag.

"So I guess you'll want me to go too then," Sonic said, speeding right in front of Luna's face.

"Gah!" Luna jumped again, "(I'm really starting to hate super speed) yes, as I said before, I'll be counting on your knowledge of the emeralds to keep the girls safe."

"No problem," Sonic responded, "but I doubt their going to need the protection."

"I agree, but still…"

"Can I go too!?" Pinkie said as she… you know what, I'm sure you can guess what she did by now.

"Ah!" Luna jumped again, "(Is this suppose to be a collective joke, because I am not laughing) Pinkie Pie why would you…"

"Oh pleeeeease," Pinkie begged, "I'm the only one who hasn't gotten to go anywhere on these missions, please let me go, please, please, please, please, please…" Pinkie just kept going like that.

"Pinkie Pie I…" Pinkie was still begging, "…I just don't think…," still begging, "…it's just not a good…," still begging, "Pinkie could you…," it's not going to end, "OKAY!" Luna finally gave in, "If you stop doing that, you can go."

"Yippee," Pinkie finally stopped. (Thank Celestia; or thank Luna; idk)

Rainbow Dash just hovered behind Luna as she placed the saddle bag on Applejack's back and sent the group through the looking-glass to their next destination. "Well," Rainbow dash said, "I did say I wanted a day off."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Appaloosa (apple orchard): Noon<strong>_

Back in Appaloosa, a large commotion could be heard from deep within the Orchard. A closer look reveled something small and fast working its way through the thicket of the trees.

"What the…?" Applejack noticed the figure moving bellow, "What is that?"

"It's an old friend cuz," Braeburn said.

"Wow, she's pretty fast," Sonic added.

"She?" Applejack wasn't sure what he was talking about; all she could see was a big blur.

"Com' on, I'll show ya," Braeburn led the group down into the apple orchard to meet with the quick figure below.

Below in the orchard, the figure was still zipping from tree to tree, bouncing off of trunk after trunk, causing large amounts of apples to fall to the ground as 'she' did.

"Yeah, she is one hard worker ain't she," Braeburn commented on the speedy creature.

"Yeah she is," Pinkie agreed.

"I'll say," Sonic responded.

"Alright, is every-pony just seein' something ay ain't," Applejack grew frustrated with every-pony being in the loop but her.

"Just look closer cuz." Applejack did as Braeburn said and looked as hard as she could to catch a glimpse of the figure. After only a moment, she finally noticed the familiar sight of a single feather. "Wait, ain't that…"

"Now you got it," Braeburn said in congratulations to Applejack. Eventually the figure stopped moving long enough to be seen. She was a young buffalo girl with curly brown hair; wearing a triangular patterned headband with a single feather sticking out of the top of it.

"Little Strongheart?" Applejack announced, "What's she doing here?"

"Well not long after the Appaloosens and the buffalo made piece, she started showing up here more and more, till eventually she decided that she wanted to help out." Strongheart finally finished knocking all of the apples to the ground and rushed over to a pile of barrels, kicking each one across the ground and causing them to collect every apple in their path until they were filled to the brim and the ground was clear. "And man, she really is one heck of a… a… worker."

"Of a 'worker' huh," Sonic said accusingly.

"Huh?" Braeburn said in confusion.

"Ooo," Pinkie said, "it sounds like some-pony has a pony crush."

"More like a buffalo crush," Sonic added.

"What are ya'll talking about," Braeburn said, blushing beat red, "I only said that she was a hard worker," he couldn't look them in the eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm so sure that's the only thing that you've noticed," Braeburn was trying desperately not to look their way.

"Either way, I'm sure with her help, you guys can pick all of these apples in no time at all," Pinkie noticed.

"Well, yeah" Braeburn answered, trying to keep the subject changed, "for the most part anyway."

"What do you mean 'for the most part,' just look at her," they looked a Little Strongheart, still hard at work, "I bet she could pick this entire orchard by herself." Applejack was admittedly annoyed by that comment.

"Normally I'd agree, but now, there's this one spot that no pony can work."

"Well where's that?" Sonic asked curiously.

"Follow me," Braeburn headed deeper into the orchard, toward the area that 'no pony could work.'

"Looks like we'll have that emerald in no time now," Pinkie exclaimed.

"I guess so, nice work Pinkie," Sonic said, apparently seeing what Pinkie was up to (At least he could.)

"Thanks Sonic, I try," Pinkie answered back.

"What are ya'll talking about," Applejack was confused again. (She ain't the only one)

"You know, how Pinkie Pie talked up Braeburn so he would mention the emerald," Sonic explained, "It's a pretty good way to get things out of people who talk too much, I use it on a certain giant egg all the time,"

"We had to find out where the emerald was somehow, that 'is' the whole reason that we came here right" Pinkie explained, Applejack was getting more confused by the second.

"Anyway, let's get moving," Sonic said.

"Okie dokie," Pinkie responded with a big grin on her face, that wouldn't last, "(Huh?)"

Sonic ran after Braeburn with Pinkie close behind, leaving Applejack to wonder what was going on. "…I should have dumped these emeralds in the nearest gorge when I had the chance," Applejack grumbled as she followed after the group.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at a small section of the orchard where a large group of buffalo and ponies were trying desperately to get apples down from the trees, but with no luck. The trees in the area began to chip, they were being bucked and charged at so much, but none of the fruit ever fell. Other ponies tried picking the apples directly, but even that didn't work, and no matter how the buffalo stomped, the force was never enough.<p>

"Do ya see what I mean now?" Braeburn said in disappointment, "no matter what we do, none of the apples in this area will fall."

"Even I can't do anything to help," the pony bunch turned to the location of the voice to see Little Strongheart, who had followed them.

"Oh, Little Strongheart, long time no see," Pinkie said, excitedly.

"It's good to see you two again," Strongheart greeted, "and it's nice to meet you…uh…"

"Sonic," Sonic finished for her, "Sonic Stallion."

"…Sonic Stallion, it's very nice to meet you, and good to see you all."

"The feelings mutual," Applejack claimed, "So do ya'll have any idea what's goin' on."

"No, none," Strongheart answered, depressed.

"Honestly, I was hoping that you might know," Braeburn added on.

"Yeah Applejack, do you know?" Sonic said sarcastically.

"What, how should I…"

"Come on Applejack, the answer is right in your bag," Pinkie pointed out.

"Huh?" Applejack looked at her saddle bag and noticed that it had begun to glow. When she took out the small looking-glass that was causing it, a long red light shot out and stopped at the trunk of one of the larger of the stubborn, no-fruit-giving trees, causing something inside of it to react and glow an 'emerald' green.

"What's that?" Braeburn said as he walked over to the tree, Little Strongheart following.

"See, it was just the emerald messing with the environment," Sonic said, like it was so obvious.

"Yeah, it 'was' pretty obvious, right Applejack," Pinkie added to the 'obvious.'

"What are ya'll talking about," Applejack snapped, "how is that obvious?" she got in Sonic's face.

"Hey relax," he backed off, "this is just what the emeralds do; they mess with things."

"Exactly, I mean it should have been easy to guess, based on the stories main plot.

"Quit talkin' like that," Applejack shouted at both of them now, "this stuff may be common sense for you two, but what normal pony could get that.

"Look we are just saying…"

"How is any-pony supposed to figure out…"

"This stuff is going to happen…"

* * *

><p>The ponies just kept arguing while Braeburn and Strongheart got to the tree that the light was coming from. "Let's see," Braeburn said as he reached his hoof into a hole at the base of the apple tree and felt around until he noticed something… unusual, "What's this?" he pulled out the small object to see that it was a large green gem that seemed to be giving off it own light.<p>

"Wow," Strongheart said, "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Braeburn agreed, "it's like… it's giving off it's own energy. It feels… amazing," Braeburn held the emerald close to his body as the light kept shining across it, "it's… so warm."

"Really," Little Strongheart looked into the light as Braeburn held the emerald, "could… I feel it," she didn't even no why, but as she looked at the light, her face started blushing intensely.

Braeburn looked at the young buffalo and gave a sly smile her way, "sure," he said as he looked at her with a new pair of bright-glowing green eyes.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Somewhere deep in Equestria(high mountains): Past Morning<strong>_

High in a mountainous region deep within Equestria, Changeling children could be seen flying freely through the skies, never getting too far from the peak of the mountains, and loving every second of it. Upon the ledge of the highest mountain peak in the region, Quetzal was looking out to the farthest reaches of Equestria, as if looking at something.

**Quetzal:** Hmm; _her emerald green eyes shined as she worked her gave on the distance; _I see, so the ponies have already found the emeralds, well good for them. Things seem to be going pretty smoothly, but then again, I can't make this too easy for them now can I.

She put her hoof to her mouth and gave a loud whistle, calling over one of the many changelings flying in the skies.

**Quetzal**: Hello my child; _the changeling bowed before his new mother;_ I have a little of a job for you;_ she raised one of the many snake tails from her neck; _now just hold still.

The snake Tail jabbed into the changeling with great force, breaking through its exoskeleton. As the tail lifted him into the air, it began giving off a strong glow as energy began to flowing into the changeling. Although he started out screaming in pain, the changeling child soon began giving out a low, maniacal laugh as the energy poured into him. Reacting to the energy, his body began morphing into another ponies form, the one Quetzal wanted; the change caused the changeling's voice to shift from a low tone into a more feminine one, a very 'quiet' feminine tone.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Rainbow Dash is left behind again, how will she ever coupe with the boredom.<em>

* * *

><p><strong> Alright, another chapter comes and goes.<strong>

**Pinkie Pie****: I still don't get why AJ got so mad.**

** Oh, Pinkie, welcome back.**

**Pinkie Pie****: I mean it wasn't that hard to get, was it? I bet all of the readers know the emerald was involved once Braeburn said there was something strange going on.**

** Pinkie, the most of the readers probably knew all about emeralds before they ever read the first chapter; I told you about the emeralds; Sonic and Tails pretty much grew up with them; it's not exactly something that just any-pony would know like the back of their hoof.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Hmm… and speaking of not knowing, what did you mean when you said that my smile wouldn't last?**

** Uh…Pinkie! That reminds me!**

**Pinkie Pie****: Huh?**

** I've been meaning to ask, we're missing someone here, aren't we?**

**Pinkie Pie****: We are?**

** Yes, we are. Where is Discord? He should have interrupted me about ten times since we started this talk. **

**Pinkie Pie****: Oh, he's taking time off.**

** Time off?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Yeah, he told me 'it's coming to an end soon and he has to get something ready for the next.' he didn't tell me anything else. **

** …Oh no. Well then while I'm trembling in fear off what ever he's talking about, let's end this chapter already. **

**Pinkie Pie****: Wait, but you still haven't told me…**

** We hope that you all enjoyed this chapter of Sonic the Stallion**

**Pinkie Pie, pouting****: Yeah… and if you did, follow and favorite if you want to be hear the next time something fun happens.**

** Leave a comment below if you have anything to say about the story so far, and we hope to see you in the next one.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Writer, are you ever going to tell me what you meant before.**

** I might, if Discord tells me what he meant by 'getting something ready.'**

**So… until then… **


	26. Bathed in the light (pt 3)

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

**Pinkie Pie:****Warning? Already?**

**Yes, 'Already.' This is important.**

_**A fair warning to anyone reading this story, What I saw in this chapter got very intense, very fast; it borderlines on M rating. Anyone uncomfortable with this, feel free to skip the chapter. I'll make a detailed review in the next, so don't worry about missing anything. Everyone else, well, just proceed downward, but remember… I warned you.**_

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

…_**Warning…**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pinkie Pie<strong>**: Wow that was spooky**

**Right… by the way, aren't you supposed to be in Appaloosa right now?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Applejack and Sonic are still arguing, so I' m using the down time to come help you. **

**Hmm… Fair enough, Shall we then?**

**Pinkie Pie****: Yeah, Yeah, so what should we do first?**

**Well, we should probably say the disclaimer and start the story.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Aww, that's it?**

**Well what did you expect? A big party?**

**Pinkie Pie****: **_**Widely gasps**_

**Forget I said that! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**My little pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now to the story… and Pinkie, get back to Appaloosa.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Yes sir; **_**she saluted and disappeared.**_

…**Oh Pinkie**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: Rainbow Dash got left behind again; let's see if she can find anything to do.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<strong>- Bathed in the Light (pt.3)<strong>

_**Canterlot Castle (courtyard): Past morning**_

Ever since the changeling attack on Canterlot, the whole town had been on high alert, or as alert as a town constantly being attacked could be. Most of the towns-ponies had been cowering within their homes in fear of the changeling's return. Guard-ponies searched for any threats through town, anything worth reporting to the princess. Luckily there were none, yet. Luna waited within the castle, keeping an eye on both the patrols and the emeralds. Lower down, above the courtyard, Rainbow Dash was resting on top of a small black cloud, watching over any guards Luna might miss and wishing she wasn't.

"Hmm…" Rainbow groaned, "This… sucks." Rainbow rolled onto her back and looked up to the sky, "why is it I'm the one left behind, again, while every-pony else is out there on their big adventures." Rainbow rested her head and tried to relax, "uhg, ya know, this might not be so bad if Fluttershy hadn't left." Rainbow started to recall the events of a few minutes ago, when Luna gave out the final mission.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Past Morning<strong>_

"Alright then," Princess Luna said as she stood by the looking-glass, having sent out the last team to find the final emerald. "These hunts should conclude soon enough (I hope), as for the rest of you," Luna turned back toward Rainbow Dash, Spike, and Fluttershy.

"What about the rest of us?" Rainbow Dash said, still flying before Luna's gave, "Now that you've sent out your 'treasure hunters', what do you expect the rest of use to do? Sit here and twiddle our hooves?"

"Be calm Rainbow Dash," Luna tried to calm the rowdy mare, "I have tasks for you as well, do not worry about that."

"Really? Any chance they're just busy work to keep us out of your way?" Rainbow Dash argued.

"Of course not," Luna assured her, "I am going to need all of your help in this grave time; do not sell yourself short."

"I never do, (I just hope you don't)"

Fluttershy and Spike were a bit in shock to see Rainbow Dash talking back to a princess, Luna of all princesses. They couldn't decide if she was being really brave or really dumb. "Now as I was saying," Luna's voice snapped sense back into the two, "As for the rest of you. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, I shall be staying in this chamber to keep the emeralds from getting into the wrong hooves. While I do, I request that the two of you help to keep watch on Canterlot. Our guards will patrol the grounds for anything unusual. If they find something, I will need you two to get the information to me as quickly as possible. Rainbow Dash," Luna got Rainbow's attention, "I will be depending on your speed more than anything, and I know that my trust is well placed."

"Hmm," Rainbow Dash thought hard on these words (how strange), "(this still sounds like busy work to me, but…) alright, you can count on me," Rainbow Dash said with hollow words.

"Now Spike," the little dragon looked the princess's way, "I… (Hmm, what should I have you do?) I… want you to stay close to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. While they watch over the town, I want you to watch over them; keep them safe from any harm while they scan the town. (I really hope this task will suffice.)

"Yes ma'am, I won't let you down," Spike said as he saluted her.

"Good, that's what I wanted to here, (he actually bought that; lucky.)"

"(I can't let them down; I owe them that much… after the invasion.)"

"Alright, now that that's…" as Luna spoke some-pony interrupted her.

"Actually princess," Fluttershy spoke, "I kind of have something to ask first."

"Hmm," Luna looked back, "what is it?"

"If it's alright with you," she walked up to Luna, "I, kind of, would like to go home,"

"What!?" Luna was taken by the request, "Fluttershy, I understand that what I'm asking is a bit dangerous, and you might be scared, but we need you as much as every-pony else."

"I know," Fluttershy responded, "I don't mean permanently, I would come back, I promise. It's just that… I didn't really expect to be away from home for so long and I'm worried about my friends back home."

"Your friends?"

"Yes, if I'm not home to feed or look after them, I'm not sure what could happen."

"(Oh, she must mean her pets) Well… I suppose if you return, I can allow you go check on your 'friends'"

"Oh," Fluttershy's face beamed, "thank you Luna," she got a little carried away and caught Luna in one of her 'iron-gripped' hugs, "Thank you so, so… uh," she quickly realized she was strangling the princess and let go, "Ah… I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry," she apologized and bowed hysterically.

"Calm yourself, it's alright (mostly)" Luna rubbed her neck and cleared her throat before trying to speaking again.

"I guess…I'll just go now," Fluttershy tried to walk out of the room, in embarrassment.

"Wait," Luna stopped her and began walking toward her, Fluttershy was worried, "before you leave, at least let me improvise an escort party for you, I would prefer you not go alone."

"Oh… of course," Fluttershy calmed herself.

"I guess that means I'll be guarding Canterlot alone then." Rainbow said as she finally flew down to the ground, "don't worry about me."

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said with genuine sympathy, "but don't worry, I'll be back before you know it, I promise." Fluttershy gave an assuring smile, which forced the same out of Rainbow, before her and Luna exited the room. Spike followed close behind for some reason.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (courtyard): Past Morning<strong>_

"'Before you know it'," Rainbow Dash said, still lying on the cloud overlooking the town, "hmm, that's not nearly fast enough. And of course, Spike decides to tag along to 'prove he can help,' or something, so now I'm stuck here as a stinking guard pony, while even Fluttershy and Spike get to leave Canterlot on a mission, of course going home to check on her pets isn't exactly much of a mission, but still." Rainbow got back to her hooves, "oh well, I might as well do something to pass the time," she hovered over the cloud, "let's check out the town," she flew deeper into Canterlot, hoping to find something interesting, (Mistake)

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot (town square): Noon (I warned you)<strong>_

Hours went by, and no matter where Rainbow Dash looked, there was no sign of any major disturbances, not even regular disturbances. Rainbow was moments away from forgetting the whole thing and leaving to find something better to do someplace else; she didn't care if it was against Luna's orders. "This is ridicules," she complained, "Those changelings wouldn't be dumb enough to attack us when we already have five of the seven emeralds. If anything they probably went after the last two, and the girls will be more than enough to take care of those bugs if they did." Rainbow stopped mid-flight, "this is a waist of time. Maybe I'll just go back to the gym, at least that will be more fun than flying around like an idiot." Before she had a chance to even turn her head, Rainbow heard something coming from below "What the…?" she looked down and saw a big commotion coming from one of the streets alleys. "Finally," Rainbow thought as she listened, "I should probably report…" Rainbow paused, "on second thought, why report it. I bet it's nothing too major, Luna wouldn't mind if I took care of it myself," she decided and flew down to the alley alone. **(Big Mistake!)**

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash entered the alley to see that it was just as big a mess as the noise would have you believe. Crates of produce had been smashed to pieces, trash cans were torn to foil, and the alley walls seemed to be stained, but it was far too dark to see what stained them. At the alley center, a single figure stood on its back hooves, strangling a white pony, with a blond mane and the cutie-mark of an orange, in its right hoof, seemingly unconscious. It wore a dark cloak, so the only areas visible were the fronts of its light-grey muzzle and hooves. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, you're finally here," it said in a soft-feminine voice with a natural echo emanating from the vocals.<p>

"(What is it with bad guys and cloaks?) So you were waiting for me?" Rainbow responded to the cloaked mare.

"Well of course; these ponies were a bunch of wimps, no fun at all, but i knew my good friend Rainbow Dash would a much better match."

"Good friend?" Rainbow didn't know what she meant by that.

As the two were speaking, the white pony in the cloaked one's hooves started waking out of unconsciousness, "oh," the cloaked pony raised her free hoof to the white's neck, petrifying him with fear, "You're still alive, man you're stubborn." Dash wondered why the pony looked so scared, but eventually noticed what the cloaked pony was wearing. It looked like a griffon's talon, but metal and opened right at the white pony's throat.

"'Alive?'" Dash shuttered at the words. The cloaked pony started moving one of the talons across the white's throat, slowly cutting it open, "hey! What are you doing!?" Dash shouted, "Just cool it, this is between you and me now! Let that pony go!"

"Hmm?" the cloaked pony looked at her victim, who began tearing up at his own near death. "Well, since you asked so nicely," She slowly moved the claw away from the pony's throat, letting him, and Dash, breath easily for a moment, until she moved her second, quickly slashing it across his body.

"Huh!" Dash couldn't believe what just happened, the white pony had been slashed by a second claw Dash didn't even see, "W…What…"

"You told me to let him go, so I did," the cloaked pony admired the claw on her hoof, now dripping wet. Rainbow looked at the wet claw and the new stain along the wall and finally noticed what those stains were. As she did, the light in the alley started to change. "Oh, it looks like Luna finally decided to re-position the sun. It's about time; she's late."

Like she said, the sun started changing position to the center of the sky, allowing light to flood into the alley, revealing the scene. The dark stains along the walls were shown to actually be bright, crimson, pony-blood streaks, still fresh. They covered much of the walls and ground, the broken debris, and of course the cloak and claws of the cloaked pony. Rainbow didn't even notice when she entered the alley that she had flown into a massacre, and now there was no way out (she would discover that the hard way).

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Dash?" the murderous pony called her, "you're shaking; I hope that doesn't mean you're going to punk out before we even start." Rainbow was shaking uncontrollably, she wanted something to go wrong, just so she could relieve her own boredom, but she never saw this coming. The first thought in her mind was to just run and not look back, but something was keeping her from doing so. "For bucks sake Dash, I thought you were suppose to be the most competitive pony around, not the biggest wimp," Dash scorned at the comment, "by Tartarus, even these two tried," she stepped aside to show Dash two more 'stained' pony bodies, the bodies of two castle guards, not moving an inch. "They didn't last very long, but at least they never quit, I was almost sad when they broke." She turned her attention to the white pony lying on the ground, "and they were way better than this orange pony," she looked back towards Dash, "I mean don't you just hate when a pony only does things half way. Seconds into our 'game,' he just kind of went down," Rainbow couldn't take much more, "Doesn't that just suck?"<p>

Rainbow was at the boiling point. This pony was talking about others like they're just playthings, calling them broken, saying this was a game, she couldn't take anymore. "Why you…" Rainbow grunted, "Damn Psychopath!" Rainbow flew to the killer with all her force, trying to take her down quickly, but the mare just dodged her like she was nothing and caught Rainbow Dash's rear hoof with one of her talons, making a deep cut. "Ahhh!" Rainbow screamed as the pain forced her to fall to the ground, hard.

"That's more like it," the killer said, "but do you mind if I get ready first, 'sheesh.'" Dash tried getting off the ground, but her back leg was in too much pain. It had been cut clean open, blood streamed out of the long gash, and Rainbow could barely move, let alone stand. "Alright," the killer said, walking toward Dash, "now I'm ready. So what should we play? Oh I know," she got to Dash's side and placed one of the talons on the open wound, making Dash wince in pain, "How about a game of Chase."

Dash didn't like the sound of that. She could see how it would go, Dash would try to run, but her leg would keep her from getting away. She could try flying, but how would she get off the ground in all that pain, and even if she could, she would bleed out before she got too far. She could heal it, but she didn't know how, she could fight, but against a pony like this? All-in-all, Dash saw no way out; she couldn't fight, she couldn't run, all she could do, was… lose.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's get started," A tear ran down Rainbows face as the killer kept messing with her cut, she really wished she had gotten Luna now, "You mind chasing first?"<p>

"Huh…?" Rainbow didn't expect that, "you… want…" Rainbow tried talking in between the pain.

"…What's wrong? This bothering you," the cloaked pony said as she rubbed the cut, "alright, hold on," the cloaked pony quickly ripped a portion of her cloak off and used it to make a quick bandage to rap around Rainbow's leg, stopping the bleeding. "There, it ain't pretty, but ya got nothing to complain about now," Rainbow was confused, "so ya ready to go?"

Rainbow Dash just couldn't put it together, she was on the ground, seriously wounded, and the cloaked pony could have just finished her, but helped her instead. "Why… why did you help me?" Rainbow asked.

"What do you mean?" The cloaked pony answered, confused, "what fun is it competing with an injured pony, I hate advantages."

"But…" Rainbow chocked on her words, "But…, who are you!?"

"…That's just mean Rainbow Dash," the cloaked pony hung her head in disappointment, "Forgetting a friend so easily? What happened to loyalty?"

"A friend?" Rainbow was completely confused now, she admits that the ponies voice did sound familiar, but she's positive that she would never be friends with some-pony like this. (…)

"Whatever… I guess I can let it go, this time…" a pair of light grey wings unfolded from inside of the cloak, lifting the pony into the air as she flapped, "…why don't we get this game started."

"(Uhg, of course she has wings,)" Rainbow said as she tried getting up again, this time succeeding, thanks to the bandage.

"Are you ready?" the cloaked pony began flying away, "now, catch me if you can." Rainbow was still questioning if she should play her game, "Oh and by the way," the cloaked pony stopped and looked back towards Rainbow, "If you get cold wings again, feel free to quit, I'll always find some-pony else to play with instead," Rainbow's eyes widened as the pony started to fly away again. Rainbow know there was no choice anymore, she had to play, so she sucked it up, unfolded her wings, and started after the psychotic pony, just hoping the bandages didn't unwind.

* * *

><p>The two ponies started there little 'game' of cat and mouse. The cloaked pony flew to keep out of Rainbow's reach while Rainbow Dash struggled to keep up. "Come on Rainbow, is that as fast as you can go? Your not going to let me of all ponies out fly you, are you?"<p>

"Why you…" Rainbow grunted, getting annoyed by the pony's constant taunts.

"If you can't keep up, maybe we should end it now. I'm sure there are plenty of other ponies that would love to take your place," the cloaked pony kept taunting as she increased her distance little by little.

"Not a chance!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she started flying faster and faster, ignoring her leg and focusing on flying. Whether she was doing this to keep the pony away from others or just for her pride was unclear.

"That's more like it, let's have some real fun," the real game started now.

* * *

><p>The cloaked pony did everything she could to stay out of Rainbows reach; weaving though buildings, flying through clouds, climbing to massive altitudes; she did all of this and more, and with every maneuver, Rainbow got farther and farther away.<p>

Almost half and hour into the chase, the cloaked mare decided to head into a straight vertical climb, Rainbow following, and at her peak, the cloaked mare decided to end with a free-fall, tucking her body and diving straight down, just missing Rainbow in the fall. Rainbow tried following, but the pain from her wound started taking affect again, and she was forced to ease up.

"Is that really all you can manage," the cloaked pony teased as she turned her body, mid free-fall, to look Dash's way, "you can't even keep up with me in a free-fall? I really expected more." Dash just kept getting more and more annoyed of her taunting, but the anger couldn't make up for the pain this time, she kept falling back. "I guess you're really at your limit, oh well, it was fun when it lasted," the cloaked pony looked back toward the ground, "Now who would make a better play thing?" Rainbow couldn't hear her, but she knew what she was doing, "…maybe that brown earth-pony there, or how about that green unicorn or… oh that's perfect!" the cloaked pony held out her steel talons, "that grey pony will be a great playmate, and pegasi always make such better noises when they break. Later Dash!" The cloaked pony sped up as she fell toward a small grey pegasus that had a blond mane and the cutie mark of seven bubbles, ready to 'play' with her.

"No!" Dash tried to catch up but she was still in too much pain. She watched as the talons shifted to striking position the farther they went. "No… I… won't let you!" Dash was done moaning in Pain. She pushed her body to its limit, and even though the wind from the fall tore away her make-shift bandage, she kept gaining speed until she got closer to the cloaked pony. Without realizing, dash's speed started forming a mach cone around her, but she still increasing speed until the cone finally broke, causing a Sonic-Rainboom.

Going near mach speed herself, the cloaked pony heard the sonic boom and began to smile. "(So she did it,)" she thought, "(well played Dash. It was fun when it lasted.)" Dash finally started getting close to the pony, but she was still a good distance away and wasn't sure she could make it in time. The doubt occupied Rainbow's attention, so she didn't notice when the cloaked pony quickly turned her way and opened her body, harshly decreasing speed. Before Dash knew what was happening, she had been inches from the pony and, by instinct, shot her wings outward as they crossed paths. A stream of blood began following from the two as they continued down.

* * *

><p>On the Canterlot grounds, the grey pony, the cloaked had aimed for, had heard the sound of a loud boom, forcing her attention upward. The first thing she saw was two ponies falling directly toward her; she quickly moved out of the way. Rainbow was the first to reach the ground, having trouble stopping, she practically smashed hoof fist into the pavement. Her wound didn't like that too much, opening wider and bleeding harsher, but that seemed to be the only injury she had. As for the cloaked pony, she landed almost immediately after Dash, but she landed head first, practically bouncing off the ground and landing at Rainbows hooves. A small down poor of blood followed the two, Rainbow's and the cloaked one's. The grey mare had run from the scene at this point.<p>

Rainbow Dash tried to collect herself after the fall. She looked back to were the cloaked pony was laying, bleeding out from a large slash across her torso were Rainbow's wing hit. "'Cough,'…I guess you caught me Rainbow," the cloaked pony said, coughing up blood as she lifted her head, "That means… you win, I hope you had fun," she dropped her head.

The echo in her voice had faded, so she sounded like a normal mare now; one that Rainbow was positive she recognized, but would not admit, until she saw something. A strand of the cloaked pony's hair had been peaking out of the side of her hood, probably from the cloak shifting after Rainbow hit her. The sight of the light grayish-pink hair strand terrified Rainbow; she had to know who this pony was, so she started removing the hood from her face. Rainbow fell back when she saw who was underneath.

"Ha, ha…I told you… I would be back before you knew it," the de-cloaked pegasus struggled to say, "didn't I?"

"Flu…Flu…" she didn't dare finish that name. Rainbow just looked at the bleeding pony, then at her wings, still dripping the pony's blood, and she said nothing. There was nothing she could say.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Noon<strong>_

Luna was still waiting in the castle for either word that something was going on in town or that Fluttershy had returned.

**Luna: **I can't take this, how long has it been?_ She paced the floor;_ Fluttershy has yet to return from Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash still hasn't reported any disturbances, then again I guess I should be relieved about that, but this feeling; _Luna walked to the window;_ I sense that there is something wrong. Maybe…

A loud boom interrupted the princess's thoughts. When she looked up, she noticed a large circular-rainbow spreading across the Canterlot skies.

**Luna: **What the… Rainbow Dash. She must have found trouble, and from the looks of it, she's trying to handle it alone (why am I not surprised?). I have to…

Before Luna could finish her thought, a massive force struck her in the back of the head, knocking her out, again.

**Luna: **Ahg… Uh…; _before losing conscience completely, she tried to turn her head to see her attacker, but all she made out was a tall, dark-figure before she went under._

* * *

><p><em>Next chapter: Back to Appaloosa. Yeehaw!<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Discord<strong>**: My that chapter really was a bit darker than your normals**

**What the! Discord!?**

**Discord: ****In the flesh, did you miss me.**

**Yeah, I was all choked up wondering where you were.**

**Discord****: I thought you'd be.**

**Where were you anyway?**

**Discord****: Oh you'll figure that out in a few chapters. Now where is that that little…**

**Pinkie Pie****: Discord!;**_** Pinkie gave the draconequus a tight hug; **_**It's been too long, how have you been?**

**Discord****: Oh just peachy Pinkie, but how about you. I hear that you've gotten a bigger part in the story.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Yeah, I'm helping Sonic and Applejack find an emerald in Appaloosa.**

**Discord****: That's wonderful, and how is it going?**

**Pinkie Pie****:…well actually…**

**Pinkie! Isn't it time for you to close the chapter.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Oh, okay. Well we all hope that you all are enjoying the story so far.**

**Discord****: I'm sure that Writer is very sorry for making all of you wait so long to read the next chapter of this story…**

**I have other things to do Discord!**

**Discord****: So write any complaints or comments you might have below and well be sure to rub them in his face.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Oh, can I do the rubbing!?**

**Discord****: Of course Pinkie.**

**Your jokes are getting worse.**

**Discord****: Who's joking?**

**Anyway, favorite the story if you…Pft…; **_**Pinkie rubbed a sheet of paper in my face;**_** Uhm…; **_**she lets me breath**_**; Pinkie! What are you doing!?**

**Pinkie Pie, showing me the papers****: Here are the reviews so far.**

…**Uhm, anyway… Favorite-and-follow-if-you-like-the-story-and-well-see-you-in-the-next-chapter-Until-then…; **_**I leave the room.**_

**Pinkie Pie****: Hmm…, he seemed kind of upset.**

**Discord****: Well not as upset as some-pony is about to get.**

**Pinkie Pie****: Huh? **_**She wondered what Discord could mean. She would soon find out.**_


	27. Bathed in the Darkness (pt 1)

**Discord****: Well hello and welcome all you fan fiction readers out there, to another exhilarating chapter of **_**Sonic the Stallion.**_

**As I promised, here's a re-cap for anyone who chose to skip the last chapter.**

**Discord****: Writer, do you really believe that any readers didn't read the last chapter after all this time.**

**No, but better safe than sorry right?**

**Discord****: If you say so.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Re-cap:<strong>_

_**Every-pony, even Spike and Fluttershy had all left on missions all across Equestria.**_

_**Discord**__**: If you call checking on Fluttershy's pets a mission.**_

_**Rainbow Dash, the only pony still in Canterlot, was tasked with helping to guard the emeralds. As she did, a mysterious pony, dressed in a long cloak, caused a large commotion to get her attention.**_

_**Discord**__**: After Dashie made the mistake of accepting a challenge from the pony, even after she had sliced her leg clean open, she discovered that this mysterious pony was more than a match for the speed that she is so proud of. The challenge ended when the pony made a suicide dive toward a certain grey, fan-loved pegasus. **_

_**The threat pushed Rainbow past her limits and forced her to increase to sonic speeds, ignoring all her pain.**_

_**Discord**__**: But I guess she pushed it too hard, because after breaking the sound barrier, she pasted the pony so closely that her wing acted as a large razor and slashed right through the strange pony, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that the pony under the hood turned out to be… 'sob,' our dear sweet Fluttershy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it, you should all the caught up.<strong>

**Discord****: Time for the Disclaimer?**

**Uh…, yes, so…**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team**

**Now…**

**Pinkie****: Hey!**

**What the!**

**Pinkie****: Did you two do the intro without me.**

**Well…**

**Discord****: Oh pinkie, I assure you it was an absolute bore without you, but don't you have to get ready for your big scene.**

**Pinkie****: Big scene?**

**Discord****: Of course, after all, you are the hero in this chapter.**

**Pinkie****: I am?**

**Discord****: Yes you are right writer?**

**Um… well…**

**Discord****: See, so you had better get ready.**

**Pinkie****: No problem; **_**she hugs me; **_**thanks writer.**

…

**Pinkie****: I'm heading back. By guys; **_**she leaves.**_

**Discord****: Good luck.**

…

**Discord****: You seem quiet.**

**I know you know why.**

**Discord****: Yes I do. Now let's let the readers find out. Now to the story…**

_…I'm sorry…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview: it's Pinkies time to shine, sort of.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 27- <strong>Bathed in the Darkness (pt.1)<strong>

_**Appaloosa (apple orchard): Noon**_

Back in the Allpaloosen apple orchard, while Applejack chewed out Sonic about the Chaos emeralds, things between Braeburn and Little Strongheart had been taking a turn for the unusual. After finding the green emerald, Little Strongheart had been intoxicated by its beauty and really wanted a closer look. Braeburn held it closer to her face to give her a better view, but once she tried reaching for it, he decided to yank it away, throwing Little Strongheart off her balance and making her tumble toward the ground, 'luckily' Braeburn was there to catch her.

"Hey," Strongheart yelled, inches off the ground, "What did you do that f…," Little Strongheart noticed that Braeburn was only inches from her face, with an odd, lustful look in his eyes. She could feel her face burn as it turned almost beat red, "Braeburn," she hesitated to talk, "What… are you…"

"Oh sorry darlin'" Braeburn said, "did I forget to mention, me and the jewel here, we're kind of a package deal; ya can't have one without the other."

"What? Braeburn, are you feeling alright?" Strongheart tried struggling out of Braeburn's hold but she found that she couldn't break his grip, or just didn't want to. "(What's going on, Braeburn's never acted like this before)," she finally noticed his eyes, glowing green, just like the emerald, "(what's with his eyes?)" she thought, "(Something is defiantly wrong, I have to…)" Before she could finish her thought, she felt something pushing against her lips; Braeburn had pulled her into a kiss. "(Ah… Braeburn…") she tried pulling away, for about two seconds, but after the third, Strongheart's eyes started shining with the same glow as Braeburn's. It didn't take long for her to lose the will to fight back; she just closed her eyes and gave in.

* * *

><p>"…it's not like this is new to you right?" Sonic said, trying to calm Applejack, "You've already dwelt with a chaos spirit in Equestria, right?"<p>

(**D: **Look, they're talking about me.)

(Shut up.)

"Discord's acts were completely random," Applejack argued,

"How the hey is any-pony suppose to predict randomness"

(**D: **You can't)

(I mean it!)

"A lot of practice," Sonic joked, Applejack wasn't laughing.

Eventually, Sonic saw something rather interesting out of the corner of his eye. "AJ, hold up," he said, getting Applejack's attention, "check that out," Sonic pointed her toward the affectionate pair.

"What the hey?" Applejack said, confused.

"Way to go Braeburn," Sonic commented.

"He goes right from denying he has affections for her, to this," Applejack was starting to feel weird about watching the two… make-out.

"I guess the guy just…huh," Sonic paused when he noticed something else; while Braeburn was holding Little Strongheart in one of his hooves, a large green emerald was being held in the other. "Is that… a chaos emerald…? Oh no," Sonic didn't waist a second thought, he bolted directly toward the pair, he didn't care if he would interrupt.

"Hey! Sonic!" Applejack yelled, again missing what was going on.

Braeburn could hear Sonic running at him from the side and saw him from the corner of his now opened eye. "(You look to be in a hurry,)" Braeburn thought sarcastically "(Ay wonder why)", turning his sight to the emerald in his left hoof. Sonic quickly got close to the two and tried grabbing for the emerald, but before he could, Braeburn suddenly tossed the stone up and out of Sonic's reach.

"(Huh, how did he...,)" Sonic couldn't finish his thought before a massive strike from Braeburn's now free hoof struck him directly in the face before he had a chance to stop his stride. The force sent Sonic flying through the orchard until he was slammed into an apple tree, striking both his back and head, and knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Applejack watched as the violent scene passed in a flash. She couldn't believe what Braeburn just did.<p>

"What happened?" Pinkie said, after finally getting back, (…from Celestia, and we, knows where), "Why did Braeburn do that?"

"Ay…, don't know, (I ain't even gonna ask where you went), but I reckon to find out," Applejack said as she ran over to Braeburn, Pinkie following close behind.

* * *

><p>"Hey Braeburn," Applejack shouted as she reached him.<p>

"Oh, hey cuz," he said, letting Little Strongheart go and looking toward the ponies.

"Don't 'hey cuz' me. What was that all about?" Applejack motioned to Sonic

"Oh, that?" he looked toward Sonic, "just call it a reflex," he caught the emerald that had finally fallen back down, "something told me that he was trying to get his hooves on this little number right here."

"I agree," Little Strongheart said, collecting herself and stepping next to Braeburn, "how he sprinted toward us, who knows what he would have done."

Applejack started to notice something off about the two; as they spoke, both of their eyes had been giving off a weird green glow. "(What's goin' on?)" She thought, "(these two just ain't right.)" She looked at the glowing emerald in Braeburn's hoof and grew an uneasy sensation in her chest, something was wrong.

"It's not like that," Pinkie explained, "Sonic was only trying to help you two."

"She's right," Applejack added, "I don't know the whole story, but I know that that crystal in your hoof is trouble; the energy in it can do some crazy thangs to ponies, bad thangs." AJ held her hoof out, "ya need to hoof it over so we can git rid of it."

"Hmm… afraid I cain't do that cuz," Braeburn took another look at the emerald, "thang is, I kind of like the energy," he turned back to Applejack and took a large swing at her, but she ducked out of the way.

"Applejack," Pinkie got scared.

"Hey, what are ya thinkin' Braeburn?" Applejack asked desperately.

"Sorry Applejack, but I cain't just let you take this away, it feels way too good." Braeburn started swinging at Applejack again but she just kept dodging out of the way.

"Snap out of it Braeburn, that emerald is messin' with your head; ya have to give it up."

"I already told, ya I like what its doin,' and I ain't 'givin' it up.'" he just kept swinging trying to take Applejack out, no matter how she pleaded.

"(Damn it, I'd hate to do this, but…)" she ducked another swing, "sorry Braeburn, but you ain't leaving me much a choice," Applejack turned her body and bucked her rear hooves with all her might, striking directly toward Braeburn's chest.

"…Ha, ha, ha" Braeburn chuckled, "I cain't believe ya' actually tried that," He had blocked and locked both of Applejacks hooves, "nice try cuz," he lifted and tossed Applejack farther into the orchard, following her were she fell.

* * *

><p>"Braeburn stop," Pinkie Pie shouted as she tried to follow the two, "(I have to stop them, and I will stop them. That must be my part in this chapter. I 'am' the hero; I'll stop the fighting, get the emerald, and save the day. It's Pinkie's time…" Pinkie was shoved to the ground as she thought.<p>

"And where do you think that you're going?" Little Strongheart said as she pinned Pinkie Pie to the ground, "I can't have you getting in my hun's way now can I?"

"Thanks Darlin'" Braeburn said as he stood over Applejack, he legs in pain from Braeburn's grip, "Ya hear that Applejack, now there ain't goin' to be any more distractions."

"(Damn it)," Applejack thought. She tried to throw a hard punch Braeburn's way, but he just avoided it and came in with an elbow to the side of her mouth, forcing it to bleed.

"Applejack!" Pinkie screamed as she watched the scene play out.

"Looks like you've still got some fight left in ya', let's fix that, shall we." Applejack face twisted with pain and anger as Braeburn started throwing punch after punch directly into her face.

"Braeburn! Please stop! Can't you see what you're doing!?" Pinkie kept pleading for him to stop, but he wasn't listening. Braeburn just kept mercilessly attacking, Applejack tried stopping him a few times, but she just didn't have the energy to fight back. "(This can't be happening,)" Pinkie thought, "(This can't happen, not here, not like this. Writer wouldn't make this, and he would have told me…, 'of course, after all, you are the hero in this chapter…,' that's what they said, so why can't I…?)"

After a minute or two, Braeburn finally stopped attacking, "Applejack!" Pinkie screamed for her friend, but there was no response, "Applejack," still no response. Braeburn moved back a bit, giving a better view of his work; Applejack's face was bruised and cut beyond recognition, the dirt under her head had been stained red with blood, and she just lay there, not moving an inch, and showing no sign of moving again.

* * *

><p>"…no…," Pinkie said in a whisper.<p>

"Wow, I didn't think he would go that far," Strongheart said in response to the scene, almost sounding proud, "amazing what a little power will do to a pony huh?"

"…" (…)

"Looks like you're all that's left. Hey, maybe if you're 'good,' you won't have to end up like you friends there, what do you say?"

"…," …uh, Pinkie's hair had suddenly gone from its normal curly look, to… a…straight one.

"I'm trying to be nice here, but I would like an answer. Are you going to behave, or are we going to have to move three bodies." Pinkie said nothing as she threw Strongheart a… sharp look (I'll leave the details to your imagination). "What's that look suppose to mean? I'd like a better answer than just some…" her sentence got cut off by a strike from the back of Pinkie's head, followed by smash into the dirt, and an elbow to the same spot.

(**D:** well. It looks like Pinkie's big scene is starting.)

(Don't remind me.)

(**D: **this should be good, '_crunch,'_ hmm, popcorn?)

(…)

* * *

><p>Braeburn heard something coming from Pinkie and Strongheart's direction, forcing him to look their way. "What the?" is all he could say to the scene. Pinkie had got back to her hooves, while Little Strongheart was on the ground, bleeding harshly. Well, looks like you lot ain't finished yet, good, I wanted to see what else I could do with this…" Braeburn didn't get the chance to finish, before Pinkie Pie crashed into him at high speed. She charged through the orchard, and anything that got in their path, Buffalo, Apple trees, everything, until she finally decided to pin the stallion to one of the orchard trees.<p>

Braeburn had passed out from all of the pain, but he quickly snapped out of it and looked toward Pinkie. "Wow," he said, spitting up blood as he spoke, "Now ain't that a scary face." Pinkie held him up onto the tree, grinding her teeth and throwing the same sharp eyes as before, tears rolling down her face. "You must be really mad at me, but would you be so kind as to tell me why? Is it because of me deciding to keep the crystal, or for killin' your friend; my mind's just a bit fuzzy right now." Pinkie didn't waste her words; she started mercilessly bashing away at Braeburn's face, giving him twice of what he gave Applejack.

"Ha, ha, ha," Braeburn chuckled at the beating, Pinkie stopped in curiosity, "its fun… ain't it? Having so much strength; some-pony completely at your mercy; that's just what I had with Applejack; that's just what this little beauty can give." Braeburn held the emerald into Pinkie's face; he had held onto it through all of this (…?). Pinkie took a quick look at it, but just slapped it out of his hoof. "Ha, ha, ha," Braeburn laughed again. Pinkie was so sick of him; she just wanted him to shut up, and she was about to make him.

* * *

><p>"STOP!" before Pinkie could attack, a loud shout stopped her. She turned around to so it coming from Applejack, who had limped all the way to where Pinkie was. "Pinkie… stop…, It… ain't his fault… it's the emerald…, don't… let it…" she collapsed where she stood.<p>

"Applejack…?" Pinkie Pie dropped Braeburn and started to rush to Applejack's side.

"Ha, ha," he's laughing, again, "ya' should have finished us when ya' had the chance," Pinkie didn't listen, she just kept running. In the distance, Little Strongheart, having woken up too, was charging at blinding speed toward the pink pony, "Did you really think something like that was going to keep me down," Strongheart shouted as she got in range of the pony, but before she hit, something had hit 'her' from the side. Sonic, who was up too (they where all up now), crashed into the buffalo, throwing her to the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" Little Strongheart said as Sonic locked his hooves across her neck, holding her down from behind.

"Well, from what I saw," Sonic responded, "I think I just saved your life."

(Wait… does that mean he was awake the whole time? …-_-', damn it Sonic…)

* * *

><p>"Damn You!" Strongheart shouted.<p>

(I just said that)

"Let me go!"

"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Sonic said. As he held her down, Sonic's ring-cutie mark started to shine intensely.

"I said let…me…" Strongheart stopped struggling as Sonics mark grew brighter; Green energy starting flowing out of her body and into Sonic's.

"Huh," Sonic could feel it flow into his body, but he's absorbed chaotic energy before, so it didn't do much. He started to notice the cutie mark on his flank shining as the energy kept pouring into him. Little Strongheart had passed out at this point; Sonic was free to let her go and stand back up. "I get it," he said, "so that's what this mark means," he looked toward his flank, "cool."

"Ahg," Braeburn grunted as he felt the chaotic energy disappear from Little Strongheart's body. "What in Tartarus," he said as he struggled back to his hooves, "what the hey did you do to my Darlin!?'"

Sonic's Cutie mark started shining again, "the same thing I'm going to do to you." He rushed Braeburn's way.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Noon<strong>_

Luna lay on the throne room floor, knocked out. Soon she could feel a nudgingg her body, helping her wake up, and the first thing she got to see was Celestia standing before.

**Luna:** Sister, your…; _she placed a hoof onto her aching head; _(I'm really getting tired of being knocked out) Tia, what happened?

Celestia looked toward the room's looking-glass, where one of the castle guards was laying unconscious.

**Luna: **A castle guard, but what is he…; _Celestia pulled the guard toward the two and forced his eyes open, showing Luna his unfocused pupils; _His eyes; _Celestia dropped him_; this pony's mind has been taken, then…is he the one who…

A large sound came from the looking-glass as Celestia had began to open it.

**Luna; walking toward Tia:** Sister what are you doing?

**Celestia:** Twilight is in trouble; _she began activating the communicator._

**Luna; stopping at Celestia's side: **What? How do you…

The communicator activated, and not a moment later, Tails had answered.

**Tails: **Princess, this really not the best time to call. We're in a bit of a situation, Ah! _Tails and Twilight sounded like they were both avoiding something, something big;_

**Luna:** Tails, what is going on?

**Tails: **I'll have to call…; _the call cut off._

**Luna: **Tails! Tails!

**Celestia; activating the communicator again:** They need help.

The communicator activated again, this time connecting to Sonic

**Sonic:** Princess, good timing, we just finished up here, we're ready to come back anytime.

**Celestia:** you will not be coming back to the castle now.

**Sonic:** What? Wait, who is this?

**Luna:** (…already, taking back command,... it's for the best.)

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: what greed can get you.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm… should I have put a warning label on this chapter?<strong>

**Discord****: I don't know, but you might want one on this part.**

**'This part?'  
><strong>

**Pinkie****: WRITER!**

**Oh dear Celestia**

**Discord****: Good luck.**

**Wait Discord, you can't just…; **_**I was yanked away.**_

**Pinkie; still straight maned****: Writer! You son of a mule!**

**Pinkie I…; **_**I was pinned down**_

**Pinkie****: Why didn't you tell me that was going to happen!?**

**I…**

**Pinkie****: Why did you make that happen to me and Applejack!?**

**What, wait, Pinkie you don't understand…**

**Pinkie****: Why would you make something like that for me and my friends!? How could you!? **_**She started crying a bit.**_

**Pinkie that' not how it works, this stuff was going to happen, I couldn't do anything.**

**Pinkie****: What kind of bull is that...?**

**Discord****: Pinkie, darling; **_**he grabbed her free hoof;**_** I think you and I should have a little talk; **_**He dragged her away.**_

**Pinkie****: Discord, I am not in the mood, let me go; s**_**he was taken away.**_

**'Sigh,' glad that's over. I guess I'll do the outro this time. So thanks for reading this chapter of Sonic the Stallion. If you liked it, favorite and follow the story to keep up to date, leave any comments you have below and…**

**Pinkie****: ...we'll see you in the next chapter; **_**she was back to her happy old self;**_** I'm not old, anyway, until then… **

_…Discord, how did you do that?_

_Discord: Oh I just made her an offer she couldn't refuse._

_What offer?_

_Discord: You'll see._


	28. Bathed in the Darkness (pt 2)

**Pinkie****: Hello everybody, every-pony, and everyone in between. Welcome to another exciting chapter of **_**Sonic the stallion.**_

**Discord****: It's going to be a good chapter, so let's get started with this.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Recap:<strong>_

_**Discord**__**: Last chapter, our good friend Braeburn decided to finally make a move on the buffalo of his eye.**_

_**Pinkie**__**: But wasn't he being controlled by the emeralds power?**_

_**Discord**__**: Hey, if a little chaos is what it takes for him to make a move then so be it. Anyway, when Sonic noticed the emerald in his hoof, the fun killer tried to interrupt there moment, but luckily Braeburn convinced him to leave them be.**_

_**Pinkie**__**: Didn't he knock him out?**_

_**Discord**__**: Again, besides the point, but then Applejack and our lovely co-host, Pinkie Pie…**_

_**Pinkie**__**: Hello.**_

_**Discord**__**: …Decided To follow Sonic's example and get between them as well, which didn't end so well, especially for the honest farmer**_

_**Pinkie**__**:…**_

_**Discord**__**: Things seemed grim, until the fearless Pinkie Pie, with bravery and intelligence, ultimately stopped the emeralds influence, and freed Little Strongheart and Braeburn from it's control. **_

_**Pinkie**__**: …Sonic stopped them; all I did was hurt them…**_

_**Discord**__**: Tomato, tamato; the day was saved and the emerald was retrieved. Cheers all around.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pinkie<strong>**: …**

**Discord****: Oh come now Pinkie, don't be upset. Remember, Writer did agree to make that up to you. In fact, I think he's done with another 'apology' now.**

**Pinkie****: He is!? Really!? Yipee! **_**She runs off**_

…

**Discord****: Oh your back. So how was it?**

**Horrifying!**

**Discord****: Really? All you did was feed her a little.**

**A Little! Why Did I Agree To This!?**

**Discord****: Well you do want to make it up to her, don't you?**

**Yes, but baking as much as she can eat. I'm going to have to buy a farm at this rate.**

**Discord****: Well while you buy the barn, let's make the Disclaimer**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro and the Hub**_

_**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega and Sonic team.**_

**Pinkie****: Writer! I'm ready for more!**

**Uhg… coming**

**Discord****: He, he, he, now to the story…**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview: Giant monster fighting time.<em>**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 28<strong>- Bathed in the Darkness (pt.2)<strong>

_**Manehatten (Manehatten skyline): Noon**_

"This is no problem," Twilight said as she and Tails hovered over Manehattan "I've dealt with Rarity's greed before, I'm sure we can deal with this."

"Twilight," Tails responded, "last time you 'dealt with her greed,' by any chance, did she have a giant colossus and access to a limitless supply of power?"

"Uh…no," Twilight answered

"Then It's Not The Same!" Tails screamed just before a giant bunch of concrete came swinging at him, forcing him to move out of the way.

Back on top of the Equine-State Building, just as Tails said, Rarity was on the shoulder of a colossal horse-shaped monster; made out of parts from the now wrecked top of the building, with its Stallions head as its… well, head. Rarity just stood on the beasts shoulder, wide-grinning, and gazing into the emeralds light. "Amazing," she said, looking at her work, "such power," she looked back to the emerald, "in such a brilliant gem," the emerald's light started shined hard, "with this, I could do anything, anything that I could imagine." Rarity took another look at her colossus, "and with that being the case, why is it that you still look so dreadful?" Her horn shined with the same purple glow as the emerald, rapping the colossus in the same light, until its body of randomly assorted stone, glass, and wood, turned into one of stable crystal and gold. "That's more like it," Rarity gave another craved smile, "great power is nothing without great beauty to match."

"Ah jez," Tails shielded his face from the intense light reflecting off the now crystal colossus.

"Just like Rarity," Twilight said, having placed a pair of sunglasses over her eyes, "focusing on looks more than anything." Rarity turned from pleased to annoyed as she looked toward Twilight and Tails. She fired a massive beam their way in shear spite.

"AH!" both Tails and Twilight shouted as they dodged out of the way.

"I'm guessing that's not like her," Tails stated.

"Oh no," Twilight noticed the beam heading straight for a group of ponies, street level (after she took the sunglasses off that is). The beam moved way too fast for the ponies to react in time, but luckily, Twilight was able to place a large shield over the group before it could do any damage. They ran for their lives the very second it went down. (Courage doesn't seem to be in large supply in Equestria)

"'Phew,'" Twilight let out a long sigh of relief when she saw the city ponies get out safely, "Rarity!" she yelled at the possessed Unicorn, "snap out of it. Some innocent ponies are going to get hurt at this rate. You have to stop this!"

"Innocent?" Rarity responded, "don't be daft," her horn shined again, "no ponies are innocent," the purple light began shining around the shoulders of the colossus, "any of them would kill to have power like this, they would just horde it for themselves, but I won't allow them. Do you understand! I won't!" a pair of pegasus wings sprouted out of the large horses shoulders and spread out wide through the skyline.

"What the...?" Twilight was in shock.

"Wow," Tails was almost impressed, almost, "I'll admit it, equestrian 'magic' is kind of impressive."

"Ha, ha, HA!" Rarity let out a demented laugh before she forced the Stallion into the sky, high above the clouds.

"Rarity," the whole event was starting to get to Twilight, again.

"Are you just going to float there," Tails noticed that Twilight was hesitating to go after her.

"…Hmm, no," Twilight didn't waste another second, she bulleted through the clouds, and toward Rarity.

"Hmm, I guess not," Tails followed after her.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the two to find the massive colossus flying high above the clouds.<p>

(**D:** it's a giant pegasus made of gold and crystal, it's kind of hard to miss.)

(Point taken, now quiet!)

Anyway…, Rarity was not pleased to see that the two had followed her so far.

"I knew it; any-pony would do anything to have this power for themselves, including you two."

"Rarity, we're not trying to take the power for ourselves," Twilight tried pleading with her friend.

"The emerald is clouding your mind," Tails tried reasoning, "you have to let it go."

"Never! It's mine! Do you understand!?" Mine!" Rarity shouted at the top of her lungs as she decided to plunge the emerald into the neck the colossus, "and I shall punish any-pony, or foxes, that try to take it from me!" The power of the emerald began welling up in the colossus's body and concentrated into the crystal eyes of the Stallion's golden head. The focused chaotic energy fired out of the eyes in a beam four times the size of Rarity's and ten times the power.

* * *

><p>"Yikes," Twilight and Tails yelled as they dodged out of the path of the beam, as well as all of the ones that came after. "Well, that didn't work," Tails pointed out the obvious.<p>

"So I noticed, Ah!" Twilight responded, still dodging.

"Relax, I've dealt with these kinds of enemies before, this shouldn't be too hard to figure out, Whoa!" Tails explained as he did the same.

"Ah…, so do you, uhg… have a plan then?"

"Well, yeah… but you're not going to like it."

"We're about to be crushed by a giant pony, I'm open to almost anything right now." (It was actually a horse, not a pony)

(**D: **Hey, how come you can do it and I can't?)

(I'm the author, I get that privilege.)

"Alright, well, when fighting one of these bigger enemies, attacking wildly wont do anything but hurt 'use.' To beat it, we need to find a weak point and focus on that."

Alright, that makes sense…, but where's the weak, ah…!" a beam interrupted, "where's the weak…" another beam interrupted, "where's the weak poi…" another beam, "Where do we hit!"

"Ha, ha," Tails enjoyed that (maybe a little too much), "well, the weak points are commonly the areas that supply power to the body, in this case…"

Twilight immediately got what Tails was getting at, she took another look at the colossus, while still avoiding beams of course (why do these things always have such bad aim), and noticed Rarity's hoof was still on the surface of the emerald, letting her guide the colossus manually.

"No," Twilight exclaimed, "Tails, you're not suggesting what I think, are you?"

"If we were to take rarity down, her connection to the emerald would break, the thing would just turn back into smashed building parts."

"No Way!" Twilight screamed at the fox, "We are not attacking one of my friends, possessed or not."

"I didn't think you would go for that plan."

"Why would I!?"

"Alright, calm down, I'll think of something else."

* * *

><p>While Tails was in mid-thought, the looking-glass, still in his saddle bag, started activating its communicator, "who could it be this time?" Tails answered the communicator, "Luna, this is really not a good time; I'm not in any better condition from the last time I told you that."<p>

"Wrong caller Tails," Sonic said from the other side of the looking-glass.

"Sonic?" Tails was a bit confused; he didn't remember programming the looking-glasses to connect with each other. "What are you calling for? (How are you calling?)"

"Well that was a little rude; I might just hang up," Sonic faked grief.

"Well I'm sorry, but we're in a bit of a situation here!"

"I know, that's why I thought I would lend you a hand, or a hoof in this case."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look up," Tails looked up, at Sonic's wish. Twilight, noticing him, and did the same.

* * *

><p>Rarity noticed that the two started looking away from her, "how dare you ignore me in the middle of a battle! How rude of you! What are you…?"<p>

"Yahoo!" Sonic's voice came from high up in the sky, catching Rarity's attention. "What's up!?" he yelled (bad joke alert), "You guy's miss me!"

"Like a bad head-ache," Rarity responded as she pointed the stallion toward Sonic and started firing his lazar Sonic's way.

"Now that's a warm welcome," the speedy stallion just kept diving toward the colossus, ignoring the inaccurate lazars.

"Arg!" Rarity was so tired of missing. The giant stallion's wings turned Sonic's way and began blasting a massive gust of wind his way, hoping to blow him off course."

"Trying to blow me away huh? Nice try." Sonic curled into a ball and started spinning like buzz saw, slicing through the wind with almost no resistance."

"What!? Impossible!" Rarity started getting scared as Sonic got closer and closer to her, "Stay back!" the colossus tried knocking Sonic out of the air, but he just uncurled, ran along the out stretched leg, and bulleted toward Rarity. "How can he…?" Sonic smashed into the unicorn, clamped on, and dragged her, and himself, off of the colossus's back.

"Wow," Twilight was in awe at the scene, Tails, not so much.

"Come on, what are you waiting?" Tails guided Twilight as he raced toward the two.

"Oh," Twilight snapped out of it and followed close behind.

* * *

><p>Rarity and Sonic were still falling through the air, the colossus following close behind them, and Tails and Twilight behind that.<p>

"What do you think you are doing?" Rarity complained, "un-hoof me this instant you ruffian."

"I said it once, I'll say it again," Sonic answered, "that's not going to happen." Sonic cutie-mark started glowing again.

"Well at least watch…where…you're…" Rarity started losing consciousness as purple energy started flying out of her body and into Sonic. She went once as it stopped.

* * *

><p>The emerald in the colossus lost its glow as the energy was absorbed, dislodged from its neck, breaking the connection to the chaos force, and turned it back into a bunch of smashed building parts. "I'll get them," Tails stated, aiming toward the falling ponies, "You get the emerald," he flew off.<p>

"Wait, what about the building," Twilight answered.

"I'll leave that to you," Tails yelled back, already near Sonic and Rarity.

Twilight looked toward the debris, "umg…," she grunted and flew inside.

* * *

><p>"Sonic!" Tails yelled, reaching Sonic and Rarity.<p>

"Tails, good to see ya," Sonic answered.

"Grab on," Tails held out his paw.

"That's going to be kind of difficult," Sonic looked at his hooves.

"Just reach." Sonic grabbed Tails paw, although it was a little difficult to get a grip. He made sure to hold on tightly to the unconscious Rarity as Tails flew them down to safety.

* * *

><p>"Uhg," Tails moaned as they reached street level where he could finally let go of the two, "huh, huh…"<p>

"Nice work Tails," Sonic praised his friend.

"Sonic…" Tails tried catching his breath, "do you know… how heavy… you've gotten since transforming?"

"I…don't…want to… hear it," Twilight said as she flew down over a large bubble filled with smashed building parts, the emerald safely in her hooves.

"Twilight, nice work," Tails commented.

"Shut it!" Twilight dropped the parts safely under the building they came from, "you think they were heavy," she landed before Tails, "try carrying 48.52 tons of concrete and wood."

"Well at least no one was hurt," Sonic interrupted, "that's the important part, right?"

"Speaking of which, Sonic, how exactly did you get here?" Tails wondered, Twilight was just forgotten.

"Like this," Sonic grabbed the looking-glass from the saddle bag, they just noticed he was wearing, and opened his communicator, "alright princess," he spoke into it, "I'm done here."

"Good, I'll bring you back," the princess said, but not Luna.

"Wait a second," Twilight said in excitement.

"Ah…" Twilight shoved Sonic down and snatched the looking-glass.

"Princess Celestia, is that you?" the Tails was shocked to hear Twilight say that, but that was Celestia's voice.

"It's nice to hear from you Twilight Sparkle, but the reunion will have to wait," Celestia said in a blank tone, "you must return to Canterlot quickly, we need your help." The communicator cut off and a large white light started coming from the looking-glass, consuming the group as they teleported out of Manehattan, apparently letting the city worry about the smashed building and fallen debris.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Equestrian outskirts (changeling mountain; newly dubbed): Noon<strong>_

Quetzal was still on the peak of the tallest mountain in the area, looking like she was waiting for something. A large buzzing sound came from her side as one of her changelings flew up to her.

**Quetzal: **OH, you're back, do you have any news for me.

The changeling whispered everything it knew into her ear. Apparently Quetzal had sent drones to spy on the progress of the ponies.

**Quetzal:** Is that so; _she gave a wicked smile_; so she caught it did she, excellent; _she started flying into the air; _I guess it's time I make my entrance.

A small group of Changelings caught onto their new mothers will and decided to group around her, ready to follow.

**Quetzal:** Ah, such devoted children (that should come in handy), come then, we're headed to Canterlot. _She started through the skies, her children following close behind her._

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: What happened to Spike?<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Discord<strong>**: Well that was an interesting chapter.**

**I guess. I didn't really think Rarity would be the type to make giant golems.**

**Discord****: It was a crystal golem. **

**Again, point taken.**

**Discord****: Writer, where's Pinkie Pie?**

**Over there; **_**I point to a corner.**_

**Pinkie****: Oooohhh…**

**Discord****: Pinkie, are you okay?**

**Pinkie****: No mas… no mas…, Mmm! **_**She pukes into a bucket; don't ask where she got it.**_

**Discord****: What happened to you? Writer what did you do?**

**Nothing, I just baked another batch of sweets like I promised. I just decided to use a special recipe.**

**Discord****: Special...; **_**Stink eye.**_

**Do you remember that one recipe Pinkie made with Applejack during apple bucking season?**

**Discord****:…oh Writer.**

**(Don't blame me, if I had kept going, that farm would have had an egg famine.) Anyway, do you want to end this story now? **

**Discord****: Well since Pinkie is a little busy.**

**Pinkie****: 'Blugh'…**

**Discord****: Well we all hope that you enjoyed this chapter of **_**Sonic the Stallion**_**. **

**Favorite and Follow the story if you want to keep up to date, and leave a comment below if you have anything to say. **

**Discord****: We'll see you in the next chapter; Pinkie would you do the honors?**

**Pinkie****: Until…, umm, 'Blugh'**

**(That pour pony) Until then…**


	29. Bathed in the Darkness (pt 3)

**Hello again, and welcome to another chapter of **_**Sonic the Stallion**_

_**Recap:**_

**Almost immediately after collecting the purple emerald, Rarity became possessed by the emeralds power, using it to turn the roof of the Equine Sate Building into a giant crystal Stallion. Thinking that Tails and Twilight were trying to take the emerald from her, which they were, Rarity began to attack them. Things were not going so good for the pair until Sonic appeared above the golem, filtered the chaotic energy out of Rarity, and landed them… moderately safely onto the ground. Sonic told them how Celestia was the one who had brought him there and how she needed them to get back to Canterlot A.S.A.P, and with the looking-glass, that wasn't so hard.**

**Disclaimer:**

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega**

**Now to the story…**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: What happened to Fluttershy?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 29<strong>- Bathed in the Darkness (pt.3)<strong>

_**Canterlot (town center): Past Noon**_

Back in the center of Canterlot, Rainbow Dash was still hanging over the body of her fallen friend, sobbing at the sight of her lifeless state.

"(This makes no scenes)," she started thinking, "(Why would you of all ponies do this?)" She lifted the pail head of the cloaked Fluttershy in her hoof, "(the kindest and most gentle mare in Equestria, acting like… a…, it just doesn't make any sense.)"

As Rainbow Dash kept drowning herself in pity, she started to hear something flying in from her side.

"What a pity," an echoed voice said from the skies, catching Rainbow's attention, "I give her every advantage and you still manage to beat her, just a pity." Rainbow recognized the pony flying down as the new changeling leader, Quetzal, still wearing her CI (Chaos Inhibitor) armor, mask included. "Oh well, I guess that I'll just have to finish what she started myself."

The mask's crystal horn extended again, giving off its green aura. As the horn glowed, large shadows began moving along the ground, surrounding Rainbow and Quetzal. Rainbow looked up to see a large black cloud hovering over the city as it's source, and as it came closer she realized that the cloud was a massive swarm of Changelings coming to help their mother.

"Huh, huh, huh, we might as well end this quickly," Quetzal said as the Changelings landed around her, "No more need to drag this out."

* * *

><p>"(Changelings?)" Rainbow Dash said as she took another look at 'Fluttershy,' "(That's it)," Rainbow stood up as she had her realization.<p>

"Hmm?" Quetzal looked on in slight surprise, "So you do still have some fight left in you?"

"You know, you almost fooled me for a second there." Rainbow stated.

"'Fooled you?'" Quetzal acted confused.

"Yeah, with your little Fluttershy assassin," Rainbow Dash sounded sure of herself, "dressing up one of your little shape shifting cronies to try and get in my head? You're even sicker than I thought."

"That's one of my changelings huh?" Quetzal responded, looking toward the fallen pony "It must be a pretty unique changeling then, don't you think?"

"What?" Rainbow wondered what she meant. "Qu… quit trying to fool me! This explains why she was acting so weird, that's not really Fluttershy. I mean, why would Fluttershy ever work for someone like you?"

"Hmm, you have a point their. After all, how would _I _be able to change a pony's personality and abilities? I mean, only a being with access to immense chaotic power could do that now couldn't they?" Rainbow Dash quickly realized what she was doing. "And even so, how could I get to her when she was on that task to see her friends in Ponyville, with those reliable looking guards and loyal little baby dragon protecting her? It really does sound unlikely, doesn't it?"

Rainbow Dash didn't want to listen to what this tyrant was saying; she still wanted to believe that it was just a changeling in disguise. The more she thought, the more Rainbow started doubting this guess. But one thought gave her more doubt than any. If this was a changeling in disguise, then why did it still look like Fluttershy if it was dead?

"Well I suppose we are all entitled to our own opinions, but I think we've wasted enough time." Quetzal raised her hoof up, and called the changelings to ready themselves for an attack. "What do you say we end this?" She struck her hoof down, signaling the attack, and making the changelings swarm.

Rainbow Dash stood ready, but her mind was far too preoccupied to do anything. Seconds started feeling like hours, and each second, her head filled with more and more questions. "(Is it really her? Did I kill one of my friends? Is she telling the truth? What have I done?!)" Rainbow's mind just repeated these statements and more as the changelings got closer. By the time rainbow realized the advancing swarm, she knew it was already too late, but at that point, she didn't care; luckily some-pony else did.

* * *

><p>Just before the Changelings could reach her, a large fire wall shot out from behind Rainbow and halted the swarm. She was astonished to see the flame wall, and a bit relived. Rainbow gasped as she turned to see the flames source was. Spike the dragon had come flying in on the back of the fully colored, and a fully alive, Fluttershy (a long with a white rabbit that hitched a ride).<p>

"Rainbow!" Fluttershy said as she ran over to Dash's side, dropping her passengers off her back, "Dear Celestia, you're hurt. I'm so sorry; we should have gotten here sooner."

"You can blame the little Angel here for why we took so long," Spike said, he and Angel running over to the two, "the stubborn rabbit just wouldn't stay behind." Angel responded to Spikes comment with a swift kick to his knee. "Ow," Spike yelled, grasping his leg.

"Now stop that you two," Fluttershy told the pair, "this isn't the time."

Rainbow had been looking on at Fluttershy like she had seen a ghost since the group arrived. "Flu… Fluttershy?" she finally said, getting Fluttershy's attention. "You're…" Rainbow caught Fluttershy in a hug before finishing, "you're alive; you're really alive."

Fluttershy was confused. "Of… course I'm alive," she said, "I'm I not suppose to be?"

"Uh, Fluttershy," Spike called, "apparently you're not." Spike got Fluttershy's attention. When she looked towards the dragon, she saw that he was standing over a bleeding pony that looked a lot like her, just with faded colors.

"What the…" Fluttershy said. Rainbow looked clean away from the sight, unable to bear looking at it any longer. "Oh my," Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and grew sympathetic for her friend.

"Looks like Rainbow's seen much more than she can handle today," Quetzal stated from across the way, "and from the looks of it, those two are no exception." Fluttershy looked towards Spike and Angel who were cowering together. Whether it was for the dead pony, or because they remembered that they were standing before an army was unclear. "Looks like you're the only pony with any fight left. I must say, I'm curious to why that is." Fluttershy knew that she was right. None of the others looked like they could fight, not even Rainbow Dash, and those changelings didn't looks like they were going to go away if she jut asked them. What could she do?

"Well it's no matter," Quetzal continued, "this will actually make things easier, Three birds with one stone and all that. Well three birds and a rabbit."

"…No," Fluttershy finally said, moving away from Rainbow and towards Quetzal. "You've done too much as it is. I'm not just going to sit back and let you do what you want anymore." Rainbow looked on at Fluttershy and wondered what the Hey she was thinking. She desperately wanted to go and stop her, but the wound on her leg and the shock from the fight was keeping her from doing anything. The same could be said for Spike and Angel.

"So are _you_ going to try fighting me then?" Quetzal stated, "ha, ha, okay, this should be interesting; Children, its playtime." The changelings responded to her voice and charged them again.

"I won't let this happen," Fluttershy said, shutting her eyes, "I won't stand back and let some-pony get hurt because I was too scared to do anything," she flew up into the skies, "Not again… never again." Fluttershy shot her eyes open, focusing her gave upon the Changeling swarm. Any and all of the Changelings that got caught in that gaze of hers found themselves petrified and unable to move, and she made sure they all caught her gave.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" Quetzal called to her Children, "I told you to attack." None of them heard her, they were all far too scared to advance any farther, some actually started to back away, trying to escape. "What is wrong with you all?" Quetzal took a look toward Fluttershy's gaze and quickly realized what was going on. "(That's Fluttershy's stare isn't it? But that shouldn't work on sentient creatures. How is she…)" She looked closer into Fluttershy's eyes, and again quickly understood what was going on. "(Oh, I see, clever girl)." A grin escaped her cheeks, as she started stepping forward.<p>

_To Be Continued_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle (throne room): Past Noon<strong>_

As the changeling invasion was going on within the city, the princesses had wasted no time with greetings or explanations. The very moment the hunting parties got back, Celestia went straight to explaining the situation in the town and a plan she devised to stop it. Luna had noticed Applejack's condition immediately, and called for a group of Castle guards to take her to the infirmary, and the guard that was still knocked out while they were at it. Celestia didn't seem to notice, she just kept speaking.

**Celestia: **Alright, do you all understand the plan; _Celestia finished explaining as Luna began collecting the castle's emeralds; _Tails? Rarity?

**Tails: **…uh, yeah; _Luna handed him the emeralds;_ no problem.

**Rarity, catching Celestia's gave:** …Right, it shouldn't be too difficult.

**Celestia:** Good; _she walks to the nearest window;_ that's good.

**Sonic: **Princess, are you sure about this; _he gathered the last two emeralds from his bag; _we have all the emeralds, if you just give them to me, I guarantee that I can end this now.

**Celestia, looking distraught:** You don't understand; _she looked toward Sonic;_ while the creature and I were connected, he did not just have access to my powers, he also had access to my memories. Everything that I have ever known was at his disposal, but it was a two way door. As he saw my thoughts, I could see his. He knows about your super form.

Some of the group was a bit surprised to hear about a super form, but not as much as Sonic was to hear Celestia mention it when he never told her about it.

**Celestia:** He knows you can use all of the emeralds at once, and he even knows how. He's prepared; I know it.

**Sonic:** Well let's not disappoint him then; _he gave a confident smirk;_ if he really thinks he can beat me, we'll just have to prove him wrong.

**Celestia:** No! _Celestia grew intense._ We can't risk anything to chance. We will only have one opportunity to get this right. Remember, we're fighting for our entire world;_ she turned back to gaze out the window; _our only hope for victory is to do something that he _won't_ expect, something he could never predict.

**Sonic, catching Celestia's somber tone: **Well, alright, we'll try it your way.

**Celestia: **'Sigh…' thank you; _she looks towards Luna;_ Luna, are you ready?

**Luna, walking up towards Celestia: **Of course.

The sisters readied themselves to fly out of the nearest of the windows.

**Tails: **hold it; _he stopped the sisters, before handing his emeralds to Rarity; _Rarity, you'll have to get started without me. I'll meet you down there when I can. _She gave a confused nod. _If you two are really going to go through with this; _he walked_ _toward the princesses; _there's something you should know first.

**Sonic:** Well I'm not just going to sit here; _he handed his emeralds to Rarity and headed to toward the door; _let me see if I can't by them a little more time; _he rushed out of the room._

**Rarity: **Umm… I guess I'll take care of this myself. _Rarity heads out next._

Pinkie turned toward Rarity as she left.

**Pinkie, to Twilight: **Do you think we should make sure she doesn't get possessed by the emeralds again? _Twilight wasn't paying attention. _Twilight? _She waved a hoof in her face; _Pinkie to Twilight, are you there?

**Twilight, looking hard at the princesses:** …It sure is a good thing Celestia woke up before the Changeling did any real damage.

**Pinkie: **It sure is. Of course it's not like it's the first time that that kind of thing has happened.

**Twilight: **I guess so;_ She looked toward the exit, probably thinking of Applejack, judging by her tone; _Pinkie.

**Pinkie: **Yes Twilight.

**Twilight: **I think I have a job to give too;_ she looked back toward Pinkie Pie; _do you think you could help?

**Pinkie: **Well finally. I was starting to feel like I haven't done anything for a really, really, really long time. _She gives a salute; _You can count on Pinkie.

**Twilight: **I knew I could; _she pulled pinkie Pie in closer; _this is _my _plan.

_Continue on…_

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Sonic's not the only one that can go super.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I Hope you enjoyed this chapter, but it's not done yet.<strong>

**Discord****: Um, Writer**

**Let's get to the next.**

**See ya' there…**


	30. Light Falls

**Hello again, and welcome to another chapter of Sonic the Stallion, again.**

_**Recap**_

**Rainbow Dash has just accidentally attacked one of her best friends, or at least that's what she believed. Seeing an opportunity, Quetzal decided to return to Canterlot and attack Rainbow while her guard was down; messing with her head and gathering her changelings around the city. Before anything too bad could happen, Fluttershy and Spike arrived on the scene and kept Rainbow out of harms way, but Spike's bravery only lasted as long as he didn't see the dead body on the ground. Fluttershy was the only one able to move at this point, but with great determination, she was able to halt the advancing changeling army with nothing but a look.**

_**Disclaimer**_

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro**

**Sonic the hedgehog is property of Sega**

**Now to the Story**

**Discord****: Oh writer…**

**Nope, to the Story!**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: There is an advantage to having friends.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 30<strong>- Light Falls<strong>

_**Canterlot (city center): Past noon**_

Fluttershy kept the changelings frozen in her gaze while Rainbow, Spike, and Angel stayed out of Harms way. For the most part, she seemed to be succeeding. None of the _changelings_ were moving, but their leader seemed like she wasn't affected at all, especially when she started walking forward.

"So you're taming my changelings huh," Quetzal addressed Fluttershy directly, making her land before her, "with that famous stare of yours. I heard it works wonders on taming animals, but I was under the impressions that it didn't work on things like ponies, or even changelings." She started walking closer, but Fluttershy stood her ground. "There must be something different about this one, something more, and I think I know what it is." She was now just before Fluttershy's gaze, but she didn't waver, even when Quetzal came face to… mask with her. "…hm, hm, there just wasn't enough killer instinct in them before, but I can see plenty now." Quetzal looked directly into her eyes, even though her mask didn't seem to have any eye holes. "You must have seen quiet a lot in this hunt, probably at that Rainbow factor." she moved one of her snake tails to the side of Fluttershy's face, but she caught it in the grip of her hoof. "Oh, strong grip you've got, but tell me, do you really think a grip and a stare are going to get you out of this?"

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash only looked on as the two were face to face. "No… uhg…" she tried to move closer but her leg still wouldn't let her, "(damn it)." She looked over to her leg and saw that it was still bleeding; the blood loss had started making her light headed. Looking back at Fluttershy, she didn't want to let something like that keep her from helping, and was tartarin' bent on it too.<p>

"Spike," she called in a near whisper, just enough to get his attention, and not Quetzal's, "get over here."

He listened and ran to her side. "What is it Rainbow?" he asked.

"I'm going to need your help," Rainbow responded, "and that fire breath of yours." Spike didn't like where this was going.

* * *

><p>"…Well?" Quetzal repeated her question, "I'm curious to know. Just how <em>do<em> you intend to beat me?"

"I don't have to beat you," Fluttershy responded, never batting an eye.

"Oh?" Quetzal feigned curiosity.

"I only have to hold you here," Fluttershy was stern.

"Hold me? And how long do you intend to do that?" she gave her head a little tilt.

"I'll hold you here until my friends can get back."

"You're friends, tsk," she let a snicker get out, "and just what makes you think that they're coming? Last I checked, weren't they across Equestria looking for the emeralds? What makes you think that they'll make it?"

"They're my friends," Fluttershy grew more serious, "that's all the insurance I need."

"Because 'they're your friends?' You're living in a dream world my little pony."

"That's still better than living in yours."

A frown replaced Quetzals amused smile, "Well the difference is, soon you won't have a choice on either," Quetzal wound back one of her snake tails and launched it towards Fluttershy.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy braced for the impact but before it hit, the tail was caught by some pony else. Quetzal was surprised to see Rainbow Dash, who looked to be out of commission seconds ago, back up and fighting.<p>

"Back up huh, how did you…?" Quetzal looked Rainbow over and noticed the large burn scab on her leg, "unbelievable, did you actually burn your wound closed?"

"Hm," Rainbow said with a smirk, "Like I'd let something like this stop _me_."

"I'll give this to you ponies…" Quetzal tried striking them with her two remaining tails, but both of them were grabbed too, this time by Spike and Angel (if you can believe that), "…you are nothing if not persistent, but I'm really tired of playing now." Quetzal lifted the Tails up and the group with them, "it's time to say goodbye," she charged up her horn again for one last attack, but before she could shoot…

"Sure thing…" a voice said from the side, forcing Quetzal's head that way, "Goodbye!" Sonic, the source of the voice, said as he launched a homing attack straight into Quetzals face, forcing her off her hooves, releasing her tails, and dropping her to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Sonic!" Fluttershy said in a hushed cheer.<p>

"Huh, it's about time you got here." Rainbow said, practically forcing a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Sonic responded, "I just had something to take care of first."

"Well it's great that you're here," Spike said, back to cowering with Angel bunny, "... we could really use the help." The changelings started to snap out of Fluttershy's petrifaction, and were standing ready again.

"Huh, yeah, it really looks like you need it," Sonic observed.

"More help than you could provide," Quetzal said as she made it back to her hooves, "Don't get cocky just because you got in a lucky shot." The irritation was clear in her voice. "Even with your help, your chances of winning are still none."

"Well, you could be right," Sonic said, never losing his confident tone, "I guess that it's a good thing I didn't come alone huh." Quetzal was about to ask, but before she could get a word out, she sensed more presences coming from the direction of the castle. Both Luna and Celestia had flown from their posts to join the battle. At first glance, the two didn't seem like they were at full strength, but it was hard to tell at the moment. The anger in their faces had masking any sign of exhaustion.

"Fine," Quetzal shouted, getting more irritated by the minute, "bring them too; bring the whole castle for all I care." Quetzal started lifting into the air, "it makes no difference at all."

"That doesn't seem to be the case from where I fly," Luna replied in a stern voice.

"You will not win this battle Quetzal," Celestia said in a much calmer tone, "Surrender, you have no other alternative."

"You must be joking," Quetzal answered, "take a look around." The changelings took Quetzals words as a queue to begin swarming around the group, creating a large black cyclone around the area, "You face unrivaled power and insurmountable numbers. With all that I have gained from this world, I could have disposed of you all at any moment I chose, and do you know what?" Quetzals crystal horn started giving off an intense light, far greater than before, "I've just decided that you **All **have overstayed your welcome!" Energy burst out from Quetzal's horn, catching every-pony in a magic field, and forcing them _all_ to the ground, kneeling down in the dirt. As the ponies feel, the changelings cyclone started closing into a large dome, blocking out any light, and hope for escape, from reaching the team.

* * *

><p>"Uhg, I… can't… move," Spike said, as he tried breaking free from Quetzals control, as did the rest of them, but with no luck. Luna tried using her magic to get free, but it was no use.<p>

"Give it a rest," Quetzal said to the struggling group, "like I said, you are against unrivaled power. Any spell you have tucked away in your horseshoes will be less than useless."

Luna tried using her magic again, but had to admit that Quetzal was right; her magic just wasn't strong enough to fight back.

"Ha, ha," Quetzal laughed again as her magic intensified, crushing them harder into the ground, forcing the group to grunt in pain. Quickly after, the aura around Fluttershy lightened as she was pulled closer towards Quetzal. "Now, tell me again," Quetzal addressed her, "how did you plan on beating me?" she started rubbing one of her snake tails along Fluttershy's face in a taunt, this time, with no resistance. "Well?" Fluttershy only gave an intense scowl as her answer. "I'm waiting." Quetzal intensified the magic field again, and the group gave another grunt of pain, softening Fluttershy's face while working a large grin on Quetzal's.

"I don't know what her plan is," Celestia said through the pain, "but I know how we'll beat you."

"Really," Quetzal said, turning her way, "and how is that?" she increased the pressure on Celestia alone.

"Uhg…" Celestia struggled to talk, "you should… be founding out… about…now…"

From outside of the dome, a massive magic beam pierced through the side, creating a quick hole that the changelings hesitated to fly near. Quetzal shot her gaze to hole as Tails, having arrived outside of the dome, had taken the opportunity to leap in, holding a large gold and purple container in his paws.

"Luna!" Tails shouted, "Here!" He tossed the ball straight at Luna and Celestia, letting it land at their hooves.

"What's that? What's with the ball?" Quetzal said with genuine confusion. Once it stopped rolling, the ball opened wide and revealed the seven chaos emeralds that had been inside. "Huh!" Quetzal shouted as she looked at the sight. Both Celestia and Luna wasted no time absorbing the energy from the crystals into their own bodies.

* * *

><p>"Sister," Luna said to Celestia, "remember what the fox told use,"<p>

"I remember," Celestia answered. "'_The serves are the seven chaos…_'" she recited.

"'_Chaos is power_…,'" Luna followed, "'…_power enriched by the heart…"_

"'…_The controller is the one who seeks to unify the chaos."_

As the two recited, the emeralds began to float up and surround the princess, freeing them from Quetzal's grasp and letting the sisters fly back up with the emeralds. Quetzal started to cower as the sisters flew to the peak of the dome. As their power kept increasing, both Celestia and Luna's eyes began glowing with an intense light, and their hair had started to flow far wilder than usual. Quetzal tried to attack the two with her tails, but it was mostly a desperation move. Quetzals tails just stopped cold in front of the sisters, and she could not retract them, in fact, she found that she couldn't move anything. The sister's energy was trapping _her_ now.

"You had your chance to surrender…," Luna said with a harsh echo in her voice.

"…you will not have another," Celestia finished with the same voice. The emeralds around them faded to light and collected between the sisters as a ball of color. It was all Quetzal could do to just look at the sisters as they increased its power with their own while stilling keeping her at the mercy of their magic.

"This is the end!" Luna and Celestia yelled as they completed the chaotic sphere. Simultaneously, the sisters shot their heads forward and released the energy, launching a massive multi-colored beam toward the Ancient-one. As the beam reached her, Quetzal did the only thing optional; she just dropped her head and waited.

* * *

><p>The resulting impact shook the earth as the energy released from the blast. Light started piercing through the dome in one area after another until the whole thing came down, as the changelings either dispersed or fell to the ground.<p>

Once the light faded, Quetzal found that she was the one laying in the dirt now. She was free from the princess's spell, but could still barely move. As she picked her head up from the ground, she _wasn't_ surprised to see everyone trapped by her spell had been freed. All of them had been standing just before her, including Celestia and Luna who had reverted back to normal, and Twilight and Rarity who had been waiting outside of the dome. Each of them looked down at her, eyes filled with a mix of shire hatred… and pity.

Quetzal could barely move; all of her changelings had all but abandoned her; she was lying before seven ponies, a fox, a dragon, and a rabbit that all wouldn't mind seeing her dead. She decided to do the smart thing in this situation.

"Okay," Quetzal managed to get to her hooves, the group went on guard. "No need to be scared," she assured them, raising up her hooves and tails "I surrender. You win."

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Canterlot Castle: (Castle Dungeon): Night<strong>_

Hours had gone by since the battle in Canterlot had ended. After the surrender of Quetzal, the friends, along with a small group of castle guards, led her back to the castle and into a small underground dungeon. Locked up and restrained from head to tails, she was only given enough freedom to move around and rest until the group could find a more permanent solution in the morning.

As she tried resting in her new prison, Quetzal started to hear the hoof steps of some-pony coming down the narrow staircase on the far side of the dark room. It did not take her long to realize who was coming the see her.

**Quetzal, in sarcastic tone: **Hm, why your majesty, what an _unexpected_ surprise. _She got up from the floor. _So what do I have to thank for this pleasant visit.

As Celestia turned the corner, the light from her horn as the now sol source of light in the room, her face turned to one of pure disgust as she looked on at the still covered face of the source of Equestria's, and her own, troubles.

**Celestia: **I just came to make sure that you weren't planning anything in your solitude.

**Quetzal:** Dear princess, now what could I possibly be planning in my current predicament; she _twitched one of the chained tails. _

**Celestia, not pleased with her calm tone: **Don't call me princess; _she walked up to the cell; _we both know that if you wanted, you would be long gone from here by now.

**Quetzal, meeting Celestia at the bars: **You give me too much credit _princess_; _she gave a wide smirk; _if I really could get out of this cell, just what reason would I have for still being here?

**Celestia:** I… I don't know.

Celestia couldn't stop herself from looking directly at the smirk across her prisoner's face. Her whole body grew tense as the sensation of uncertainty clouding her thoughts. Instantly, she started to feel a sharp pain in the back of her neck, causing her to shoot a hoof onto it, getting a chuckle out of Quetzal. Celestia started to grow furious.

**Celestia, still looking into the mask: **Why do you still wear that mask?

**Quetzal, passing a hoof over her mask: **Oh? Well, I guess I've just gotten use to wearing it. Would you like me to take it off?

She was hesitant to answer, and she knew full well why, but would she admit it?

**Celestia, completely annoyed: **You know what? I don't care. Do as you please with what limited options you have. First thing tomorrow, were sending you back to where you came from, and after, I won't have to deal with you anymore; _she turned to leave; _So I suggest you get some sleep tonight. _She started toward the stairs._

**Quetzal: **Because that is the best thing to do right?

**Celestia, halting and turning back: **What?

**Quetzal: **Oh sorry, just talking to myself; _she lay back down; _pay no mind to it. I mean, that is how magic works, get rid of its source, and everything turns back to normal, right? Even you?

**Celestia, shooting her head back: **What are you implying!?

Quetzal's head was lying on top of her hooves and assumed to be resting. (But who could really tell with her eyes covered like they were.

**Celestia: **I have asked you a question; _she moved up to the cell: _I demand an answer; _Quetzal did not respond._

Celestia did not bother asking again. Quetzal was obviously resting and would not wake from simple screaming. Celestia scowled in anger before turning around to leave. 'Tomorrow is the last day he would be able to torment me,' she accepted this thought as a source of comfort as she left the dungeon, returning it to its former darkness.

Hearing her walk away, Quetzal couldn't help but get one last smirk before she really went to sleep.

**Quetzal: **(Tomorrow huh? I guess that will do.)

_Continue on…_

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: The Dragon Quit, Game Over…tsk.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but it's not over yet. The Next should be out any minute. <strong>

**So see you there…**

**Discord****: (Hmm…)**


	31. An ending, one way or the other

**Hello again fiction readers, and welcome to another chapter of **_**Sonic the Stallion. **_**We're getting really close to the end, so let's jump right in.**

**Discord****: You mean like we've been doing ever since you came back.**

**Exactly, let's go.**

_**Recap:**_

**Having discovered Fluttershy's trick, Quetzal called her out, challenging her, and her stare, to try and defeat her. Fluttershy admitted that she couldn't, nor did she have to. All she had to do was stall her long enough for her friends to arrive, which they did. Facing the combined forces of the power of friendship and the power of chaos proved too much for even Quetzal to handle, so he ended up doing something completely unexpected, he surrendered. **

**Discord****: You know, I think I'm starting to sense a pattern.**

** Are you?**

**Discord****: It almost seems like you're really trying to finish the story.**

** …really? You don't say. Well now that we got that out of the way. **

_**Disclaimer:**_

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro.**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega.**

**Now to the story…**

**Discord****: We're not done writer.**

** I am sure we're not. -)-'**

* * *

><p><em>Preview: The world's fate depends on one.<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 31- <strong>An end, one way or another<strong>

_**Canterlot Castle (throne room): Morning**_

After a much needed night's sleep, the group began gathering in the castle throne room, for one last time. Twilight led the group in with Sonic and Spike at her side while Tails, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash flew ahead, Rainbow dash now having a bandage wrapped around her wounded leg. Applejack, being the most wounded of the group, was forced to limp into the room while using Rarity as a support.

"Applejack," Rarity addressed her, "Are you sure you want to be here? You should really consider getting a bit more rest, your injuries won't heal properly otherwise."

"I ain't no more hurt than the rest of ya," AJ replied, looking up at the rest of the group. She was right; along with Rainbow's leg wound, the rest of the group had their own fair share of cuts and bruises from the events past. "If ya'll can take it, ya best bet that ah can." Apple Jack let go of Rarity, insisting on standing alone, to Rarity concern. "Plus, ain't no way in Tartarus I'm missing that Parasite dragon get put down."

"We're not putting it down AJ," Tails addressed, overhearing the two, "we're just sending it back to where it came."

"Whatever's, going on, ah'm just glad to be putting this whole thing behind us?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said flying to the ground, "soon it'll be like none of this ever happened."

Fluttershy caught Dash's tone and flew down beside her, wrapping a hoof around her waist. "Dash, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine." She looked over to Sonic, still waiting by Twilight.

"…, I know how you feel." She worked her gaze back towards Tails, still waiting in the air, but noticeably taking glimpses at the two from time-to-time. "I'm really going to miss them too."

"What? Who… who said I was going to miss him… a… them?" Fluttershy wasn't fooled. "Well…, alright, maybe a little," Rainbow Dash had to admit.

* * *

><p>After moments of waiting, the sisters had finally arrived to the throne room, followed by a pair of armed guards, escorting Quetzal and his still possessed host. She walked through the room bound in chains, only given enough freedom to walk at the guard's sides. Quetzal could feel the cold stares being worked on her as she walked by. She didn't mind this; she actually seemed to enjoy it, shown by the big smirk across her face.<p>

The group walked up to the princess's thrones. While Celestia and Luna took their seats, the guard pony's placed Quetzal directly between them and the room's looking-glass, not exactly gently. The friends stepped closer, still with those hateful looks on their faces, and waited for the princess's words.

"So," Celestia spoke up, "it's finally time."

"Yes," Luna answered, working another cold gaze on Quetzal, "It's time that we send this abomination back from whence it came."

"Huh, huh," Quetzal giggled, "you know, you sound like you should be holding a staff over a bottomless gorge princess."

"Why you insolent little piece of…" Luna stepped forward, but luckily, Celestia stepped in front of her.

"Luna! Calm yourself." Luna took a breath and stepped back.

"Alright then," Applejack interrupted, "so how do we do this?"

"Quite," Rarity added, "how do we go about removing him?"

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow said, "Sonic, didn't you say that you could handle things once we got those emeralds?" She pointed a hoof to the emeralds.

"Yeah," he answered, "It was the emeralds that brought all of us here in the first place. So they should be able to bring us back."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get this done." Rainbow flew into the sky in excitement.

"Hold it Dash," Twilight interrupted, "what about Chrysalis?"

"What about her?"

"We can't just leave her like this."

"Hey, far as I know, we have a chance to get rid of two menaces to Equestria." She aimed her cold stare back at Quetzal and Chrysalis. "I say if they want to be together, let them. Who are we to break up such a _beautiful _couple?"

"Rainbow Dash," Tails added, "you can't blame Chrysalis for what happened. This was all Quetzals doing."

"Yeah right," she wasn't buying it, "she probable joined the parasite because she thought she'd be pulling he strings,"

"I'm going to have to agree with her on this," Applejack agreed.

"You can't just assume something like that," Tails got annoyed.

"He's right," said Twilight, "we have to…"

"I can't say I agree with you Twilight," Rarity interrupted.

"Actually, um, I think they might be…," Fluttershy started

* * *

><p>The princesses just watched as the group argued about what to do next. It didn't take long for Luna to start throwing suggestions out there. Celestia just watched as this happened, not giving any suggestions, and just sitting still, almost statuesque.<p>

"You know, I never did get an answer." A voice addressed Celestia. It sounded like Quetzal, but when Celestia looked her way, She was still just sitting still with the guards, unresponsive. Celestia just shrugged it off. "I really would like an answer," it was defiantly not her imagination that time, "Do you really think everything will return to normal once I'm gone?"

Quetzal was defiantly speaking but the guards didn't react at all, and neither did anyone else. "What the… telepathy?" she said out loud.

"Hmm," Luna cut off and looked at Tia, "What was that?"

"Oh…uh, nothing… it was nothing." Luna just shrugged and went back to the discussion.

"Well?" Quetzal repeated, "Do you?"

Celestia scowled, "what are you implying," she spoke in her head this time.

"Oh hello, I was staring to think that I was speaking to myself."

"Are you implying that banishing you from this world will not magically turn everything back to the way it was?"

"I'll assume that was sarcasm. I know you're not that naive."

"I'm not, and that makes no difference what-so-ever."

"Doesn't it?"

"No matter what damage has been done, Equestria has proven resilient, it will heal."

"I suppose you're right. Time heals all wounds and such. But of course, there are those wounds that don't heal."

"What…" Celestia grew curious, "what do you mean?"

"I mean the scars that will never heal; For example, yours."

A small unnoticed spark come off of the crystal on the top of Quetzal's mask. Instantly after, a massive sharp pain stung the back of Celestia's neck. She shot a hoof to the back of her neck in silent agony, but this time, Luna was too enthralled in the girl's debt to notice.

"Do you see now?" Quetzal reconnected. "That's not simply going to go away."

"Do_ you_ forget who I am?" Celestia answered, "I'll break this curse, no problem, as soon as you're far away."

"And then what?" some fear had mixed with Celestia's continued pain. "Say you do break the curse, what happens next? Do you think that doing this will make them accept you? Do you think that they'll just forget all that you've done? You just go back to leading your hopeless followers, who are doomed anyway?" Celestia just kept growing more horrified. Not because she was scared of Quetzal, because she simple didn't know how to argue with what she was saying. What _was_ going to happen next? Would they ever trust her? "You'll never be one of them after this, but you can still be something to me."

Celestia perked up. "What?" she said, "You actually expect me to trust _you_? After all you've done?"

"…because you have so many options?" Celestia wanted to say something, but she shut up. "You can be an outcast to them, or you can be something more with me; a ruler; a true ruler.

"I…" she was tongued tied, "you… you're asking me to sacrifice my own world."

"What would be sacrificed?" another smirk curled Quetzals lips, this time it was noticed by the guards, making them stand with spears at the ready. "Last I checked, a dead world doesn't have much power. I need this world alive, but I'm not sure _I'm_ meant to control it, at least not alone." Celestia was listening.

* * *

><p>"Alright then," Luna said openly, "is it finally agreed then."<p>

After awhile, the group seemed to finally come to a decision.

"I guess," Rainbow answered, looking toward Sonic. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"No problem," he answered, "I once calmed the personification of chaos itself. This should be cake."

(**D: Lies! I have never seen that Hedgehog before a few days…)**

**(He doesn't mean you! Let's keep going!)**

**(D: …);…)**

"Alright, then what are we waiting for?" Rainbow smashed her hooves together in intimidation. "Let's get this done."

The rest of the ponies agreed,

"Alright, but first, we should probably get that stuff off her." Sonic pointed a hoof to Quetzal's armor. "It might be a problem."

"Sonic's right," Tails agreed, "that armor might mess with the chaos emeralds power."

"Not a problem." Luna Addressed her guards, "guards, remove her armor," she said, "starting with that mask. I want to see her face."

"Yes ma'am." The guards obeyed and attempted to remove the mask, but it was useless. Whenever the guards tried to pull the mask, it refused to come off, almost as if it was part of her face. "Princess, it's no use," said one guard, "the mask refuses to come off."

Luna flew up to Quetzal and stepped in front of her. She placed a hoof on the rim of the mask to inspect it. "A magic-lock?" she said, "hmm you must really like hiding." Quetzal only gave a sly smile as a response. "Well that's just too damn bad." Luna focused her magic on the mask, pulling on it while at the same time dispelling Quetzal's lock.

"Uhg," the sensation was not fun for Quetzal. "This is your last chance princess," Quetzal reconnected the mental link again. Celestia tried not to listen, but it wasn't working. "The moment they get this mask off, they'll banish me, and then you; you know that's true; you were closer to me than anyone else." Celestia didn't want to hear this; she didn't want to believe it. "You know that what I'm saying is true; that all I've said is true! We were connected, you know as much of me as I do of you! Our minds were shared!" She got more confused. "You can trust me. I'm the only one you can trust! You Know That!"

"No more Hiding!" Luna was determined to remove that mask, and it was starting to loosen. Sonic started to step closer, he knew what was to come next, and he was going to be ready. As he moved closer, the emeralds began reacting to him; they know what was to come next as well.

It was a lot for Celestia to bare; Luna forcing Quetzal's armor; the guard still standing at the ready; Sonic moving to the emeralds; the emeralds ready to activate again, with the same great power she had felt before. Quetzal would be gone; Equestria would be saved; but what happened to her? She didn't need anymore convincing.

As if Quetzal sensed her choice, she spoke out loud, "you know what to do."

* * *

><p>There was a brief moment of confusion from those words. Celestia stepped down from her throne, stepped past Luna, Quetzal and the guards, and sat directly in front of the looking-glass and emeralds. Luna stopped pulling and looked back toward the scene, just wondering what she was doing.<p>

"Tia," she spoke up, "What's wrong?"

"…Equestria… forgive me…." her horn started glowing. The emeralds started to do the same, as she activated them.

"What are you doing!?" Sonic shouted as he started running to the princess, the group behind him trying to do the same.

"Chaos Control," Celestia said as the world instantly began to slow; all but the one wearing the chaos proof armor.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha," Quetzal laughed as she broke the chains constricting her hooves, wings, and the tails on her neck. The guards were much too slow to stop her. Instantly, the freed tails had thrown the guards, and Sonic, to the ground, and grabbed Luna's neck as she brought them back.

The chaos control finally wore off. The group had stopped in shock, seeing sonic and the guards thrown to the ground, and Luna being strangled into the air.

"Celestia," Twilight said, "What are you doing?"

She said nothing.

"She is doing what this one was too foolish to," she motioned Luna, "making the smart choice!" Celestia activated the emeralds again. "Finally the power of chaos is mine!" Quetzal positioned her remaining tails around the sphere of light created from the emeralds energy. As the power grew, the tails absorbed every drop that came out, until there was little left. Quetzal was bleeding them dry. "Yes… ah, ha, ha, ha. HA, HA, HA. Now I know why villains laugh so much. It's too much fun not to."

* * *

><p>As Quetzal flooded with power, Celestia didn't dare watch her, or the girls, she couldn't face them. She only stared at the looking-glass before her, and what she saw was far worse than looking at either. It was her, but it wasn't her.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>?: ?<strong>_

**Discord: **Writer, oh Writer.

: Discord, what are you doing now?

**Discord: **Hold it; first, aren't you going to say where I am and what I'm doing.

: -_-…

While events inside of the Canterlot Castle had been going on, Discord, having been the very embodiment of chaos itself, decided it best to stay as far away from the conflict as possible. From atop the Canterlot Castle, he just sat on a small recliner, sipping tea and reading a book, while every-pony else was inside risking their lives against the Ancient-dragon.

**Discord:** Well that seems a little harsh, it's a good book. It's all about a…

**: **Discord, why are you taking this portion of the tale? This part is not for idle chit-chat, it's for…

**Discord: **'it's for describing events outside of the main story,' right Writer.

**:**...Well…

**Discord: **and what is going on outside? It's seems every-pony is oblivious to these events as ever.

**:** Have you forgotten about Pinkie Pie?

**Discord: **Oh I'm sure she's not doing anything too important. What I want to know is about the sudden speed. We don't hear from you for months and now you start moving like Speedy Gonzales, or at least compared to your usual.

**:** That's the point.

**Discord: **Explain; _he put a claw to his beard; _Glorious, you forgot to write glorious beard; _His 'Glorious Beard!'_

**: **Anyway, you know about writers decay, right?

**Discord: **When a writer forgets a story; you just made that term up.

**:** Well this isn't that. I've had this story in my mind for so long, the events keep changing, one after another, and every event just terns worse and worse.

**Discord: **How bad could they be?

**: **Discord, if I don't finish this soon, I'm not sure every pony is going home.

_Time is always changing, and history can always be re-written, but there are some fixed points in time that must happen._

**:**Who said that?

**Discord: **Oh, well, it sounds like you should really get moving then.

**:** No kidding!

_Continue on…_

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Who will win Equestria?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as I said, this story will be coming to an end soon, in fact next is the last chapter. Discord, the next is long, so if you have anything to say, get it out now.<strong>

**Discord****: I'm just glad I get a speaking role again, but whatever happened to everyone's favorite pink pony. **

** We'll see her soon. Is that all?**

**Discord****: For now my dear Writer, for now.**

** All right, in that case, get ready for the final chapter. No more messing around. **

**Discord****: for now…**

**Right, So See you there…**


	32. The power of Harmony

**We've finally made it**

**Discord****: Yes I suppose we have.**

** Welcome Fiction readers, to the Final chapter of **_**Sonic the Stallion**_

**Discord****: Shall we get to it?**

** We shall.**

_**Recap:**_

**The day has finally come for the Ancient-dragon, Quetzal, to answer for all of his crimes on Equestria.**

**Discord****: But surprise, surprise, at the very moment the ponies believe that they've won, everything goes wrong.**

**That's correct. As the group of friends discussed what to do about Chrysalis and Quetzal, Quetzal was busy messing with Celestia's head.**

**Discord****: Which worked; the moment she got a chance, Celestia activated the emeralds and gave Quetzal the opening he needed to get free, and our dear Luna seemed to pay the price for it.**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**My Little Pony is property of Hasbro**

**Sonic the Hedgehog is property of Sega**

**Discord****: I hope you readers have packed your reading glasses, because you may need them.**

** Speaking of need, Discord you had better get down their. **

**Discord****: Oh, do I have a scene?**

** Not if you're just going to do nothing again.**

**Discord****: Oh, how fun; **_**he disappears in a flash.**_

** Huh, Good luck.**

**Now to the story… **

* * *

><p><em>Preview: the winner takes All<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 32- <strong>The power of Harmony<strong>

_**Canterlot Castle (throne room): Morning**_

Tails flew down to Sonic's side as he got back to his hooves. The group just looked on as the emeralds light filled the room.

"Ha, ha," Quetzal still laughed as she looked towards Luna, "You know, it's still such a shame that I couldn't turn you as easily as your sister. Oh well," she tightened her grip on Luna's neck, making her grunt in pain, "you win some, and you lose some." She tossed Luna towards the rest of the ponies for Twilight to catch, and once she settled, Luna looked back toward the pair in sheer disappointment.

"Sister, 'cough,' how… could you do such a thing 'cough, cough'" she said through a crushed windpipe.  
>Celestia didn't dare look at her.<p>

"It was actually fairly easy," Quetzal answered in her place.

"I was not speaking to you beast!" Luna snapped at the response.

"Weren't you? Are you sure?" Luna didn't acknowledge the comment, she was tied of games. "Hmm," Quetzal worked her gaze back to Celestia again, who looked back in response, "a deal is a deal Princess. So, let me take care of that curse for you." Quetzals crystal horn extended out of her mask as she powered up another spell.

A magic Aura started surrounding Celestia's body, making her thrash in pain as Quetzals spell took affect.

"What are you doing to her!?" Luna shouted out, "Stop this at once!"

"Now why would I do that?" Quetzal responded, "this is what she wanted." The spell did its job. Celestia's coat turned from its pure white to black, her mane went from multi-colored to silky green, and her body turned deformed, crooked, and filled with cells.

"What the?" Luna was shocked, but surprisingly she seemed to be the only one. The rest of the girls never changed their expressions from just angry.

"There," Quetzal spoke, "doses that feel better, _princess._"

"I told you to stop calling me that," _Chrysalis _said in her normal voice.

"Oh can't I at least keep that. I did keep my word. I even healed that nasty bite on your neck."

Chrysalis prodded the back of her neck to feel that the bite mark was indeed gone. This made her go over the rest of her body to see that everything had truly turned back to how they were before.

"Yes, you're back to normal, like I promised. There's no more need to _hide, _for either of us." Quetzal brought her hooves to her mask as she started to remove it. A small light shined from the corners as it turned to its original shape while the face underneath did the same. "This thing was a bit hard to breathe in anyway." She tossed the mask to the floor.

* * *

><p>Luna was out of shock at this point, but she still didn't want to look at the face that stared her down. Quetzal could change the color of her coat, the style of her hair, and even the attitude she showed, but the one thing Quetzal did not change were the large indigo eyes of her trapped host.<p>

"What's wrong Luna? Didn't you want to talk to your sister?" Quetzal mocked, "Well she's right here, so why won't you speak, sister?" Quetzal had returned to using Celestia's voice. Luna was still looking away, but as for the rest, well, they weren't as shocked.

Twilight stepped forward, "so you were controlling Celestia the whole time huh?" she said.

"Well it sounds like the little genius already knew, well one of them at least," Quetzal looked at Tails. He scowled at the comment. "Bravo," she gave a sarcastic clap. Twilight just smirked and giggled at Quetzal trying to be sarcastic. "That doesn't really explain that though," Twilight was still giggling, "so what's the joke, I'd like to laugh too."

"You've laughed enough," Applejack said, struggling to her hooves.

"I believe it's our turn now," Rarity added.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Tails wondered what was going on. The ponies had started to gather close to Twilight and Luna, as if they found comfort their. And through this whole event, none of them, not even Fluttershy looked worried or intimidated by what was happening. Tails had admitted that the girls were strong before, but this was something else. They were planning something, something that apparently even Luna didn't understand, because she looked just as confused.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm still waiting for the big joke," Quetzal spoke again, looking bored. "I don't suppose the laughing is just a sign of you losing hope and giving in."<p>

"Not on your life," Twilight responded, "we don't give up so easily." The girls backed her up as she spoke. "Let me ask you something," Quetzal listened with a lack of interest, "Did you really think we were putting our faith in things called _Chaos Emeralds?_"

Rarity leaned closer to her, "weren't we?" she whispered. Twilight just smiled again.

Quetzal's interest grew, "I suppose I did. Was I wrong?"

Before she answered, Twilight heard something from behind her, "This should answer your question."

* * *

><p>"Hey girls!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she jumped into the room, hopping over the girls, wearing some junked armor and carrying a large trunk on her back.<p>

"Pinkie Pie?" Rainbow said confused, "where have you been?"

"Sorry I'm late," Pinkie Pie answered, "but Twilight sent me on this super-duper-top-secret-mission. I even got to wear this cool armor too."

"Cool armor?" The armor wasn't really what Rainbow would call cool; it looked at lot like Quetzal's CI armor, but large portions of it were missing, like one of the legs and most of the back; a lot of it was either torn or burnt, even though Pinkie wasn't hurt at all, probably from Rarity's rampage. Rainbow Dash didn't look too impressed, Rarity on the other hoof looked like she was feeling light headed; again, the girls were not surprised. "That's debatable," Rainbow finally said, "What secret mission are you talking about?"

"The mission to get these silly," Pinkie Pie dropped the box to the floor, causing it to open and reveal what was inside.

"Whoa," Rainbow looked closer to see that five necklaces and a single tiara, all decorated with jewels that matched the girls Cutie Marks, were inside. Now they all moved closer, big smiles on their faces.

"The elements?" Quetzal said in anger, "But how?" Chrysalis started backing away in fear of the relics. "Those should have been under heavy lock and key."

"Man. You girls would not believe how many changelings I had to go through to get these. It must have been a whole Brony conventions worth." They were all just ignoring her puns at this point. "Man, I tell you, it was pretty awesome."

**(…)**

**(D: …What?)**

"Arg," Quetzal grew furious, "I knew I should have never trusted those bugs as guards." Chrysalis was clearly offended, but a good look from Quetzal held her tongue.

Twilight levitated the elements from the box, placing the necklaces around her friends and the tiara on herself. As she finished, she stepped forward to speak, "You've been having us collect those emeralds for you since the very beginning," she said, "and now you've filled yourself with chaotic energy, and what better to fight chaos, than Harmony." Quetzal flew back down to Chrysalis's side. Both of them looked worried. "Now we really end it!"

* * *

><p>Twilight activated the elements, lifting the girls into the air as they began charging. Sonic and Tails looked in wonder at the sight, Luna watched in pure joy, and Quetzal and Chrysalis only watched in fear.<p>

As Chrysalis backed away, Quetzal called out, "Princess." She listened up (she knew he wasn't going to stop that). "Get behind me." Chrysalis listened and fled behind Quetzal's back, cowering like a Chihuahua.

(**D: you added that last part didn't you?)**

**(Maybe…)**

Twilight frowned at the two cowering together; she had no more pity to give. The power had finished charging. She shot her eyes open as a massive rainbow of energy shot from the girls engulfed them in a spiral of color.

* * *

><p>Tails and Sonic were astonished by the Rainbow Force.<p>

"Whoa," Sonic said, "I guess I really wasn't needed after all, huh Tails?" Tails didn't respond. "Tails?" Sonic waved a hoof in his face, but he still didn't move. He had been frozen in place; it seemed more out of fear than wonder. "Tails…?" Still nothing.

* * *

><p>The rainbow didn't last long. As quickly as it appeared, the Rainbow Force had dissipated. Chrysalis and Quetzal were seen lying on the ground before the thrones, not moving an inch. The girls fell back to the ground, collected their senses, and looked at the two with so much shine in their eyes, they had done it. Celestia's body had started turning from it's now grey coat back into its natural white and her hair had gone back to its multi-colored aurora.<p>

"We did it…," Rainbow Dash said, still not believing it herself. "How do you like that!? That's what happens when you mess with Equestria!"

"Yeah!" the whole team shouted as they started to celebrate, hugging and high-fiveing each other.

"Way to go," Tails shouted, him and Sonic rushing to the girls. Fluttershy saw him coming and rushed _him_ into a tight hug.

"Now that's how you deal with a pest," Sonic joined in.

Rainbow fly over to him, "You know it," she said. They hoof bumped before the rest of the group surrounded the two and kept with the celebration.

Every-pony was relieved and celebrating now; just happy it was over; all but Luna. "Girls," she said, "you celebrate too soon."

* * *

><p>The group stopped, even the ones that weren't girls. Celestia and Chrysalis started to get back to their hooves.<p>

"Celestia!" Twilight shouted in joy as she ran to her mentor.

"Hey wait up," Spike called as he followed after, the rest following him.

"Stop!" Luna said as she halted them, confusing them as to why.

Celestia was the first to get back up. "Huh, huh," she began panting like she was out of breath, "huh, huh, ha, ha, ha," she began laughing now. "Ah, ha, 'cough, cough,' ha. I'll admit it, I wasn't really expecting that."

"No way," Spike said. The rest couldn't even do that.

Celestia's coat and mane turned back to Quetzals form, and the snake on her neck didn't look any closer to loosening its grip. "Honestly, that hurt, a lot," she shot her head up. Now her eyes had changed, into a deep, soulless red.

"But how…" Twilight tried to say, "that's… that's…"

"I wasn't just admiring the elements when I told you to bring them to my room." Quetzal stumbled as she tried walking forward, still looking pissed. Chrysalis had finally made it back to her hooves. Having more problems than Quetzal, she stumbled to her side. "Fun fact," she kept moving closer, "did you know that each of those elements have a unique and separate frequency from one-another, which is constantly changing. Explains why you need six mares to control them. It took me most of that night to adapt to it, but eventually…" Quetzal let the sentence fade as a small ring made of the elements Rainbow Force surrounded her hooves. "You know, I think this energy suits me far better than the Chaos Emeralds anyway." She stopped in her place. "_Now_ it's over." Quetzal tried activating the ring, and although she was having trouble, it gradually activated.

* * *

><p>"No…no not yet," Twilight said in desperation, "We'll try again; we're not done yet."<p>

"Go ahead, 'Guh'" Quetzal answered sorely, "I've adapted to the most powerful magic in your entire world, 'umm.' You… have nothing left. The…. emeralds, the elements, even your rulers 'cough,' they will do nothing!"

Both Quetzal and Twilight were losing their composure, Twilight's friends just looked on with a mix of hopelessness and concern, Chrysalis looked on with only fear, but of all of them Luna was keeping the most composed. She looked towards the pair, to Twilight, and the group, and gave just a little smile. Luna walked up to Twilight and spoke, "Twilight."

"Princess," Twilight looked to Luna, "Don't worry," she said, looking back to Quetzal, "We won't give up; we'll never give up."

"That's enough Twilight," She looked back to Luna, "You've done all you could." Twilight didn't know what Luna meant, but before she could find out, Luna had cast a spell on her.

"Luna… what are you…?" She couldn't finish before she fell under Luna's sleep spell.

The group didn't know what she was doing, neither did Quetzal.

"Girls," she spoke again, "What's say we try one more thing." They wondered what she meant.

"Go ahead, I'll welcome the…" Luna blasted Quetzal with a spell before she could finish, but she just blocked it, "Hey!"

"Now, let us go wild!" the group still didn't know what was going on, but they weren't complaining. They charged at Quetzal without thought, one last rush.

* * *

><p>"What the?" Quetzal didn't know why they would do that, "Have you all gone mad. Ah!" another one of Luna blasts had interrupted her.<p>

"Perhaps we have," She answered back.

"Why you," before she could retaliate, Quetzal found that she had been bound by a rope. "Hey, let me go."

"Nothin' doin,'" Applejack said from behind, holding the rope in question.

"Hmm," Chrysalis tried to help, but a small magic blast prevented it.

"Don't even think about it," Rarity said before the fallen queen.

"Ah," Quetzal grunted, "you little…"

"Yoo hoo, Ms. Snake-neck," Pinkie called, Drawing Quetzal's eyes to the looking-glass, "Did you forget about something?" Pinkie Pie was juggling the seven emeralds on top of the glass's dome.

"Hey! You put those…," Another blast of Luna's magic cut her off again, only this one hit its mark.

"You should really pay more attention to your surrounding," Luna pointed out.

"Mgh, I've already told you," Quetzal snapped, "its Useless!" The ring at her hooves spiked as its energy harshly increased. As it extended, the force of the rainbow empowered Quetzal, practically driving her mad with it. In her rage, she turned her head to Applejack, her eyes now glowing with anger. Applejack grew scared at first, but did not let go of her lasso, even when the energy started snakeing it's way to her. Still unwilling to release her, AJ did what she saw as her only option.

"Rare!" she called to Rarity as she removed the element from her neck and tossed it her way.

"What…huh," Rarity saw the element coming her way, staled her _attack_ on Chrysalis, and caught it. Quetzal tried to go after it, but Applejack still kept her tied tight, including her tails. Still surging with power, Quetzal used the energy to trap Applejack in a small field of color before guiding it back to Rarity and attempting to do the same to her. Rarity moved away from the field for a bit, but when it got too close, she took her own element and tossed them both to Pinkie Pie.

* * *

><p>"Looks like it's our turn," Sonic said, still behind Luna. "Shall we?"<p>

"I thought you would never ask," Rainbow said as she, Spike, and Tails followed Sonic to the fight.

"Wait," Luna stopped them.

"What?" Sonic asked "What do you mean 'wait?'"

"Not you; Not yet," Luna kept her eyes on the fight as she spoke.

Sonic wasn't sure what she expected, but he really had no time to argue.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie caught the elements tossed to her and started to juggle them along with the emeralds. Quetzal just did the same and snaked the energy over to Pinkie Pie, and although she was just playing hopscotch with it for awhile, eventually she was caught too, but not before she tossed the elements, including her own, and the emeralds into the air. Quetzal tried catching them, now that her tails were freed, but they just pulled out of reach when Fluttershy flew in to grab them, just barley able to hold all ten.<p>

"Argggg! I've Had Enough!" The Rainbow Energy spiked again, this time turning into a massive energy field that engulfed the whole room. Fluttershy barely had enough time to toss the objects, including her own element, before she was caught as well, but the field just kept moving.

* * *

><p>"Now," Luna said, now letting the four straggles get past, as they caught elements and emeralds before she called them back. Quetzal's energy was still traveling quickly as it grew with her anger, but both were stalled by Luna casting her own magical field.<p>

"Nice one princess," Sonic said, "keep that up, I just need a little time to…"

"No!" Luna shouted, "Sonic, you must escape."

"Come again?" Sonic grew sarcastic, "Luna, I may run a lot, but I don't run away."

"Sonic, Quetzal wasn't kidding when he said that there was nothing we could do. He has too much power now, and we have run out of time," She worked her gaze over to Twilight, "You may be our only hope now." Her field was starting to budge, "Ah."

"Princess!" Spike said as the group gathered closer to her.

"Please Sonic, you must get Twilight and the rest out of here. Find another way, and then come back."

"But Luna…"

"Sonic, she's right," Tails interrupted.

"What?" Sonic grew annoyed, "Tails…"

"Sonic, look," Tails held up one of the emeralds he caught, "Look at the emeralds. They barley have enough power for one trip, let alone for a prolonged fight. This might be our only chance."

"But Tails…?"

"Ahh!" Luna screamed as the field budged again.

"I… agree with them Sonic," Rainbow finally spoke up.

"Rainbow Dash, You too!?"

"Sonic, I'm the last person who would want to leave my friends behind," she grabbed all of the elements and placed them into the trunk, "but if we get caught too, then who is going to stop her then!?" Sonic hated to admit it, but they were right.

"Ah! Hurry, I can't hold it much longer." Luna's field was almost completely down.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

Sonic hesitated but soon answered with a regretful, "let's go."

Sonic slung Twilight onto his back and gave an indication for the rest to follow. Spike jumped onto Sonic's back with some emeralds in claw, Tails grabbed the trunk from Rainbow Dash, Rainbow grabbed the rest, and they all booked it out of the castle. Luna gave one last smile as her field gave in, and she, like the rest, was finally captured.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Equestrian Feilds (unknown): Past Morning <strong>_

It didn't take long for the group to make it far out of Canterlot, Moving at near sonic speed helped with that. Unfortunately for them, the same could be said for the Rainbow Field that was hot on their trial. No matter how far or fast they went, it seemed to keep gaining on them.

"That thing is starting to get really close," Spike said, looking back to the field while holding onto Sonic for dear life.

"Guys, exactly where are we going?" Rainbow said.

"Not a clue," Sonic answered, "I'm open to suggestions, Tails," he looked over to his fox friend.

"Well…," Tails looked back towards the field "…that doesn't seem to be losing power. If anything, I think its gaining speed as it expands. At this rate, it'll consume all of Equestria in a matter of minutes, maybe seconds."

"So no where in Equestria, good idea," Sonic responded.

"Um, am I missing something," Spike said, clearly confused, and scared.

"Tails, you said that the emeralds were good for one more trip right?"

"Maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it. Quetzal took most of their energy."

"That doesn't help Tails."

"Could you two please make up your minds?"

"Oh my," a fifth voice came out of no where, "I can sense some hostilities coming from in this group; how tasty."

"Uh, who said that?" Spike looked around for the source."

"Why me you silly little dragon," Discord said as he appeared before the group, making Spike jump and almost fall off Sonic's back, luckily Rainbow Dash could balance the dragon. "Careful, you really don't want to get left behind this time." Spike frowned.

"Now what do you want?" Rainbow asked angrily, "we're kind of busy if you haven't noticed," she pointed back to the field.

"Well I saw that you forgot something, so I thought I would lend you a…hoof." As he said that, Discord held up a frozen Fluttershy in his lion paw, still covered in the rainbow energy and not moving.

"Fluttershy!?" Tails said in disbelief.

"Fluttershy!?" Discord mocked, "Now that we got that part out of the way, catch," he tossed Fluttershy into the air.

"Hey!" Tails dropped the trunk and went to catch her.

"Tails!" Rainbow shouted as she went for the trunk, forced to drop her emeralds. Spike was able to catch those.

"Nice catches, all-around,"

"Discord, How did you…"

"Well, I had some time, so I thought I'd grab you a few gifts before I left."

"Left?" Rainbow asked, "Where are you going?"

"Isn't it obvious," Discord looked to the distance, "this world is pretty much done for, so I think I'll head for a new one. You lot should think about doing the same, unless you like being enslaved." He took a look at the emeralds in Spikes claws. "Oh, this might help," he snapped his fingers and instantly, the emeralds that had been dull from energy loss had regained their power and shine.

"What the," Tails said, "how did you…"

"Good luck," He tossed one more thing from behind his back, this time Angel bunny, "You are going to need it." Discord gave a quick wave, a snap of his fingers, and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

><p>Tails caught the rabbit like he did Fluttershy, "…who was that?" he asked openly.<p>

"We'll explain later," Sonic answered.

As Discord disappeared, so had the field around Fluttershy's body, allowing her to wake up. (Angel woke up as well, but who really cares)

"Huh," she said, coming to.

"Fluttershy," Tails said in relief.

"What… what happened? Where am I?"

"I'll be glad to fill you in but first," he began to struggling, "you might want to start flying."

"Oh," Fluttershy just realized she was being carried, "I'm so sorry," she started flapping.

"Huh, thank you." Fluttershy and Tails began flying together, making keeping up that much easier. "So now, about Getting Out Of Here!" Tails screamed to Sonic.

"I think our friend Discord just gave us our way out." Sonic started focusing on the energy of the emeralds, and as he did, they started to glow brighter, flying out of Spike's claws, and surrounding his body.

"Well?" Tails asked.

"Oh yeah," The emeralds started melding with Sonic's body, "I'd say we're back in business." Sonic closed his eyes as he absorbed the gems. The power within him grew as his body started to change before it peaked. His coat and mane turned from their natural blue into two shades of gold; The cutie mark of a gold ring on his side turned to silver; His eyes had turned from emerald green, to a fierce, fiery-red, showing a focus they hadn't before, focusing fiercely on what was before him, or more accurately, what would be.

* * *

><p>"What the…," Spike said wide eyed, which increased when he noticed that Sonic had started flying.<p>

"Whoa…" Rainbow said, about the same expression, "Sonic?"

"Well Sonic," Tails addressed, Fluttershy had been stunned, "What do you think?"

"Hmm," Sonic responded, "huddle up; we're going for a ride."

"Ride," Fluttershy said out of confusion.

"You'll see," Tails assured her as they flew closer to the golden stallion.

* * *

><p>The group huddled up, letting the gold light, now emitting from Sonic, surround them all. As they did, Twilight had finally started to awaken from Luna's sleep spell. The first thing she noticed as her eyes opened was the harsh golden light surrounding her. Her head was forced to turn away, unable to handle it' s glow, letting her notice the magic field behind them and how it swallowed everything in it's path. She shook as she remembered what was happening.<p>

"Sto… stop," She tried speaking, "stop." Her voice was too weak to be heard.

"Sonic, now or never," she heard Tails say from behind her. She realized what was coming next, once she realized that that golden light was coming from Sonic.

"Wait…" she tried again, but she still couldn't be heard.

"Alright," Sonic focused, "Chaos…Control!"

"Wait!" Twilight was definitely loud enough now, but it was too late. A small portal opened up in front of the group and without hesitation (well maybe some) they jumped through, leaving Equestria and the Ancient-one in their wake, with only hopes of returning and putting an end to Equestria's nightmare.

_The End…?_

* * *

><p><strong> And there we have it. <strong>

**Discord****: That's it huh? They lost.**

** Well technically, yes, they lost.**

**Discord****: You really are a pro at writing Writer. End the tale by destroying the world. It's pretty original, I'll admit, it might make a few fan- boys and girls upset but…**

** Discord, you did notice the question mark, didn't you.**

**Discord****: Of course, I just wanted to see how far I could go.**

** …-)-'**

**Discord****: So, are you going to give any hint for the next story.**

** They go to a new world.**

**Discord****: …that's it? Everyone knows what world they're going to.**

** Sorry that's all I'm giving, and we should probably end this.**

**Discord****: Alright (I'll just give them a better Hint later)**

** (I heard that.) Well we hope you enjoyed the story, and will check out some of my others.**

**Discord****: Follow and favorite if you did, and please leave a few words at the bottom telling Writer all the things he did wrong. **

** …right, anyway I hope you all come to read the next.**

**So until then…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**{**__**My Little Mobian**__**}**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/ **_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Discord<strong>**: 'psst,' hey, readers, do you remember my promise? Come on, it was only like four lines ago. Here's a little hint for the next story**

_**The ones closest to you will hurt you the most **_

_**When two worlds play the visitors host**_

_**Once a foreign moon flies over a new land**_

_**And a new threat flexes old might**_

_**A hurt soul lets out an undeserved hand**_

_**And all embrace a new light**_

**Discord****: Do you remember that poem? Trust me it'll come in handy. Not enough? How about this? Look out for the red one. That's all I'll say, see you there. **


End file.
